


Портрет г-на Ш.Л.

by tindolini



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (lots of lies), Cheating, Lies, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindolini/pseuds/tindolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так исторически сложилось, что отношения Анжольраса и Эвариста строились на абсолютной, если и чрезмерной, по мнению большинства, честности. Это отнюдь не было следствием созависимости, но просто средством минимизирования любых неприятных ситуаций, которые могли стать следствием утаивания важной информации.<br/>А потом случился Грантэр, и всё пошло наперекосяк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. good morning, you look like an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки 6-1.83. У Анжольраса есть постоянный бойфренд - ультраправильный ОМП, всей душой преданный Идее и прочим плюшкам. Вместе они служат родине, ходят на митинги и планируют революцию. Анжольрас его вроде как любит... а потом встречает Грантера, который художник, богема и чихать хотел на политику, и налаженная жизнь летит ко всем чертям.  
> Измены, муки совести, секс в машинах-подворотнях-подсобках, взаимная ревность (у Грантера - к ОМП, у Анжольраса - к каждому столбу), Комбефер, который что-то подозревает и активно не одобряет и Курф, который кое-что видел и всеми лапами за, ибо считает ОМП вяленой рыбой.  
> Развязка на усмотрение автора.

Темной апрельской ночью, когда все порядочные горожане спали, а непорядочные прятались в тени в надежде наткнуться на горожан порядочных, но несколько невезучих оказаться на улице в этот мрачный час, маленькая подвальная типография, о существовании которой, кроме её хозяина, знали от силы несколько десятков человек (включая жену хозяина, его троих детей и запутанную сеть дальних родственников из всех уголков Франции), вовсю работала. Свет, который пробивался наружу из окошек под самым потолком, пересекал узкую улочку тусклыми полосами. Эти полосы и едва различимый монотонный гул, исходивший из подвала, привлекли внимание господина Бриссо, принадлежавшего к категории горожан порядочных, но волей случая оказавшегося на улице посреди ночи «Случай», надо заметить, звали Люсьен, и господин Бриссо мысленно репетировал речь, с которой ему предстояло предстать перед супругой. Крайне обеспокоенный подозрительной активностью (а упомянутый господин не принадлежал к счастливому меньшинству людей, осведомленных о типографии), Бриссо твердо решил завтра же вернуться и во всем хорошенько разобраться. Чем кончилась бы разборка, так и осталось неизвестным, поскольку уже за поворотом господин Бриссо был грубо ограблен непорядочным горожанином и начисто позабыл о типографии.

Если бы Фейи (а именно он был ответственен за «подозрительную активность») об этом узнал, он определенно испытал бы благодарность к неизвестным грабителям. Не то что бы хозяин типографии был против дополнительных заказов, особенно щедро оплачиваемых, но сразу бы начались расспросы, в ходе которых неизбежно выяснилась бы правда. Фейи сомневался, что хозяин бы одобрил политические листовки, да еще выступающие против Генерального прокурора, чей портрет за последние несколько месяцев не появился разве что на футболках.

Довольным взглядом Фейи окинул еще теплую стопку листовок, которые в правильных руках должны были послужить хорошему делу. Оставалось только сложить их все пополам – на последнем собрании было решено, что брошюры-открытки выглядят солиднее и потому привлекают больше внимания. Фейи подозревал, что «исследование» стоящее за этим выводом, проводилось Курфейраком в атмосфере непринужденной пьянки, где он подсаживался ко всем подряд, угощал их вишнями из коктейлей и в процессе интересовался мнением по поводу политических агиток, но высказать это вслух Фейи все же не решился.

Фейи посмотрел на листовки, потом на дремлющего в обнимку со стулом Анжольраса, а потом снова на листовки. Тяжелый вздох вырвался у него груди. Иногда быть хорошим другом означало оставаться без сна.

*

Анжольрас проснулся от шуршания бумаги, в которую Фейи заворачивал готовые брошюры. С трудом отлепив лицо от спинки стула, которая оставила на его щеке, быть может, вечную вмятину, он постарался прийти в себя. Курфейрак обычно называл этот процесс состыковкой с реальностью, потому что Анжольрас сперва зависал секунд на пять, а потом резко встряхивался и превращался в полностью функционирующего человека и гражданина.

Фейи затянул узел на последнем свертке и обернулся, широко улыбаясь. Когда Фейи улыбался, следы прожитых лет становились на его лице почти незаметными, и только человек близкий мог разглядеть старые шрамы и преждевременные морщины на лбу. Сердце Анжольраса на мгновение защемило от острой нежности, перемешанной с желанием немедленно пойти и разделаться со всеми, кто когда-либо причинил Фейи боль. Надо сказать, что это была обычная для Анжольраса реакция на Фейи, о которой знали все общие друзья и с удивительным для них тактом помалкивали. Единственным, кто все же изредка пропускал шутки на эту тему, был Эварист, который на правах партнера («бойфренд» и схожая терминология были ими презрительно откинуты) пожимал плечами и с убийственной серьезностью говорил: «зачем нам ребенок, если у Анжольраса есть Фейи?»

\- Все готово на сегодня, - радостно сообщил Фейи, похлопывая объемные свертки. – Сложено и упаковано, вам остается лишь раздать, а уж это лучше тебя никто не делает.

Анжольрас поморщился, как будто от зубной боли.

\- Надо было меня разбудить. Ты и так нам невероятно помог со срочной печатью.

\- Кстати об этом. Кто из вас решил, что размахивать уже готовыми листовками рядом с открытым огнем, было хорошей идей?

Анжольрас поморщился еще сильнее.

\- Даже не спрашивай. И все же…

\- За годы в этой типографии я выяснил одну простую вещь: если человек ухитряется уснуть на _этом_ стуле, то ему _действительно_ нужен сон.

\- Но…

\- Клянусь, если ты немедленно не прекратишь, то размахивать листовками рядом с огнем буду уже я.

Это подействовало, и Анжольрас покорно притих. Еще одна волшебная способность Фейи – утихомиривание Анжольраса – приобрела ореол легенды, передаваемой из уст в уста каждому новому члену организации. В результате этого новички смотрели на Фейи как на святого, чем вызывали у него невероятный дискомфорт.

\- Спасибо, - отрывисто и пылко произнес Анжольрас и снова умолк.

\- Тебе помочь их донести?

Невинное предложение прозвучало как заклинание – уже в следующее мгновение Анжольрас был в дверях со всеми четырьмя связками.

\- Даже не думай об этом. Мне не так далеко идти, а для тебя это будет серьезный крюк. Доброй ночи.

\- Доброго утра, скорее, - проворчал себе под нос Фейи. Он, разумеется, снова оказался прав.

*

Холодная апрельская ночь переходила в не менее холодное апрельское утро, когда Анжольрас пересекал бульвар Вольтера. До рассвета было еще далеко, но небо уже приобретало тот многообещающий сизый оттенок, который распугивает с улиц воришек-любителей и, наоборот, заставляет профессионалов довольно потирать руки в ожидании прохожих, которые поддаются иллюзии, что они вовсе не поздние, а ранние, и, следовательно, с ними ничего не может случиться.

Анжольрасу, впрочем, ничего не грозило. Ему случилось столкнуться в узком переулке с Монпарнасом, и после этого по преступным кругам Парижа прокатился слух, что из стычки последний вышел без переднего зуба. Автор слуха так найден и не был, а Монпарнас, разумеется, сверкал идеальной челюстью. Ну а что полиции прибавилось работы на один неопознанный труп, так это, по мнению Монпарнаса, ерунда.

В воздухе висела неприятная сырость, и Анжольрасу оставалось лишь надеяться, что дождя сегодня не будет. Метеорологи были на этот счет вполне уверены, но и они на всякий случай прихватили бы зонтики, случись им идти на работу этим субботним утром.

На перекрестке Анжольрас прибавил шаг. До дома оставалось не так далеко, и он вполне мог бы вздремнуть еще час, что со стопроцентной вероятностью благоприятно отразилось бы на его лице. Анжольрас был далек от тщеславия, но он не был слепцом и прекрасно осознавал, что его внешность притягивала людей, заставляла их прислушиваться, так что черные круги вокруг глаз, как это ни прискорбно, могли стоить десятка-другого потенциальных союзников.

Глубоко погруженный в свои мысли, Анжольрас заметил выскочившую из-за угла машину, только когда она просвистела на расстоянии столь крошечном, что веревка на одном из свертков лопнула и драгоценный груз оказался на земле. Посмотрев по сторонам и убедившись, что поблизости нет детей, Анжольрас выругался. К счастью, упаковочные навыки Фейи давали о себе знать и брошюры не рассыпались, но задача донести все это до дома стала заметно сложнее.

Анжольрас сдался и потянулся за мобильным телефоном.

*

\- Мог бы и раньше меня разбудить, - проворчал Эварист, притормаживая, чтобы перехватить свертки поудобнее.

\- То же самое я сказал Фейи.

\- И что он ответил?

\- Что мне нужно было выспаться. Или что-то в этом духе.

\- И он прав, разумеется.

Анжольрас покачал головой. Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить, но никогда не дремлющая жажда истины требовала объясниться.

\- Я не хотел говорить тебе, что наша первая партия листовок горела синим пламенем. В буквальном смысле. Ты и так был как на иголках.

\- Вовсе нет.

\- Ты пятнадцать раз переписывал свою речь.

Судя по смущенному выражению лица Эвариста, за время отсутствия Анжольраса он переписал речь еще как минимум раз пять. Не зря Баорель любил шутить, что они двое - прекрасное доказательство того, что перфекционизм передается половым путем. Многократно

\- Я всегда много редактирую свои будущие выступления.

\- Потому что ты всегда как на иголках.

Быть может, Эварист и собирался что-то возразить, но именно в этот момент они добрались до дома. Сил говорить, одновременно поднимаясь по лестнице с тяжелым грузом, не было ни у одного из них, поэтому то, что могло стать очередной страстной перепалкой с цитатами из классиков, прервалось к обоюдному счастью, в котором ни Анжольрас, ни Эварист не признались бы даже под пытками.

На кровать они рухнули в одежде, даже не проверив, поставлен ли будильник. Оба знали, что другой об этом позаботился (причем Анжольрас имел привычку ставить будильник на пятнадцать минут раньше, чем Эварист). В конце концов, они действительно были нездоровыми перфекционистами.

*

К полудню выглянуло солнце. Дождь так и не начался, что внушало Анжольрасу определенные иррациональные надежды на успех сегодняшнего предприятия.

С каждым часом пространство перед Галереей современных искусств все больше заполнялось людьми. Брошюры расходились с многообещающей скоростью, и Анжольрас уже начинал жалеть, что не попросил Фейи сделать сотню больше. Потом он вспоминал ночные приключения со свертками, вздрагивал и возвращался к реальности.

После краткого выступления, в котором Анжольрас подкрепил общий смысл брошюры парой тяжеловесных конструкций, безотказно действовавших на умы колеблющихся, слово взял Эварист, основной задачей которого было создать диалог, что значило отвечать на одни и те же вопросы по пятьдесят раз, на что у Анжольраса никогда не хватало терпения.

Как Анжольрас ни сопротивлялся, усталость все же брала свое. Протолкнувшись через толпу, он оказался немного в стороне и воспользовался краткой передышкой, чтобы прикрыть глаза и прислониться к массивной абстракции из металла, украшавшей двор Галереи.

\- Ну и расшумелись вы тут, - раздался хрипловатый голос откуда-то сверху.

Анжольрас резко отодвинулся и вздернул голову. На одной из стилизованных ветвей скульптуры сидел человек и рассматривал Анжольраса с холодной усмешкой. Во всяком случае, это казалось холодной усмешкой – точно сказать было сложно, потому что половина лица незнакомца скрывалась за огромными темными очками. Не менее затруднительным было и определить направление его взгляда: его голова была недвусмысленно повернута к Анжольрасу, но руки при этом продолжали быстро и уверенно скользить над блокнотом, балансировавшим у него на коленях. Непричесанная копна темных волос торчала во все стороны и наверняка спадала бы на лицо, не будь она закреплена парой розового цвета заколок с бабочками. Довершала образ футболка с надписью столь неприличной, что матушка Анжольраса, случись ей такое прочитать или, хуже того, услышать, могла бы упасть в обморок.

\- Господин, - голос странного субъекта вывел Анжольраса из оцепенения, которое уже начало перетекать в легкую дрему, - неприлично так пялиться, вы знаете?

\- Я не господин, я Анжольрас, - вырвалось у Анжольраса автоматически, и он едва не зажмурился от того, насколько нелепо это звучало.

\- О, я слышал, - доверительно поведал незнакомец. – А я Грантэр.

Анжольрас, почти проснувшийся в результате этой странной беседы, протянул Грантэру брошюру. Того, казалось, это невероятно развеселило, потому что он громогласно расхохотался и даже спрыгнул со статуи, чтобы не свалиться.

\- Если бы я нуждался в вашей агитке, - наконец, выговорил он, - то взял бы её еще давно.

\- Вам кажется, что мы ошибаемся?

\- Мне _кажется_ , - голос Грантэра стал серьезным, - что ваша демонстрация отпугивает потенциальных посетителей Галереи. Не то что бы я переживал за убытки владельцев, но сама мысль, что столько человек не увидят сегодня славных работ лучших мастеров нашего времени, заставляет меня рыдать и проклинать тот час, когда вы решили обустроиться здесь. Право слово, неужели это единственное место в Париже?

Кто-то окликнул Анжольраса, но тот не услышал. Он пребывал в том эйфорическом состоянии, какое вызывало у него лишь перспектива дебатов. В такие минуты он становился глух к окружающему миру и из человека превращался в пророка, искренне верующего в преподносимую им истину.

\- Если вы действительно слышали, о чем я говорил, то вам прекрасно известно, почему мы выбрали именно это место.

Грантэр равнодушно пожал плечами. Выражение его глаз было по-прежнему неразличимым за темными линзами, а губы шевелились нервно и обманчиво, как будто их хозяин не мог определиться с эмоцией, которую он хотел выразить.

\- Я перестал слушать после того, как вы выступили против текущей выставки. Враги искусства – мои враги, и если я не могу сразить их мечом, то хотя бы не буду их слушать, чтобы не давать им удовольствия вливать свой яд в мои уши.

\- Но мы не против искусства, - Анжольрас взмахнул руками, едва не задев своего собеседника. – Мы против того, чтобы выставлять портрет Генерального прокурора Леграна и называть это «Лицом будущего Франции».

\- Если в будущем у всех будут такие лица, то я только за, - видимо, брови Анжольраса поднялись неприлично высоко, потому что Грантэр прыснул и заговорил быстрее, щедро жестикулируя. – При всей антипатии к нему, вы же не будете отрицать, что господин Легран красив? Рекордно молод для своей должности, да еще и обаятелен, как лучшие из дипломатов. Я против политики на холсте, но здесь это едва ли политика, это надежда. Для молодых – что будущее за ними. Для стариков – что и молодежь не безнадежна. Он стал символом, и глупо этому удивляться.

\- Но он стал символом незаслуженно! – вырвалось у Анжольраса, который устал сдерживать пылающий в груди протест. Чья-то неправота – вот лучшее топливо для костра полемики. – Я даже не собираюсь касаться того вопроса, что Генеральный прокурор не должен становиться символом, не за свою внешность уж точно. А его деятельность лишь прикрывается маской приличия. Через пару лет вся система правосудия будет у него в руках, и никто даже не задумывается об этом, потому что его речи идеально вымуштрованы, а профиль чудесно смотрится на плакатах.

\- Допустим, он не один такой, - пробормотал Грантэр.

Анжольрасу понадобилось время, чтобы сообразить, в чью сторону это был укол, но, когда он наконец осознал, гневу его не было предела. Стоящий перед ним Грантэр, эта мутная личность, при попытке охарактеризовать которую Анжольрас, чей словарный запас мог потягаться с таковым членов Академии, ощущал себя почти немым, этот самый Грантэр смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову набок, спокойно ожидая неизбежной словесной кары.

Которой не последовало.

Потому что когда Анжольрас уже открыл рот, чтобы начать очередной виток бессмысленной дискуссии (да, даже он был почти готов признать, что эта дискуссия зашла в тупик), воздух в легких как будто превратился в огонь, а в глазах защипало так, что мир расплылся до состояния едва различимых цветных пятен. Пошатнувшись, Анжольрас приказал себе не паниковать, но даже у его самообладания были пределы и судорога, прокатывавшаяся по его телу, была лишь отчасти спровоцирована недостатком кислорода. Каждая отчаянная попытка вдохнуть только усиливала агонию, а нарастающий шум толпы (крики, кашель, снова крики) окончательно дезориентировал.  На этом фоне последовавший удар по затылку уже не казался чем-то страшным.

Чья-то рука бесцеремонно сжала его воротник, чем окончательно перекрыла воздух, и Анжольрас благодарно отключился.


	2. back into battle till i don't know when

За свою жизнь Анжольрас дважды просыпался в незнакомом месте без малейшего представления, как он туда попал. Первый раз случился в детстве, когда его родители решили провести август в арендованном домике на побережье Нормандии. Анжольрас, которому тогда не исполнилось еще и трех лет, уснул в машине, поэтому до дома отец донес его на руках. Проснувшись в пустой и совершенно незнакомой комнате, Анжольрас поступил так, как поступил бы любой здоровый ребенок на его месте: он разрыдался. А поскольку голосовые связки у него были развиты уже тогда, отчаянный крик был слышен не только родителям в соседней комнате, но и всей округе. Эта история впоследствии стала любимой в семье, и её пересказывали каждому новому знакомому, которого Анжольрас имел неосторожность пригласить в гости. Второй же случай произошел много позже, но по злой иронии судьбы тоже в августе, который в том году выдался аномально жарким, так что едва ли можно удивляться тому, что Анжольрас, весь день проведший на ногах и совершенно не озаботившийся вопросом укрывания головы, уже к полудню схлопотал солнечный удар. Разумеется, он упорно продолжал игнорировать боль, приступы тошноты и периодически накатывающие галлюцинации, пока не отрубился переходя дорогу. Этот день мог бы иметь куда более печальный финал, если бы участливый незнакомец не успел подхватить Анжольраса, утащить его с проезжей части, практически донести до ближайшего кафе, нашпигованного кондиционерами, и вызвать врача. В отличие от первой истории, этой никто так не узнал, потому что незнакомцем оказался Эварист, и, когда дело дошло до отношений (то есть примерно через две недели и три совершенно случайных столкновения на политических протестах), они пришли к общему мнению, что иметь столь буржуазно романтичную историю знакомства им просто неприлично.

Анжольрас вовсе не планировал повторять этот неприятный опыт в третий раз, но существенное отличие пробуждений в незнакомом месте от всего остального в его жизни состояло как раз в невозможности не только запланировать, но и предсказать это событие, как и тот факт, что с каждым разом пробуждение будет становиться все болезненнее.

По крайне мере, он снова мог дышать.

Эта мысль, первая сознательная мысль после возвращения из небытия, Анжольраса очень обрадовала. Если он мог дышать, значит, с высокой долей вероятности он не умер, что было весьма приятной новостью, особенно если учесть, что в какой-то момент он поверил в вероятность подобного исхода. Каждый вдох по-прежнему оставлял ощущение гвоздей, царапающих легкие, но это все равно был прогресс.

После нескольких неудачных попыток Анжольрас одержал триумфальную победу над собственными веками и открыл глаза. Низкий, немного скошенный потолок с деревянными балками, на одной из которых ютилось что-то, подозрительно напоминающее гнездо, был ему определенно незнаком. Мрачно поставив третью галочку в списке неудачных пробуждений, Анжольрас попытался повернуть голову влево, откуда, как он замедленно сообразил, шел поток холодного воздуха и характерный шум, который издают дешевые вентиляторы.

\- Сколько пальцев?

В поле зрения Анжольраса появилась сжатая в кулак кисть с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

\- Да пошел ты, - устало прохрипел Анжольрас, вяло ужасаясь, как неузнаваемо звучит его голос.

\- Жить будешь, - Грантэр одобрительно хмыкнул.

Для него близкое знакомство с газом тоже не прошло бесследно, но ему, видимо, хватило ума не пытаться во что бы то ни стало вдохнуть, как это делал Анжольрас, поэтому узнать его по голосу было вполне возможно. Что ж, это снимало первый вопрос – где он (во всяком случае, _у кого_ он), но оставляло второй, возможно даже более важный, - как он здесь оказался.

\- Почему у меня все лицо мокрое? – спросил Анжольрас, который, вопреки распространенному мнению, далеко не всегда задавал действительно важные вопросы.

\- Мои представления о первой помощи равны нулю, и я не придумал ничего умнее, чем тереть тебе по лицу холодной мокрой тряпкой.

Анжольрас отметил стихийный переход на «ты», но сейчас у него были дела поважнее, чем разбираться с этикетом.

\- После слезоточивого газа нельзя использовать воду. Это только ухудшает ситуацию.

\- Какая жалость, что ты был в отключке и не мог дать мне ценных указаний по спасению твоей же жизни, - равнодушно отозвался Грантэр. – В следующий раз, когда соберешься на подобные мероприятия, сразу уж вешай себе на грудь табличку с подробной инструкцией, договорились?

Вместо ответа Анжольрас попытался сесть и немедленно об этом пожалел – не удержав себя на локтях, он снова упал и едва не взвыл от боли, пронзившей затылок.

\- Черт возьми, - теперь Грантэр звучал обеспокоенно, от прежней невозмутимости не осталось и следа, - совершенно забыл про твою голову. Подожди немного…

Анжольрас послушно подождал. Не потому что ему так хотелось, но потому что особого выбора у него было. Потолок кружился перед глазами и время от времени покрывался черными точками.

\- А вот теперь попробуй сесть.

Больше опираясь на руки Грантэра, который поддерживал его за плечи, нежели на собственные, Анжольрас принял позу, которую при большом воображении могла сойти за сидячую. Во всяком случае, она открывала доступ к затылку, где, по-видимому, красовались последствия прицельного удара от анонимных доброжелателей.

\- Порядочно тебя приложили, - Грантэр аккуратно прикладывал к ране влажное полотенце (то есть так Анжольрас это для себя объяснял, потому что по ощущениям это было больше похоже на вкручивание в череп раскаленного штопора). – Есть идеи, кого ты мог так разозлить?

Анжольрас со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, стараясь не шипеть от боли.

\- Несколько кандидатур приходит на ум.

Его новое положение давало возможность осмотреться. Справа от него, насколько боковое зрение позволяло разглядеть, расположился старомодный комод, заваленный вещами, маленький холодильник, на котором каким-то чудом помещалась плитка, небольшой стол, который выглядел так, как будто хозяин сколотил его сам из первых попавшихся под руку досок, едва заметная дверь в самом углу и, в качестве финального штриха, огромная ванна на когтистых золоченых лапах, в равной степени величественная и нелепая. Пространство слева было куда более однородным – его занимали многочисленные холсты, прислоненные к стенам и подвешенные под потолком. Сам Анжольрас, по всей видимости, находился на матрасе, брошенном на пол. Ну, или у его спасителя было _настолько_ низкая кровать. За вычетом техники, жилье Грантэра как будто сошло с эскиза декораций к «LaBohème».

\- Если тебе интересно, их было двое, - закончив с промыванием раны, Грантэр принялся осторожно её заматывать. Когда бинт попадал на глаза, Анжольрас сдвигал его кончиком ногтя и сдерживал желание посоветовать Грантэру себе глаза замотать. – Крепкие ребята, серьезные намерения. Ты мне должен новый карандаш, кстати.

\- В смысле?

Раздался характерный звук рвущегося бинта, и Грантэр быстро завязал узелок.

\- Мой остался в глазнице одного из них.

Анжольрас обернулся так быстро, что потерял равновесие и чуть не столкнулся лбами с Грантэром. Тот, явно не ожидавший такой реакции, поспешно придержал Анжольраса за плечи и, едва заметно поглаживая, быстро уточнил:

\- Я пошутил. Они были в очках, разумеется, как бы я до них добрался?

С такого близкого расстояния Анжольрас впервые мог хорошо разглядеть Грантэра, который снял очки, но сохранил свое дразнящее непостоянное выражение лица. Во всех его чертах, крупных, но несколько неаккуратных, скользило что-то неуловимо итальянское. Там где более гладкие линии могли придать ему здорового шарма, вместо этого выделялись скулы, острые не столько от природы, сколько от недоедания. Нос, видимо некогда сломанный, сросся под неправильным углом. Неожиданно большие и в обычное время явно выразительные глаза сейчас покраснели и представляли печальное зрелище (впрочем, Анжольрас не сомневался, что его выглядели еще хуже). Кожа его имела тот сероватый оттенок, какой бывает у людей от рождения смуглых, но редко бывающих на солнце и на улице в целом. Под правым глазом красовался огромный синяк.

\- Но карандаш ты мне все-таки должен, - продолжал бормотать Грантэр, ничуть не смущаясь пристального взгляда. – Я его воткнул в шею одному из них.

Анжольрас снова недоверчиво прищурился.

\- Я хорошо точу свои карандаши, - проследив направление взгляда Анжольраса, Грантэр довольно улыбнулся. – А это от второго, который тебя схватил. Единственное оружие я использовал, оставалось только кусаться. Но руку он разжал быстро.

Грантэр ткнул пальцем в кровоподтек и даже не поморщился (за него это сделал Анжольрас, который в силу общего недомогания открыл в себе эмпата).

\- Постарайся не упасть.

Пока Грантэр выливал окровавленную воду и возился с чайником, Анжольрас осторожно вертел головой, пытаясь оценить масштаб ущерба. Он определенно чувствовал себя лучше, что в его текущем состоянии означало отсутствие желания немедленно избавиться от содержимого желудка над ближайшей подходящей емкостью. Точнее, он так думал, пока у него под носом не оказалась чашка с горячей и странно пахнущей жидкостью неопределенного цвета.

\- Что это? – выдавил сквозь зубы Анжольрас, подавив рвотный рефлекс.

\- Зеленый чай, - Грантэр нетерпеливо впихнул ему чашку в руки. – Лучшее средство, когда надышишься какой-нибудь дряни. Я после работы с растворителями только его пью.

Анжольрас посмотрел на содержимое чашки с недоверием. При всех своих идеях и убеждениях, он оставался сыном своих родителей, а те чай дома не держали и считали его напитком варварским, баловаться которым могут себе позволить только люди по ту сторону пролива. Анжольрас мог не разделять из взглядов, но гастрономические традиции, привитые с детства, так легко себя не изживают, особенно если поддерживать их литрами кофе, как это делал он.

\- Да ты сноб, - восхищенно фыркнул Грантэр.

Это подействовало. Анжольрас принялся быстро глотать чай в надежде не почувствовать вкуса, и это у него получалось – обожженный горячим напитком язык перестал ощущать что-либо в принципе. Грантэр наблюдал за ним со смесью восхищения и интереса, какую можно встретить на лицах детей в зоопарке перед вольером животных крупных и опасных. Он даже не пытался скрывать, насколько эта ситуация его забавляла. Анжольрас воспринял это как вызов и тоже смотрел в ответ, но взглядом куда более сосредоточенным и внимательным, взглядом охотника, который не отделен от того же самого крупного и опасного зверя решеткой, но столкнулся с ним лицом к лицу в дикой природе.

\- Где мы? – прервал этот молчаливый поединок Анжольрас, отставляя чашку в сторону. Он решил, что достаточно сделал для смывания с себя клейма сноба.

Грантэр как будто ждал этого вопроса. Он заулыбался, довольный собой, и ответил с нарочитой непринужденностью:

\- В галерее.

\- Это метафора? – Анжольрас покосился на картины.

\- Отнюдь. Ты сейчас находишься внутри той самой галереи, перед которой только пару часов назад разглагольствовал на тему политики. Иронично, не правда ли?

Все еще не уверенный, не врет ли Грантэр, Анжольрас нахмурился.

\- Хочешь сказать, что в галерее есть жилые помещения?

\- Её проектировал абсолютный псих, мешавший обезболивающие с алкоголем. И это не фигура речи, архитектор был натуральным шизиком и заодно моим двоюродным дедом, на склоне жизни помещенным в санаторий для столь же неординарных личностей, где я его и регулярно навещал. Старик был невыносим, но по-своему талантлив. Хотя я так и не понял, чем он руководствовался, когда создавал эту мансарду в здании, которое должно было стать фабрикой.

Грантэр бросил быстрый взгляд на ванну и покачал головой с улыбкой, которая иногда бывает у родителей, когда они вспоминают об очередной проделке любимого, но крайне непослушного ребенка.

\- Фабрика быстро разорилась, и здание много лет пустовало. Его бы снесли, но лет двадцать назад появился загадочный тип, который его выкупил и открыл Галерею. Никто не ожидал, что она окажется настолько успешной, особенно если учесть, что о новом хозяине раньше никто и не слышал.

\- А как здесь оказался ты?

\- Когда я в очередной раз остался без крыши над головой, то вспомнил рассказы деда об этой комнатушке и пошел напрямую к хозяину. Он и сам не знал о её существовании, снаружи дверь была заставлена шкафами. Нам удалось договориться: я плачу за неё крайне скромную сумму, а взамен помогаю со срочной реставрацией, когда возникает такая необходимость, и делаю копии, если полотно уносят на долгое восстановление. Без лишней скромности признаюсь, что в копировании я достиг высот. Видел бы ты мой «Черный квадрат», не отличить от оригинала.

Но Анжольрас уже не слушал. Внешний мир, отступивший на второй план, пока он набирался сил, теперь с двойной силой заполнил его мысли. Пока он здесь вел светскую беседу, его наверняка искали. К тому же, он мог быть не единственной целью нападавших, а значит…

\- Где мой телефон?

Грантэр несколько смутился или, по крайней мере, сделал вид: он опустил глаза и выудил из кармана пиджака Анжольраса, брошенного на единственный табурет в комнате, то, что принять за телефон можно было только при очень большом воображении. Сейчас это больше напоминало месиво из стекла, пластика и микросхем.

\- Я несколько раз уронил тебя, пока тащил по лестнице, - признался он виновато. – Видимо, в какой-то момент ты приземлился на него.

\- Судя по его виду, я приземлялся на него каждый раз, - заметил Анжольрас горько и тут же одернул себя. – Это не твоя вина, разумеется. Но мне надо идти, как можно скорее.

\- Ты едва стоишь на ногах. Нет, ты на них _вообще_ не стоишь.

\- Бывало и хуже.

\- И почему я не удивлен? – Грантэр махнул рукой, но настаивать перестал. Это вообще было не в его духе (единственное, что Анжольрас более-менее понял о нем за время общения) – настаивать.

Победив гравитацию и боль во всем теле, Анжольрас принял вертикальное положение и потянулся за пиджаком, но Грантэр поспешно отдернул руку.

\- Там до сих пор бродят люди, которые мечтают сделать тебе замечание за твою деятельность. Ты ведь не хочешь привлечь их внимание?

Грантэр нагнулся над ванной и после недолгих поисков выудил оттуда мешковатую толстовку грязно-синего цвета и бейсболку. Немного подумав, он добавил к комплекту и очки, не те, что были на нем днем, но пару поменьше и аккуратнее, куда менее бросавшуюся в глаза.

Вынужденный признать его правоту, Анжольрас нехотя натянул на себя толстовку и, аккуратно придерживая волосы, чтобы как можно сильнее их спрятать, но при этом не сдвинуть бинт, надел бейсболку. Немного подумав, он сунул в карман то, что осталось от его телефона. Наконец, он повернулся к Грантэру и протянул ему руку.

\- Спасибо, - начал он проникновенно, но был прерван смехом Грантэра.

\- Рано прощаешься, - заметил он, открывая дверь. - Ты все равно сам отсюда не выберешься, это место – сущий лабиринт.

И, смущенный и все еще неуверенно стоящий на ногах, Анжольрас последовал за Грантэром, который посвистывал, перепрыгивал через две ступеньки и в последний момент предупреждал о едва заметных, а потому очень коварных выбоинах на лестнице, на освещении которой хозяин явно экономил. После этого полумрака, яркий свет улицы заставил Анжольраса обрадоваться, что Грантэр выдал ему солнечные очки.

\- Мы с противоположной стороны Галереи, так что метро за углом. Постарайся не умереть по пути, я все еще надеюсь получить мою одежду назад. Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Грантэр жизнерадостно хлопнул его по плечу и с противным скрежетом захлопнул тяжелую металлическую дверь. На всякий случай осмотревшись, Анжольрас пониже натянул бейсболку и быстрым шагом направился к метро.

*

Кафе «Мюзен», воскресшее из небытия благодаря случайности и выписанному щедрой отцовской рукой чеку, было драгоценным детищем Анжольраса, который обладал талантом сочетать деятельность политическую и деятельность, приносящую доход. Вторая, разумеется, существовала исключительно для поддержания первой, поэтому небольшое кафе было идеальным решением двух проблем: где проводить встречи и как эти встречи финансировать.

И, конечно, оно обеспечивало Анжольраса постоянным доступом к кофе. У Комбефера, Жоли и Эвариста (нацистов от здравоохранения, как называл их Анжольрас, когда у него отбирали четвертую кружку за вечер) это вызывало куда меньшую радость, но затянувшаяся война за ограничение количества кофеина в организме Анжольраса была заранее обречена на победу обороняющейся стороны.

Надежно запрятанное между переулками, кафе окупалось за счет постоянных посетителей, которые быстро вырабатывали иммунитет ко всему происходящему и уже и бровью не вели, когда в кафе врывался кто-то с разбитым носом или огромной растяжкой (а иногда и с тем, и с другим), стремительно пересекал зал и скрывался в дальней комнате. Или когда из неё выскакивал Анжольрас, чтобы получить очередную дозу кофе. Наиболее верные завсегдатаи уже научились использовать его как ориентир: когда промежутки между появлениями Анжольраса сужались до пятнадцати минут, это было верным знаком, что они засиделись. Дни же, когда Анжольрас вовсе не появлялся, считались неудачными.

Помимо кофейного разнообразия «Мюзен» могло похвастаться и лучшей аптечкой в городе. Ни одно другое кафе не держало такого широкого спектра медицинских средств и приспособлений, близкого к незаконному. Полноценных операций в задней комнате кафе «Мюзен», конечно, не проводили, но Жоли и Комбеферу как-то пришлось вдвоем извлекать пулю из ноги Баореля, который отказывался объяснять, как она там оказалась. Оттереть до конца кровь с пола им так и не удалось, поэтому в комнате появился ковер.

После митингов они собирались там, чтобы подвести итог дню, вправить вывихнутые руки и выпить за успешно проведенное мероприятие, а поскольку любое мероприятие, обошедшееся без наложения швов, считалось успешным, вечер практически всегда заканчивался дружеской попойкой.

И мир ненадолго останавливался, давая этим безрассудным головам время на передышку.

*

Пока Жоли хлопотал над «черепно-мозговой травмой» по его собственному выражению, а Эварист нервно ходил кругами, Анжольрас осматривал комнату. Почти все были в сборе, и выглядели они относительно непострадавшими, если не считать все тех же покрасневших глаз. Кем ни был организатор газового саботажа, прямое насилие он планировал применить исключительно к Анжольрасу.

\- Курфейрак и Мариус задержались в галерее, - объяснил Комбефер, перехватив ищущий взгляд Анжольраса. – Они разбираются с хозяином, там возникли какие-то проблемы.

\- Какие-то проблемы? – Фейи покачал головой. Он не участвовал в демонстрации (чему Анжольрас втайне был очень рад), но прибежал в «Мюзен», как только услышал о произошедшем. – Все случившееся – одна большая проблема, если не сказать хуже. Нам ясно хотели показать, что с ними лучше не связываться.

Эварист замер, повернувшись к Фейи. Напряженный и немного растерянный, он напоминал нахохлившуюся сову.

\- И «они» - это Легран?

\- У нас есть другие кандидатуры?

Жоли закончил перебинтовывать рану, и Эварист тут же переместился к Анжольрасу, чтобы положить ему руку на плечо в жесте оберегающем и несколько собственническом, на который он ответил быстрым прикосновением пальцев, отчего хватка Эвариста чуть смягчилась.

Анжольрас знал, что Эварист до сих пор напуган, его выражение лица, когда Анжольрас вошел в «Мюзен» с окровавленным бинтом на голове, было сложно забыть. Эварист никогда особо не доверял Анжольрасу с заботой о собственном здоровье (что не удивительно, учитывая обстоятельства их знакомства), а тот с каждым днем давал ему все больше поводов усомниться в наличии у него инстинкта самосохранения. Анжольрас не сомневался, что на следующем протесте Эварист будет следить, чтобы расстояние между ними не превышало двух метров, и уже мысленно с этим смирился.

\- Мы не знаем наверняка, что это были люди Леграна, но вероятность этого высока, - Анжольрас старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и уверенно. – Мы можем попытаться их найти. Я не знаю, как они выглядели, но тот человек, что меня вытащил, Грантэр, он их видел и может помочь. Другой вопрос – захочет ли.

Прувер, который пострадал больше других, потому что отказывался уходить, пока не убедился, что все выбрались, уверенно кивнул и зашелся в приступе кашля. Сидящий ближе всех Легль протянул ему стакан воды.

\- Конечно, захочет, - выговорил, наконец, он. – Он уже помог нам, так почему бы не помочь еще раз?

Пребывая в неуверенности, как лучше объяснить стихийность поведения Грантэра, Анжольрас предпочел отмолчаться. Спас положение донельзя вовремя появившийся Курфейрак, который заскочил на стол и тут же стал объектом всеобщего внимания («мы же на нем едим», - выдохнул Комбефер).

\- Господа, - Курфейрак отвесил поклон, - хозяин галереи был крайне недоволен исходом нашего сегодняшнего мероприятия и потому настойчиво попросил более не проводить ничего подобного рядом с его заведением. Если же мы выберем его ослушаться, он пообещал, что наши же листовки окажутся у нас в, кхм, карманах. Да, именно в карманах. И, Анжольрас, прежде чем ты откроешь рот, да, он имеет на это право. Галерея частная, и вся прилегающая территория принадлежит ему.

\- Я знаю, - Анжольрас раздраженно отмахнулся. – Он не объяснил причину своего запрета? Я сомневаюсь, что дело в убытках, все это стало для галереи одной большой пиар-акцией.

\- И как обычно ты прав, - спрыгнув со стола, Курфейрак остался сидеть на нем, упираясь ногами в незанятый стул. – Дело не в убытках. Во время инцидента чуть не пострадала его дочь, которая решила посмотреть на наши героические потуги вблизи. Если бы с ней что-то случилось, он выполнил бы свои угрозы относительно листовок и карманов еще на месте, но к нашему везению Мариус вовремя вынес её на руках из опасной зоны. Или она его вынесла. Я уже не уверен.

По комнате прокатилась волна смеха. Мариуса все любили, но было в нем что-то делавшее его столь легкой мишенью для шуток, что с первого дня своего появления в «Мюзен» он терпеливо сносил дружеские уколы, по количеству которых опередил даже прежнего лидера (которым, разумеется, был Анжольрас).

\- Но весь этот фарс навел меня на мысль, - продолжил Курфейрак, когда смех стих. – Если мы не можем бороться с Леграном нашими методами, может нам стоить позаимствовать его?

\- Подкуп с целью дальнейшего шантажа? – мрачно поинтересовался Эварист.

\- Потрет.

Это вызвало очередную волну усмешек, но куда менее уверенных. Предложение Курфейрака звучало нелепо, но лишь из-за своей сырости, и даже Анжольрас не мог отрицать, что был заинтригован.

\- Легран и его точеный профиль стали символами – пускай. Мы можем сделать свой. Найдем хорошего художника, растиражируем портрет, и пусть люди выбирают. Мы покажем, что у будущего Франции не одно лицо.

На это раз гул звучал уже одобрительно, и только Комбефер выглядел сомневающимся.

\- И чей портрет должен, по-твоему, сотворить чудо? – спросил он.

Вместо ответа Курфейрак указал на Анжольраса, и все было решено.

*

\- Ты не обязан соглашаться, - сказал Эварист, выключая свет. – Общее голосование или нет, ты не обязан.

\- Странно слышать такое от тебя, - пробормотал Анжольрас в подушку. – Особенно если учесть, что я _знаю_ , что ты считаешь это хорошей идеей.

\- Я считаю, что после сегодняшнего, тебе нужно быть осмотрительнее. Все остальное не имеет значения.

Матрас рядом с ним прогнулся, и Анжольрас успокаивающе сжал ладонь Эвариста.

\- Но ведь это хорошая идея?

\- Хорошая, - Эварист кивнул, но с определенной горечью, как будто он злился на себя за выбор правды взамен лжи, которая могла защитить Анжольраса. – Если найти подходящего художника, может выйти идеальное противопоставление тому, что делает Легран. Ты можешь стать символом свободы и истины.

Анжольрас с некоторым беспокойством ощутил, что эта идея ему и правда начинала нравиться. Тот легкий трепет самолюбования, который он методично в себе душил, прокатился по телу приятной судорогой. Анжольрас списал это на усталость.

\- Значит этим с утра и займемся, - улыбнулся он, подвигаясь чуть ближе к Эваристу. – А сейчас постарайся уснуть.

За окном шумел ветер, и раздавались едва заметные раскаты грома. Не случившийся днем, дождь превратился в полноценную грозу и теперь словно неспешно потягивался, готовый пробежаться по всему Парижу, сорвать дюжину афиш, взбаламутить воду в Сене и лишить сна впечатлительных детей. Ночь обещала быть долгой и мрачной.

 


	3. maybe i could be in love with someone like you

По вторникам посетители кафе «Мюзен» помимо горячего кофе получали не менее горячую только-что-из-типографии газету под вполне соответствующим ей названием «Вестник азбуки». Вопреки распространенному мнению, название газеты появилось раньше названия их маленькой организации, придуманное Курфейраком в минуту лингвистического вдохновения. «Это будет Вестник, - заключил он, - а те, кто его делают, – Друзья». Это был первый раз, когда предложение Курфейрака было принято единогласно

Единые в минуту активных действий, в период подготовки каждый из Друзей азбуки имел свою специализацию, определенное поле интересов, на котором они чувствовали себя увереннее всего, а значит – приносили больше пользы общему делу, формулируя будущие задачи организации в той или иной сфере.

Так, Жоли отвечал за все проекты, связанные с системой здравоохранения и экологией. Его коллеги давно догадались о его не такой уж и секретной деятельности и теперь при малейшем недовольстве бежали к нему. Большая часть этих жалоб была продиктована скверным характером самих жалобщиков, но и среди этого потока придирок можно было найти ценные замечания, достойные самого пристального внимания

Фейи следил за рабочим вопросом. В отличие от своих друзей, которые со стороны подчас смотрелись избалованными детьми, он вызывал в мрачных фабричных работниках определенную симпатию, и те быстро начинали ему доверять. Посещая в качестве молчаливого слушателя их собрания, Фейи не упускал ни малейшей проблемы, решение которой было под силу Друзьям азбуки.

Прувер, сам еще студент, полностью отдавался вопросам образования, поддерживая связи с многочисленными преподавательскими профсоюзами и студенческими объединениями, и ни одна поправка не могла ускользнуть от его рассеянного взгляда.

Все, что так или иначе можно было отнести к юриспруденции, было областью действия Легля. Не закончивший свое обучение, он продолжал вести себя так, будто и не был вовсе исключен, часами просиживая в университетской библиотеке. У Легля определенно был талант к этому делу, и потому он стал чуть ли не основной причиной той жгучей, подчас иррациональной ненависти, которую Анжольрас испытывал к Леграну. Но об этом позже.

У Баореля были знакомые «по обе стороны», как он выражался, - в полиции и в кругах менее законопослушных. И первые, и вторые использовались преимущественно для добычи информации, так как любое более тесное сотрудничество с любой из сторон могло нести самые неприятные последствия.

Курфейрак называл себя ответственным по работе с населением (иногда, впрочем, заменяя «ответственный» на «безответственный»). Его техника заключалась в том, что при знакомстве он сперва говорил о собеседнике, потом о себе, а затем плавно переходил на дела организации. Никто не мог поверить, но этот прием и в самом деле работал.

Ведение «Вестника азбуки» было делом сразу нескольких человек. Комбефер отвечал за поиск материалов, что было не просто его талантом но, по общему мнению, суперсилой. Любая поисковая система мгновенно ему подчинялась, отдавая всю информацию до последней крупицы. Некоторые люди способны отыскать иголку в стоге сена, но Комбефер отыскал бы её и в океане, не отрываясь при этом от завтрака. Найденная информация им фильтровалась, сортировалась и превращалась в самую блестящую аналитику, которую только видела французская пресса (еще одна суперсила Комбефера). Анжольрас брал подготовленный материал и облекал его в слои идей и воззваний. Под его пальцами строгая аналитика Комбефера превращалась в изысканное, но грозное информационное оружие, украшенное завитками словесных оборотов и сочных метафор, на которые Анжольрас не скупился и которые после аккуратно подпиливались Эваристом, следившим, чтобы публикуемые ими статьи не пересекали ту тонкую грань между высоким стилем и дешевым пафосом. Страстные, а потому порой чересчур увлеченные пассажи Анжольраса, который имел тенденцию плавно перетекать от одного сюжета к другому, неизбежно уходя от изначальной темы, Эварист подвергал финальной шлифовке. При этом было бы неверно назвать его холодным и строгим редактором, вовсе нет – Эварист был бесповоротно влюблен в каждый абзац, порожденный разумом Анжольраса, и необходимость что-либо вырезать в угоду единому формату издания причиняла ему почти физическую боль. Каждое вычеркнутое слово, каждое отвергнутое предложение он сохранял отдельным файлом, чтобы потом по возможности использовать в другой статье. Никому и в голову не могло бы прийти выбрасывать алмазную пыль, оставшуюся после обработки драгоценного камня, и Эварист относился к вышедшим из-под пальцев Анжольраса идеям с не меньшим трепетом.

Втроем они справлялись с наполнением газеты, но свой финальный вид она приобрела только после присоединения к ним Мариуса, который обладал если не талантом, то определенными способностями к фотографии, благодаря которой они собственно и познакомились. Во время одной из демонстраций, которая уже начинала терять свой мирный характер, обнажая напряженность, электризующую толпу, проходивший мимо Мариус решил сфотографировать происходящее. Кто-то из участников, наиболее пьяных от адреналина и предвкушения драки, решил сделать ему замечание, которое могло бы плачевно закончиться для Мариуса, если бы «ответственный по работе с населением» не вмешался в ситуацию, спасая камеру и, вполне вероятно, честь Мариуса. Переполненный благодарностью, он немедленно согласился стать фотографом для газеты, и так Анжольрас перестал быть главной мишенью для шуток.

Друзья азбуки стремились помочь всем, но при этом крепко держались за свою независимость. Они тесно сотрудничали с Левыми революционерами, но о возможном объединении и речи не шло. Высокая политика их если не пугала, то раздражала, и они стремились соблюдать необходимую дистанцию, чтобы не оказаться затянутыми в этот омут, который даже людей с благими намерениями превращал в жадных до власти чудовищ. Противопоставляя себя представителям власти, они верили в силу народа, диктующего свои условия власть имущим.

Им не было дело до изменения история – они хотели менять жизнь, и ради этого готовы были терпеть все сваливающиеся на них неприятности, от недосыпа до сотрясения мозга.

Последнее диагностировали Анжольрасу и под этим предлогом запретили ему покидать квартиру. Запрет был подкреплен Комбефером, назначенным на должность терпеливого компаньона, чьих моральных сил хватило бы, чтобы не поддаться и не отдать Анжольрасу ключ от входной двери. И заодно проследить, чтобы он не попытался выбраться через окно.

Анжольрас, отрицавший существование такой болезни как сотрясение мозга в принципе, рвал и метал. Попытка друзей оградить его от внешнего мира не находило в нем понимания и благодарности, лишь сильнее разжигая огонь его негодования. За пять дней взаперти он израсходовал всю бумагу в доме на черновики будущих статей. Свежую пачку, которую принес явно чувствовавший свою вину Эварист, Анжольрас потратил на переписывание черновиков аккуратным почерком. Письмо от руки, надо заметить, было слабым местом Анжольраса. От его нервного, почти истеричного почерка с острыми углами и щедрыми петлями плакали даже провизоры. Всякий раз, когда Анжольрас расписывался на документе, присутствующие невольно передергивались. Фейи пытался заниматься ним каллиграфией, и Анжольрас даже делал определенные успехи, но стоило ему хоть чуть-чуть увлечься (а Анжольрас _всегда_ увлекался, когда писал статьи), как все усилия летели к чертям. Поэтому когда Комбефер увидел стопку листов, исписанных скачущим, но вполне читабельным почерком, он сделал массовую смс-рассылку, предупреждающую, что еще чуть-чуть и Анжольрас перейдет к прямому физическому насилию. Анжольрас в тот момент улыбался, довольный собой, и пил пятую чашку кофе.

\- У Комбефера скоро нервный тик появится, - сказал тем вечером Эварист с легким упреком в голосе.

Анжольрас проигнорировал замечание. Он и сам чувствовал вину перед Комбефером, но запертая дверь превращала его в капризного ребенка, чья энергия от природы может иметь лишь деструктивный характер.

\- Баорель все это время посвятил поискам, - продолжал Эварист. – Те люди, они залегли на дно, скорее всего. Это не значит, что нет других, но мы не можем бояться вечно.

\- Именно это я пытаюсь тебе объяснить всю неделю.

Эварист посмотрел на него виновато и устало, и Анжольрас шумно выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Срываться на Эваристе было делом ничуть не менее мерзким, чем доводить Комбефера, и право слово, куда делся его хваленый самоконтроль? Анжольрас был почти готов признать возможность сотрясения мозга.

\- Прости, - произнес он примирительно. Эварист улыбнулся.

\- Я назначил собрание на завтра. Все будут в сборе, а Мариус обещал привести художника, уж не знаю, где он его нашел. Только пообещай, - он замолк на мгновение, будто не уверенный, что сможет продолжить фразу не сорвавшись, - пообещай мне, что не будешь пропадать. Мы все еще не имеем реальных доказательств, что ты в безопасности.

Мысленно уже в «Мюзен», Анжольрас тряхнул головой и пренебрежительно хмыкнул.

\- Брось, это _дом_ , что может случиться?

*

Случился Мариус.

Если точнее, он опоздал, и к моменту его прибытия все серьезные дискуссии уже завершились торжественным вручением Комбеферу медали «За терпение». Каждый счел своим долгом поздравить почетного медалиста (к великому раздражению Анжольраса, который начинал жалеть, что выбрался из дома), и алкогольные запасы «Мюзен» таяли на глазах.

\- Я её потом выброшу, ты не думай, - тихо сказал Комбефер, сам не особо радующийся такому вниманию.

\- Да ладно, заслужил, - Анжольрас отмахнулся. Последние несколько часов он провел за опьяняющим монологом, нацеленным на внимательно слушающую аудиторию, и теперь пребывал в состоянии если и немного раздраженном, то все равно расслабленном. Возможность выступить имела на Анжольраса эффект схожий с хорошим сексом, но гораздо более сильный, оставлявший его с приятным гудением в голове и легкой дрожью в теле.

\- Заслужил, - подтвердил Эварист, опуская на стол еще не тронутую бутылку вина и три бокала. – Мюскаде, урожай двухтысячного, заказывал специально для тебя.

\- Ты ангел, - на полном серьезе ответил Комбефер.

Эварист скромно улыбнулся. Они с Комбефером так и не стали лучшими друзьями, но общее стремление защитить Анжольраса от окружающих и одновременно защитить окружающих от Анжольраса сблизило их до той степени, что сам Анжольрас ощущал себя подчас третьим лишним. Их отношения строились на схожести характеров и интересов и поддерживались молчаливым взаимоуважением.

\- Мариус опаздывает.

Это было местным заклинанием. Если кто-то упоминал Мариуса в его отсутствие, тот немедленно появлялся, и этот раз не стал исключением.

\- Простите, мы опоздали, - радостно отрапортовал он от дверей.

\- Это моя вина. Долго не мог выбрать, что надеть.

Анжольраса резко вздернул голову. Мариус, как обычно невротически бодрый, подошел к их столу, ведя за собой человека, глядя на которого было сложно подумать, что он мог долго возиться перед гардеробом или что он вообще гардероб имел (не имел – Анжольрас знал точно).

\- Грантэр! – вырвалось одновременно у Мариуса и Анжольраса, только если в устах первого это звучало спокойно, то у второго больше походило на вскрик.

\- Грантэр? – Эварист повернулся к Анжольрасу.

\- Грантэр? – непонимающе переспросил Комбефер.

\- Грантэр, - повторил Мариус, уже несколько неуверенно.

\- Грантэр, - сказал Грантэр.

В «Мюзен» повисла тишина, прерванная скрежетом стула, который Грантэр отодвинул, чтобы сесть между Анжольрасом и Комбефером.

\- Господа, вы превысили лимит обращений, и теперь я буду недоступен на ближайшие два бокала, - Грантэр выразительно посмотрел на бокал в руках Анжольраса, и тот молча подвинул его в сторону Грантэра. Эварист последовал его примеру.

\- Это тот самый Грантэр? – спросил он не то что бы удивленно, но с определенным недоверием. – Который тебя спас?

Анжольрас устало кивнул. Он не любил совпадения, особенно совпадения такого рода, объяснить которые он не мог. За прошедшее время он почти не вспоминал о Грантэре и успел забыть про заброшенную в дальний угол толстовку, а теперь Грантэр собственной персоной сидел рядом, без лишних церемоний опустошая уже второй бокал, и почему-то это заставляло Анжольраса нервно скрипеть зубами.

\- В таком случае мы все вам очень обязаны, - улыбнулся Эварист, незаметно сжимая колено Анжольраса. Тот одернулся и постарался расслабить лицо, чтобы то не выглядело, как будто он страдает от зубной боли.

\- Ну что вы, - Грантэр ответил широкой ухмылкой, - я обожаю таскать к себе задыхающихся оппозиционеров с пробитыми затылками. Они единственные способны украсить мое скромное жилище.

\- Как вы познакомились с Мариусом? – быстро перебил его Комбефер, потому что выражение лица Анжольраса предвещало скорую смерть, как Грантэра, так и его собственную.

\- Отличный вопрос! Этот славный молодой человек попытался ухаживать за не менее славной девушкой, которая любезно позировала мне для портрета. Его попытки оказались столь куртуазны, что девушка, кажется, и не поняла, что за ней ухаживают. Но меня не проведешь.

Грантэр подмигнул, и Мариус, покраснев, ретировался.

\- Поняв, что с девушкой ему ничего не светит, он обратился ко мне. Слово за слово, и вот я здесь, хотя должен признать, что не ожидал увидеть ту златокудрую фигуру, которая на прошлой неделе испортила мои простыни кровью. Не подумайте, что я жалуюсь, - щелкнув по краю бокала, Грантэр вылил в него все, что осталось в бутылке. Комбефер судорожно вздохнул. – Отлично выглядишь, кстати. Когда не умираешь.

\- Спасибо, - процедил Анжольрас. Он был в опасной близости от того, чтобы сорваться, наорать на Грантэра и вышвырнуть его за дверь, и Анжольрас сам не знал, что удерживало его от этого, потому что всякая благодарность, какую он мог испытывать к нему прежде, теперь была полностью нивелирована откровенно хамским его поведением.

\- Но что у меня в голове не укладывается - Грантэр извлек из кармана небольшой блокнот и синий карандаш, - зачем тебе понадобился твой портрет? Мариус изъяснялся довольно сумбурно, а насколько я понял из нашей недолгой беседы, идея культа личности Леграна доводит тебя до ручки и заставляет делать идиотские вещи, как например устраивать бунт перед галереей.

\- В этом вся идея, - вмешался Курфейрак, который появился так быстро, что можно было подумать, что все это время он прятался под столом (не исключено, что так это и было). – Мы делаем то же самое, что сделал Легран, но делаем это с нашей стороны.

\- А ваша сторона – правильная.

\- Ну разумеется, - довольный, Курфейрак втиснул стул между Комбефером и Грантэром. За столом становилось ощутимо тесно, и Анжольрас, не терпевший вмешательства в свое личное пространство, поморщился, сдвигаясь ближе к Эваристу.

\- Бессмысленная затея, - прокомментировал Грантэр, не отрываясь от блокнота. – И довольно глупая, скажу честно.

\- Значит, ты отказываешься? – быстро спросил Анжольрас, надеясь как можно быстрее закончить неприятную беседу.

\- С чего ты взял? Только дурак откажется от бесплатного натурщика, который будто сошел с полотна эпохи Ренессанса, - Грантэр окинул Анжольраса быстрым взглядом, и тот невольно вздрогнул, столь безэмоциональным и оценивающим он был. – А что до моего мнения, то ты даже не представляешь, _что_ мне приходилось изображать за деньги. Политически окрашенный портретик в этом ряду будет далеко не на первом месте.

Он швырнул на стол блокнот. На открытой странице была миниатюрная копия портрета Леграна, выполненная одним цветом и довольно схематичная, но все равно однозначно узнаваемая.

\- Это может быть интересно, - объяснил он. – Попробовать создать что-то _такое же_ , но в то же время совершенно _противоположное_.

Красной ручкой, непонятно как появившейся у него в руке, он сделал пару быстрых, резких штрихов поверх рисунка, который теперь был перекрыт еще более схематичным портретом Анжольраса. Острый и даже в чем-то грубый, он разительно контрастировал с мягкими, пусть и неаккуратными линиями фигуры Леграна. Выражение лица Анжольраса на портрете было сосредоточенным и чуть надменным, с поджатой нижней губой и едва прищуренными глазами. Только когда все за столом рассмеялись, Анжольрас понял, что именно так он выглядит сейчас.

Курфейрак торжественно откашлялся.

\- Как ответственный организатор этого проекта я уже готов пожать вам руку, но прежде мне нужен честный ответ на один очень важный вопрос, - он выдержал драматичную паузу. – Как вы относитесь к сексуальным меньшинствам?

\- Не имею ничего против, если меньшинства сексуальные, - ухмыльнулся Грантэр.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - одобрил Курфейрак, мгновенно переходя на «ты». – И мы тебя оставим. В идеале насовсем.

\- Он вне политики и не хочет.

\- Анжольрас, - деланно ужаснулся Курфейрак, - не отбирай у человека право принимать решения. К тому же ты сам говорил, что нам нужен карикатурист.

\- Не говорил.

\- Говорил, - в один голос подтвердили Комбефер и Эварист, не столько из желания оставить Грантэра, сколько автоматически.

Грантэр нарочито медленно повернулся к Анжольрасу и посмотрел на него взглядом, полным ленивой насмешки, не злой, но несколько уставшей, как будто Грантэр привык к подобному обращению и умел ему противостоять с отработанным мастерством.

\- Карикатуры, значит. Не дают покоя лавры Le Charivari?

Теперь настал черед Анжольраса оборачиваться. До того момента он не то что бы считал Грантэра невежей, но относился к нему с определенным снисхождением, не ожидая многого.  Запоздало, он подумал, что возможно именно так на Грантэра смотрели все остальные, и почувствовал неприятное жжение, которое всегда сопровождало у него чувство вины.

\- Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо, - хохотнул Грантэр и, хлопнув Анжольраса по плечу, снова повернулся к Курфейраку. – Я подумаю над этим предложением, обещаю. Сначала надо разобраться с портретом, а это весьма непросто, когда собственная модель пытается словесно тебя уничтожить.

\- Ты к этому привыкнешь, - пообещал Курфейрак. – Что касается оплаты…

\- Ваша газета. Все выпущенные номера. Это сойдет.

Анжольрас нахмурился.

\- Зачем они тебе?

\- Может, мне нечего читать. А может, я мечтаю подрисовать усы всем фотографиям с тобой. Кто знает? Пусть это останется моим маленьким секретом, не столь большая цена за портрет, не правда ли?

\- Я принесу, - Эварист выскочил из-за стола. Разумеется, они хранили газетный архив в «Мюзен», чтобы в случае необходимости иметь возможность обратиться к старым номерам, но происходило это довольно редко, и газеты больше занимали место, нежели выполняли какую-либо реальную функцию. Тем более что все номера имели электронные копии.

Пока Эварист сдувал с них пыль и искал пакет достаточно объемный, чтобы их в него уложить, Грантэр тепло прощался с Курфейраком, обещая сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы не убить Анжольраса во время работы. Сам Анжольрас наблюдал за этим с нескрываемым неудовольствием, но молчал, все еще смущенный тем, насколько он недооценил Грантэра.

\- Мой дорогой друг, это было самое приятное знакомство за последний месяц, если не считать голову Анжольраса на моей подушке знакомством. Хотя и тут ты выигрываешь, потому что не пытаешься убить меня взглядом, - Курфейрак театрально закатывал глаза в подобии страдания, пока Грантэр разглагольствовал. – Клянусь, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы осуществить твой замысел. И скорее отсохнет моя рука, чем я решу положить кисть… Ого, вот это стопка, - восхищенным взглядом он оценил протянутые ему три пакета. – Снимаю шляпу перед вашими литературными способностями, которые люди менее деликатные назвали бы графоманскими. Но я не такой, и свято верю, что получу от чтения бесконечное удовольствие. Если, конечно, буду читать.

Грантэр встал и отвесил насмешливый поклон.

\- Господа, благодарю вас за столь сердечный прием. Должен вам признаться, не ожидал такой душевности от людей _политических_. Анжольрас, жду тебя вечером воскресенья, постарайся на этот раз не нарваться на неприятности. И не забудь мои вещи.

Еще раз поклонившись, Грантэр покинул заднюю комнату кафе «Мюзен», оставив Анжольраса пылать от плохо объяснимого гнева.

*

\- Ты пришел, - произнес Грантэр с нескрываемым удивлением. Его волосы снова были убраны уже знакомыми Анжольрасу розовыми заколками, а от кожи ощутимо пахло клеем. Анжольрас мельком подумал, что такого Грантэра, явно прерванного во время работы и потому несколько рассеянного, он еще не видел.

\- Разумеется.

Найти мансарду Грантэра оказалось не так уж и сложно. Лестница за тяжелой металлической дверью действительно кружилась на манер лабиринта, но она была одна и не выходила ни на какие другие помещения. Труднее всего было преодолеть препятствия в виде полуразрушенных ступеней, но Анжольрас загодя запасся фонариком и шел очень медленно, прощупывая каждую, прежде чем перенести на неё свой вес.

\- Почему ты выбрал вечер? – спросил Анжольрас, протягивая Грантэру сверток с вещами. – Разве тебе не важно освещение… и все такое?

 Представления Анжольраса о работе художников были достаточно ограничены, но пару вещей он все же усвоил.

\- Это часть моей идеи, - Грантэр не глядя бросил вещи в ванну, которая, как Анжольрас уже к тому моменту понял, служила ему вместо шкафа. – Вы хотите противопоставить твой портрет Леграну. Отлично, начнем с цветов. Вместо сине-голубой гаммы с его портрета мы возьмем огонь и кровь, - он махнул в сторону табурета, стоявшего ровно посередине комнаты, куда падал закатный свет.

Анжольрас неопределенно кивнул. Ему нравилось, как это _звучит_ , но он все еще не доверял Грантэру в достаточной степени, чтобы безоговорочно с ним соглашаться, не подвергая его решения автоматическому сомнению.

Триколор в дальнем углу комнаты привлек его внимание и, забыв о правилах приличия, Анжольрас быстро пересек пространство, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Грантэр за его спиной издал невнятный звук, но не успел что-либо сделать, потому что Анжольрас уже уставился немигающим взглядом на полотно, если это можно было так назвать.

На деревянный каркас Грантэр натянул французский флаг, превратив его в холст, поверх которого было наклеено множество вырезок из газет, все как одна – с фотографиями Анжольраса, лишь изредка перемежавшимися громкими заголовками. Но даже не это заставило Анжольраса ощутить дрожь в ногах, а фигура, которую составляли склеенные фрагменты. С изумительным мастерством Грантэр использовал разницу в оттенках черно-белых фотографий, чтобы создать на полотне профиль, который различил бы человек даже мало знакомый с изображенным поверх флага. Анжольрас же и вовсе не имел сомнений.

Будь это профиль Леграна, Анжольрас был бы счастлив пожать Грантэру руку и поздравить его с прекрасным политическим заявлением, которым была эта картина. И заодно извиниться за то, с каким предубеждением он прежде к нему относился. Но и тут Грантэр оказался непредсказуем.

\- Что это значит? – прошептал Анжольрас, не уверенный, да и не особо заботившийся, как это прозвучало.

\- Мда, - впервые за их недолгое знакомство Анжольрас мог услышать в голосе Грантэра смущение и даже легкий испуг. – Неловко вышло.

\- Неловко? – Анжольрас с трудом перевел взгляд на Грантэра, все еще подрагивающий от ему самому непонятных эмоций.

Грантэр быстро переместился, чтобы набросить ткань на то, что являлось пугающе точным профилем Эвариста. Анжольрас даже представить себе не мог, сколько времени провел Грантэр, отбирая самые темные снимки для его волос, губ и области вокруг глаз, а потом соединяя их, как безумный пазл, финальная картинка которого известна только ему одному. Но старания, которые Грантэр вложил в работу, волновали его гораздо меньше, чем тот факт, что это был _профиль Эвариста_ , и с этим точно что-то было не так.

\- Что это значит? – повторил Анжольрас уже намного громче. – Только не пытайся врать, что тут нет никакого подтекста, у тебя не получится. Это не та вещь, которую делают от скуки, особенно тот, кто сам же отрицает политику в искусстве. Что это значит?

Сорвавшись на крик, Анжольрас подавился и зажмурился, считая до десяти. Слишком большим было желание схватить Грантэра за воротник и как следует встряхнуть, просто от отчаяния и непонимания.

\- Это то, что я увидел, - от смущения в голове Грантэра не осталось и следа, теперь он говорил нарочито спокойно и равнодушно. – Тогда, в субботу, я же наблюдал. Своим выступлением ты как будто подготовил почву для него. Вся твоя риторика, чтобы в результате перевести внимание толпы на его гораздо более приземленные объяснения. И когда все внимают ему, о тебе и не вспоминают, ты успеваешь раствориться среди людей, как будто ты уже и не нужен, и неважно, что с тобой произойдет – слезоточивый газ или удар по голове, - потому что ты здесь только приманка.

Никогда прежде Анжольрасу не хотелось так сильно уничтожить что-либо, созданное чужими руками. Даже портрет Леграна, который он с радостью испортил бы при первой же возможности, в ту минуту не вызывал у него столько ненависти, сколько это спрятанное полотно. И что больше всего пугало Анжольраса, так это то, что он сам не понимал, на что больше злится – на картину, на слова Грантэра или на собственные мысли, которые на мгновение качнулись в сторону Грантэра, еще не соглашаясь, но и не отрицая.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, - наконец, выговорил он, ощущая, как снова разболелся затылок, о котором он и думать забыл, - что это абсолютная чушь, порожденная твоим излишне богатым воображением?

Грантэр долго молчал. Настолько долго, что Анжольрас успел подумать, что он вовсе его не услышал, но потом Грантэр заговорил, и в его голосе было столько ледяной искренности и какого-то абсолютного презрения, что Анжольрас уже в который раз за день вздрогнул.

\- Я знаю. И даже готов это признать. Но не суди меня строго за мою зависть, потому что это всё, что мне остается.

\- Зависть _чему_? – беспомощно выдохнул Анжольрас. Этот вечер скатывался все дальше в безумие с каждой секундой.

\- Чему? – Грантэр посмотрел на него долгим, тяжелым взглядом. И хоть на нем не было очков, Анжольрасу показалось, что он снова бессилен понять, о чем Грантэр думает, совсем как в их первую встречу. – Действительно, чему?

Он рассмеялся. Устало и неискренне.

\- Всегда мечтал, чтобы меня звали Эваристом.

Анжольрас недоуменно взглянул на Грантэра.

И только тогда _увидел_ то беспомощное обожание, которое, казалось, всё это время было там.

И понял.

И впервые в своей жизни Анжольрас струсил.

\- Мне надо идти, - пробормотал он с такой скоростью, что все это слилось в одно длинное и едва ли внятное слово, почти добежал до двери, стараясь при этом не смотреть на Грантэра, и позорно ретировался.


	4. and then i start making conscious, deliberate mistakes

Так исторически сложилось, что отношения Анжольраса и Эвариста строились на абсолютной, если и чрезмерной, по мнению большинства, честности. Это отнюдь не было следствием созависимости, но просто средством минимизирования любых неприятных ситуаций, которые могли стать следствием утаивания важной информации.

Оба питали искреннюю неприязнь к сюжетному повороту, свойственному многим фильмам, когда отношения персонажей портились в результате того, что один персонаж заставал второго в ситуации столь двусмысленной, что никакие объяснения с его стороны уже не были нисколько убедительны. Следующая за таким поворотом часовая драма вполне могла быть предотвращена, если бы только второй персонаж вовремя поделился с первым своими опасениями по поводу тревожных сигналов, говорящих о возможности компрометирующих ситуаций (а таковые сигналы в фильмах всегда присутствовали), до того, как становилось слишком поздно.

Они даже вели список таких фильмов, который, впрочем, никому не показывали, потому что в списке с удручающей закономерностью каждый из их друзей мог найти как минимум одну из своих любимых лент.

Политика абсолютной честности полностью себя оправдывала и уже не раз спасала их от по-киношному дурного развития событий. Так, Анжольрас не думал дважды, прежде чем сообщить Эваристу, что одна из постоянных посетительниц «Мюзен» взяла привычку останавливать его, чтобы поболтать, проявляя при этом знаки, которые сам Анжольрас идентифицировал как флирт. Эварист тогда долго смеялся, но уже скоро, не прошло и пары недель, войдя в кафе, стал свидетелем того, как та самая девушка повисла у Анжольраса на шее без какого-либо намерения отсоединять свои губы от его, пока Анжольрас неловко шевелил руками, не зная, как лучше выйти из ситуации, не применив при этом больше физической силы, чем требовалось. Вмешавшийся Эварист аккуратно отодвинул девушку и в самых мягких и вежливых выражениях попросил её больше не докучать «единственному кормильцу многодетной семьи». Покраснев, девушка стремительно ретировалась, а Эварист повернулся к Анжольрасу и, извиняющеся пожимая плечами, пробормотал: «либо так, либо врать про твой герпес». Анжольрас улыбнулся, и все было хорошо.

Но между «тогда» и «сейчас» было одно ключевое отличие: никогда прежде Анжольрас не чувствовал своей вины в случившемся. То, как он на какое-то мгновение был готов согласиться с Грантэром, не отпускало теперь его мысли, заставляя снова и снова прокручивать в голове события минувшего вечера. Как след от раскаленного металла, воспоминания остались обжигающим шрамом на совести, начинающим пульсировать на каждом вздохе. Это иррациональное чувство вины превращалось в страх – Анжольрас заранее знал, что не сможет просто констатировать факт случившегося перед Эваристом, не отводя при этом глаз, и даже прекрасное осознание той простой константы, что Эварист и не подумает искать в этом его вину, нисколько страх не ослабляло. «Ты слишком много думаешь», - сказал бы в такой ситуации Курфейрак, но Курфейрак никогда не был лучшим советчиком по вопросам совести, поэтому Анжольрас продолжал думать с поистине мазохистическим усердием.

\- Ты рано, - заметил Эварист, открывший дверь раньше, чем Анжольрас успел вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Растрепанный и заметно удивленный, он до такой степени напоминал Грантэра пару часов назад, что Анжольрасу пришлось впиться ногтями себе в ладонь, чтобы не измениться в лице.

\- Мы упустили нужное освещение, - соврал он прежде, чем успел передумать. – У Грантэра была какая-то задумка, связанная с закатным солнцем или что-то в этом духе.

Мгновение между последним сорвавшимся с губ словом и последовавшей реакцией в сознании Анжольраса растянулось в бесконечность. Он никогда прежде не пытался врать в лицо Эваристу, а, следовательно, не имел возможности проверить, насколько убедительной для него была эта ложь. Анжольрас бы не удивился (и, честно говоря, был бы даже рад), если бы Эварист сразу распознал его обман, но тот лишь задумчиво кивнул, немного отодвигаясь, чтобы пропустить Анжольраса в квартиру.

\- Что ж, - сказал он спокойно, - попытаетесь еще раз завтра?

«Попытаюсь завтра», - решил Анжольрас, надеясь, что завтра еще не будет слишком поздно.

*

Завтра для Анжольраса началось с приступа мигрени столь острого, что он не то что говорить – соображать едва мог. Эта болезнь была основным бичом в семье его матери, но Анжольрас стал первым мужчиной её унаследовавшим, и несколько раз в год его жизнь сужалась до пульсирующей боли в голове, лишавшей его способности что-либо делать на двое суток. Лекарства ситуацию практически не спасали, поэтому на это время Эварист превращался в беззвучную тень с единственной целью – отгородить Анжольраса от внешнего мира. Пока Эварист следил, чтобы жалюзи были опущены, телефон выключен и все друзья осведомлены, что сейчас врываться к ним в квартиру (как все обычно поступали) ни в коем случае нельзя, Анжольрас позволял себе существовать в коконе из одеяла, боли и определенной доли саможаления. Если его и напрягала подобная зависимость от другого человека, то мигрень давала отличный повод об этом не думать, так как любая мыслительная деятельность сложнее той, которая требовалось, чтобы донести стакан с водой до рта, отзывалась безжалостной дрелью в голове.

И тем более это был повод не думать о Грантэре, его словах и той спирали лжи, которую Анжольрас самостоятельно начал закручивать вопреки всем принципам, на основе которых он привык строить свою жизнь. Вместо этого он покачивался на волнах боли уже столь привычной, что она отходила на второй план, уступая место блаженной пустоте мыслей и опасений. Если ему удавалось – он засыпал.

Сны Анжольраса, редкие и не особо им запоминавшиеся, обычно делились на две категории. Первые были серые, строгие и сухие, больше похожие на списки с перечислением событий дня, нежели на полноценные сновидения. Вторые, наоборот, состояли из света и пламени, надежд и обещаний – чистые абстракции, они заставляли Анжольраса просыпаться с бешеным сердцебиением и желанием немедленно _действовать_.

То, что снилось ему сейчас, не подходило ни под одну из категорий. Являвшийся ему перед глазами всякий раз, стоило только задремать, образ будто сошел с полотна Поля Бодри, перед которым Анжольрас много лет назад застыл во время визита в музей изящных искусств в Нанте. Сцену убийства Марата его пульсирующий болью разум пропустил через все мысли, временно отступившие на край сознания, и теперь, словно дразня, показывал получившееся искажение, где на месте Марата в предсмертных конвульсиях содрогался Эварист, а с противоположной стороны прижимался к стене Грантэр, на губах которого скользила тень уверенной улыбки, а в глазах не было ни капли сомнения.

В первый раз Анжольрас это проигнорировал. Во второй постарался забыть. В третий решил, что сходит с ума. Дальше ему оставалось лишь смириться с тем, что избавление от боли во сне будет автоматически равно необходимости вновь и вновь пересчитывать тени на картине, которая грозила въесться в его память навсегда.

*

В среду Анжольрас проснулся около четырех часов пополудни с отчетливым осознанием, что сжимавшие его голову тиски испарились, оставив после себя легкое гудение в черепе, словно медленно гаснущее эхо. Какое-то время у него ушло на восстановление чувства равновесия, поддерживать которое (во всяком случае, в вертикальном положении) его тело успело отвыкнуть. Несколько раз Анжольрас поднимался с кровати только для того, чтобы сесть обратно, цепляясь для баланса за матрас и втайне радуясь, что его сейчас никто не видит.

Краткая вылазка на кухню показала, что кофе дома нет, поэтому Анжольрас решил не терять времени даром и, отправив Эваристу короткую смс предупреждающего характера, отбыл  в «Мюзен». При этом он усиленно отгонял витающий в памяти образ Комбефера, поправлявшего очки и почти шипящего: «если ты еще раз попробуешь напиться кофе сразу после своего приступа, то я клянусь – ничто не помешает мне уронить кувалду на твою кофеварку».

Отточенный за годы навык позволял Анжольрасу преодолевать путь от дома до «Мюзен» и обратно не глядя на дорогу, лавируя между пешеходами и проскакивая перед автомобилями. Водители, которые постоянно ездили этим маршрутом, уже привыкли к тому, что в любую секунду на дорогу может выскочить молодой человек с явным расстройством внимания (Анжольрас никак не реагировал на сочную ругань, которая порой летела ему вслед), и на всякий случай постоянно держали ногу на педали тормоза. Социологи, от скуки уже не знавшие, чем заняться, и потому собиравшие статистику по уровню соблюдения правил и количеству дорожных происшествий в каждом из округов Парижа, так и не смогли разгадать то, что они назвали «тайной  Шестого», часть улиц которого последние пару лет демонстрировала рекордно низкие показатели. Да и сам Анжольрас никогда не узнал, что легкомысленным отношением к собственной безопасности спас сотни жизней.

Преодолев невысокую ступеньку перед входом в кафе, об которую традиционно спотыкался любой новый посетитель (еще один фактор, регулировавший количество клиентов «Мюзен»), Анжольрас толкнул дверь. Еще не затих звон колокольчика, когда с правой стороны небольшого зала раздался радостный голос:

\- Анжольрас! Именно тот, кто мне так нужен. Не уделишь минутку своего драгоценного времени скромному художнику?

Ледяная молния, словно проскользнувшая по спине, заставила Анжольраса застыть. В нескольких метрах от него за столиком сидел Грантэр, с брезгливой настороженностью помешивающий содержимое кружки, из которой торчало что-то подозрительно напоминавшее чайный пакетик.

Анжольрас понятия не имел, что у них есть чайные пакетики.

Взяв себя в руки, он медленно подошел к Грантэру, сохраняя на лице маску невозмутимости столь холодной, что случайно взглянувший на него ребенок мог бы расплакаться. Мысленно же Анжольрас метался из угла в угол, проклиная себя, Грантэра и день их встречи. В его непростой, но кристально ясной картине мира Грантэр был непредсказуемым усложнением, которое сбивало с толку и мешало естественному ходу дел, а поскольку Анжольрас не мог позволить себе отвлекаться от действительно важных вещей, любое усложнение требовало немедленного устранения.

\- Да? – произнес Анжольрас с энтузиазмом компьютера, запрограммированного на произнесение чисел.

Грантэра это не смутило.

\- Как хозяину заведения, я должен честно тебе сказать – чай у вас дрянной.

И как обычно ему хватило одной фразы, чтобы заставить лед в голосе Анжольраса треснуть.

\- Никто не приходит сюда, чтобы пить чай, - он не стал уточнять, что даже не подозревал о существовании в меню чая. Это казалось ему крайне непрофессиональным.

\- Я пришел, - резонно заметил Грантэр и ногой сдвинул соседний стул, явно приглашая Анжольраса сесть. – Мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить.

Дважды просить не пришлось – Анжольрас, искренне верующий в силу слов, способных, по его мнению, решить любую ситуацию, сколь бы запутанной она ни была, скользнул на предложенное место и уже открыл рот, чтобы объяснить Грантэру, насколько неуместным было его поведение на прошлой неделе, но взгляд Грантэра сквозь легкий пар, исходящий от кружки (он все-таки рискнул попробовать чай), заставил его ляпнуть совсем другое.

\- Мне снилось, что ты Шарлотта Корде, - выпалил Анжольрас и замер, не готовый поверить, что из всех возможных мыслей, толкавшихся у него в голове, на язык попала именно эта.

Грантэр подавился так, что Анжольрасу пришлось долго хлопать его по спине, а официантка настороженно поглядывала на них, явно пытаясь понять, надо ли вызывать срочную медицинскую помощь.

\- _Анжольрас_ , - наконец сипло выдохнул Грантэр, - мы не знакомы еще и двух недель, а ты уже представляешь меня _в платье_? Не буду врать, я польщен, но должен заметить, что это крайне неожиданный поворот событий.

Не видя смысла отвечать, Анжольрас мрачно разглядывал пол кафе, мимолетно размышляя, не пора ли менять покрытие и заодно всю мебель. Мысли о «Мюзен» были для него уголком спокойствия, куда он уходил всякий раз, когда внешняя ситуация становилось слишком нелепой, чтобы принимать в ней участие. Грантэр тем временем окончательно перестал кашлять, с неприятным скрежетом отодвинул кружку на противоположный угол стола и утер слезы, выступившие на глазах.

\- Несмотря на тот факт, что ты только что попытался меня убить, я все же считаю своим долгом извиниться перед тобой.

Анжольрас оторвался от мысленной перепланировки интерьера и уставился на Грантэра взглядом полным недоверия. Тот улыбнулся, пусть и несколько неловко.

\- То, что я наговорил тебе в воскресенье, было совершенно неправильно, если не сказать грубо, и даже количество клея, которым я надышался за тот день, меня не оправдывает. Что я пытаюсь этим сказать, так это, что я был бы очень тебе признателен, если бы ты согласился простить сидящего перед тобой глупца и позволил ему запечатлеть тебя на холсте, потому что едва ли ему в жизни перепадет большее счастье. Этот глупец в свою очередь обещает следить если не за своими мыслями, то хотя бы за своим проклятым языком, и не тревожить твою славную голову, которой и так в последнее время приходиться несладко, своими пустыми мечтами.

Выпалив это на одном дыхании, Грантэр выглядел как игрок в покер, уставший блефовать и раскрывший свои весьма посредственные карты, чьей единственной надеждой было то, что у противника комбинация еще хуже. Анжольрас же пребывал в растерянности. С одной стороны, это было решение проблемы, достигнутое, как он и хотел, спокойным диалогом (конечно, скорее монологом, но это было деталью второстепенной). С другой стороны, все это было слишком _просто_ , и не требовалось сложных мыслительных усилий, чтобы понять – проблема, этот грустный блеск в глазах Грантэра, она никуда не уходила, а полагаться лишь на честное слово человека, который уже доказал свою непредсказуемость, было очевидным легкомыслием. Надежнее было бы намертво вычеркнуть Грантэра из своей жизни: признать, что они никогда не смогут находиться в одном помещении без невысказанного напряжения между ними, и распрощаться. Другое дело, что в этом случае пришлось бы придумывать объяснение для друзей, которые – вот уж невезение – явно видели в Грантэру потенциального нового участника их тесной организации, и как назло Анжольрас не мог придумать ложь достаточно убедительную, чтобы сразу устранить все возможные расспросы.

Так они и сидели, зависшие между «да» и «нет», пока не звякнул колокольчик на двери «Мюзен», за которым последовали знакомые шаги, и на плечо Анжольрасу опустилась холодная с улицы ладонь.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Эварист, обмениваясь с Грантэром вежливым приветственным кивком.

Анжольрас, невероятным усилием воли сменив выражение лица человека загнанного в угол на рассеянную улыбку, чуть наклонил голову, касаясь щекой пальцев Эвариста. Их холод возымел над ним потрясающе отрезвляющий эффект, и Анжольрас ответил голосом ровным и успокаивающим:

\- Намного лучше.

\- Учитывая твое «хуже», это не самый обнадеживающий ответ, - резонно заметил Эварист, все же ощутимо расслабляясь и снимая куртку, чтобы сесть рядом. – Вы уже определились с новым днем встречи?

Две пары глаз выжидающе уставились на Анжольраса, но если Эварист ожидал ответ без какой-либо задней мысли, то Грантэр, казалось, даже задержал дыхание. Беспомощность, какой Анжольрас никогда не ощущал прежде, опутывала его сознание и лишала сил сопротивляться исходу событий, который теперь казался единственно возможным, и все что оставалось Анжольрасу – это нырнуть в неизбежное с поднятой головой в попытке сохранить хотя бы иллюзию контроля над ситуацией.

\- Еще пока нет, - Анжольрас как будто слышал свой голос со стороны, - но как раз собирались. Не подскажешь, что у нас с планами на ближайшую неделю?


	5. i don't remember when we fell asleep

За следующие несколько вечеров Анжольрас привык к бесконечной лестнице, ведущей к мансарде, теплому запаху масляных красок и совершенно отвратительному кофе, который Грантэр варил для него в старой джезве.

\- Еще времен завоевания Алжира, - говорил он, горделиво помахивая ей. – Прапра…кто-то защищал Тлемсен вместе с Кавеньяком, а этой штукой от пуль отмахивался.

И Грантэр демонстрировал ребристое от вмятин дно, которое больше походило на жертву времени и неаккуратного обращения, нежели обстрела, но Анжольрас старался быть вежливым, и поэтому он ничего не говорил.

Если точнее, Анжольрас старался быть равнодушным, так как именно в равнодушии он видел свое единственное оружие против непредсказуемости Грантэра. Невозмутимость была для него одновременно возможностью отстраниться от ситуации и попытаться _понять_ Грантэра, ту кривую логику, которая, казалось, управляла его действиями, потому что пока последовательность его поступков напоминала Анжольрасу судороги человека, схватившегося за оголенный провод. Анжольрас привык испытывать сильные эмоции лишь по отношению к двум группам людей: своим друзьям и своим противникам, но Грантэр, не подходящий ни к одной из них, вызывал у него больше раздражения, чем вторые, и (к его немалому стыду) больше бурлящего интереса, чем первые. Прежде не склонный к иррациональным одержимостям, Анжольрас стремился вновь обрести контроль, и если для этого требовалось пить дрянной кофе и не пытаться спорить о подлинной истории старой джезвы, то он был на это готов.

Подобная тактика проработала ровно первые полчаса, когда Анжольрас, ощущавший себя, мягко говоря, неуютно, был практически вручную усажен Грантэром в нужном месте и, чутья щурясь от попадавших в глаза последних лучей закатного солнца, окаменел до состояния статуи. Следующие полчаса Грантэр, балансирующий на стопке книг, служившей ему стулом, возился над эскизом (как он сам объяснил Анжольрасу с интонациями врача, предупреждающего пациента, что сейчас будет немного больно), изредка издавая звуки, которые можно было интерпретировать как недовольство, пока, наконец, не сдался и не опустил карандаш.

\- У тебя такое лицо, будто ты в голове проводишь сложные алгебраические вычисления.

Анжольрас, который в эту минуту размышлял, что скоро надо будет сводить бюджет «Мюзен», встрепенулся и постарался расправить порядочно затекшие плечи.

\- Угадал, да? – довольно ухмыльнулся Грантэр, но сразу же вернулся к прежнему нахмуренному выражению, почесывая карандашом затылок. Анжольрас невольно задумался, делал ли он так кисточкой, и если делал, как потом отмывал волосы. – Ты меня поправь, если я что-то не так понял, но мы тут пытаемся создать что-то, привлекающее внимание людей, так? Мы должны показать им такой портрет, чтобы все сразу захотели тебя с твоими идеалами, а пока твое лицо - маска бухгалтера в разгар смены, даже я тебя не хочу, уж прости.

Анжольрасу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы утихомирить поднявшийся в душе протест, вызванный проскользнувшим словом «даже», но самоконтроль всегда был естественной частью его натуры, особенно когда он тратил все силы на его поддержание. Довольный собой, Анжольрас ограничился коротким уточнением:

\- И что я должен делать, по-твоему?

Грантэр недоверчиво прищурился, словно не был уверен, действительно ли Анжольрас ждал совета, или вопрос просто служил прелюдией к дальнейшей разгромной речи. Выдержав паузу, он ответил, нарочито медленно и осторожно подбирая слова.

\- Говори о чем-нибудь, что важно для тебя. Спорь со мной, если хочешь. Можешь перечислить все проекты, над которыми вы сейчас работаете, - он приподнялся и не глядя вытащил из стопки верхнюю книгу. – Или хотя бы почитай мне вслух.

Так Анжольрас узнал первый секрет Грантэра – его слабость к работам философов Нового времени, которую сам Грантэр называл плохо скрываемым злорадством.

\- Мне нравится наблюдать, как у них пробуждающийся разум борется с застывшей религией, - спокойно объяснил он. – Они уже чувствуют какое-то противоречие, но еще не готовы его признать, отсюда и все их терзания, все натянутые места в логических построениях. Их невысказанные страдания греют мою оледенелую душу.

\- Ты атеист? – поинтересовался Анжольрас, пролистывая книгу. Грантэр деланно ахнул.

\- Как ты мог обо мне такое подумать? Честный католик, для которого воскресенье без мессы – неделя на ветер. К тому же, мой отец любил повторять, что я – наказанье божье, а это только укрепило мою веру в высшие силы, посланцем которых я, вне всякого сомнения, являюсь.

Насмешливая горечь в голосе Грантэра заставила Анжольраса как никогда ощутить собственную беспомощность. Он умел утешать людей, которые хотели быть утешенными, которые ждали от него слов, полных яростной надежды. В случае же с Грантэром он был бессилен – ничто из сказанного Анжольрасом не могло растопить тот обжигающий льдом панцирь, каким Грантэр считал собственную душу.

Но это не значило, что Анжольрас не был полон решимости попытаться.

*

Вечер за вечером Анжольрас поднимался на верхний этаж галереи, усаживался на неудобный табурет, пил кофе и, к своему удивлению, наслаждался компанией Грантэра. Возможно, свою роль здесь играл фактор новизны – Анжольрас _знал_ своих друзей и их области интеллектуальных предпочтений, а Грантэр в этом плане был загадкой, для понимания которой требовалась способность отбросить формальную логику и позволить себе плыть по течению разума Грантэра, которое, если продолжать водные сравнения, походило на горный ручей.

Прячась за мольбертом, Грантэр мог начать декламировать строки из полузабытого трактата Лейбница, причем делал это с нарочито неверными интонациями, отчего Анжольрас (который до того момента считал себя едва ли не единственным человеком, помнящим этот фрагмент) не мог не вмешаться и не закончить фразу за него. Грантэр довольно смеялся, и эта нелепая игра начиналась заново. Анжольрас, любивший ощущение проверенных временем и отполированных до состояния бриллианта слов на языке, ощущал пьянящий задор, который, впрочем, быстро угасал, стоило Грантэру найти такую цитату, которую Анжольрас не помнил. В такие моменты Анжольрас мрачнел и резко менял тему, чем бесконечно веселил Грантэра.

Иногда Анжольрас начинал говорить о делах – о том, что было достигнуто, и о том, достигнуть чего еще только предстоит. В такие минуты Грантэр замолкал, и его движения становились еще более суетными, словно он боялся упустить момент, заметный только ему одному, поскольку для Анжольраса причина таких перемен оставалась неясной – сам он никакой разницы не ощущал, но её существование, по всей видимости, было настолько очевидно для Грантэра, что спрашивать было как-то неловко, и он продолжал говорить. При этом он избегал смотреть на Грантэра, потому что его взгляд становился пробирающее пристальным, разбирающим Анжольраса по кусочкам и заново составляющим на холсте. Анжольрас привык быть объектом внимания сотен людей, но ни один из них не смотрел на него так, как Грантэр в тот момент. Это была жажда художника, причем жажда такого рода, какая способна превратиться в одержимость и желание обладать, пусть если и только ради того, чтобы закончить портрет. Под этим взглядом Анжольрас не краснел, нет, но был к этому близок. Подобное сосредоточенное внимание его напрягало, но в то же время эта была чистейшая и максимально искреннейшая форма восхищения, к которому, как Анжольрас с определенной долей неверия выяснял сейчас, он не был равнодушен. Его самолюбие, всегда ограниченное строгими рамками морали, использовало эти вечера как возможность выскользнуть на короткое время из своих оков и дать начало тому, чего Анжольрас себе никогда не позволял, - тщеславию. Знал ли Грантэр о том эффекте, какой он оказывал на Анжольраса? Это был один из тех вопросов, ответ на которые он мастерски скрывал за падающей на лицо челкой и мольбертом.

Иногда Анжольрас говорил о друзьях – вспоминал забавные истории и делился с Грантэром тем, чем считал себя вправе поделиться без раскрывания лишних секретов. Он рассказывал, как познакомился с Комбефером (в библиотеке лицея), и как они целый месяц избегали компании чересчур назойливого Курфейрака, которого видели поверхностным и легкомысленным. Если второе и было близко к истине, то ошибочность первого Курфейрак вскоре доказал, единственным из всех поддержав протест Анжольраса и Комбефера против попыток директора переоборудовать часть помещений библиотеки под хранилище для документов не самого ясного характера. Курфейрак тогда, первый уставший от словесных споров, врезал директору по лицу (и следующие пять минут орал, что у него перелом кисти). Разумеется, школу ему пришлось менять, но это положило начало прекрасной дружбе. Он вспоминал знакомство с Леглем в университете и, через него, - с Жоли, без чьего тщательного руководства половина травм Друзей азбуки заканчивалась бы куда более трагично. Он смеялся, пересказывая первую встречу с Баорелем. Выслушав пламенную речь Анжольраса во время одного из первых больших для него выступлений, Баорель рявкнул: «да ты дело говоришь!» - и, не дожидаясь разрешения Анжольраса, подхватил его на руки и поднял над толпой. Комбефер тогда чуть не получил инфаркт, совершенно растерявшийся, надо ли спасать Анжольраса или все идет как надо. Смеялся он рассказывая и о невозможном Жане Прувере, к которому он подошел с предложением помощи, решив по его одежде и невнятному бормотанию себе под нос, что тот серьезно нуждается в деньгах и крыше над головой. Сидевший на бордюре, Прувер поднялся, аккуратно отряхнул свой бесформенный балахон и вежливо представился. Над Анжольрасом, предложившим финансовую помощь единственному сыну из семьи финансовой аристократии Франции, друзья подшучивали еще долго, а сам Прувер, любивший пересказывать эту историю по ролям и с выражением, стал всеобщим любимцем. И, конечно, он говорил о Фейи, который, появившись в «Мюзен» в качестве курьера, а оставшийся навсегда, стал для Анжольраса воплощением недостижимого идеала человека, чья моральная оценка того или иного явления немедленно возводилась в абсолют, что смущало самого Фейи до бесконечности (что, в свою очередь, было для Анжольраса дополнительным доказательством совершенства Фейи). Говорить же об Эваристе он, наоборот избегал, не уверенный в возможной реакции Грантэра. К тому же, злосчастный коллаж все еще стоял на том самом месте, где Грантэр его оставил под тяжелым слоем ткани, складки которой в излишне богатом воображении Анжольраса складывались в ехидную усмешку.

А иногда Анжольрас начинал говорить о Грантэре. Не столько говорить – допытываться, аккуратно, но настойчиво пытаясь вытянуть из Грантэра хоть что-то не перекрученное его цинизмом.

\- Но как так возможно, - спросил Анжольрас в воскресенье вечером, когда солнце уже окончательно скрылось, и Грантэр делал штрихи больше по памяти, нежели сверяясь с реальностью, - что ты заучил наизусть так много философов и впитал так много мыслей, но не испытываешь каких-либо сильных чувств ни к одному из них.

Грантэр выглянул из-за мольберта. На его лбу были отчетливо видны несколько розоватых пятен – последствия его привычки чесать голову тем, что было в руке.

\- Быть может, я заучил их всех именно потому, что не нашел ни одного, к кому мог бы испытывать что-то, кроме хирургического любопытства? Быть может, я был когда-то достаточно наивен, чтобы искать мысли, способные наполнить меня верой? Быть может, я когда-то не сильно отличался от тебя?

Анжольрас нахмурился.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты пришел к полному неверию?  
\- Как там было у Гоббса? – Грантэр облизал нижнюю губу, припоминая слова. – Желание, соединенное с мнением, что желаемое будет достигнуто, называется надеждой. То же самое без такого мнения, называется отчаянием. А если постоянная надежда называется верой, то… - он лукаво взглянул из-под ресниц, - помоги мне.

\- То постоянное отчаяние называется неверием в собственные силы, - тихо закончил Анжольрас. Грантэр развел руками.

\- Как ты мог заметить, постоянное отчаяние – мой лучший друг и верный спутник, так какие еще могут быть вопросы?

Щекочущее ощущение, сопровождающее мысль, скользящую на грани сознания, но никогда не дающую себя поймать, заставило Анжольраса нахмуриться в поисках _правильного_ ответа.

\- Здесь речь идет о неверии в собственные силы. А кроме этого? Должно же быть что-то, во что ты готов поверить.

Склонив голову на бок, Грантэр прищурился, но даже так мутный взгляд выдавал хаотичные размышления, происходящие у него в голове. Анжольрас терпеливо ждал, пока он не распрямился и улыбнулся – хитро, но в то же время с внутренним напряжением, разве что не звенящим в его позе.

\- Ты хочешь знать, во что я верю? – спросил он почти вызывающе. – Я могу показать. Ты когда-нибудь бывал в галерее ночью?

*

Это была очень плохая идея, и Анжольрас это знал. Из всех идей за последние две недели это была самая худшая, а учитывая общий показатель качества его идей за этот период… идея была просто отвратительна. Но любопытство, то самое любопытство, что вновь и вновь заставляло его возвращаться к Грантэру и забывать об официальной причине этих вечеров, не давало ему отступить сейчас, когда Грантэр _прямо_ согласился что-то ему рассказать, пусть для этого и пришлось ждать, пока часы не показали двенадцатый час ночи, и Грантэр не кивнул коротко «пора».

Боковая дверь, практически незаметная между гротескной ванной и холодильником, вела в тесный, затянутый паутиной и совершенно не освещаемый чулан, куда Грантэр смело шагнул, предварительно прихватив достаточно крупный и по виду тяжелый фонарь. Анжольрас, ощущая себя персонажем сомнительного детского фэнтези, последовал было за ним, но Грантэр жестом велел ему ждать, пока сам аккуратно ощупывал противоположную стену чулана. Наконец, его лицо, почти неразличимое в темноте, исказилось в довольной улыбке, и с негромким шорохом широкая доска, наименее грязная из всех, сдвинулась. Ощущение сомнительного фэнтези при этом только усилилось.

\- Помнишь, что я тебе говорил про архитектора? Полный шизик, - произнес Грантэр с гордостью, как если бы он лично спроектировал этот чулан.

\- Это потайная дверь? – из списка вещей, которые Анжольрас никогда не думал, что ему предстоит произнести их в реальной жизни, эта была одной из первых.

Грантэр фыркнул.

\- Да просто доска, которую никто и никогда не удосужился закрепить на месте. Идем, чего ждешь?

Кое-как протиснувшись сквозь открывшийся проход, Анжольрас оказался в помещении очень похожем на предыдущее, насколько это было возможно утверждать в абсолютной темноте. Грантэр тем временем, судя по звукам, шарил по очередной стене, которая, как оказалось уже в следующее мгновение, была обычной дверью и открылась со скрипом, от которого Грантэр передернулся.

То, что открывалось за ней, было уже, вне всякого сомнения, галереей. Отсутствие внутренних источников освещения компенсировалось огромной стеклянной крышей, сквозь которую проникало зарево светового загрязнения города, и превращало то, что должно было быть темнотой, в редкие сумерки, в которых Анжольрас разглядел парапет. Это был выход на антресоль, которая проходила сквозь все помещения галереи, но использовалось исключительно местными работниками, когда им требовалось подвесить что-либо.

\- Идем, - тихо проговорил Грантэр, потянув Анжольраса за рукав.  – Здесь нет камер, не бойся.

\- Как это – нет камер? – переспросил Анжольрас так же тихо. Он силился понять, в каком из залов они находились, и для этого подошел к самому краю, разве что не перегибаясь через парапет, чтобы разглядеть экспозицию внизу.

\- Все камеры установлены ниже, так что если ты не решишь прогуляться по залу, мы в безопасности, - Грантэр включил фонарь, и Анжольрас, глаза которого успели отвыкнуть от яркого света, зажмурился. – Опережая твои возможные возмущения по поводу конспирации, нет, свет нас тоже не выдаст. На охране по воскресеньям сидит такой олух, что он среагирует, разве что если мы решим направить фонарь прямо на камеру. Так что перестань думать, и начинай получать удовольствие от искусства.

По всей видимости, долгое пребывание в одном помещении с красками и растворителями имело свой эффект на голову Анжольраса, потому что тот, особо не задумываясь, решил, что в этой ситуации с Грантэром лучше не спорить – в конце концов, для Анжольраса подобные взломы с проникновением были в новинку, а Грантэр держался так спокойно, как будто это было его еженедельным досугом (что, если подумать об этом достаточно долго, могло быть близко к правде).

В свете фонаря расставленные в зале фигуры, и без того диковинных форм, отбрасывали тени, окончательно искажавшие их вид. Некоторые из них еще походили на людей, но в случае с остальными авторская фантазия ушла в далекие морфинистские дебри, где, как казалось Анжольрасу, единственным показателем качества работы была доведенная до абсурда новизна всего. Он поморщился.

\- Это бессмысленно, - проговорил Анжольрас не без отвращения, какое всегда сопутствует непониманию. – Они заменяют идею и качество поиском новых способов шокировать зрителя. И ради чего?

\- Дай угадаю, ты признаешь только античные образцы? – в голосе Грантэра не было обиды за собратьев по искусству, только явное удовольствие. – Абсолютная классика и торжество идеальных пропорций, увековеченное в мраморе.

Анжольрас уклончиво качнул головой. При желании этот жест можно было принять как за утвердительный, так и за решительно отрицательный, и Грантэр без капли сомнения сделал выбор в пользу первого.

\- Да ты просто эталонный образец классического революционера, - он насмешливо хлопнул в ладоши, отчего луч фонаря покачнулся и поскакал по стенам. Грантэр поспешно его отключил. – Подлинное зеркало той безумной эпохи, я склоняю голову.

\- Я не революционер, - тихо и спокойно возразил Анжольрас.

Он действительно так считал. Слишком много благоговейного трепета он вкладывал в это слово, чтобы причислять себя к этому священному кружку. Анжольрас не просто не сомневался, он _знал_ , что в стране с меньшими надеждами или в эпохе с меньшими перспективами, его революционная по сути душа не сдерживалась бы ничем, но в тех условиях, в каких он существовал сейчас, Анжольрас не видел ни причин, ни оправданий для развязывания чего-то столь безжалостного и великого как Революция (слово это он произносил с такой интонацией, что прописная первая буква была очевидна любому слушателю). Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

Грантэр, как будто подслушав его мысли, хмыкнул:

\- Это пока что.

Следующий зал, в который они попали буквально через дырку в стене (по всей видимости, проектировщики даже не пытались возиться с установкой отдельных антресолей в каждом помещении и пропустили одну-единственную через весь верхний этаж), был абсолютно пуст, и Анжольрас недоуменно смотрел на загадочно улыбающегося Грантэра, пока тот не провел медленно лучом фонаря по полу.

Весь зал бы одной картиной.

Тонкие черные линии в духе японской живописи разбегались от центра к краям и, словно языками пламени, карабкались вверх по стенам. От множества крошечных элементов, лепестков цветов и обозначенных несколькими мазками птиц, просто рябило в глазах. Завершающим штрихом, вокруг стилизованных веток бежали практически неразличимые сверху буквы, написанные острым, неровным почерком.

\- Все строки из Бодлера, - подсказал Грантэр. Анжольрас не видел его лица, но не сомневался, что тот улыбался, довольный вызванной у него реакцией, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Анжольрас понял.

Все это время они играли в одну и ту же игру. Пока Анжольрас из кожи вон лез, чтобы найти в Грантэре хотя бы подобие идеалов, тот занимался тем же самым, только искал он в Анжольрасе способность восхищаться чем-то, кроме высоких идей. Через демагогию и провокации они пытались разгадать друг друга, оставаясь совершенно слепыми к попыткам противоположной стороны. Но каким бы трогательным это открытие ни было, это все еще была игра, и Анжольрас не собирался проигрывать в ней Грантэру, пусть он и сам не знал, что для них могло бы считаться победой.

Он перешел следующий зал.

И ему не нужен был фонарь, чтобы понять, где они оказались. Расположение картин на противоположной стене, небольших портретов, окружавших центральное полотно, было Анжольрасу прекрасно знакомо. Он помнил его наизусть, и свет от фонаря Грантэра стал не более чем финальным росчерком, заставившим Анжольраса со свистом втянуть воздух сквозь зубы. Среди его пороков не было нездоровых фиксаций, во всяком случае, он хотел в это верить, но обрамленный строгой рамкой портрет господина Шарля Леграна, был для Анжольраса квинтэссенцией всего, что было не так с этим миром и с этим обществом, возводящим такого человека на пьедестал.

Грантэр, на удивление притихший, не проронил ни звука, словно ожидая, пока Анжольрас заговорит первый, и тот, чувствуя в этом своеобразный долг, тяжело выдохнул:

\- Для человека с благими намерениями привлекательная внешность может стать проверкой на совесть, но для человека по определению порочного она становится абсолютным оружием, и люди словно слепнут, не замечая, нет, _отказываясь_ замечать, что за человек перед ними на самом деле.

\- Но ты должен согласиться, - осторожно заметил Грантэр, - что внешне в нем нет ничего эээ… порочного.

Сам того не зная, Грантэр ударил по больному месту. Анжольраса до зубного скрежета раздражало, насколько _порядочным_ выглядел Легран. Даже свет от фонаря, который, казалось, должен был придать картине зловещий вид, не имел никакого эффекта на запечатленные на картины черты человека обаятельного и даже скромного, чья серьезная и вместе с тем обнадеживающая полуулыбка не могла не пробуждать симпатию.

\- Это все очки, - поморщился Анжольрас. – Они как-то смягчают его лицо, сразу внушают доверие.

\- Может, тебе тоже стоит попробовать? – беззлобно заметил Грантэр и устало опустился на пол, делая Анжольрасу знак, чтобы тот сел рядом. Фонарь остался лежать у него в ногах. – Ты так и не объяснил толком, в чем провинился Легран.

Осторожно поерзав на холодном бетоне, Анжольрас устроился так, чтобы сидеть вполоборота к Грантэру, чье выражение лица больше угадывалось, нежели было хорошо различимо. Он уже давно не пересказывал историю с самого начала, и, честно говоря, он до сих пор _не знал_ Грантэра, не знал, насколько может ему доверять с информацией, которая касалась далеко не его одного.

Грантэр терпеливо ждал, и Анжольрас понял, что не мог ему не рассказать – он ощущал себя обязанным это сделать, как если бы Грантэр следовал за ним в сражение, не имея ни малейшего представления, с чем ему предстояло столкнуться.

\- Есть такой благотворительный фонд, он занимается поддержкой талантливых студентов-юристов, - начал Анжольрас почти нараспев, ибо эта история в его памяти стала почти легендой, которой следовало бы пугать детей. – Когда все началось, мы учились на втором курсе, Легль и я. Как талантливому студенту, а он, поверь, был невероятно талантлив, он и сейчас талантлив, конечно, но ты понимаешь, - чуть сбившись, Анжольрас откашлялся и продолжил в прежнем неспешном темпе, - ему предложили стипендию. Отличные условия, покрывает все возможные расходы, а у него как раз тогда умер отец, так что деньги лишними не были. Целый год все было прекрасно, а потом ему предложили стажировку в одной компании, причем предложили от имени все того же фонда, в рамках поддержки. А Легль возьми и откажись, да еще решительно так.

Анжольрас замолк. Одно дело было прокручивать эти события в голове каждый вечер перед сном, и совсем другое – пересказывать их вслух. От этого щемило горло, и злость, чистая и пьянящая, наполняла разум, для которого теперь идея прямо сейчас пойти и разорвать к дьяволу злосчастный портрет, и будь что будет, уже не была столь безумной.

Как ни странно, спас ситуацию Грантэр, предложив:

\- А потом его отчислили?

Удивление пришло на смену гневу, и Анжольрас вопросительно взглянул на Грантэра.

\- Эту часть истории он мне рассказал, когда мы с ним случайно столкнулись в «Мюзен», - еще более вопросительный взгляд. – Ты тогда болел.

Окончательно успокоившийся, Анжольрас потер виски, как от резкой боли.

\- Да, так все и было. Легль, он в определенной степени фаталист, поэтому принял случившиеся как неизбежное, но я успокоиться не мог. Несколько месяцев поисков привели меня к выводам, которых я и боялся. Все, кто по тем или иным причинам бросал учебу за последние несколько лет, были бывшими стипендиатами этого фонда, не принявшими то или иное условие. У тех из них, кто пытался восстановить справедливость, в семье резко начинались проблемы законом, которые тут же пропадали, стоило бывшему студенту залечь на дно. Тогда я понял, что не хочу иметь ничего общего с этой организацией, и ушел сам.

Анжольрас знал, что у него дрожит голос, и аккуратное прикосновение руки Грантэра к плечу заставило его прикусить губу, чтобы хоть как-то расслабиться.

\- Все это крайне трагично, и прошу, не подумай, что я насмехаюсь, совсем наоборот, но как с этим связан Легран?

На губах Анжольраса появилась торжествующая улыбка человека, который понимает, что проигрывает, но делает это с верой в собственную правоту.

\- Мы _знаем_ , что фонд принадлежит Леграну, - прошептал он, едва не смеясь.

\- И вы можете это доказать?

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Анжольрас, в мгновение ощутив себя потухшей свечей. – Мы могли, у нас были доказательства, но с ними… я их уничтожил, понятно?

Грантэр смотрел, явно ожидая продолжения, а Анжольрас вновь уткнулся в тот барьер недоверия, какой был здесь с самого начала. В конце концов, улики он уничтожал именно для того, чтобы эта ситуация не вышла за узкий круг осведомленных о ней людей, и рассказав обо всем Грантэру, он самостоятельно нарушил бы этот негласный запрет.

\- Их нашел Комбефер, - Анжольрас решил пойти по узкой дорожке между правдой и полной правдой, умалчивая подробности о том, сколько серверов Комбефер взломал, чтобы отследить запутанную цепочку между фондом и Леграном. – Публикация доказательств поставила бы под удар не только Леграна, но и его. Я сделал выбор, и предпочел уничтожить доказательства.

Анжольрас уставился ровно в глаза Грантэру, нервно и выжидающе, словно напуганное животное, готовое при малейшей угрозе (в данном случае – попытке осуждения со стороны Грантэра) нанести ответный удар. Но Грантэр и не думал никого осуждать. Кончиками пальцев он провел по щеке Анжольраса и широко улыбнулся.

\- Знаешь, я уже было решил, что ты потерян для общества, но оказывается, что и в тебе есть что-то, кроме идеалов.

Не ожидавший прикосновения, Анжольрас вздрогнул, ногой задел все еще светящий фонарь, и тот провернулся несколько раз вокруг своей оси. Анжольрас и Грантэр застыли на месте, а потом Грантэр чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, схватил фонарь, подскочил и потянул Анжольраса за собой, бормоча что-то про камеры и неуклюжих болванов.

Анжольрас никогда в жизни не был так рад оказаться неуклюжим болваном.

*

Только тщательно закрыв дверь, Грантэр смог перевести дух. Его пульс сейчас явно подскочил до нездоровых значений, а способность спокойно мыслить, и в обычное-то время не особо ярко выраженная, казалось, покинула его навсегда.

С одной стороны, он только что подставился в галерее. Нет, Грантэр сомневался, что кто-нибудь догадается о проходе, соединяющим его мансарду с верхним этажом галереи, но у хозяина могли появиться лишние вопросы, а он никак не мог рисковать потерей единственной крыши над головой, которую он к тому же весьма любил.

С другой стороны, он чуть было только что не совершил Большую Глупость по отношению к Анжольрасу. К счастью, если тот и был оскорблен непрошеным физическим контактом (а в воображении Грантэра непрошеные физические контакты должны были Анжольраса именно оскорблять), то он не показывал виду, выжидающе уставившись на Грантэра, пока тот собирался с мыслями и успокаивал накатившую панику.

Еще неделю назад он пообещал себе, что не повторит подобной ошибки, вызванной тогда неаккуратной смесью алкоголя и свежеосознанных чувств. Он собирался быть настолько деликатен, насколько он в принципе мог, и если и позволять себе шутки над Анжольрасом, то держать их в строгих, очень строгих пределах. Зная Грантэра, можно было смело сказать, что план был с самого начала обречен на провал.

\- Я… - начали они с Анжольрасом одновременно, и оба замолкли. Грантэр жестом предложил ему продолжить.

\- Я так понимаю, что выходить на улицу сейчас было бы плохой идеей, - это был сухой и уверенный тон Анжольраса-который-продумывал-план. Никаких сомнений, никаких лишних эмоций. – Территория галереи тоже охраняется, не так ли?

Грантэр, умирающий от зависти от подобной выдержки, только и смог, что кивнуть.

\- В таком случае, половина матраса моя.

И пока Грантэр открывал и закрывал рот, не уверенный, как реагировать, и что вообще происходит, Анжольрас спокойно стянул джинсы (при этом недовольно поморщившись, видимо переживая за их состояние после пыльного бетонного пола) и рухнул на матрас, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Нервное хихиканье, застывшее у Грантэра в горле, так и не нашло выхода, ограниченное недостатком воздуха в легких.

\- Я могу и в ванне поспать, - предложил он сдавленным голосом.

\- Не будь идиотом, - раздраженный, Анжольрас куда больше походил на обычного себя, чем еще минуту назад, и это хватило, чтобы Грантэр обрел определенный контроль над собой, достаточный, чтобы раздеться (о, эта вечная дилемма – снять слишком много или снять недостаточно, в любом случае эффект мог быть непредсказуем) и завернуться в край одеяла, оставленного ему Анжольрасом.

Грантэр так долго пролежал, разглядывая светлую копну волос на соседней (и единственной) подушке, что когда Анжольрас шевельнулся и что-то пробормотал, Грантэр, совершенно уверенный, что дело уже происходит во сне, отозвался.

\- Я спросил, - пробурчал Анжольрас в подушку, каким-то чудом при этом не задыхаясь, - что ты хотел мне показать в галерее? Помнишь, ты обещал показать, что-то, во что ты веришь?

Для Анжольраса-из-его-сна этот вопрос был вполне ожидаем, поэтому Грантэр ответил честно и не задумываясь, пребывая в полной уверенности, что разговаривает с собственным воображением (что, конечно, было довольно печально, но не то что бы неожиданно).

\- Я показал тебе тебя, - прошептал Грантэр и уснул по-настоящему.


	6. nobody needs to know

В первом часу дня в среду Анжольрас сидел за письменным столом крошечного кабинета, вход в который через заднюю комнату кафе «Мюзен» был закрыт тяжелой железной дверью, методично обкусывал кончик карандаша и тасовал в голове пятизначные числа. Он занимался этим третий день подряд, но баланс упорно не сводился.

Возможно, было бы куда проще нанять для этого настоящего бухгалтера, но Анжольрас видел любые дополнительные расходы как ущерб их делу и поэтому настаивал на самостоятельном выполнении всех финансовых обязанностей, тем более что определенными знаниями в этой области он обладал: его мать, хоть и наслаждавшаяся последние двадцать с лишним лет возможностью не работать, до замужества имела весьма успешную карьеру именно в экономической сфере. Поэтому когда Анжольрас, в возрасте двенадцати лет решивший, что ему следует как можно быстрее овладеть всеми необходимыми для самостоятельной жизни навыками, подошел к ней с просьбой объяснить, чем сальдовый баланс отличается от оборотного, она взялась за это дело со всей увлеченностью человека, никогда по-настоящему не забывавшего свое подлинное призвание. Она до сих пор звонила ему каждый месяц и отпускала полезные, пусть и довольно едкие, комментарии по поводу прибыли от «Мюзен». Анжольрас не имел ни малейшего понятия, откуда она эти сведения получала и почему способы траты этой прибыли (о которых она тоже была осведомлена) не вызывали у неё законного возмущения или хотя бы недовольства, какое было бы естественно ожидать от женщины её политических взглядов, имевших довольно правую окраску. Если бы она узнала, сколько времени Анжольрас сидел над балансом, она и вовсе бы подняла его на смех.

У его математических проблем был вполне конкретный виновник, чью вину, впрочем, Анжольрас отказывался признавать, поскольку это стало бы поводом для крайне нежелательных размышлений. Той воскресной ночью Анжольрасу удалось убедить самого себя в полной и абсолютной нормальности ситуации, которая не могла быть нормальной по определению. Отстранившись от реальности, он говорил с Грантэром, спал с ним на одном матрасе, а утром пил кофе, ведя непринужденную беседу. Грантэр ему поверил, это Анжольрас знал точно, и даже как-то притих, по всей видимости, сбитый с толку, но самому Анжольрасу, чьи актерские способности были серьезно ограничены по времени и съедали огромный внутренний ресурс, от этого было не легче. Он еще не знал, как поведет себя при следующей их встрече, и потому оттягивал этот момент изо всех сил. К счастью, сам Грантэр тоже не стремился выходить на контакт, давая Анжольрасу время перевести дух и заняться (пусть и не совсем удачно) требовавшими внимания вопросами, которыми в данном случае должна была стать финансовая отчетность, а вовсе не тот факт, что он снова утаил от Эвариста определенные детали его вечернего сеанса с Грантэром, упомянув лишь, что их работа затянулась, а сам он слишком устал, чтобы добираться до дома. По всей видимости, еженедельная ложь становилась его новым стандартом.

Анжольрас ненавидел себя за это молчание, в первую очередь потому, что не мог его объяснить. Он не верил в интуицию, но давящее чувство неминуемо приближающейся минуты, когда станет слишком поздно что-либо говорить, становилось всё сильнее. При этом он не представлял, как в его случае будет выглядеть «слишком поздно», уж очень непредсказуемым был Грантэр.

И, словно подтверждая свою непредсказуемость, Грантэр выбрал именно эту минуту, чтобы появиться в «Мюзен». Хлопнула дверь, разделявшая основной зал и комнату для собраний, и Анжольрас, который знал, что никто из его друзей в это время появляться не должен (когда он сводил баланс, все старались держаться подальше, чтобы не получить случайный нагоняй за крайне неэкономные запросы в отношении вина), сразу напрягся. Хоть они и не запирали дверь комнаты, еще не было такого случая, чтобы кто-либо зашел без приглашения – в этом был один из плюсов кафе с преимущественно неизменным составом посетителей, - а значит, это должен был быть кто-то свой, вот только неровный звук шагов выдавал неуверенность человека в своем праве быть здесь, а значит…

\- Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Анжольрас тяжело вздохнул и открыл дверь. Бережно прижимавший к себе большую плоскую коробку, Грантэр резко повернулся в его сторону. Радость, появившаяся в его глазах, заставила Анжольраса сжать кулаки, чтобы отвлечься на боль от впивающихся в кожу ногтей.

Грантэр выглядел уставшим, но это была та стадия усталости, когда она превращалась в нервную и несколько раздражающую энергичность, во время которой человек забывал о нехватке сна и разве что-то не подпрыгивал на месте. В случае Грантэра это проявлялось в чрезмерной суетливости: он попытался улыбнуться, сразу же оборвал себя и начал бормотать что-то про прерывание работы, потом неловко стянул куртку, при этом удерживая коробку ногами, бросил куртку на ближайший стол и снова вцепился в коробку, будто не зная точно, хочет ли он отдать её Анжольрасу или оставить себе. Ощутив острый приступ жалости, Анжольрас решил взять ситуацию в свои руки.

\- Это, - начал он, указывая на коробку и замирая на мгновение, только осознавая, что «это» должно быть, - это _он_?

Всё это время Анжольрас как-то не задумывался о том, что они будут делать, когда готовый портрет окажется у него в руках. Сам процесс создания стал для него лишь фоном общения с Грантэром, и поэтому теперь, стоя перед результатом часов, проведенных в раскрашенной закатным солнцем мансарде, Анжольрас _боялся_.

Гордость на лице Грантэра делала его похожим на ребенка, вручившего матери первый сделанный собственноручно подарок. Он нетерпеливо балансировал, перекатываясь с пяток на мыски, и явно сдерживал поток слов, которыми хотел сопроводить этот момент. Если он и чувствовал себя неуверенно, эта неуверенность была полностью перекрыта счастливым нетерпением, в котором не было места страху.

\- Если под «он» ты имеешь виду масляную копию твоего прелестного лица, выполненную моими дрожащими от благоговения руками, то ты абсолютно прав, - Грантэр приподнял коробку, протягивая её Анжольрасу.

Задержав дыхание, Анжольрас взял коробку. Ничего не произошло – небеса не разверзлись и реки крови не обрушились на них. Задняя комната кафе «Мюзен» тоже осталась прежней. Все было _абсолютно_ нормально, и Анжольрас выругал себя за иррациональное ожидание какого-либо драматического поворота. В конце концов, это была всего лишь картина.

Коробка была тяжелее, чем казалась со стороны, поэтому Анжольрас, чья изначальная хватка оказалась не слишком удобной, теперь рассеянно пытался её перехватить, ощущая неприятное напряжение в руках. Именно в этот момент Грантэр сделал шаг вперед, накрыл ладони Анжольраса своими, выравнивая коробку, и серьезно, очень серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Мне заранее очень жаль, - предупредил он, легко дергая коробку на себя. Анжольрас автоматически дернулся следом, и Грантэр встретил его на середине движения, накрывая его губы, уже готовые исказиться в возмущенном вскрике, поцелуем.

Если бы Анжольрас и хотел оттолкнуть Грантэра (а он, к своему ужасу, не хотел, _совсем_ не хотел, пусть если и только от удивления), он не мог освободить руки не уронив картины, и поэтому застыл, удерживая её как единственную преграду, которая теперь оставалась между ним и Грантэром, который, казалось, даже дышать перестал.

Поцелуй Грантэра не был жадным или отчаянным, скорее он был похож на последний вдох умирающего человека, который уже смирился с неизбежностью конца и лишь хочет уйти спокойно. Но для Анжольраса в этом прикосновении губ было обещание, и предложение, и «а что если», и все те неопределенные идеи, о которых он прежде и не задумывался. Сам того не подозревая, Грантэр предлагал ему выбор, и Анжольрас впервые хотел сделать выбор неправильный. Привлекательность этой идеи пугала его, что в свою очередь не способствовало рациональному мышлению и лишь сильнее терзало воображение.

А потом все закончилось. Грантэр отстранился и, не давая Анжольрасу что-либо сказать или даже взглянуть ему в глаза, развернулся и почти сбежал из комнаты. Оставшись в одиночестве, Анжольрас впал в то механическое состояние, в котором любая лишняя мыслительная деятельность заменялась простыми действиями. Картонная коробка была очень аккуратно вскрыта, и Анжольрас аккуратно извлек из неё завернутую в несколько слоев пленки – тщательность, которой он ну никак не ожидал от Грантэра, - картину. Когда все упаковочные слои остались на полу, Анжольрас прислонил картину к столу, сделал несколько шагов назад и, не без внутреннего трепета, взглянул на портрет.

Ему стало физически плохо.

Грантэр не обманул, когда говорил о цветах: все полотно было словно соткано из огня и света, полыхавших в глазах Анжольраса-с-портрета. В деталях его позы, в мельчайшем наклоне головы и положении приоткрытых губ Грантэр смог передать то, о чем сам Анжольрас прежде лишь слышал от других, а теперь имел возможность взглянуть со стороны, - та опьяненная надеждой страсть, которая заставляла людей прислушиваться к нему и идти за ним. Конечно, он видел фотографии, но они лишь запечатлевали момент, в то время как Грантэр взял тысячу моментов и разбросал их по холсту, щедро сдабривая собственным восприятием Анжольраса, которое – и теперь Анжольрас видел это со всей отчетливостью – было далеко от невинного творческого интереса. Это было беспомощное обожание художника, которое Грантэр и не пытался скрывать, даже наоборот, выставлял его на всеобщее обозрение, словно вешал орден на грудь.

Возможно, именно поэтому Анжольрас-с-портрета был так бессовестно красив, что настоящий Анжольрас не мог видеть в нем себя, слишком уж явной лестью ему казался каждый мазок кисти, очерчивающий его лицо. Но хуже всего была та откровенная чувственность, которую Грантэр привнес в портрет, словно художник Возрождения, пишущий лик святого со своего любовника. Это была чувственность пуританина, отрицавшего возможность её существования в нем. Красота Иоканаана, предпочитающего принять смерть, нежели целовать одержимую Саломею.

Анжольрас почти задыхался, потерянный в красках, всполохах и бликах, когда скрипнула дверь и в комнате снова появился Грантэр, на этот раз невероятно смущенный таким развитием событий и явно не ожидавший, что ему придется вернуться так скоро.

\- Куртку забыл, - тихо пробормотал он. – Слушай, насчет…

\- Это не я, - перебил его Анжольрас, не отрывая глаз от портрета.

Грантэр, казалось, всерьез встревожился, что мог ошибиться картиной и, встав рядом с Анжольрасом, выдохнул с облегчением.

\- Не неси ерунды. Конечно, это ты.

С трудом оторвавшись и портрета, Анжольрас, наконец, взглянул на Грантэра. Тот рассматривал картину без улыбки, но с той уверенностью, какая была неизменным спутником искренности и веры в собственные слова.

\- Почему тогда я не вижу себя? – он подбирал слова аккуратно, не уверенный, что может правильно выразить то противоречие, которое возникало между тем, что он видел в зеркале, и тем, что было на портрете.

Грантэр пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на Анжольраса.

\- Возможно, ты просто плохо смотришь?

И Анжольрас сделал свой выбор. Отчаянно, не дожидаясь подтверждений и разрешений, поскольку само существование Грантэра в его жизни казалось одним большим разрешением, он схватил Грантэра за плечи, разворачивая к себе и целуя, долго и жадно. Ладони скользнули вверх, по вороту футболки, шее и, наконец, коснулись лица. Двухдневная щетина колола Анжольрасу пальцы, и он вздрагивал от того, насколько правильным казалось это ощущение. В губах Грантэра он словно пытался найти то, что видел на портрете, – в эту секунду он жаждал этого восхищения и любования, перенесенного с кисти в форму чуть более физическую, как жаждет воды странник в пустыне.

Грантэр отстранился первый. Не отодвигаясь, но лишь чуть отворачиваясь и утыкаясь взглядом Анжольрасу в плечо.

\- Если бы я знал, - начал он хрипло, но Анжольрас остановил его жестом. Он не хотел говорить, не был готов говорить. Разговор требовал полноценной умственной работы, а таковая не могла сейчас привести ни к чему хорошему, кроме чувства вины. Вместо этого он потянул Грантэра за собой в сторону кабинета, словно тяжелая дверь могла спрятать их от всего мира и отгородить от нежеланных мыслей.

Прижатый к письменному столу в самой что ни на есть откровенной манере, Грантэр, наконец, отмер, перехватывая инициативу и углубляя поцелуй. Руки его при этом дернулись, но остановились в неуверенном жесте. _Он не мог выбрать_ , понял Анжольрас с приятной дрожью в теле. Грантэр столько времени провел перенося его облик на холст, что теперь, получив разрешение трогать по-настоящему, он растерялся, не зная, с чего начать, и не зная, сколько у него есть времени, что, по мнению Анжольраса, было совершенно нелепо, потому что здесь, в этом узком пространстве между дверью и столом, времени у них было сколько угодно. Он уже хотел сказать это Грантэру, когда в зале хлопнула дверь, и в тот же момент опьянение момента испарилось, как будто и не было его вовсе.

Словно ошпаренный, Анжольрас отскочил от Грантэра, наткнулся спиной на холодную дверь и вжался в неё, ощущая крупную дрожь, уже далекую от того приятно ощущения, которое владело его телом еще минуту назад. Грантэр тоже казался растерянным, но в то же время легкое подобие обиды, которую он, возможно, сам еще не осознавал, омрачало его лицо.

\- Анжольрас? – раздался знакомый голос из соседней комнаты.

И вот тогда было уже слишком поздно.

*

Все, кто знал Фейи, неустанно повторяли, что тот слишком много работает, и в определенной степени это было правдой. Действительно, он не упускал ни одной возможности подработать, если эта возможность была в сфере его компетенции (а в сферу его компетенции входило очень много подчас абсолютно не связанных между собой вещей). Физический труд дарил Фейи ту рутинность бытия, какой в его жизни со всеми её выбоинами и подножками, до боли не хватало. Он и был бы рад найти постоянную работу, занимавшую весь его день, а не бегать от одной подработки к другой, но его довольно суровая манера держаться и полное неумение льстить отталкивали потенциальных работодателей, и даже добродушный хозяин типографии в часы работы Фейи старался держаться подальше.

В тот вторник Фейи закончил свою утреннюю смену в типографии (вечерней там не было вовсе) и направился в кафе «Мюзен», которое в силу счастливой случайности находилось рядом с магазином, где Фейи изредка подменял заболевших продавцов, чтобы воспользоваться редкой возможностью получить полноценный обеденный перерыв. Всегда воспринимавший еду как средство выживания, он был далек от гурманских наслаждений, пока на кухне «Мюзен» не начала командовать грубоватая и малословная женщина, с ужасно неподходящим ей именем Жозефина, которую Анжольрас нанял в рамках борьбы с кулинарной дискриминацией женщин. Именно её таланту кафе было обязано половиной своих посетителей. Способная в одиночку готовить двадцать параллельных блюд, Жозефина помнила кулинарные предпочтения всех Друзей азбуки, самостоятельно варила Анжольрасу кофе и была совершенно равнодушна к обаянию Курфейрака, который, кажется, впервые был больше заинтересован в выпечке, выходившей из-под её рук, нежели в самой женщине. Не исключено, что не последнюю роль в этом сыграл постоянный доступ упомянутой женщины к ножам и умение их использовать.

Погруженный в сладостное предвкушение обеда, Фейи не сразу вспомнил, что Анжольрас планировал заниматься финансовыми расчетами, и поэтому успел удивиться пустующей комнате при открытой двери, прежде чем шорох со стороны кабинета расставил все по местам.

Ну, или почти все. Разбросанную по полу упаковочную пленку он объяснить не мог, как и не мог он объяснить большого полотна в строгой раме, стоявшего на полу посреди комнаты.

\- Анжольрас? – неуверенно окрикнул Фейи, разглядывая портрет. Восхищаясь красками, он одновременно не мог не оценивать, как цвета и текстура картины передадутся при печати. Сказывалась профессиональная деформация.

Дверь кабинета приоткрылась, и по выражению лица Анжольраса Фейи понял, что что-то было ужасно, непоправимо _не так_. Обычная серьезность его глаз сейчас казалась потерянной в испуганном, а от этого жестком прищуре. Он выглядел растерянным, и вместе с тем пытался держать себя в руках, и получавшееся сочетание болезненно искажало его лицо. Следовавший за ним Грантэр выглядел на порядок лучше, во всяком случае в нем не было того звенящего напряжения, каким сейчас был наполнен Анжольрас. Растрепанный и мрачный, Грантэр казался попросту обиженным, и Фейи понятия не имел, что могло произойти за дверьми кабинета, что оставило бы их в подобном состоянии.

Анжольрас попытался неловко улыбнуться, больше из вежливости, нежели искренне, и для Фейи это лучше любых слов было знаком, что _Анжольрас не рад его видеть_. С ним это случалось впервые. Прежде Фейи даже не задумывался, насколько он привык к теплой нежности Анжольраса по отношению к нему, и только теперь, оставшись без этого тепла, Фейи начинал понимать, насколько холодно может быть рядом с Анжольрасом.

Ему не нравилось это чувство.

\- Фейи, здравствуй, - произнес Анжольрас идеально поставленным, а от того кричаще ненатуральным голосом, - Грантэр уже уходит.

\- Я ухожу? – переспросил Грантэр, выразительно глядя на Анжольраса.

Анжольрас не удостоил его ответом, вместо этого просто открывая дверь в зал.

\- Я передам Жозефине, что ты пришел, - и почти вытолкнув Грантэра наружу, Анжольрас исчез за ним.

Следующие несколько минут, проведенные Фейи наедине с портретом, были одними из самых некомфортных в его жизни, а это, учитывая общий уровень его жизни, говорило о многом. Он не знал, как вести себя, когда Анжольрас вернется. Как друг Фейи умел помогать, взваливать на себя любые дела и избавлять других от необходимости их делать, позволяя друзьям использовать освободившееся время для решения своих проблем, но когда дело касалось утешений и эмоциональных сфер как таковых, здесь Фейи терялся и мог лишь надеяться не сделать хуже. Никогда раньше ему не приходилось испытывать подобное рядом с Анжольрасом, потому что тот всегда был собранным и уверенным, пусть и несколько непрактичным.

К моменту возвращения Анжольраса Фейи успел собрать с пола весь упаковочный материал и, следуя им самим плохо осознаваемому порыву, запереть портрет в кабинете. Анжольрас, казалось, даже не заметил перемен. Он сел за стол рядом с Фейи и, глядя куда-то в сторону, начал нервно ковырять столешницу, бормоча себе под нос что-то про необходимость срочного ремонта. Зрелище это было настолько душераздирающим, что Фейи всерьез подумывал позвонить Комбеферу и спросить, сталкивался ли он с таким поведением, прежде чем решился и предельно осторожно накрыл ладонь Анжольраса. Это подействовало ровно в той степени, что Анжольрас перестал двигаться вовсе.

Фейи подумал, что не мог выбрать более неудачного дня, чтобы пообедать.

\- Что ты думаешь о Грантэре? – неожиданно спросил Анжольрас, и ледяное притворство в его голосе сменилось на отстраненный, но искренний интерес.

\- Я не так хорошо с ним знаком, - ответил Фейи честно. – Но Курфейрак за один вечер успел сделать ему три предложения руки и сердца, а это о чем-то да говорит.

Фейи умолчал, что на третий раз Грантэр театрально покраснел, согласился, и Баорель провел чудесную церемонию ровно на том месте, где они сейчас с Анжольрасом сидели. В конце концов, Фейи был практически уверен, что кроме него события того вечера отчетливо не помнил никто.

\- И когда все это успело произойти?

В этом вопросе было столько откровенно риторического подтекста, что Фейи, не уверенный, что Анжольрас еще помнит о его присутствии, положил руку ему на плечо с максимальным участием, на какое был способен. Пусть он не мог ничем ему помочь, но он мог быть рядом и надеяться, что для начала этого будет достаточно.

*

Анжольрас привык считать, что он обладал полным контролем над собственной жизнью, и даже все неудачи были лишь одним из предвиденных исходов ситуаций, где он пошел на риск. Он пересмотрел эту позицию, когда оказался зажатым за столом между Эваристом с одной стороны и Грантэром с другой. Такого исхода он предусмотреть точно не мог, и никакой продуманный риск не был тому причиной. Глупость – возможно, была.

Начало пятничного собрания задерживалось, и пока все ждали запаздывающего Мариуса, Анжольрас пытался прочитать повестку дня, к которой он не прикасался всю неделю, и чем дольше у него не получалось сосредоточиться на тексте, тем с большим волнением на него смотрел Эварист, что в свою очередь только ухудшало концентрацию Анжольраса. Он уже был близок к тому, чтобы сдаться (и надеяться, что на сегодняшнем собрании от него никто не ждал доклада), когда дверь хлопнула, и вместо Мариуса вошел идеально выбритый и самую малость пьяный Грантэр. Прекрасно понимавший, что он стал центром внимания, Грантэр продефилировал до небольшого возвышения в углу зала, которая служило им сценой во время собраний, и низко поклонился, ухмыляясь бурным аплодисментам Курфейрака.

\- Господа, как незваный гость я должен сразу же вам сообщить, что я здесь не просто потому, что заблудился между берегами Сены, но от имени всем вам хорошо известного Мариуса Понмерси, которому трагические обстоятельства не позволили здесь присутствовать.

\- Какие трагические обстоятельства? – раздался перепуганный голос Жоли.

\- О, ничего смертельного, - поспешил успокоить его Грантэр. – Наш общий друг оказался достаточно смел, чтобы пригласить даму своего сердца провести культурно насыщенный вечер в опере, а она оказалась достаточно безрассудна, чтобы согласиться. Если ему что-то и грозит, то это максимум легкая глухота.

\- Выпьем за Мариуса! – предложил Курфейрак, протягивая Грантэру наполненный бокал, который тот с благодарностью принял.

\- Выпьем за этого смелого человека, принимающего серьезные жизненные решения. Я бы не решился отправиться в оперу, честно вам скажу. С детства их боюсь, - Грантэр лизнул край бокала, и Анжольрас скрипнул зубами. – Но есть одна вещь, которую я понять не могу. Такому смелому Мариусу понадобилось три недели, чтобы пригласить девушку в оперу, и я готов поклясться, что вершиной его сегодняшних побед будет нежное рукопожатие.  Нет, этого я понять не могу, - он протяжно вздохнул, разглядывая зал рассеянным и мечтательным взглядом, - потому что я сам не такой. Если мне кто-то нравится, то я беру и целую, пока не поздно. А то если затянуть, то может оказаться, что этот кто-то уже занят, и ты оказываешься злодеем в этой истории.

С переменным успехом игнорировавший болтовню Грантэра до этого момента, Анжольрас уставился на него, напряженный до предела и не готовый поверить, что Грантэр мог пасть достаточно низко и выпить достаточно много, чтобы начать болтать о случившемся. Конечно, учитывая, с какой неделикатностью Анжольрас выгнал его в среду, этого следовало бы ожидать, но все равно Грантэр не казался ему мстительным человеком. Резким и язвительным – да, но ни в коем случае не опускающимся до мелочной мести. Судя по прямому взгляду Грантэра, направленному на него, он прекрасно понимал, какую власть над Анжольрасом он сейчас имел, и тянул время, давая ему понервничать в ожидании. Наконец, он махнул рукой, залпом осушил бокал и вернул его Курфейраку.

\- Но что это я все о грустном? Давайте лучше обсудим луч света во мраке наших жизней. Анжольрас! – Анжольрас едва не подскочил на месте. – Как вам может быть известно, я на днях завершил ту небольшую работу, которую здесь присутствующее собрание мне доверило. Анжольрас, не будешь ли ты так любезен продемонстрировать портрет, прежде чем собравшиеся назовут меня лжецом?

Ощущая на себе удивленный взгляд Эвариста и нетерпеливые взгляды всех остальных, Анжольрас медленно поднялся и отпер дверь в кабинет. До сих пор картину никто кроме Фейи не видел, и Анжольрас, словно надеясь, что о ней забудут, молчал, ведомый каким-то подкожным страхом, что его друзья разглядят на ней то, что увидел он. Тяжелое полотно в его руках ощущалось, по меньшей мере, крестом, которое он нес на собственное распятие, и Грантэр вовремя его подхватил, не давая Анжольрасу его уронить.

\- Уже пытаешься избавиться от доказательств? – полушепотом спросил он, отбирая картину и с подчеркнутой аккуратностью устанавливая её на подтянутом Курфейраком стуле.

Воцарившаяся на мгновение тишина сменилась бурными аплодисментами.

\- Это великолепно, - восхищенно произнес Эварист, переводя взгляд с подошедшего Анжольраса на портрет и обратно. – _Ты_ великолепен.

Он притянул Анжольраса для поцелуя, который был прерван громким кашлем Грантэра и его деланно удивленным замечанием:

\- А я-то думал, что он только на некоторых такой эффект производит, - Анжольрас застыл, а Грантэр продолжал, довольный собой. – Если кто-то еще испытывает необходимость целоваться, не стесняйтесь. Это невероятно льстит моему художественному самолюбию. Нет, Курфейрак, меня целовать нельзя, это уже пройденный этап.

И вновь Анжольрас ощутил то предобморочное состояние, которое за этот вечер стало ему до неприятного привычным. Но Грантэр быстро свернул тему, игнорируя вопросы Курфейрака, и принялся расхаживать вокруг портрета с важным видом.

\- Теперь, что касается дальнейшей эксплуатации портрета. Поскольку на авторские права я чихать хотел, вы можете делать с ним все, что вам покажется полезным. Листовки, брошюры, постеры… да хоть вывеской перед кафе повесьте. Я уже поразмышлял над этим, и решил оставить себе небольшой памятный сувенир.

Непринужденно, Грантэр расстегнул молнию кофты и продемонстрировал публике белую футболку с большим, ярким принтом посередине. «Публика» взорвалась смехом. Даже Комбефер утирал слезы, даже Фейи с трудом сдерживал дергающиеся от хохота плечи. Почти окаменевший, Анжольрас повернулся к Эваристу, который кусал губы и очень старался не смеяться.

\- Если ты последуешь его примеру, я задушу тебя во сне, - предельно серьезно пообещал ему Анжольрас.

Грантэр поковырял пальцем весьма качественно перенесенную копию портрета Анжольраса на футболке и довольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Я, конечно, больше люблю футболки с котятами, но эта тоже весьма ничего, - пробормотал он себе под нос. – Но господа, я и так занял у вас больше времени, чем следовало бы. Прошу прощения и передаю слово полноправным выступающим. Благодарю за внимание.

Отвесив низкий поклон, он спрыгнул со сцены и уверенно направился в сторону стола, за которым Эварист все еще боролся со смехом, а Анжольрас сверлил его взглядом.

\- Не возражаете, если я нарушу вашу идиллию? – вежливо поинтересовался Грантэр, уже пододвигая стул, пока Эварист приветливо кивал и говорил, что, разумеется, они не возражают. Анжольрас не исключал возможности, что тот надеялся таким образом отвлечь его гнев от себя.

И вот так Анжольрас оказался зажат меж двух огней, метафорически и вполне буквально, потому что и Эварист, и Грантэр казались ему неестественно теплыми, и, сидя между ними, Анжольрас ощущал, что его собственная температура стремительно поднималась. Он пытался вслушиваться в доклад Жана Прувера, который, судя по его серьезному выражению лица, говорил о чем-то крайне важном, но, как прежде буквы, смысл его слов ускользал от Анжольраса, потому что в противовес спокойному прикосновению ладони Эвариста к левому колену, которая провела там большую часть вечера, его правое колено теперь испытывало непрошеное вторжение со стороны Грантэра, ухитрявшегося при этом сохранять невинное выражение лица. Анжольрас пожалел, что у него под рукой не было предмета достаточно острого, чтобы сделать Грантэру замечание. Уставший от этих игр и лжи, Анжольрас ощущал себя на грани срыва, так сильно ему хотелось покончить с паутиной неразумных решений, в которую он сам же облек свою жизнь.

Прувер повысил голос, и одновременно с этим Грантэр сжал его колено сильнее, и этого хватило, чтобы Анжольрас подскочил, резко отодвигая стул.

\- Пойду, проверю, закрыто ли кафе, - пробормотал он и, как можно тише, выскользнул из комнаты.

Когда Друзья азбуки засиживались допоздна, «Мюзен» закрывалась уходящей последней Жозефиной только на один замок, поскольку второй нельзя было открыть изнутри. Конечно, из кафе были и другие выходы, включая тот, что соединял заднюю комнату с заканчивающимся тупиком переулком, но пользовались ими значительно реже.

Подергав ручку двери и убедившись, что она как следует заперта, Анжольрас дошел до кухни и включил там свет. Ему не нужно было освещение, чтобы лавировать между столами в «Мюзен», но кухня была местом совершенно особым, куда он из уважения к Жозефине заглядывал как можно реже. Тихое жужжание морозильных камер убаюкивало, и Анжольрас едва не задремал, прислонившись к холодной стене, когда дверь кухни открылась с негромким скрипом.

\- Я так тебя ненавижу, - прошептал Анжольрас, даже не открывая глаз. – Появляешься без приглашения и ходишь по лезвию ножа, словно в любой момент сорвешься и разболтаешь…

Грантэр кашлянул, но Анжольраса уже было не остановить.

\- Но что самое поганое в этой ситуации, я понимаю, что сам этого заслужил. И мне даже _хочется_ , чтобы ты проболтался, потому что все стало бы настолько проще. С всеобщим презрением мне справиться будет легче, чем с ложью.

Грантэр кашлянул громче.

\- А может, ты именно этого и хочешь, чтобы я мучился в ожидании заслуженной кары, готовой в любой момент свалиться мне на голову? Вполне справедливо с твоей стороны, после того, как я…

\- Анжольрас! – выпалил Грантэр с таким нервным присвистом, что Анжольрас был вынужден открыть глаза и взглянуть на него. И на стоящего рядом Курфейрака.

\- Что ж, - Курфейрак не выглядел удивленным, но его в принципе было удивить сложно, - это довольно неловко. С другой стороны, я давно мечтал обнаружить тебя в неловкой ситуации, так что можешь считать это ранним подарком мне на день рождения.

Пока Анжольрас балансировал на грани обморока, а Грантэр неуверенно перетаптывался с ноги на ногу, Курфейрак деловито обшаривал кухню, пока, наконец, не нашел накрытое колпаком блюдо с еще теплым печеньем, которое, как запоздало вспомнил Анжольрас, Жозефина всегда оставляла для Курфейрака во время собраний.

\- Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас решать всю эту неловкую ситуацию, - сообщил Курфейрак, нежно прижимая блюдо к груди.

\- Курфейрак, - почти умоляюще выпалил Анжольрас, который еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько отвратительно от необходимости ставить своих друзей в положение выбора. Он знал, что Курфейрак был предан ему в той же степени, в какой и Эваристу, но сейчас это равновесие неизбежно должно было измениться, и вопрос был только в чью пользу.

Курфейрак посмотрел на него со спокойной улыбкой.

\- Анжольрас, помнишь, что я сказал тебе прошлой зимой? – он замолк ненадолго, давая Анжольрасу достаточно времени, чтобы задуматься, но недостаточно, чтобы вспомнить. - В жизни надо успеть перепробовать их всех.

\- Спасибо, - вырвалось у Грантэра.

\- Ты тогда говорил про блюда с устрицами в ресторанах на побережье, - прошипел Анжольрас.

\- Это _метафора_ , - передразнил Курфейрак его интонации и скрылся за дверью.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Грантэр, казалось, был смущен не меньше Анжольраса, и потому отбросил всю дразнящую непредсказуемость, какой еще недавно его пытал. Анжольрас же пытался собрать в кучу мысли, испытавшие на себе эффект сравнимый с взрывом ядерной бомбы.

\- Я сам все порчу, - наконец, выдавил он, и каждое слово повисало в воздухе, как откровение. – Я самостоятельно рушу свою жизнь, Грантэр, и виню в этом тебя, хотя все произошедшее лишь результат моих необдуманных действий.

Прежде, чем Анжольрас успел захлебнуться нахлынувшим чувством вины, Грантэр сократил расстояние между ними, цепко обхватил его лицо ладонями и заставил взглянуть себе в глаза.

\- Перестань, - жестко произнес он. – Перестань так много думать. Пойми, что я не буду требовать от тебя ничего неравноценного. В твоей власти оттолкнуть меня сейчас, и я уйду, не сказав ни слова. Но если вместо этого ты предпочтешь меня поцеловать, то тебе не следует удивляться, что я поцелую тебя в ответ, - говоря, Грантэр приблизил свое лицо к Анжольрасу настолько, что его дыхание почти обжигало губы. – Ты делаешь шаг, я делаю шаг – так это работает. И никто ни о чем не узнает, не от меня, во всяком случае.

Отстранившись, Грантэр не без удовольствия наблюдал, как Анжольрас потянулся следом и сразу же себя одернул.

\- Каким бы ни было решение, - Грантэр улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке было столько грусти, что Анжольрас серьезно захотел ударить себя по лицу, - ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Колющее чувство одиночества, которое испытал Анжольрас, глядя в спину уходящему Грантэру, уже не казалось ему странным. Оно казалось заслуженным.


	7. i grip and he grips, and faster we're sliding

Синяя дверь дома номер 35 по улице Плезанс вызывала у Курфейрака столько гордости, как если бы он лично её выбрал и установил. Побитая временем, она мало чем отличалась от своих соседок, разве что темное стекло по центру было украшено меандром, а не цветочным узором, как на остальных, но Курфейрак любил её не за внешний облик, а за тот простой факт, что она была дверью его дома. Так проявлялась обычная логика Курфейрака: всё, что в той или иной степени принадлежало ему, было по умолчанию наилучшим, будь то двери, друзья или сосед по квартире – во всем Курфейрак находил черты, которые позволяли бы ему логически обосновать свою уверенность в превосходстве очередного «приобретения». Мариус, например, таковым считался за свою готовность вставать по утрам первым и бегать в булочную за свежей выпечкой. Когда Курфейрак в первый раз проснулся с уже готовым завтраком на столе, он долго обнимал Мариуса и повторял, что никуда его не отпустит. Тот краснел и логично замечал, что идти ему всё равно некуда, так что Курфейрак может не волноваться и перестать уже перекрывать ему кислород.

Конечно, у Мариуса были и дурные привычки: например, он разбрасывал свою немногочисленную обувь по всей квартире, что не раз становилось причиной чьего-либо (как правило, самого Мариуса) падения. Вернувшись домой во втором часу ночи и немедленно споткнувшись в темноте о ботинок, Курфейрак удовлетворенно кивнул. Приятное алкогольное жужжание в голове серьезно усложнило бы задачу поиска и возможного спасения Мариуса, не будь его дома, а так Курфейрак мог позволить себе доползти до кровати и уснуть, не беспокоясь ни о ком и ни о чем. Он был на полпути к своей комнате, бормоча под нос прилипчивую мелодию из тех, любовь к которым он не скрывал, но гордо выпячивал, тем самым лишая окружающих возможности смеяться над ним из-за этого, когда шум, доносящийся из ванной, заставил его остановиться и прислониться к стене в ожидании. Идея напугать выходящего из душа Мариуса показалась ему крайне соблазнительной, и, когда звук льющейся воды сменился шуршанием полотенца, Курфейрак уже приготовился к тому, что могло стать отличной историей на ближайшую неделю, но дверь открылась, и появившийся из-за неё человек был совершенно точно не Мариусом. Технически говоря, это не был даже «он».

Закутанная в пушистый халат, который был ей велик как минимум на пару размеров, девушка, стоящая перед Курфейраком, казалась ему смутно знакомой, но недостаточно, чтобы объяснить её появление в его ванной. Разумеется, случились всякие конфузы, и порой Курфейрак испытывал определенные проблемы с тем, чтобы вспомнить _имя_ человека, пользовавшегося его душем, но как этот человек там оказался, он помнил всегда. Надо отдать ей должное, девушка только негромко ойкнула, никак более не высказав своё удивление неожиданным столкновением в темном коридоре. Другая на её месте, подумал Курфейрак, могла бы и закричать, а она только улыбалась той приветливой, хоть и немного напряженной улыбкой, какая возникает при попытке вести себя вежливо в неловкой ситуации. Водяная пыль на её волосах сверкала в пробивающемся из ванной свете и создавала блестящий нимб над её головой. Курфейрак смотрел, зачарованный, пока девушка не кашлянула с явным намеком.

\- Да, разумеется, - пробормотал он, грациозно, насколько это было возможно, отодвигаясь. Пушистый рукав скользнул по его руке, и Курфейрак не сдержался. – Кстати, это мой халат.

Девушка как будто бы поверила и уже начала стягивать его с плеч, но почти сразу же замерла и строго посмотрела на Курфейрака.

\- Ты врешь, - заметила она спокойно, не столько спрашивая, сколько уточняя.

\- Вру, - согласился Курфейрак.

Сквозь алкогольную дымку её тихий смех показался Курфейраку звоном стеклянного колокольчика, эхо которого повисло в воздухе, так до конца и не затихнув.

\- Спокойной ночи, - она ещё раз улыбнулась и скрылась за дверью комнаты Мариуса, оставив Курфейрака растерянно соображать, не ошибся ли он случайно квартирой.

*

Когда утром Курфейрак на ощупь выбрался на кухню (он утверждал, что его глаза просыпались позднее всего остального тела), ежась от прохладного воздуха в квартире, и с надеждой приоткрыл один глаз, стол был как обычно накрыт на двоих, вот только его законное место было занято девушкой, в которой Курфейрак с определенным трудом узнал вчерашнюю девушку-из-душа. Она сидела, поджав под себя ноги и по уши завернувшись в плед, из-под которого торчал край платья, а Мариус наблюдал за ней с нескрываемым трепетом, забывая доносить свою кружку до рта.

Предпочитавший по утрам принимать всё как должное, чтобы избежать необходимости думать, Курфейрак подошел к столу, учтиво поцеловал девушке руку и выжидающе уставился на Мариуса. Тот, однако, не спешил исполнять свои священные соседские обязанности и смотрел на него с праведным возмущением. Когда он заговорил, его голос подрагивал от нарастающего гнева.

\- Курфейрак, - строго потребовал он, - это правда, что ты попытался хитростью заставить Козетту снять перед тобой халат?

Девушка – Козетта, ну разумеется, это была Козетта, в постепенно просыпающемся мозгу Курфейрака всё вставало на свои места – рассмеялась так, что уронила плед и ещё долго не могла его поднять, промахиваясь рукой и стукаясь о край табурета. Со всей галантностью Курфейрак помог ей, что, впрочем, явно не прибавило ему очков в глазах Мариуса, который с каждой минутой смотрел на него всё суровее. Курфейрак наигранно ахнул и схватился за сердце.

\- Она меня _спровоцировала_.

Козетта закрыла лицо руками, давясь смехом. Мариус же и вовсе побелел.

\- Ты представляешь, что на это сказал бы Анжольрас, будь он здесь?

\- Поэтому я и не живу с Анжольрасом, - логично возразил Курфейрак. – Если уж мы об этом заговорили, я не представляю, как кто-либо может жить с Анжольрасом. Бедный Эварист.

О том, что у Эвариста теперь было больше одной причины, чтобы считаться бедным, Курфейрак, конечно, умолчал. Он не собирался раскрывать чужие секреты, особенно те, сути которых сам до конца не понимал: что-то во вчерашнем поведении Анжольраса и Грантэра подсказывало ему, что те сами ещё не знали наверняка, _что именно_ они пытаются сохранить в тайне. Эта история могла принять любой поворот, и Курфейраку лишь оставалось надеяться, что в результате он не потеряет ни одного из друзей.

\- Что было вчера на собрании? – спросил Мариус уже куда более спокойным тоном. Не последнюю роль в этом сыграла Козетта, которая, отсмеявшись, сумела утихомирить разгневанного Мариуса одним взглядом и прикосновением пальцев.

Курфейрак поджал губы.

\- Тебе прекрасно известно, что я говорю только за еду.

Мариус пожал плечами, явно давая понять, что он может спросить у кого угодно, но Козетта уже пододвигала свою тарелку к Курфейраку и отряхивала крошки с пальцев.

\- Мариус, учись у своей дамы, - торжествующе объявил Курфейрак, облокачиваясь на стол для большего эффекта. – А звездой вечера, несмотря на весьма славное выступление Прувера, текст которого тебе обязательно следует изучить, если ты не хочешь быть обвиненным в невнимательности к нашему делу, стал Грантэр с его непристойно красивым портретом Анжольраса. Теперь я боюсь, что если мы попытаемся печатать его на листовках, нас обвинят в распространении порнографии.

\- А что насчет галереи?

Курфейрак и Мариус резко повернулись к Козетте, и она даже как-то сжалась, удивленная столь бурной реакцией.

\- Мариус говорил, что это было _твоей_ идеей, Курфейрак, противопоставить один портрет другому. Так почему бы не сделать это буквально?

\- Моя леди, - медленно начал Курфейрак, - вы и в самом деле предлагаете то, что мне кажется?

\- Я могу поговорить с отцом, - кивнула Козетта, улыбаясь.

Хлопнув по столу так, что стоящие на нем кружки зашатались, Курфейрак подхватил Козетту на руки и закружил её по комнате, едва избегая столкновений с мебелью. В панике, Мариус подскочил, но Курфейрак уже опускал Козетту обратно на табурет, бережно придерживая, чтобы она не свалилась.

\- Понмерси, мой друг, я понимаю, как это звучит, но твоя девушка только что исполнила мечты сразу нескольких мужчин, и за это ты прощен.

\- Напомни, почему я должен быть прощен? – мрачно поинтересовался Мариус.

\- За то, что скрывал её от нас всё это время, разумеется.

Курфейрак перевел дыхание, вспоминая, что ещё один крайне важный вопрос буквально лежал на столе, умоляя, чтобы его обсудили.

\- Должен сказать, мы все были солидарны с Грантэром, когда он предположил, что дальше целомудренных объятий дело у вас не дойдет, но как же мы ошибались, - он хитро прищурился, довольный стремительным румянцем на щеках Мариуса. – Неужели, опера имела столь магический эффект?

\- Мы не попали в оперу, - почти прошептал Мариус, краснея ещё сильнее. – Опоздали и к тому же попали под дождь. Зонта у нас не было, поэтому решили переждать здесь и…

Он замолк, бесконечно смущенный. Курфейрак, которому прекрасно было известно, что лишнее Мариус мог сболтнуть только тогда, когда он был счастлив, довольно хмыкнул и решил не отпускать лишних комментариев, чтобы окончательно не конфузить своего несчастного друга. Тем более что, судя по предельно невинному выражению лица Козетты, и опоздание в оперу, и забытый зонтик были ни в коем случае не чередой случайностей, но тщательно продуманным планом по борьбе с тем, что Друзья азбуки между собой называли «понмерсийством». Козетта была первой на памяти Курфейрака, кто сумел одержать столь быструю и элегантную победу, и интуиция подсказывала ему, что девушку с таким исключительным талантом стоит держать поближе. Как минимум на случай, если Мариус снова решит не делиться с ним завтраком.

*

\- Легран сделал _что_?

Утренняя сонливость, с которой Анжольрас боролся в очередной попытке прочесть повестку напрочь пропущенного им собрания, испарилась без следа. Еще спавший Эварист с трудом приподнял голову от подушки и уставился на Анжольраса мутным взглядом человека плохо соображающего, какой на улице год, но при этом способного без запинки ответить на поставленный вопрос.

\- В понедельник была уволена профессор права Мари Паскье. Судя по информации Прувера, это произошло после того, как она публично выразила недовольство деятельностью благотворительного фонда Леграна и рекомендовала студентом не связываться ним.

\- Это я прочитал, - Анжольрас вскочил с кровати и сделал круг по комнате, слишком взволнованный, чтобы оставаться на месте. – Не могу поверить, что он взялся за преподавательский состав. Даже если они нашли или подстроили благовидный повод для увольнения, это всё равно слишком рискованный ход с его стороны. Но нам же лучше. Сама мадам Паскье выступала с заявлением?

\- Она отказалась давать какие-либо комментарии.

Эварист уже явно потерял надежду вернуться ко сну и теперь пытался сесть ровно, оглядываясь с определенной тоской на подушку. Анжольрас торжествовал.

\- Значит, нам точно надо действовать. Профсоюзы?

\- Список тех, кто уже выразил желание поддержать нас, на столе.

\- Студенты?

\- Там же.

\- Осталось только назначить день и…

\- Среда.

Пылкая радость, переполнявшая сердце Анжольраса, уступила место неприятному липкому чувству стыда и трезвости, как если бы он впервые оглянулся вокруг без марева перед глазами и увидел то, что всё это время бессовестно игнорировал.

\- Я отвратительный лидер, - растерянно пробормотал он, медленно оседая на кровать. Эварист придвинулся ближе, чтобы обнять его со спины, и Анжольрас позволил себе откинуться назад, головой устраиваясь на плече Эвариста. – Вы вчера могли проголосовать за моё смещение, и я бы не заметил.

\- Ты казался несколько рассеянным, - осторожно заметил Эварист. – Хочешь поделиться, в чем дело?

О, как Анжольрас хотел! В безопасности собственной спальни даже самые страшные прегрешения не казались ему настолько уж непростительными. Он мог бы сознаться в убийстве, и Эварист пошел бы без лишних слов прятать труп – в этом Анжольрас не сомневался. Вот только ещё он не сомневался в первом же вопросе, который задал бы Эварист, расскажи он ему обо всем произошедшим между ним и Грантэром, и Анжольрас понимал, что не сможет на него ответить, потому что ответ пока был неизвестен ему самому. К тому же, у них впервые за долгое время появился повод серьезно подступить к Леграну, и рисковать этим шансом ради эгоистичной очистки совести Анжольрас не собирался.

\- Я обязательно расскажу, как только сам разберусь, - пообещал он и добавил, прежде чем Эварист успел обеспокоенно вмешаться: - Нет, с моей… с нашей безопасностью это никак не связано, обещаю.

Поверил ему Эварист или только сделал вид, что поверил, но его лицо снова не выражало ничего кроме расслабленного утреннего спокойствия, и Анжольрасу только оставалось надеяться, что когда-нибудь он сможет вновь наслаждаться этими утренними минутами без колющего чувства вины.

*

Как человек своего слова, Анжольрас действительно решил _разобраться_ и с этой целью направился в понедельник по уже хорошо знакомому маршруту в галерею. Он сам ещё не знал, что из себя будет представлять разбирательство и к каким последствием оно приведет, но необходимость серьезного объяснения уже не просто была очевидной – она откровенно бросалась в глаза напоминанием о том, насколько невнимательным и рассеянным делает Анжольраса состояние неопределенности.

Ему пришлось довольно долго стучать и ещё дольше слушать громыхание за дверью, приглушенные ругательства и неровные шаги. Наконец, Грантэр открыл, сразу же делая шаг в сторону, чтобы дать Анжольрасу войти. Его ладони были выпачканы в голубой краске, отдельными пятнами доходившей почти до локтей, и Анжольрас только мельком удивился, с каких пор Грантэр предпочитает рисовать пальцами, прежде чем заметил футболку, которую тот выбрал для работы.

\- Ты издеваешься?

Это совершенно точно был не тот вопрос, с которого Анжольрас собирался начать серьезное объяснение, но вид собственного портрета на белом хлопке, который, как он надеялся, ему уже никогда не придется лицезреть, сбил его с мысли не хуже любой другой эксцентричной выходки Грантэра, который, сообразив, что именно имеет в виду Анжольрас, не преминул ухмыльнуться.

\- Что ты имеешь против моего мини-Анжольраса, который с осуждением смотрит на все мои работы и стимулируют меня к творческому росту?

Анжольрас имел много чего против, но подходящие выражения как назло не находились, в то время как неподходящие были преимущественно нецензурными, а до такого ведения беседы он опускаться не собирался.

\- Сними, - потребовал Анжольрас, надеясь, что ультиматум в его голосе будет достаточно ясен.

\- Сам сними, - передразнил Грантэр.

В его словах не было ни малейшего вызова, и даже Анжольрас с его вечной паранойей, включавшейся возле Грантэра, не мог этого не понимать, но почему-то именно этот безобидный, по сути, ответ послужил триггером: не без злости, Анжольрас шагнул вперед и требовательно потянул за край футболки. Грантэр опешил до такой степени, что послушно поднял руки, и, когда Анжольрас уронил смятую футболку на пол, Грантэр смотрел на него немигающим взглядом и, кажется, почти не дышал. Взлохмаченные столь вольным обращением волосы падали на его лицо темными кудрями в духе Караваджо и придавали ему вид дикий и почти первобытный.

Осознав, что он только что сделал, Анжольрас отшатнулся, развернулся, бормоча на ходу извинения, и был готов уже сбежать, признав первую попытку разобраться бесповоротно проваленной, но цепкая хватка Грантэра не дала ему этого сделать.

\- Ты делаешь шаг, - пробормотал Грантэр, утыкаясь носом ему в затылок и прерывисто вздыхая, - я делаю шаг.

Он вслепую шарил по рубашке Анжольраса, пытаясь зацепить мелкие пуговицы, проваливаясь и нервно посмеиваясь, и это не должно было, не могло быть сексуальным (у Анжольраса были вполне определенные стандарты на этот счет), но Анжольрас все равно цепенел под его прикосновениями, и даже вероятно испорченная навсегда рубашка сейчас его не волновала так, как волновало теплое дыхание, тревожащее каждым полувздохом волосы.

Наконец, Грантэр совладал с последней пуговицей и стянул с Анжольраса рубашку, проведя напоследок ладонью по груди. Резкое исчезновение источника тепла заставило Анжольраса обернуться в инстинктивной попытке его вернуть, но между ним и Грантэром была уже дистанция в несколько холодных шагов, и сам Грантэр, казалось, боялся теперь подходить ближе. При этом он не мог оторвать взгляда от голубого пятна, рассекшего грудь Анжольраса по диагонали, и тот не удержался – медленно провел пальцами по этому доказательству, что Грантэр действительно прикасался к нему. Почти скулящий звук, вырвавшийся у Грантэра, определенного того стоил.

Сексуальное влечение не было чем-то незнакомым Анжольрасу, в конце концов, их отношения с Эваристом строились не на одном революционном пыле, но то чувство казалось понятным и естественным, не вызывавшим каких-либо сомнений и вопросов, в то время как его тяга к Грантэру, болезненная и отчаянная, пугала его своей беспощадной мощью. Поддаться для Анжольраса сейчас было бы всё равно что ступить на тонкий лед, готовый в любой момент треснуть под ногами, а потом сомкнуться над головой, оставляя беспомощно биться и задыхаться. Ирония состояла в том, что большая часть страха, тесно переплетшегося с желанием, имела своей причиной не самого Грантэра, но обстоятельства их окружавшие, и Анжольрас не мог не задумываться с горечью, что встреться они в других условиях, всё было бы – нет, не проще, «проще» у них быть по определению не могло – не столь безнадежно. Картина того, что могло бы быть, оказалась столь отчетливой, что отозвалась сладкой дрожью в руках Анжольраса. Перед ним было всего два варианта развития событий, уйти или остаться, и он медленно начинал понимать, что любой из них принесет ему ровно столько же сожалений, сколько и спокойствия, а значит…

Грантэр тяжело опустился на матрас, перекрещивая руки на коленях и утыкаясь в них лбом.

\- Кто-нибудь срочно должен меня ущипнуть, - простонал он.

\- Если ты настаиваешь, - Анжольрас не думал дважды, прежде чем сесть рядом с Грантэром и несильно ущипнуть его за руку. – Но нам серьезно надо поработать над твоими представлениями о прелюдии.

Каким удивленным Грантэр ни казался раньше, теперь он вовсе смотрел на Анжольраса, как будто видел его впервые.

\- С каких пор ты умеешь шутить? – вырвалось у него.

Этот вопрос, едва ли подразумевавший ответ, заставил Анжольраса всерьез задуматься. Его талант к жонглированию словами всегда им применялся исключительно в серьезных областях, так как он не видел особого интереса в упражнениях в остроумии. Но Грантэр, блестящий и языкастый Грантэр, хотел Анжольрас того или нет, заставлял его отвечать на остроту остротой, потому что это было единственным способом поддерживать разговор на равных, не ощущая себя загнанным в угол словоблудием Грантэра. Голубая краска на груди была далеко не первым следом, который Грантэр оставил на нём, и осознание этого факта сделало выбор, стоявший перед Анжольрасом, намного проще.

Осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, Анжольрас коснулся лица Грантэра, удерживая его на месте, чтобы тот не поддался в последний момент искушению отвернуться. Поцелуй был долгим и пронзительным, он был одновременно просьбой, и обещанием, и объяснением – всё, что Анжольрас боялся высказать вслух, он надеялся передать одним поцелуем, который стал для него не импульсивным действием, как прежде, но сознательным выбором, расставлявшим всё на свои места и запускавшим новый виток истории. Он надеялся, что Грантэр это понимал, потому что с него хватило уже недомолвок и двусмысленностей, они оба заслуживали большего.

Они заслуживали сминавшихся под ними простыней, пока Грантэр оставлял следы уже полувысохшей краски у Анжольраса на спине, а тот, чертыхаясь в перерывах между быстрыми поцелуями, пытался справиться с двумя парами джинсов одновременно. Они заслуживали жара, пришедшего на смену холодному воздуху мансарды, когда Анжольрас  сумел в несколько нетерпеливых рывков избавить их от последней преграды между телами. Они заслуживали той неловкой паузы, которая возникла следом, вызванной внезапной неуверенностью обоих, что делать дальше.

Заслуживали они и последствий, к которым неизбежно должен был привести этот выбор, но последствия казались такими далекими и нереальными по сравнению со сверкающими глазами Грантэра, и угловатостью его тела, и неизменным теплом его губ, что Анжольрас при всём желании не мог думать о будущем.

О чём он мог думать, так это о том, как лучше прикоснуться к Грантэру, чтобы извлечь максимум из этих минут, которые – Анжольрас понимал – не продлятся вечно.

\- Что ты хочешь? – спросил он полушепотом, пока пробными прикосновениями пробегал по животу и бедрам.

Грантэр перехватил его запястье, возможно, чуть крепче, чем следовало бы, притянул руку к себе и, не отрывая влажного взгляда темных глаз от Анжольраса, поцеловал центр ладони.

\- Больше всего я хочу сделать тебя счастливым, - он разжал кисть и улыбнулся, хитро и дразняще, - но мы можем начать с целей менее глобальных.

Сладостная новизна происходящего имела на Анжольраса эффект в высшей мере провоцирующий. Он хотел исследовать, пробовать, ошибаться и угадывать, и Грантэр был с радостью готов дать ему всё это и ещё больше. В этом неловком и оттого особо волнующем горизонтальном танце Грантэр не пытался вести, позволяя Анжольрасу самостоятельно определять границы, которые тот был готов пересечь. И Анжольрас, прекрасно это понимавший, выражал свою благодарность единственным уместным сейчас способом – ритмичным скольжением руки между ними. Методом проб и ошибок он отыскивал правильную секвенцию, которая заставляла Грантэра вздрагивать всем телом, царапать спину и мешать стоны с приглушенной мольбой. Впервые власть над самоконтролем Грантэра оказалась у Анжольраса в руках (и в буквальном смысле тоже, если подумать об этом), и он с упоением это использовал, познавая превосходство физической власти над властью словесной. Его собственное удовольствие в тот момент было не более чем зеркалом удовольствия Грантэра, отражавшим каждый сдавленный стон.

Эта эйфория движений не могла продолжаться долго, слишком уж извилистым и выматывающим путём они добирались до этого старого матраса, чтобы теперь растягивать удовольствие. Грантэр кончил со стиснутыми зубами и пальцами, запутавшимися в волосах Анжольраса, пока тот наблюдал, жадно и торжествующе, как если бы он достиг единственной цели в своей жизни и находился на пике радости, ещё не понимая, что уперся тем самым в тупик.

\- Анжольрас, - выдохнул Грантэр с таким искренним потрясением, и обожанием, и _благодарностью_ , что Анжольрас на мгновение потерял контроль, и этого было достаточно.

Краткое оцепенение оргазма сменилось тем восхитительно ленивым тянущим чувством во всём теле, от которого Анжольрас всегда отлично засыпал, и не изменил бы своей привычке и сейчас, если бы не настороженный взгляд Грантэра. Он выглядел так, как будто ожидал, что Анжольрас сейчас вытащит табличку с оценкой по десятибалльной шкале или, того хуже, уйдет, и Анжольрас хотел сказать что-то достаточно ободряющее и, возможно, даже ласковое, но вместо этого спросил:

\- Ты придешь в среду на митинг?

Настороженность сменилась чистым изумлением, и в какой момент Анжольрас думал, что серьезно облажался, но Грантэр рассмеялся – громко, искренне, с облегчением.

\- Так это твои методы агитации? – выдавил он с трудом. – Сразу говорю, что я не имею ничего против и ты можешь агитировать меня так часто, как тебе видится нужным.

На конце фразы как будто завис невысказанный вопрос, и Анжольрас замер на секунду, поняв, что Грантэр опять предлагает ему выбор, возможность уйти и забыть о случившемся, словно он думал, что Анжольрас может это сделать.

Он не мог. Он не хотел.

\- Хорошо, - негромко пообещал Анжольрас, улыбаясь кончиками губ. – Я учту.

\- Хорошо, - эхом отозвался Грантэр.

*

Домой Анжольрас возвращался в чужой рубашке.

*

\- Я чувствую себя наркодилером, - громко пожаловался Грантэр, и сразу несколько человек рядом взглянули на него с опаской.

\- Добро пожаловать в наш мир!

По правде говоря, Грантэр сам не ожидал, что когда-нибудь докатится до того, чтобы распространять листовки на политической акции, и даже его одержимость (будем называть всё своими именами) Анжольрасом не могла служить оправданием подобному моральному падению. Немного смягчала горечь компания Курфейрака, Мариуса и  Козетты, державшихся рядом, и только один вопрос все ещё тревожил душу Грантэра.

\- Признайся, слоган ты сочинил?

Белоснежная улыбка Курфейрака подтвердила, что большие буквы поверх листовок были плодом его богатого воображения и, судя по всему, не были предварительно оговорены с Анжольрасом, потому что Грантэр не мог представить вселенную, в которой Анжольрас одобрил бы то, чем Курфейрак решил озаглавить памфлет с его портретом.

\- «Политика – это не конкурс красоты, но даже и в нем мы бы победили»? Серьезно? – Грантэр не глядя сунул листовку оказавшейся поблизости девушке. – Я готов _заплатить_ , чтобы посмотреть, что с тобой сделает Анжольрас, когда увидит это.

\- А я буду фотографировать, - негромко добавил Мариус, который, как Грантэру по большому секрету поведала Козетта, помогая ему с листовками, всё ещё немного злился на Курфейрака из-за инцидента почти недельной давности.

Бодрая и сияющая от радости, Козетта казалась рожденной для такого рода деятельности. Её дружелюбный взгляд и чуть кокетливая манера себя вести притягивали людей не хуже обаяния Курфейрака, и Грантэр не мог сдержать улыбки, искаженной, впрочем, волнением, поскольку шутки шутками, а они всё ещё были на вполне реальной демонстрации, которая всегда могла принять непредсказуемый оборот. Даже за Анжольраса он сейчас переживал меньше, чем за это хрупкое создание, находившее наслаждение в ощущении собственной полезности.

С наспех сколоченной невысокой трибуны, окруженной людьми со всех сторон, Анжольрас призывал слушавших задуматься о подозрительных совпадениях, связанных с делом Мари Паскье. Эварист, стоявший у самого края трибуны, не спускал с Анжольраса пристального и вместе с тем восхищенного взгляда. Учитывая, чем обернулась последняя их акция, Грантэр прекрасно понимал повышенную бдительность Эвариста, и сам порой поглядывал по сторонам с большим беспокойством, чем он от себя ожидал.

Стоял теплый и солнечный день, что в определенной мере способствовало большому количеству пришедших, от студентов всех мастей до почтенных профессоров, по всей видимости, коллег мадам Паскье. Периодически эта толпа чуть рассеивалась, и тогда Грантэр мог лучше разглядеть Анжольраса, его щедрые жесты, обращенные к публике. Все стоявшие в первых рядах не могли оторвать от него внимательных взглядов, за исключением разве что одного человека, находящегося ровно за спиной у Анжольраса и уставившегося на циферблат часов. В какой-то момент он поднял голову и, равнодушно скользнув взглядом по Грантэру, переключил своё внимание на что-то в стороне.

Грантэр автоматически обернулся. В нескольких метрах за ним стоял мужчина, рассматривавший часы с не меньшим интересом, чем первый. Ощущая, как горлу подступает тошнота, Грантэр пихнул Курфейраку в руки сумку с оставшимися листовками и, быстро шепнув «держитесь рядом», вновь повернулся к Анжольрасу, который всё ещё несся по волнам собственного красноречия, слепой к реальности за пределами его идей и убеждений. На мгновение мир показался Грантэру замершим, словно замедленная до предела сцена фильма, во время которой герой успевает перевести дыхание, прежде чем под ним разверзается земля. Грантэр, чья интуиция в тот момент надрывалась в беззвучном крике, выдохнул, и время возобновило свой бег, с удвоенным усердием приближая неизбежную развязку, которая произошла в промежутке между двумя ударами сердца – слишком быстро, чтобы успеть отреагировать.

Человек за спиной Анжольраса, в последний раз сверившись с часами, кивнул, Грантэр отчаянно рванулся вперед, где-то сзади раздался оглушающий щелчок пистолета, и Анжольрас, пошатнувшись, упал.


	8. things get out of hand

Если бы Грантэр в тот момент не был на взводе, он наверняка заметил бы, что падение Анжольраса мало напоминало беспомощный кувырок раненного, но куда больше рефлекторную попытку пригнуться, вполне естественную в данной ситуации – на возвышении он представлял идеальную мишень, и если первая пуля по какой-то случайности его миновала, он не собирался стоять в ожидании второй.

Толпе понадобилась секунда, чтобы перейти от абсолютного молчания, последовавшего за выстрелом, к неконтролируемой и жестокой панике, и Анжольрас судорожно просчитывал в голове возможные варианты развития событий. Паника была, безусловно, опасна, но попытки навести порядок могли оказаться фатальными не только для него самого, но и людей, имевших несчастье оказаться рядом со стрелявшим. В перепуганной толпе, по крайней мере, можно было рассчитывать на возможность того, что у него просто не будет возможности выстрелить опять. У них были заранее проработанные планы действий на случай паники и на случай стрелков, но вторые преимущественно касались обезвреживания стрелявшего и срочной помощи жертве, а сейчас Анжольрас не имел ни малейшего представления, кого ему надо обезвредить. Для начала ему как минимум надо было найти остальных, и он уже начал приподниматься, чтобы аккуратно спрыгнуть с трибуны, когда неприятное узнавание, звенящее сходство ситуации с той, что развернулась несколько недель назад у Галереи, заставило его замереть в неловкой позе. Раздался второй выстрел, и кто-то дернул Анжольраса за ноги с силой достаточной, чтобы он потерял равновесие. Его падение могло (и, скорее всего, так и планировалось) закончиться приземлением головой на землю, но идеальный план был испорчен Эваристом, который успел подхватить Анжольраса и буквально стащил его со сцены.

Обретенный баланс длился недолго. Люди, начавшие работу, явно планировали довести её до конца, и небольшие накладки в осуществлении плана не были для них помехой – Анжольрас не успел даже вскрикнуть, когда Эварист, за которого он всё ещё цеплялся, рухнул на землю, а он сам оказался в удушающем зажиме чьего-то локтя. Отчаянно царапая пережавшую его горлу руку в попытке увеличить количество времени, оставшееся у него до неизбежной отключки, хотя бы вдвое, Анжольрас пытался пяткой нашарить ступню нападавшего и сбить его с ног, но паника, особенно в сочетании с нехваткой кислорода, была плохой помощницей меткости, а не паниковать Анжольрас не мог, потому что второй человек уже заносил ногу, чтобы ударить упавшего, но ещё не до конца потерявшего сознания Эвариста, по голове.

Помощь, как это часто бывает, пришла оттуда, откуда её не ждали. Вынырнув из паникующей толпы, Грантэр буквально врезался в человека, нависшего над Эваристом, и этих секунд Анжольрасу хватило, чтобы попасть ногой по щиколотке своего душителя и, воспользовавшись мимолетным ослаблением хватки, дернуть головой, целясь затылком в нос. Он не успел понять, попал он или нет, потому что Грантэр парой не особо точных, зато щедрых, ударов заставил нападавшего окончательно разжать руку и дернул Анжольраса на себя.

Прозвучал третий выстрел, но Анжольрасу уже было всё равно. Успевший подхватить силившегося встать Эвариста, Грантэр смотрел на Анжольраса нервно и нетерпеливо, одновременно краем глаза отслеживая возможное возобновление атак, явно готовый, если понадобится, отбиваться ногами.

\- Уходим, - рявкнул он хрипло.

Напряженный страх в его голосе, который Грантэр даже не пытался скрывать, заставил Анжольраса сконцентрироваться. Он ещё не окончательно отошел от кислородного голодания, и мир представлялся ему суетной россыпью красок и звуков, в которой только Грантэр с его уверенными, пусть и дергаными, жестами представлял какое-то подобие константы. Но даже так Анжольрас не мог просто уйти – все эти люди, а особенно его друзья, находились под его, Анжольраса, ответственностью, и покинуть их сейчас, даже если он и понимал, что едва ли может как-то помочь, казалось невозможным.

\- Но… - попытался возразить он.

\- Слева!

Анжольрас, двигаясь скорее по наитию, нежели сознательно, нырнул в сторону, нанося слепой удар левым локтем. Сдавленный выдох подсказал ему, что он угадал, но пронзительный взгляд Грантэра не позволил ему долго наслаждаться этой мимолетной победой.

\- _Уходим!_

Это уже звучало практически как мольба. Анжольрас беспомощно перевел взгляд с полубессознательного Эвариста на Грантэра, изо всех сил удерживающего его в вертикальном положении, и понял, что выбора у него здесь просто не может быть. Если он мог ставить собственную жизнь в опасность, это ещё не значило, что он имел право рисковать двумя чужими, а рассчитывать на то, что Грантэр согласится увести Эвариста, оставив его здесь, Анжольрасу сейчас не приходилось.

Он кивнул, сдаваясь, и Грантэр выдохнул с облегчением, прежде чем резко повернуться и выставить непонятно когда успевший появиться в его свободной руке нож острием в сторону поднявшегося второго нападавшего.

\- Мы уходим, - медленно повторил он, и его слова сейчас напоминали шипение загнанной в угол змеи. Никогда ещё Анжольрас не видел Грантэра настолько опасным, или, точнее, никогда он не _казался_ ему настолько опасным. Разница здесь была принципиальна, потому что запястье Грантэра подрагивало, а нож уж очень сильно напоминал тот, которым он точил карандаши. И если даже Анжольрас мог видеть непрофессионализм в хватке на рукоятке, то у них едва ли оставалось время, прежде чем его заметят люди, имевшие куда более близкие отношения с холодным оружием.

Уже почти ничего не слышавший за бешеным биением своего сердца, Анжольрас подхватил Эвариста с другой стороны, и втроём они скрылись в толпе.

Их не преследовали.

*

Гнев Анжольраса, чистый и яростный, направлявший каждое его движение и придававший грозному рокоту его голоса оттенок попросту обезоруживающий, казалось, будто очертил вокруг него невидимый круг, ступить в который не решался никто. Даже Жоли, которого вид шеи Анжольраса едва не довел до обморока, предпочел заняться другими пострадавшими (несколько ссадин от падений, одна вывихнутая нога и затылок Эвариста, который даже в отсутствие видимых повреждений не мог не вызывать беспокойства), нежели лезть под горячую руку.

В действительности же Анжольрас скорее всего не заметил бы, попытайся кто-либо с ним сейчас заговорить. Его пылающая ненависть настолько сконцентрировалась на одном человеке, что просто не могла перекинуться на кого-то ещё. Грантэр казался единственным во всей комнате, кто это понимал, и ритмично втыкал нож в поверхность стола, не боясь кары Анжольраса. Хотя, возможно, ему просто было всё равно – едва зайдя в «Мюзен», он без лишних слов и с явным знанием дела нашел бутылку вина и с тех пор с ней не расставался. Его примеру последовала примерно половина присутствующих, включая Комбефера, который изредка отрывался от открытого ноутбука, чтобы сделать жадный глоток. Он отслеживал любую информацию о произошедшем и раз в пять минут поднимал голову, чтобы негромко сообщить, что жертв пока что не обнаружено. На «пока что» его голос ощутимо ломался, и Комбефер снова утыкался в экран.

К тому моменту, когда Жоли закончил исполнение своего врачебного долга и присоединился к числу запивающих пережитое, в «Мюзен» не хватало только троих: Баореля, Курфейрака и Мариуса. Ели вторые успели написать, что провожают Козетту до дома и скоро будут, то от первого пока не было никаких новостей, и Анжольрас, точнее, та его часть, которая не была занята методичным мысленным уничтожением Леграна, начинал нервничать. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он широкими шагами пересек комнату, сел за стол ровно напротив Грантэра, отобрал у него нож, который только что совершил очередную петлю и оказался в столешнице, и посмотрел Грантэру в глаза. Мутная пелена в них, причиной которой никак не мог быть один лишь алкоголь, прятала обычный живой блеск, и уже открывший рот Анжольрас заставил себя следить за интонациями, с какими он обращался к Грантэру:

\- Эти двое, ты видел их лица, - начал он максимально спокойно, насколько сейчас мог, - это те же самые люди, что и тогда, у галереи?

Лицо Грантэра болезненно исказилось, совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы Анжольрас успел заметить и неосознанно протянуть к нему руку, пытаясь хоть как-то сгладить эту гримасу. Грантэр отреагировал практически моментально, переставляя бутылку так, что со стороны непрошеный жест Анжольраса казался невинным желанием выпить. Смущенный и раздосадованный, Анжольрас сжал гладкую поверхность бутылки и сделал глоток, морщась от горечи. Из всего богатого запаса «Мюзен» Грантэр выбрал самое терпкое вино, на грани дурного вкуса, и у Анжольраса не было причин сомневаться, что он сделал это со знанием дела.

\- Я уже говорил, - произнес Грантэр хрипло и с каким-то отвращением к самому себе, - что не знаю. Тогда я их просто не успел разглядеть, а сегодня…

Он оборвал себя на полуслове и опустошил бокал. Как ни странно, после этого его лицо приобрело выражение спокойной серьезности и даже определенной деловитости, как если бы он резко протрезвел.

\- К тому же, их было три, - напомнил он. – Двое за тобой и один за мной, с пистолетом. Вопрос только, в чём заключалась его функция? Три выстрела, а на тебе ни одного нового отверстия.

Грантэр мрачно ухмыльнулся собственной шутке, но почти моментально снова нахмурился.

\- Если бы тебя хотели убить, - теперь он говорил тихо, косясь на Эвариста за соседним столом, и Анжольрас был за это ему невероятно благодарен, - ты бы сейчас лежал в черном мешке.

Прежде, чем Анжольрас нашел, что ответить, дверь хлопнула, и Баорель появился на пороге – взъерошенный, тяжело дышащий, но совершенно точно невредимый.

\- Ни одного подстреленного, - объявил он громко.

Вздох облегчения, вырвавшийся у всех, сменился неуверенным смехом и ободряющими похлопываниями по плечам. События сегодняшнего дня всё ещё висели на них тяжким грузом, но даже единственная хорошая новость невероятно разрядила обстановку, словно сломав мрачное заклятие, окутывавшее комнату до той минуты.

Однако Анжольрас, как бы счастлив он ни был, что никто не пострадал из-за него, не мог расслабиться. Хаотичные мысли в его голове сбивались в логическую цепочку, от которой веяло нехорошим душком. В том, что это было прямое повторение событий начала апреля, он даже не сомневался, но вмешательство Леграна, которое тогда казалось ещё эфемерной, пусть и неоспоримой для самого Анжольраса, теорией, теперь приобретало черты жесткого предупреждения не заигрываться. Никто не стал жертвой пули, но Анжольрасу не требовалось неонового знака со словами «это пока что», чтобы понять, что всё может измениться.

\- Три холостых выстрела, - Анжольрас обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Баореля. – У полиции есть подозреваемые?

\- Два десятка, и ты в их числе, - отмахнулся Баорель. – Всё случилось слишком быстро. Если бы я только стоял тогда рядом, этому засранцу не поздоровилось бы.

\- У тебя ещё есть шанс до него добраться, - раздался бодрый голос Курфейрака. Только что вошедший, в руке он сжимал фотоаппарат Мариуса, и его довольное выражение лица предвещало что-то одновременно великолепное и ужасное.

\- Как Козетта? – перебил его Грантэр, впервые проявивший интерес к чему-то, происходящему в комнате.

Мариус посмотрел на него с благодарностью, что вызвало у Анжольраса неопределенный укол совести. Эта девочка, с которой он был едва знаком, Козетта, она уже во второй раз оказывалась в опасности из-за него. Сейчас в сознании Анжольраса она воплощала всех тех, кто приходил поддерживать их акции, а в качестве благодарности получал крики, и панику, и не отпускающий ещё неделю липкий страх под кожей (Анжольрас знал, потому что помнил свою первую демонстрацию, когда всё пошло не так).

\- С ней всё в порядке, - ответил Мариус тихо.

\- Козетта вела себя сегодня достойнее многих, - подтвердил Курфейрак, - но и Мариус был молодец. Кто первый хочет взглянуть на фотографию нашего стрелка?

Баорель и Анжольрас столкнулись в попытке схватить камеру и после нескольких мгновений неловкой борьбы рук сжали фотоаппарат с двух сторон. Снимок был немного смазан, что вполне объяснимо, учитывая обстоятельства, в которых он был сделан, но лицо мужчины – нет, скорее, юноши – было вполне различимо. Пугающе правильные, на грани порока, черты гнев превратил в маску взбешенной эринии, преследовавшей свою жертву. Анжольрас был уверен, что никогда прежде его не видел, но что-то в этой ярости казалось ему смутно знакомым, словно давний сон, возвращающийся отрывочными воспоминаниями.

У Баореля подобных проблем не было.

\- Твою мать! – вырвалось у него. – Монпарнас.

\- Монпарнас? – раздалось из-за дальнего столика. В несколько прыжков Грантэр оказался рядом и уставился в экран фотоаппарата с откровенной надеждой, что Баорель ошибся. – Твою мать, - повторил он, переводя взгляд на Баореля.

Обеспокоенное взаимопонимание, которым буквально лучились их переглядки, Анжольрасу решительно не нравилось, как и любая ситуация, когда он не знал чего-то, непосредственно его касающегося.

\- Это личное, - безапелляционно заявил Грантэр, поворачиваясь к Анжольрасу. – Монпарнасу сколько не плати, он не будет устраивать публичных выступлений, если только не питает к тебе особой ненависти. Чем ты смог так его разозлить? Ты, конечно, не ангел, но для Монпарнаса, чтобы выйти из тени, нужна причина более веская, чем твой невыносимый характер.

\- Я его не знаю! – выпалил Анжольрас отчаянно, ощущая непонятное желание защищаться, которое немедленно перешло в потребность атаковать. – И куда больше мне интересно, откуда его знаешь ты.

Грантэр недовольно поморщился.

\- Мы познакомились несколько лет назад. Он попытался меня ограбить, но мои карманы были пусты, как и голова, судя по всему, потому что я предложил увековечить его на холсте. Вполне возможно, что это спасло мне жизнь.

Баорель взглянул на него со смесью восхищения и уважения.

\- Ты первый человек, который признался, что лично знаком с Монпарнасом. Я ещё не встречал никого, кто бы рисковал делать подобные заявления.

\- Это было давно, - Грантэр пожал плечами. – У меня был тяжелый период в жизни, он выглядел как модель с обложки каталога БДСМ-товаров. Такие союзы заключаются на небесах.

\- Аминь, - подтвердил Курфейрак.

Фотоаппарат пошел по рукам. Каждый присутствующий хотел оценить, насколько справедливо было утверждение Грантэра по поводу модели, и каждый кивал в молчаливом согласии. Когда к числу подтвердивших модельное качество Монпарнаса присоединились подряд Комбефер и Эварист, Анжольрас не выдержал, отобрал камеру и уставился на Грантэра в раздражении, возможно, чуть большем, чем хотел признавать.

\- Почему ты не узнал его сегодня?

Если Анжольрас подсознательно хотел заставить Грантэра чувствовать себя виноватым, у него это получилось – тот нахмурился, сутулясь и отводя взгляд. Сам, возможно, того не желая, Анжольрас попал в зияющую рану на совести Грантэра, и попал резко, без малейшей деликатности.

\- Я задаю себе тот же вопрос, - пробормотал Грантэр почти беззвучно.

\- Не дави на него так, - вмешался Баорель. – Я не так много знаю о Монпарнасе, но достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным: подними Грантэр тогда шум, он получил бы заточку в бок. Монпарнас не прощает тех, кто нарушает его анонимность.

Уверенность, с какой Баорель защищал Грантэра, заставила Анжольраса отступить, поднимая ладони в жесте, который в исполнении любого другого человека был бы примирительным, но у него казался скорее нейтральным, ставящим точку в разговоре, продолжение которого было бессмысленно. Экран камеры, оставленной на ближайшем столе, замигал, выключаясь, и Анжольрас повернулся к Мариусу, который, по всей видимости, пришел к той же мысли, что и он, и судорожно вздохнул.

\- Как вам удалось его сфотографировать? – спросил Анжольрас, в очередной раз сжимая камеру в попытке понять, почему незнакомое лицо всё так же оставляло у него ощущение узнавания.

Вместо Мариуса ответил Курфейрак. Если обычно такое его поведение происходило от игривого чувства собственного превосходства, то сейчас Курфейрак словно пытался отгородить Мариуса, защитить его от расспросов Анжольраса и, если понадобится, от всего мира.

\- Монпарнас выстрелил два раза прежде, чем мы успели толком испугаться, - непривычно серьезное выражение лица Курфейрака вызывало у Анжольраса невольную дрожь. – Он уже собирался уйти, сбежать, когда Мариус решил погеройствовать, и скажу вам честно – Монпарнасу это не понравилось. Выстрелив ещё раз в воздух, он наставил пистолет на Мариуса, и кто знает, что могло случиться, если бы не Козетта.

\- Козетта? – удивленно переспросил Анжольрас. Курфейрак кивнул, напряженно поджав губы.

\- Она просто встала между ними. Не знаю, на что она рассчитывала и рассчитывала ли вообще. Напугана она была не меньше нас, это точно. Но когда Монпарнас её увидел, он просто посерел и, - Курфейрак свистнул и махнул рукой, - испарился.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что Монпарнас испугался Козетту?

\- Мы хотим сказать, что _не знаем_ , что произошло. Опережая твой следующий вопрос, говорю: Козетта тоже не знает. А теперь, Анжольрас, прояви немного милосердия и дай нам хотя бы перевести дух.

Анжольрас знал, когда следует остановиться, и это был именно тот случай, если даже Курфейрак устал от него, но у них впервые появилась возможность подобраться к человеку, стоящему за нападениями, пусть ключом к ней и служил потенциальный убийца.

\- Мы можем как-то на него выйти? – Анжольрас обращался одновременно к Баорелю и Грантэру, потому что сейчас он не был уверен, у кого из них в действительности было больше шансов связаться с Монпарнасом.

Как оказалось, ни у одного.

\- Монпарнаса нельзя найти, если он сам это не захочет. А ты не хочешь, чтобы он захотел, - сказал Баорель серьезным тоном, какой от него можно было услышать крайне редко.

\- Я даже не пытался поддерживать с ним контакт, - Грантэр развел руками. – Монпарнас не тот человек, с кем можно приятно посидеть вечерком. Он скорее зажмет тебя в подворотне и оставит, в лучшем случае, без кошелька.

\- Ну, конечно, - выдохнул Анжольрас прежде, чем успел понять, что именно он вспомнил. – Я столкнулся с Монпарнасом как-то, ещё в прошлом году. Ему нужны были мои деньги, но мне не особо хотелось их отдавать. Слово за слово, и он ушел, сплевывая кровь.

Анжольрас изо всех сил старался не звучать самодовольно, хотя бы потому, что он физически ощущал на себе взгляд Эвариста, выражавший немой укор, что Анжольрас не потрудился рассказать ему об этом случае. И теперь Анжольрас даже не мог ему возразить, что это была не стоящая внимания ерунда, так как именно эта «ерунда» сегодня чуть не стоила им здоровья или похуже того. Грантэр же уставился на него с выражением совсем иного толку – его глаза комически округлились, пока губы подрагивали в поисках слов, найти которые Грантэр был не в силах.

\- Ты ударил Монпарнаса по лицу? – очень медленно и тихо уточнил Грантэр.

\- Да.

\- В прошлом году?

\- Да.

\- И не видел его с тех пор.

\- Ни разу.

\- И ты до сих пор жив.

Анжольрас, которому этот нелепый допрос надоел, не удостоил его ответом, на что Грантэр неверяще покачал головой.

\- Я как-то попытался его поцеловать, не побрившись перед этим. Моя глупость чуть не стоила мне жизни. Примерно тогда я понял, что у нас, скорее всего, ничего не выйдет, но не это сейчас важно, - Грантэр схватил Анжольраса за плечи, мало заботясь о том, что могли подумать остальные. – Если Монпарнас действительно теперь работает на Леграна против тебя, то это серьезно. Настолько серьезно, что сегодняшние события тебе покажутся только репетицией.

Выдержав паузу, Грантэр разжал руки и направился обратно к столику в дальнем углу, словно и не было этого внезапного всплеска, оставившего Друзей азбуки на несколько минут в немом удивлении. Тишину прервал голос Эвариста, неожиданно громкий и командный.

\- Он прав, - Эварист поднялся со своего места и вышел на середину зала так, чтобы стоять на небольшом расстоянии от Анжольраса, но всегда иметь его в поле зрения. – Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, мы должны временно приостановить любую деятельность, направленную против Леграна. Да, именно этого он и добивается. Но мы видели своими глазами, с какой легкостью он может дискредитировать любую нашу акцию и, что важнее, мы видели, кто является его главной целью, - Анжольрас знал, что нежный и виноватый взгляд Эвариста, направленный на него, не мог предвещать ничего хорошего, и уже собирался его перебить, когда Эварист хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Я предлагаю голосование. Кто поддерживает моё предложение временно оставить Леграна в покое, поднимите руки.

Анжольрас задержал дыхание. Ещё ни разу Эварист не проявлял инициативы, настолько вступающей в противоречие с его планами, и если в личном споре он ещё мог попытаться его переубедить, то открытое голосование было конечным и не поддающимся пересмотру.

Кроме Эвариста сразу же руки подняли Комбефер и Жоли. Их примеру после недолго колебания последовали Легль и Прувер. Никто больше не шевельнулся, даже Мариус сейчас неосознанно сжимал кулаки и казался готовым идти разбираться с Леграном.

\- Пять против шести, - объявил Анжольрас с плохо скрываемым торжеством.

\- Посчитай внимательнее.

В дальнем углу комнаты Грантэр поднял руку.

*

Май для Грантэра начался не лучшим образом. Он едва ли ожидал, что свежий лист календаря принесет какие-либо перемены, но обычно к маю воздух прогревался достаточно, чтобы по утрам Грантэр мог вылезать из-под одеяла без немедленного желания нырнуть обратно и не шевелиться. Это была мелочь, но жизнь Грантэра, шаткая и беспокойная, складывалась именно из таких мелочей, делавших её чуть менее невыносимой.

На этот раз утро первого мая не принесло ему ничего, кроме сразу же нахлынувших воспоминаний о прошедшем дне. Когда Грантэр поднял руку, Анжольрас не сказал ему ни слова, но его взгляд, ледяной в своей острой обиде, остался шрамом на памяти Грантэра и возвращался всякий раз, когда он закрывал глаза. Это было очень холодное утро.

Первую половину дня Грантэр провел в бездумных попытках себя занять, черкая безликие профили приспешников Леграна. Он не врал, когда говорил, что не помнит их лиц – ведомый одним лишь страхом, в те минуты Грантэр не видел никого, кроме задыхающегося Анжольраса, и ему было решительно плевать, кем были нападавшие, потому что единственной целью для него тогда стало увести Анжольраса как можно дальше. Грантэр не ждал благодарности, она ему не была нужна, но хотя бы немного понимания со стороны Анжольраса, он всё же рассчитывал получить. По всей видимости, тот просто был не способен на такие базовые эмоции, когда дело касалось чего-либо, нарушающего его планы.

По крайней мере, он страдал не один. Грантэр не особо этим гордился, но определенное мрачное удовлетворение наполняло его душу, когда он думал, что Эваристу тоже наверняка досталось. В конце концов, доведение Анжольраса до ручки было стезей Грантэра, в то время как от Эвариста ожидали ровно противоположного, и в его случае ощущение предательства неизбежно должно было быть сильнее.

Стук в дверь застал Грантэра в процессе целенаправленного замазывания листа бумаги черным маркером. Если подобный досуг что-то говорил о психическом состоянии, то Грантэр мог только воображать, какой диагноз поставили бы ему специалисты. Поскольку крайне ограниченное количество людей знало путь к его месту жительства, и ни у одного из них не было веских причин здесь быть, Грантэр пребывал в понятном недоумении, открывая дверь, но человек, оказавшийся по сторону, был последним, кого он ожидал там увидеть.

\- Анжольрас прислал тебя убить меня? – выпалил Грантэр автоматически.

Эварист не смог сдержать смешка.

\- Анжольрас не знает, что я здесь.

\- От этого мне становится еще страшнее, - Грантэр подвинулся, приглашая Эвариста войти. – Как ты узнал, где я живу?

\- У меня есть связи, - ответил Эварист загадочно, но, заметив застывшее выражение лица Грантэра, поспешил объяснить. – Я спросил у Мариуса, а тот спросил у Козетты. Лестница оказалась неожиданным препятствием, конечно.

Он с искренним восхищением рассматривал мансарду, её высокие окна, нелепую ванну у стены и, конечно, картины. Грантэр тем временем боролся с паническим приступом, который ему самому казался вполне обоснованным, потому что он не мог придумать ни одной нормальной причины, по которой Эварист мог бы решить лично придти к нему, не сообщив об этом Анжольрасу, а все ненормальные в его голове имели просто катастрофические последствия.

\- Это стилизация под «Посвящение Наполеона»? – Эварист с нескрываемым восторгом указывал на небольшой холст, на котором Грантэр в довольно вольной манере набросал Леграна, держащего в руках корону.

\- Я всегда восхищался манерой Давида, - ответил Грантэр осторожно.

\- Ты _должен_ показать это Анжольрасу.

Не ожидавший такого энтузиазма, Грантэр не без грубости поднял полотно, поворачивая его лицом к стене.

\- Мне кажется, это не лучшая идея сейчас. Он забудет про голосование, схватит картину и побежит размахивать ей на улице, - Грантэр взглянул на Эвариста с подозрением. – К вопросу об улицах, разве у вас сегодня не должны быть какие-нибудь… - он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, - шествия?

\- Можно сказать, что я сделал крюк, - нервная деликатность в лице Эвариста смягчилась дружелюбной улыбкой, которая мало способствовала хорошему самочувствию Грантэра. Теперь, вместо паники он ощущал стыд вполне понятного происхождения. – Я не поблагодарил тебя вчера. Ты уже во второй раз спасаешь Анжольраса, когда я оказываюсь бесполезен. Спасибо тебе за это.

\- Да уж, я уже подумываю сменить работу. Свяжитесь со мной, когда Анжольрас решит прибегнуть к услугам личного телохранителя.

\- Обязательно, - ответил Эварист серьезно. – Но поблагодарить тебя я хотел не только за это. Ты поддержал меня во время голосования, и если это хоть в чём-то и временно помогло обезопасить Анжольраса, то я перед тобой в долгу.

\- Нет такого долга, который ты не мог бы искупить свежими красками, - отозвался Грантэр, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Эваристу и надеясь, что тот, удовлетворив совесть, уйдет, оставив Грантэра наедине со своей.

Но Эварист явно ещё не закончил, он нервно мял уголки папки, которую держал в руках, подыскивая слова.

\- Я хотел спросить - и прости мне моё любопытство - почему ты меня поддержал? Не пойми меня превратно, но мне всегда казалось, что ты предпочитаешь держаться в стороне от принятия решений, связанных с организацией.

Столь деликатная формулировка заставила Грантэра болезненно поморщиться. Когда Анжольрас пытался облечь свои мысли в форму менее грубую, у него это получалось довольно топорно и фальшиво, подлинное мнение всё равно лезло наружу, но для Эвариста, и Грантэр это ощущал сейчас как никогда, вежливость не была социально одобряемой маской, она была частью его натуры. Эварист строил свою речь с искренним желанием никого не задеть, и не ответить на такую честность Грантэр просто не мог.

\- Вчера секунд десять я был уверен, что Анжольраса подстрелили. Мне не понравилось это чувство.

Выпалив правду, Грантэр замер, не уверенный в возможной реакции, но Эварист спокойно улыбнулся, полностью удовлетворенный ответом, и Грантэр запоздало понял, что в его мире желание окружающих заботиться об Анжольрасе казалось самым естественным человеческим порывом, не требовавшим реальных причин и каких-либо объяснений, и в этом мире Грантэр только что стал его союзником.

\- Анжольрас не будет злиться долго, - пообещал Эварист. – И чтобы это гарантировать, у меня есть для тебя предложение.

Он протянул Грантэру немного помятую папку.

\- Это список всех сюжетов, который мы планируем рассмотреть в ближайших нескольких выпусках «Вестника». Если ты сможешь проиллюстрировать хотя бы некоторые из них, это будет неоценимым вкладом в наше дело.

\- Так слабость Анжольраса к карикатурам не преувеличена? – поинтересовался Грантэр скептически.

\- Она даже преуменьшена, - Эварист улыбнулся, словно вспомнил что-то очень приятное и немного личное. – Если хочешь его развеселить, покажи ему подборку работ Домье.

\- Нарисовать много груш, - изобразив, будто делает пометку на обложке, Грантэр ухмыльнулся. – Заметано.

Повисшая тишина  была столь уютной, что Грантэр на мгновение забыл обо всех своих прегрешениях перед человеком, который своими руками преподносил ему шанс завоевать обратно расположение Анжольраса. В других обстоятельствах они могли бы стать если не друзьями, то хорошими приятелями, и эта мысль своей колючей иронией разбила иллюзию покоя.

\- Я попробую, - Грантэр снова отвел взгляд.

\- Отлично, - Эварист протянул руку, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как пожать её. – Справишься к выходным? В понедельник мы должны уже отдать номер в печать.

\- Сделаю, что могу.

Мимолетно, Грантэр подумал, что его шансы попасть в ад только что стремительно возросли.


	9. little more glue every time that it breaks

Частота, с какой Грантэр начал наведываться в «Мюзен» пугала и удивляла его самого. Ухитрившийся продраться сквозь всю предшествующую жизнь без каких-либо сильных привязанностей, он находил странной ту тягу, которую с каждым днем испытывал всё сильнее, которая заставляла его откладывать кисть, натягивать минимально пристойную одежду и проделывать не самый близкий путь от дома до кафе лишь с той целью, чтобы посвятить вечер бездумной беседе и не особо скрытному разглядыванию Анжольраса, если тому случалось появиться. И даже когда у него была цель более конкретная – скажем, как в тот день, передать щедрый ворох листов с небрежной россыпью набросков на них, - Грантэр понимал, что в действительности практически наверняка задержится надолго, притянутый тем необъяснимым обаянием, какое таилось в скрипучих стульях и поцарапанных (частично, по его вине) столах. Впервые за долгие годы Грантэр нашел место, где ему хотелось оставаться дольше срока чистой необходимости, и там, по какой-то нелепой, невозможной случайности, его приняли как своего. Омрачить этот факт не могло даже то, что момент фактического признания и принятия стал одновременно и моментом, после которого Анжольрас избрал ледяное молчание как единственную модель поведения в его присутствии.

Хотя Грантэр и не видел никаких причин не верить Эваристу, когда тот говорил, что злоба Анжольраса не продлится долго, он не знал, какая перспектива его пугала больше: так и не быть до конца прощенным или всё же получить прощение. Слишком уж отчетливо Грантэр мог представить себе еженедельную рутину, когда он приносил бы очередной набор карикатур, а Анжольрас принимал бы их с отстраненной благодарностью, не уделяя ему больше времени, чем нужно, и уж тем более ни единым словом не напоминая об их мимолетной интрижке – другого слова в этом сценарии произошедшее между ними не заслуживало, - похоронив ненужные воспоминания под требующими его внимания вопросами. Он почти что жаждал такого финала, в котором его печальная одержимость приобрела бы тягучий характер, стала своеобразным новым фоном для всей его жизни, несколько омрачая её, но и одновременно делая намного, _намного_ проще. Молчание в этом случае не несло бы в себе горькой лжи, превращавшей его общение не только с Эваристом, но и с остальными друзьями Анжольраса в игру опасений и недомолвок. Но если бы Анжольрас решил его простить и вновь перешагнул порог его мансарды, Грантэр знал, что у него при таком раскладе не хватило бы здравого смысла остановиться, нет, он пошел бы до конца, и пока Анжольрас  был готов лгать, он лгал бы тоже. Подчиняясь капризу Анжольраса, Грантэр мог бы без сожалений разрушить тот уютный мирок, который он успел уже создать для себя в «Мюзен», и потому сценарий, в котором Анжольрас не хотел видеть его рядом, был куда безопаснее.

Словно оттеняя его нелегкие мысли, день выдался дождливый, и Грантэр успел изрядно промокнуть по дороге, несмотря на вполне функционирующий зонт в руке. Возможно, дело было в том, что он куда больше заботился о безопасности папки с рисунками, нежели о своей собственной сухости, и изрядно перекашивал зонт, оставляя спину незащищенной. К тому моменту, когда он добрался до «Мюзен», его рубашка сзади представляла зрелище печальное, как будто он по пути сделал не одну остановку, чтобы полежать в луже, что не ускользнуло от взора Жоли, первым вопросом которого стало:

\- Ты лежал в луже?

Грантэр, который никогда не был уверен, шутит Жоли или говорит всерьез, предпочел ответить вопросом на вопрос.

\- Здесь есть полотенце?

Полотенце нашлось, и Грантэр сел рядом с Жоли и Леглем, довольно вытирая затылок. Время от времени капли срывались с волос за шиворот, заставляя Грантэра ежиться и тереть ещё сильнее. Несмотря на выходной день, заднее помещение кафе «Мюзен» пустовало, если не считать уже упомянутых Жоли и Легля, чьё присутствие было скорее результатом заставшей их неподалеку непогоды, нежели сознательным выбором.

\- Рассуди нас, Грантэр, - попросил Жоли, после того, как закончил приличествующую моменту процедуру отчитывания Грантэра за легкомысленное использование зонта и выдал ему необходимое количество профилактических лекарств, которые тот был вынужден проглотить, - мой дорогой друг утверждает, что можно с равной силой любить двоих человек одновременно, я же с этим утверждением никак не могу согласиться. Кто из нас прав, на твой взгляд?

Едва ощутимая атмосфера глубоко личного и давно тянущегося спора повисла в воздухе, заставив Грантэра долго переводить взгляд с нетерпеливо стучащего пальцами по столу Жоли на расслабленно улыбающегося Легля. Он чувствовал, что от его ответа сейчас зависит, возможно, больше, чем просто перевес в словесных баталиях, и потому подбирал слова с особенной осторожностью.

\- Вы оба правы в своем роде. И оба ошибаетесь, - Грантэр понимал, что подобная формулировка слишком уж похожа на уход от ответа, и поспешил продолжить. – Любовь осознанная – она в действии, слове или мысли. И испытывать её одновременно можно лишь к одному человеку, к тому, на кого это действие направленно. Но можно признаться в любви одному, а уже через пять минут другому, и никому не солгать. Как это возможно, спросите вы? Проще, чем может показаться. Пока вы с одним, любовь к другому становиться бессознательной, но нельзя же сказать, что она исчезает вовсе? Вот ты, Жоли, как зовут ту девушку, которая похитила твоё сердце?

\- Мюзикетта, - произнес Жоли, чуть краснея.

\- А твои чувства к ней, они всегда одинаковы, где бы ты ни находился? – Жоли попытался ответить, но Грантэр не дал ему возможности перебить. – Представь, что ты чувствуешь, когда славная Мюзикетта целует тебя на прощание. А теперь подумай, смог бы ты работать, если бы все твои мысли занимала она? Но каким же богохульством было бы утверждать, что ты не любишь её, когда она вдалеке, - Грантэр выразительно постучал по лбу. – Бессознательная любовь остается с тобой всегда. И если бы ты задумал, скажем, из сильной симпатии поцеловать кого-то ещё…

Грантэр украдкой взглянул на Легля. Теперь краснели они оба, и Грантэр мысленно похвалил себя за удачную догадку.

\- …это не будет значить, что ты любишь Мюзикетту меньше. Можно сказать, что она всегда в твоем сердце, если желаешь. А в отдельно взятое мгновение ты любишь того, чью руку ты держишь.

\- А если держаться за руки с двумя людьми одновременно? – раздался негромкий голос сзади. Жан Прувер, ухитрившийся подкрасться незамеченным во время самозабвенного монолога Грантэра, смотрел на них с улыбкой хитрой и нетерпеливой одновременно.

\- В таком случае, ты позволяешь им обоим любить тебя, - не растерялся Грантэр.

Прувер восхищенно хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Ты не возражаешь, если я это запишу?

\- Я буду польщен.

То, что могло бы стать увековечением словотворчества Грантэра в стихотворной форме, было прервано появлением Анжольраса в сопровождении Комбефера и Эвариста. Они о чем-то горячо спорили, причем Комбефер выглядел скорее посредником, перебегавшим от одного к другому и в целом старавшимся сгладить напряжение, которое, судя по усталому тону всех троих, копилось уже несколько дней. Анжольрас и Комбефер сразу скрылись за дверью кабинета, Эварист же уверенно направился к столу, за которым сидел Грантэр.

\- Принес? – спросил он заговорщицки, в очередной раз заставляя Грантэра почувствовать себя наркодилером.

Пухлый вид папки вызвал у Эвариста восхищенный присвист.

\- Я ещё не представляю, как буду это верстать, но уже очень хочу узнать, - он быстро пролистал страницы, задерживаясь на несколько секунд, когда какой-то отдельный набросок особо привлекал его внимание. Наконец, он, чрезвычайно довольный, взглянул на Грантэра. – Это тебе, кстати.

И пока Грантэр неверяще разглядывал появившийся на столе пакет с логотипом, на котором элегантно переплетались буквы Lи B, Эварист успел исчезнуть в кабинете.

\- Что это? – заинтригованный, Прувер первым залез в пакет, чтобы вытащить из него довольно тяжелую на вид деревянную коробку.

\- Это свидетельство того, что в вашей организации есть человек, понимающий шутки хуже, чем Анжольрас, - ответил Грантэр, но без особого раздражения. Жизнь баловала его не часто, и отказываться от неожиданного подарка судьбы (и Эвариста) он не собирался, тем более что он совсем не лукавил, когда говорил, что ему нужны новые краски.

Он всегда питал трепетную любовь к свежим, ещё не раскрытым тюбикам; таившиеся в них возможности, это совершенство, нетронутое жестокой реальностью, где цвета расплывались, а изображение никогда не соответствовало образу, построенному в голове, – всё это дразнило его воображение и гнало домой, где он мог запереться на несколько дней, лишь для того, чтобы под конец свалиться от усталости, и, проснувшись, разочароваться во всём созданном за это время. Но финальное разочарование быстро забывалось, стоило только запаху свежих красок защекотать ему ноздри.

Грантэр так увлекся разглядыванием набора, что сперва даже не заметил нового вошедшего или, точнее, вошедшую. Это была женщина, из разряда тех, чей возраст невозможно определить без соответствующих медицинских процедур. Несмотря на бушующую на улице непогоду, она выглядела так, словно стихия не посмела коснуться даже носка её туфель. Светло-рыжие волосы, убранные в аккуратный пучок на затылке, и бледная до прозрачности кожа заставляли серьезно задумываться, насколько тщательно в её семье подходили к брачным союзам исключительно с обладателями схожего фенотипа. Во всей её манере себя держать было что-то неуловимо знакомое, и когда она поджала губы, разглядывая ближайший к ней столик, Грантэр едва не застонал, столь сильным было ощущение узнавания.

\- Кто это? – шепотом поинтересовался он, но Прувер уже вскакивал с места, чтобы галантно отодвинуть женщине стул.

При одном взгляде на него, от брезгливости на её лице не осталось и следа. Женщина улыбнулась, нежно и искренне, целуя Прувера в щеку.

\- Жан, я не видела тебя целую вечность, - её голос, неожиданно глубокий и с легкой хрипотцой, умело сочетал в себе кокетство и материнскую теплоту. – У тебя новая стрижка.

Прувер, чья стрижка выглядела так, как будто была выполнена им самим в темной комнате перед запотевшим зеркалом, кивнул, польщенный.

\- А вы, Франсуаза, совсем не изменились.

Имя это женщине необъяснимо шло. Она словно носила эту громоздкую комбинацию согласных на высоко поднятой голове, превращая гротескное имя в корону. И, скромно опуская глаза в ответ на комплимент, Франсуаза выглядела не краснеющей девушкой, но взрослой женщиной, идеально играющей сознательно выбранную ей роль.

\- Я могу вам что-нибудь принести? – предложил Прувер, не переставая улыбаться.

\- Разве что моего сына.

Когда за этой просьбой последовал громкий крик Прувера через плечо, Грантэр моментально понял, на кого смотрел всё это время. Появившийся в комнате Анжольрас лишь подтвердил догадку: они с матерью были невероятно похожи, не столько чертами лица (здесь Анжольрас, по всей видимости, пошел в отца), сколько мимикой, жестикуляцией и интонациями на концах отдельных фраз. От этого сходства наблюдение за ними, находящимися в одном помещении, заставляло напряженно тереть виски, словно в попытке прогнать иллюзию.

\- Два раза за один месяц, - объявила Франсуаза вместо приветствия. – Это уже не совпадение, а серьезное легкомыслие.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - ответил Анжольрас терпеливо. Он выглядел раздраженным, но скорее от того факта, что его оторвали от важных дел, нежели самим появлением матери в «Мюзен». – Что привело тебя к нам, помимо столь явной заботы о нашем благополучии?

Франсуаза даже не подумала обижаться на колкость. Она обняла сына, а когда отодвинулась, взглянула на него с деловитой усмешкой, придавшей её лицу несколько зловещее выражение.

\- Ты подозреваешь меня в корыстных интересах, и, разумеется, оказываешься прав. Но прежде, чем я перейду к делу, - она постучала по столешнице и, совсем как в первую минуту, поджала губы. Её сходство с Анжольрасом при этом стало практически невыносимым, - скажи мне, когда ты уже сделаешь ремонт?

Судя по тому, как не сдержали улыбок Прувер, Комбефер и Эварист, спор этот был одной из констант в отношениях Анжольраса с матерью, и Грантэр стал лишь наблюдателем очередного витка.

\- Когда я сочту нужным.

\- Конечно, это дело твоё, но, - Франсуаза покачала головой, - ты позоришь нашу фамилию, помещая её на заведение с такой мебелью.

\- Я не помещаю нашу фамилию…

\- Метафорически!

\- Вам уже сегодня говорили, что вы выглядите великолепно? – Эварист осторожно вклинился между ними, бережно пожимая руку Франсуазы. Та, нисколько не обманутая этим маневром, благородно приняла невысказанное предложение сменить тему.

\- Как бы рада я ни была, увидеть вас всех, моей первейшей целью сегодня является тот талантливый художник, который создал твой портрет, - она вытащила из сумки тонкую брошюру, в которой Грантэр не без замирания сердца узнал плод творчества Курфейрака. Как он и боялся, Анжольрас впервые увидел этот конкретный образец дизайна, и теперь мрачнел буквально на глазах. Грантэр мысленно посочувствовал Курфейраку. – Даже в таком формате он выглядит блестяще.

Надо отдать ему должное, Анжольрас достаточно быстро взял себя в руки и повернулся так, что теперь смотрел прямо в глаза Грантэру. Его напряженная улыбка при этом приобрела черты почти торжествующие.

\- По невероятному стечению обстоятельств он присутствует сегодня среди нас. Как будто ты специально подобрала день для появления.

\- Совпадение, - отмахнулась Франсуаза, с интересом рассматривая Грантэра. Этот внимательный взгляд заставил его подняться и даже сделать несколько шагов вперед, чтобы, наконец, неуверенно протянуть руку.

\- Грантэр? – предложил он неожиданно сдавленным голосом.

Уверенное и властное выражение голубых глаз Франсуазы, столь хорошо знакомое Грантэру, отчего-то пугало его. Если на Анжольрасе идентичный взгляд смотрелся величественно и – ладно, что уж там, - возбуждающе, то анатомическая пристальность Франсуазы вызывала у него невольные мурашки.

\- Очень рада, - отозвалась она, не переставая улыбаться. – Вы так бессовестно польстили моему сыну, что я впервые в жизни испытала зависть. Мне так не льстил никто. Можно вашу визитку?

Пока Грантэр искал наиболее вежливый способ объяснить, что визиток у него нет в принципе, Франсуаза достала ручку и белый квадратик картона, на обороте которого блестели золотые буквы.

\- Просто напишите, как я могу с вами связаться.

Отказать ей было физически невозможно, и Грантэр послушно нацарапал свой номер, стараясь выглядеть при этом как можно профессиональнее. Он сомневался, что у него хорошо получалось, но присутствующим хватало такта обходиться без замечаний. Вежливо его поблагодарив, Франсуаза убрала карточку обратно в сумку и повернулась к Анжольрасу.

\- Отец ждет тебя на ужин в конце мая, постарайся не забыть.

\- Как будто ты мне позволишь, - пробормотал Анжольрас себе под нос, что Франсуаза, как обычно, проигнорировала.

\- Эварист, тебя не затруднит проводить меня до выхода? – она приобняла Эвариста за локоть и тотчас откланялась, оставив после себя едва ощутимый запах парфюма.

Грантэр, всё ещё под впечатлением от знакомства с женщиной столь похожей на Анжольраса и одновременно разительно другой, едва не подпрыгнул, когда сам Анжольрас коснулся его плеча.

\- Можно тебя на минуту? – спросил он негромко.

\- Даже на две можно, - Грантэр изо всех сил пытался понять, в каком настроении пребывал Анжольрас, но его напряжение от встречи с матерью затмевало прочие эмоции, в то время как голос оставался идеально ровным.

Следуя за Анжольрасом в кабинет, Грантэр не без усмешки заметил про себя, что в последний раз, когда они оказывались здесь вдвоем, динамика была, мягко говоря, иная. Вполне предсказуемое искушение проверить, что могло бы случиться, если бы он сейчас прижал Анжольраса к закрытой двери и целовал, пока тот не потерял бы всякую способность говорить и, тем более, думать, было велико, но Грантэр одернул себя, утыкаясь взглядом в поверхность стола, где лежали его рисунки, аккуратно рассортированные и тематически разложенные.

Анжольрас откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Я полагаю, что должен извиниться перед тобой за мою чересчур бурную реакцию в связи с принятой тобой стороной.

\- Скорее, не бурную, а наоборот, - не удержался от замечания Грантэр.

\- Пусть так. В любом случае, с моей стороны было совершенно неуместно каким-либо образом осуждать твой выбор. Это было свободное голосование, в конце концов.

Хоть его слова и звучали достаточно искренне, Анжольрас не смотрел ему в глаза, предпочтя вместо этого неопределенно разглядывать стену, и для Грантэра это было вполне определенным знаком.

\- Тебя заставили произнести эту трогательную речь?

\- Комбефер, - Анжольрас выдохнул с явным облегчением и даже легким смешком, улыбаясь и качая головой. Он все ещё не смотрел в глаза Грантэру. – Он не переставал говорить, как грубо я себя повел с тобой и с Эваристом, и что формальное извинение здесь просто необходимо.

Анжольрас взял его за руку, и этот небольшой жест отчего-то разозлил Грантэра чуть ли не больше, чем следующие произнесенные им слова.

\- Но ты же понимаешь?

О, Грантэр понимал. Он понимал лучше самого Анжольраса, и именно это практически сводило его с ума – что, собственными словами возводя его на одну ступень с Эваристом, Анжольрас сам этого не замечал, оставаясь равнодушным к тому, как это должно было выглядеть со стороны Грантэра. Анжольрас (не совсем осознанно, что снимало с него часть вины) ожидал от него столь многого, при этом не готовый столько же отдать, и даже Грантэр, ослепленный, как всякий страдающий чувствами схожего рода, не мог не чувствовать отторжения к этой горькой несправедливости.

\- Я понимаю, - Грантэр отстранился, не слишком резко, но и без особой деликатности, - что тебе тогда показалось, будто тебя предали. И Эварист, и я. Но чего я понять не могу, - его губы исказились в болезненной усмешке, - почему ты, Анжольрас, считаешь несогласие с тобой предательством только в случае наличия в отношениях секса?

Анжольрас дернулся, как если бы Грантэр ударил его по лицу. Жестокая справедливость этих слов не давала ему по-настоящему рассердиться, и, более того, она требовала время на обдумывание, поэтому Грантэр, который сам уже успел пожалеть, что не придержал этот – пусть и заслуженный – выпад при себе, решил закончить мучительную для обоих беседу. Он коснулся ладони Анжольраса, который тут же благодарно сжал его руку, сохраняя тот потерянный вид, от которого у Грантэра щемило сердце.

\- Когда ты будешь готов, мы продолжим этот разговор в атмосфере более подходящей, - Грантэр старался говорить достаточно жестко, но рядом с Анжольрасом его сила воли слабела, придавая его голосу теплые, почти нежные нотки.

В кармане Анжольраса требовательно завибрировал телефон, но он его проигнорировал, не отрывая внезапно очень грустного взгляда от Грантэра. Если это было первой попыткой извиниться, то это уже был серьезный прогресс, который не прошел незамеченным.

\- Тебе стоит ответить, - начал Грантэр, но Анжольрас только отмахнулся.

\- Это, скорее всего, Баорель. Он, кажется, нашел человека, который сможет привести нас к Мон… - Анжольрас осекся и даже совершил (абсолютно бессмысленную) попытку сделать вид, что он ничего не говорил, пока Грантэр справлялся с желанием заорать, потому что этот нелепый в своей упертости человек перед ним спокойной речи явно не понимал.

\- Монпарнас? – выдохнул Грантэр шепотом, однозначно подразумевавшим плохо сдерживаемый крик. – Ты совсем рехнулся? И не заставляй меня быть тем, кто напомнит, что вы _общим голосованием_ решили…

\- Не трогать Леграна, да. И мы его не трогаем, я своё слово держу. Не искать Монпарнаса никогда не было частью решения.

\- Это было частью _здравого смысла_ , - Грантэр серьезно подумывал по-настоящему ударить Анжольраса, просто на случай, если тот всё же бредит и пощечина волшебным образом может привести его в чувство. – С каких пор я должен говорить тебе про здравый смысл?

Он искренне думал, что сможет переубедить Анжольраса или, хотя бы, потребовать, чтобы он поделился планом с остальными (Грантэр почему-то не сомневался, что он стал только третьим – и то случайным – посвященным в эту сомнительную аферу), но Анжольрас с неожиданным коварством, которое в действительности, скорее всего, коварством не было, но именно так оно виделось Грантэру, лишил его всех путей отступлению.

\- Ты пойдешь с нами? – не то спросил, не то попросил Анжольрас.

Отказать Анжольрасу в тот момент не смогла бы даже личность куда более стойкая, и уж тем более этого не мог сделать Грантэр. В конце концов, он был всего лишь человеком.

*

Если бы Анжольраса попросили объяснить, почему он пригласил Грантэра присоединиться к ним, он едва бы смог ответить без запинки. Как гарант его молчания, отчасти, но и сам факт присутствия Грантэра рядом в этом не самом безопасном предприятии почему-то обнадеживал его даже больше, чем присутствие Баореля, что было весьма нелогично. Конечно, у него были заботы и посерьезнее, чем анализировать свои поспешные решения, – объяснить Эваристу, почему тому следовало сегодня возвращаться домой одному, не дожидаясь, как обычно, его, было той ещё задачей. Здесь, как ни странно, помог опять-таки Грантэр, который в своей обычной ленивой манере пообещал в случае чего «позависать рядом», и именно это окончательно убедило Эвариста, что он может спокойно отправляться верстать газету. Анжольрас имел весьма смутное представление о молчаливом согласии между Грантэром и Эваристом, но сейчас оно пришлось донельзя кстати.

В одиннадцать часов вечера – время, назначенное Баорелем, - они стояли перед закрытым кафе, вздрагивая от каждого порыва ветра. Дождь давно закончился, но сырая прохлада, только усилившаяся с наступлением темноты, пробирала до костей сквозь легкие куртки. Анжольрас был уже готов перейти к хрестоматийным мерам согревания, включавшим в себя крепкие объятия (не столько из заботы о себе, сколько от крайне несчастного вида Грантэра, пытавшегося как можно глубже засунуть руки в карманы), когда Баорель, наконец, появился, неприлично бодрый для этого часа. Если он и был удивлен, присутствием лишнего человека, то виду не подал, заметив вместо этого:

\- Ты сможешь его отвлечь, если что.

Как оказалось, человека, который должен был отвести их к Монпарнасу, нужно было ещё ждать, и Баорель использовал это время, чтобы объяснить их план действий во всех деталях, которых было не так уж и много, и они преимущественно сводились к «вы держите, я бью». Хоть и не любитель столь грубых мер, Анжольрас понимал, что, скорее всего, в любом случае не сможет остановить Баореля, а потому ему оставалось только продумывать, как получить из Монпарнаса всю необходимую информацию прежде, чем тот потеряет сознание.

Если удача будет на их стороне, конечно.

От дома на противоположной стороне улицы отделилась тень и, прежде чем Анжольрас успел что-либо сказать, она уже стояла перед ними. Эта невысокая и тощая девушка прятала голову под капюшоном, в то время как зеленый неоновый свет от находящейся поблизости аптеки освещал её лицо, придавая и без того не самым симпатичным чертам, вид откровенно пугающий. Дырки на её джинсах и перчатках едва ли были результатом фантазии дизайнера, но, куда вероятнее, свидетельством того, как долго их носили. Она нетерпеливо дергала ногой, обутой в растянутый кроссовок и смотрел на них троих с ленивым презрением.

\- Мы идем или нет? – спросила она хрипло.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, она развернулась, устремляясь к бульвару Сен-Мишель. Следующие полчаса были непрекращающейся гонкой с препятствиями. Для создания её комплекции девушка оказалась неожиданно быстрой, периодически совершая крутые повороты, из-за которых Анжольрасу казалось, что на этот раз они точно потеряли её из виду, но она всегда выныривала обратно, недовольно щелкая пальцами в их сторону. Несмотря на постоянные перемены направления, Анжольрас всё же не чувствовал, что они движутся в отчетливом юго-западном направлении, и уже хотел поделиться возникшей у него мыслью с Грантэром, когда в поле зрения показался белый камень ограды кладбища.

\- Этот больной самовлюбленной придурок, - прошептал Грантэр почти восхищенно, явно пришедший к тому же выводу, что и Анжольрас.

Впрочем, на кладбище девушка их не повела, останавливаясь вместо этого на пересечении улиц Деламбр и Монпарнас и требовательно протягивая руку. Получив от Баореля несколько крупных купюр, она довольно кивнула и бросила небрежное «там», перед тем, как вновь исчезнуть в темноте близлежащих бульваров.

\- У него всегда было такое специфическое чувство юмора? – тихо спросил Анжольрас, разглядывая указатель.

\- Это вполне в его стиле, - признал Грантэр так же тихо.

Едва заметное движение вдалеке заставило их отшатнуться. В тот момент Анжольрас в полной мере ощутил, насколько непродуманным был их план. Они даже не знали наверняка, будет ли Монпарнас в одиночестве – момент, невероятно критичный во всей этой схеме. Баорель рвался в бой, это было понятно, но Анжольрас одним жестом потребовал, чтобы он замер, быстро просчитывая в голове возможные подходы.

\- Он один возле машины, - шепотом сообщил Грантэр, который успел незаметно выглянуть из-за угла дома и теперь смотрел на Анжольраса со странным задором в глазах. – Я пойду первым, есть шанс, что меня он не зарежет на месте, что про вас двоих сказать нельзя.

С определенным трудом подавив желание схватить Грантэра и не подпускать к потенциально опасному психопату, Анжольрас был вынужден согласно кивнуть, потому что такая последовательность действий, по крайней мере, имела хоть какой-то смысл.

\- Нам нужен условный знак, - вмешался Баорель.

\- Когда меня будут убивать или когда вам можно приблизиться? – Грантэр взъерошил волосы, этим единственным жестом обнаружив собственную нервозность. – В любом случае мы обойдемся обычными вербальными методами. Если я кричу, то это явно не от скуки.

На этот раз подавить желание удержать Грантэра было куда сложнее, но тот уже направился в сторону Монпарнаса, расслабленно посвистывая. Плохо различимый на теневой стороне улицы силуэт отделился от машины с элегантностью опытного хищника. Это плавное и бесконечно опасное в своем идеальном балансе движение заставило Анжольраса задержать дыхание и снова прижаться к стене дома. Не иметь возможности наблюдать за происходящим было мучительно, но вызвать у Монпарнаса подозрение и тем самым подставить Грантэра было риском куда более значительным. По крайней мере, эта пытка неведением продолжалась недолго, и совсем скоро Грантэр вернулся всё той же ленивой походкой, крайне успешно скрывая дрожь в руках, пока он прятал что-то в карман.

\- Вечеринка окончена, мальчики разошлись по домам, - он улыбнулся, и его улыбка была лишь отчасти виноватой. – Вполне возможно, что получилось так, что я предупредил Монпарнаса, что на него пытаются выйти люди, опасные для его здоровья и прелестного личика. Уж  не знаю, как мне так повезло, но он на это купился и поспешил исчезнуть, оставив свой номер телефона, на случай, если я решу как-нибудь, и я цитирую, «приятно провести время». Удачный сегодня вечер, не правда ли?

Грантэр казался настолько довольным собой, что Анжольрасу понадобилось время, чтобы в полной мере осознать, что он пытался сказать.

\- Ты спугнул Монпарнаса? – очень спокойно уточнил он.

\- Боюсь, что именно это я и сделал, - Грантэр не переставал улыбаться, но теперь его лицо приобрело тот застывший вид, какой бывает у человека, готового к долгой и жесткой обороне.

Всё так же спокойно, Анжольрас повернулся к Баорелю.

\- Будь так добр, оставь нас, - попросил Анжольрас, и это был его _командный_ тон, обжигающий своим ледяным спокойствием, отказать которому не в силах был никто.

Опершись на одиноко растущее дерево, Грантэр, казалось, был совершенно невосприимчив к происходящему вокруг, но блеск фар периодически проезжавших мимо машин выхватывал из темноты напряженные плечи и упрямый, насупившийся взгляд. Он не жалел о том, что сделал, и не собирался извиняться даже в виде формальности (хотя, когда последний раз Грантэр делал что-то ради формальности?), что только подхлестывало гнев Анжольраса. Раз за разом Грантэр ставил преграды на пути, который Анжольрас считал единственно верным, и отказывался понимать, почему он злился, - именно так в глазах Анжольраса выглядела эта ситуация, и тем сложнее было ему самому осмыслить легкомысленное отношение к ней Грантэра.

\- Послушай, - начал он, но мгновенно был перебит Грантэром, который с неожиданной скоростью оказался рядом и схватил Анжольраса за рукав.

\- Нет, слушать на этот раз будешь ты, - дрожащий гнев в голосе Грантэра мгновенно остудил всякий пыл, и Анжольрас мог только растерянно моргать, даже не пытаясь освободиться. – Ты ждешь от меня извинений, но их не будет, потому что я не ищу твоего прощения, Анжольрас, оно мне не нужно. Я пытаюсь делать всё от меня зависящее, чтобы обезопасить тебя, и, если ты отказываешься это принимать, я уважаю твоё решение. Но уважай и ты моё. Раз за разом я убеждаюсь, что предпочту твою ненависть твоей смерти, и тебе пора уже это понять.

Отпустив рукав, Грантэр осел на землю, как если бы ноги перестали его держать. Анжольрас автоматически дернулся, но остановил себя прежде, чем коснулся Грантэра, - тот явно не искал его прикосновений.

\- Сейчас я провожу тебя до дома, и мы не будем ни о чем говорить, - Грантэр устало потер глаза. – Если ты все-таки решишь принять мое предложение нормально всё обсудить, тебе известны все возможные способы со мной связаться. Если же твое решение будет иным… - он глухо усмехнулся, - что ж, в таком случае мы увидимся в «Мюзен», вежливо кивнем друг другу и продолжим делать вид, что не дуемся, как два обиженных ребенка. По-своему достойный финал.

Они и в самом деле молчали на всём пути до дома. Анжольрас пытался считать свой пульс, но сбивался всякий раз, когда смотрел на затылок Грантэра.

*

\- Следи за расстоянием между глазами, - Грантэр стукнул тыльной стороной карандаша по бумаге, иллюстрируя свою мысль. – Нет более быстрого способа исказить портрет, чем неправильно поместить глаза.

Козетта кивнула, чуть отклоняясь, чтобы оценить, насколько она уже успела всё испортить, и потянулась за полустертым ластиком, который одним своим видом заставлял Козетту задуматься, что, возможно, рисование было совсем не её стезей. Разумеется, убедиться в этом наверняка можно было бы, спросив непосредственно у Грантэра, но она не была уверена, что сможет получить от него честный ответ, а спрашивать мнения Мариуса было в принципе бесполезно. Нет, Козетта не думала, что он стал бы ей врать, наоборот – Мариус был абсолютно искренен, когда восхищался очередной попыткой Козетты перенести его профиль на бумагу, и её эта идеалистическая влюбленная пелена умиляла и раздражала одновременно. При этом она сама не подозревала, что страдает тем же трогательным синдромом: на бумаге лицо Мариуса приобретало идеально правильные черты, и когда Грантэр делал ей замечания по поводу слишком уж греческого носа, она непонимающе встряхивалась, абсолютно уверенная, что именно так он выглядит в действительности, и сдерживала пляшущее на кончике языка замечание, что отдельно взятый портрет в исполнении Грантэра является квинтэссенцией идеализации. Она ничего не говорила, конечно. Грантэр ей нравился, и подобный выпад был бы попросту груб.

\- Сделаем паузу, - предложил Грантэр, вставая, чтобы подточить карандаши, - Мариус выглядит так, будто на него железный корсет надели.

Мариус, который последние пару часов провел не шевелясь и практически не дыша, стоически попытался улыбнуться, не меняя при этом выражения лица. Эта попытка, разумеется, провалилась, и Козетта поспешно отложила незаконченный рисунок, надеясь, что это будет достаточным знаком, чтобы Мариус расслабился. Сама она практически не обращала внимания, как за это время затекает тело, и только вставая ощущала тяжелую скованность в перенапряженной спине.

\- Мне жаль, что с портретом ничего не вышло, - Козетта потерла уставшие запястья, не замечая, что размазывает по ним остатки графита с пальцев. Зато это заметил Мариус, который немедленно бросился их оттирать.

Грантэр отозвался не оборачиваясь, и его голос звучал как обычно насмешливо и равнодушно в той идеальной пропорции, которая, по мнению Козетты, была первым признаком неискренности.

\- Я сам поддержал решение не плевать в сторону Леграна. Мы не в том положении, чтобы наглеть. А метафорически тыкать ему в лицо портретом Анжольраса – это хуже, чем наглеть.

Он был прав, разумеется, но Козетта не могла не испытывать легкое чувство вины, как будто своей изначальной идеей она посеяла надежду, которая теперь была столь грубо уничтожена или, по крайней мере, забыта на неопределенный срок. Заметив её расстроенное выражение лица, Мариус выудил пион из вазы, рисовать которую они пытались часом ранее (эту старую и треснувшую вазу Грантэр обнаружил среди прочего хлама, каким мансарда была полна, когда он только въехал в неё; Козетта считала, что трещина в боку вазы удалась ей лучше всего остального), и с аккуратной нежностью украсил цветком её волосы, что заставило Грантэра рассмеяться.

\- Мариус, друг мой, ты очаровательно старомоден. Оставайся таким всегда, - он протянул заточенные карандаши скромно улыбавшейся Козетте и подмигнул. – А что до моих работ в галерее, насчет этого у меня есть план.

Грантэр поднес палец к губам Козетты, прежде чем она успела переспросить.

\- Всему своё время.

Козетта, чье природное любопытство было (возможно, вполне сознательно) запущено Грантэром, уже перебирала в голове возможные варианты, но её размышления были прерваны громким – куда громче необходимого – стуком в дверь. Пожатием плеч дав понять, что он никого не ждет, Грантэр щелкнул замком и потянул дверь на себя.

Анжольрас, выглядевший так, будто весь путь по лестнице он проделал бегом и споткнулся не менее двух раз, стоял на пороге и смотрел на Грантэра со странной смесью эмоций, придававшей его лицу выражение, какое Козетта совсем не ожидала на нём увидеть. Это были и решимость, и нетерпение, и волнение, и сожаление, и что-то подозрительно похожее на нежность. Его только-только начавшее выравниваться дыхание вырывалось из груди с легким присвистом, а руки нервно шевелились, словно выбирая, где остановиться. Не замечая никого, кроме Грантэра, Анжольрас сделал шаг вперед.

\- Слушай, я…

Поняв, что ещё минута молчания, и она узнает гораздо больше, чем ей следует знать, Козетта сделала единственное, что могла в такой ситуации – издала удивленный вскрик, больше похожий на полузадушенный писк, и тут же зажала себе рот ладонью. Впоследствии она сама не могла объяснить, почему из всех способов дать о себе знать, она выбрала самый сомнительный и плохо звучащий. В любом случае, сработало это идеально – Анжольрас замер, а Грантэр, наоборот, словно отмер, вздрагивая и делая несколько шагов назад, едва не спотыкаясь о край матраса и неловко бормоча что-то про «сюрприз» и «рад тебя видеть».

\- Мариус. Козетта, - поприветствовал их Анжольрас автоматически, все ещё не потерявший вид вора, застигнутого на месте преступления. Поняв, что от присутствующих в комнате мужчин пользы особой не будет (Мариус вел себя подозрительно тихо), Козетта решила взять разруливание неловкой ситуации в свои руки.

\- Что ж, думаю уроков рисования на сегодня довольно, - она обняла Грантэра, одновременно едва заметными движениями поправляя ему ворот футболки и отбирая ножик, который он всё ещё не отпустил. – Мне ещё нужно переодеться к нашей встрече с Курфейраком. Он всегда старается выглядеть лучше меня, и в последний раз у него это получилось, так что сегодня день реванша.

\- У вас свидание с Курфейраком? – уточнил Грантэр неожиданно осипшим голосом, причиной которого был явно не Курфейрак.

\- Мы идем в кино, - поспешил поправить его Мариус.

Козетта только рассмеялась. То, что они втроем на последнем ряду кинотеатра умещались на диванчике для двоих, могло при определенном угле рассуждения перевести совместный поход в кино в разряд свиданий, но Грантэру знать об этом было не обязательно, как ей самой было совсем не обязательно знать, что в этот вечер привело сюда Анжольраса, да ещё в столь взволнованном виде. Незнание, в конце концов, было самой надежной и простой подушкой безопасности, доступной в этой жизни.


	10. look at us, lying here, dreaming, pretending

\- И все-таки как у тебя это получилось? – спросил Анжольрас, отрываясь от книги, чтобы взглянуть на торчащую из-за мольберта макушку Грантэра. Промучившись десять минут над одним предложением, но, так и не сумев дочитать его до конца, он всё же сдался, уступая вопросу, неустанно кружащему у него в голове.

Грантэр ничего не ответил, полностью погруженный в работу. В таком состоянии он был зрелищем по меньшей мере приятным (если бы ещё мольберт не загораживал весь вид), но Анжольрас жаждал ответов и он жаждал их _сейчас_ , и даже уважение к творческому процессу не могло удержать его от расспросов. Чтобы положить книгу на пол, ему пришлось сильно перегнуться через бортик ванны, и от его движения вода колыхнулась, угрожая перелиться через край. Анжольрас чертыхнулся себе под нос, на всякий случай откидывая книгу подальше. Грантэр мог обращаться с вещами с деланным равнодушием, но из этого совсем не следовало, что его книги можно было топить.

Анжольрас целился в матрас, но его довольно неудобная поза и, чего уж там, достаточно ленивый бросок не особо способствовали меткости, так что тяжелый том шлепнулся на деревянный пол с тем звуком, какой издают все массивные книги, падающие на пол, - очень громким. Шум заставил Грантэра вздрогнуть, и он выглянул из-за мольберта с настороженным выражением лица.

\- Если это была попытка меня убить, ты мог бы просто вежливо попросить, - пробормотал он, но Анжольрас был не в настроении шутить.

\- Как у тебя получилось напугать Монпарнаса? – Анжольрас понимал, что в своем настоящем положении выглядит не особо внушительно, и потому постарался придать голосу твердости. – Я знаю – ты что-то не договариваешь.

Грантэр устало потер лоб. Заколки, которыми он обычно убирал челку во время работы, сейчас украшали затылок Анжольраса, не давая длинным прядям коснуться воды (сперва Грантэр предложил ему шапочку для душа и очень долго смеялся, глядя на его реакцию), и от этого волосы периодически падали ему на лицо, заставляя морщиться и прерываться, чтобы зачесать их обратно.

\- Я думал, мы закрыли эту тему.

Технически это было не совсем правдой. Вопрос Монпарнаса ими даже не поднимался, потому что когда Анжольрас ворвался к Грантэру с заранее продуманной речью, присутствие там Мариуса и Козетты сбило его с мысли, и даже после их поспешного ухода он не нашел в себе сил преодолеть растерянность, которая с каждой минутой овладевала им всё сильнее, и потому выпалил то единственное, что смог, что _имело значение_ , пока окончательно не потерял способность говорить.

«Ты мне нужен, - произнес он тогда, негромко, но без капли сомнения, словно признаваясь в преступлении, совершения которого он не стеснялся. – На чьей бы стороне ты ни был». И хоть это было лишь малой долей того, что должно было быть сказано, Грантэр, казалось, понял и так. Понял и, что важнее, принял, ощутимо расслабляясь и даже позволяя себе улыбнуться. Не глядя, он сжал ладонь Анжольраса, как будто собираясь пожать: «Нужен как художник? – хватка руки стала мягче, фамильярнее. – Как друг? – пальцы скользнули выше, касаясь пульса. – Или?..» Анжольрас, не в силах оторвать глаз от запястья, где сероватые от графита кончики пальцев Грантэра, бережно кружили над венами, судорожно выдохнул: «Весь».

После этого они уже не разговаривали.

\- Кроме того, - голос Грантэра вернул Анжольраса к реальности, - ты и сам можешь догадаться, если постараешься.

Анжольрас не любил загадки, особенно те, которые подменяли прямые ответы, и он дернул плечом, обиженно, отворачиваясь и погружаясь в воду почти до подбородка. Тихо посмеиваясь, Грантэр вернулся к холсту, и Анжольрас, оставшийся теперь и без книги, и без ответов, не смог хранить псевдообиженное молчание слишком долго.

\- Над чем ты работаешь?

\- Если ты узнаешь, то перестанешь меня уважать, - отмахнулся Грантэр, но, разумеется, это только подогрело интерес Анжольраса.

\- Тебе известно, что это не так, - мягко произнес он. Когда Грантэр выдавал подобные отговорки, Анжольрас не мог не чувствовать определенную фальшь в его равнодушном тоне, как если бы это не было простой шуткой, и поэтому в такие моменты он стремился проявлять не свойственную ему деликатность, боясь подтвердить затаенные опасения Грантэра.

Шорох кисти прервался, и Грантэр снова выглянул из-за мольберта, держа в руке фотографию.

\- Веришь или нет, в нашем мире до сих пор существуют люди, которые хотят видеть своих любимых питомцев запечатленными на холсте. И хотя мне всякий раз хочется сказать, что чучело будет долговечнее, приходится сдерживаться, потому что порой только они и готовы платить за искусство, - он печально вздохнул. – Если мы считаем это искусством, конечно.

\- Ты находишь способ превратить это в искусство, я полагаю, - от того, как эти слова заставили Грантэра прятать улыбку, у Анжольраса радостно кольнуло сердце. – Но если тебе нужны деньги, то…

Грантэр прервал его решительным жестом.

\- Я знаю, что у вас есть общий фонд, на случай, если кто-то из Друзей будет срочно нуждаться в деньгах. И я обещаю тебе, что в безысходной ситуации не буду играть в гордеца и обращусь за помощью. Но пока что позволь мне делать то, что я делаю, и воображать себя непонятым гением.

Пока Анжольрас нервно соображал, не обидел ли он Грантэра неаккуратно сформулированным предложением, тот внимательно его разглядывал, а потом усмехнулся, ставя фотографию обратно на мольберт и чуть на него облокачиваясь, не сводя с Анжольраса нежного взгляда.

\- Я знаю, что ты имел в виду. Спасибо.

\- Спасибо, - эхом отозвался Анжольрас, закрывая глаза.

За время их знакомства Грантэр куда больше продвинулся в понимании мотивов поступков и слов Анжольраса, чем наоборот, и Анжольрас постепенно приходил к осознанию, что в этом крылась первопричина всех их взаимных обид, настоящих и будущих (если представить на мгновение, что у них это будущее было), но влажный звук от скольжения кисти и ещё теплая вода убаюкивали его, заставляя поддаться соблазну отложить любые тяжкие мысли на неопределенное «потом». Последний раз он принимал ванну в глубоком детстве, и не было ничего удивительно в том, что память о снотворном эффекте, оказываемом на него этой нехитрой процедурой, успела уйти в небытие.

Это была идея Грантэра, разумеется. С энтузиазмом, который должен быть незаконным или по крайней мере неприличным в течение получаса после секса, он выкинул все вещи из ванной и пустил воду максимально сильным потоком, какой могли дать старые трубы. В ответ на осуждающий взгляд он пожал плечами с невозмутимым «мне надо работать» и пошел смешивать краски, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не смотреть на лениво потягивающегося Анжольраса, даже не подумавшего хоть как-то прикрыться. Зачем? Его всё равно ждала ванна.

Анжольрас проснулся, когда с очередным размеренным вдохом в его носу вместо воздуха оказалась вода. Он подскочил, фыркая и откашливаясь, кляня ванну, Грантэра и себя, за то, что поддался искушению изначально. Праздность, в конце концов, в его представлении о мире никогда не вела ни к чему хорошему, и полный нос воды был лишь свидетельством неизбежной расплаты за минуты безделья.

\- Тебе помочь? – осторожно спросил Грантэр с плохо скрываемым смехом в голосе.

\- У тебя есть полотенце?

От расслабленного состояния не осталось и следа: Анжольрас, словно резко очнувшийся ото сна – не только буквально, но и метафорически, - был полон зудящей злости и стыда от того, как легко он позволил себе отдаться уютной лени.

\- Только маленькие, - Грантэр махнул кистью в сторону матраса. – Возьми простыню, её все равно пора стирать.

Шутил он или нет, Анжольрас принял совет со всей серьезностью, без особой грации вылезая из ванны и закутываясь простыню. Его босые ноги оставляли мокрые следы, а резкий контраст между температурой воды и воздуха отзывался мелкой дрожью. Первоначальный порыв нервного раздражения поутих, и теперь Анжольрас ощущал себя попросту нелепо, особенно когда Грантэр взглянул на него и замер с остекленевшим взглядом и застывшей в воздухе кистью.

\- Что? – Анжольрас наклонился, чтобы выдернуть пробку из ванной, что в свою очередь было лишь удобным предлогом не смотреть на Грантэра. Тот откашлялся.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, как сейчас выглядишь?

\- Как идиот в простыне? – предположил Анжольрас.

Смех Грантэра, пока он предельно аккуратно опускал кисть и вытирал руки об разноцветный кусок ткани, был почти нервным. Неуловимый сдвиг в атмосфере, от которого воздух становился тяжелее, а движения казались замедленными, диктовал свои правила, и не подчиняться им было невозможно.

\- Ты словно вышел из-под рук Коррадини, - низкий голос Грантэра приобрел мурлыкающий оттенок, ласкающий согласные в итальянской фамилии. – Ты когда-нибудь видел работы Коррадини, Анжольрас?

Анжольрас смог только отрицательно качнуть головой. Грантэр приближался к нему мучительно медленно, разглядывая, жадно стремясь запечатлеть в памяти щедрые складки мокрой материи.

\- Мраморная ткань поверх мраморного тела, выполненная столь искусно, что требуется время, чтобы поверить в реальность фигуры перед глазами. Ткань настолько тонкая, настолько… - он скользнул рукой по бедру Анжольраса, - _прозрачная_ , что, кажется, можно её сдернуть, - на мгновение Анжольрасу показалось, что за словами последуют действия, но Грантэр продолжал свой напевный монолог. – А иногда он заставлял ткань липнуть к телу. В своем «Целомудрии» Коррадини воспел чувственность скрытой плоти.

Теперь он стоял за спиной Анжольраса и всё больше переходил на шепот, наклоняясь к его уху и упираясь ладонями в плечи.

\- Я жалею, что я не скульптор – в таком случае я пытался бы имитировать Бернини, потому что прежде всего ты похож на его работу, оживленную милостью богов. Живое, дышащее тело, спрятать которое не в силах никакие условности вроде стыдливых драпировок, - Грантэр медленно потянул ткань, оголяя плечи Анжольраса. Каждое следующее слово он отмечал поцелуем ещё влажной кожи шеи, постепенно спускаясь всё ниже. – Чувственная жажда мрамора сильнее, чем у иных людей. И всё что ему требовалось – прикосновение Бернини. Снова, и снова, и снова.

На последнем «снова» Анжольрас опустил руки, до того удерживающие тяжелую ткань, и та упала с глухим шелестом. Оборачиваться он не стал, хотя Грантэр замер, так и не оторвавшись до конца от его плеча, пытаясь – Анжольрас знал – с этого угла рассмотреть его выражение лица.

\- Твой искусствоведческий энтузиазм весьма похвален, - он лениво улыбался, даже не стараясь этого скрывать. – Если бы только социальные проблемы вызывали у тебя столько же страсти.

\- О нет, - поспешно ответил Грантэр, - делать политику сексуальной – это по твоей части.

Движения Анжольраса резко потеряли всякую лень: он обернулся, не давая Грантэру возможности перевести дыхание, и притянул его к себе для требовательного и отчаянного поцелуя. Простыня намоталась вокруг лодыжек, и Анжольрас потерял бы равновесие, если бы не цепкая хватка Грантэра на его талии, надежная и уверенная, как всё в нем сейчас. С каждым последующим поцелуем его руки сжимали сильнее, так, что это должно было быть почти болезненно, но ощущения перекручивались в разгоряченном сознании Анжольраса, и то, что рождалось как дискомфорт, становилось для него дополнительным источником наслаждения. Прикосновения грубой ткани к чувствительной коже, наоборот, раздражали, и он бесцеремонно отодвинул Грантэра ровно на то расстояние, которое было нужно, чтобы избавить его от несомненно лишней сейчас одежды. Это стало определенной постоянной в их отношениях – Анжольрас _любил_ раздевать Грантэра, потому что в такие моменты он ощущал полный контроль над ситуацией. Анжольрас любил контроль.

Очень легко было опрокинуть Грантэра на матрас и нависнуть над ним, обещая все удовольствия и все муки на свете. Слова здесь всегда были второстепенны, потому что интонации говорили куда больше, а наибольшей же искренностью отзывалось тело: судорожно вздымающаяся грудь, силящаяся справиться с хаотичным ритмом дыхания, приоткрытые губы, дергающиеся от приходящей и вновь исчезающей улыбки, и глаза – темные и до ужаса счастливые. Упоминать об особом интересе отдельных частей тела и вовсе не стоило, поскольку в нём-то Анжольрас, далекий от пуританских иллюзий, не сомневался никогда.

Он скользнул ниже – поцелуй здесь, поцелуй там – и замер, косясь на Грантэра с хитрой улыбкой. Тот не произнес ни слова, только смотрел на него, чуть приподнявшись на локтях, с выжидающим терпением, попросту неуместным в такой ситуации, и Анжольрас решил это исправить. Первое прикосновение губ вырвало из Грантэра восхитительно отчаянный звук, который Анжольрас истолковал как поощрительный и поспешил вызвать его вновь, с уже полным и нескрываемым энтузиазмом. Талант его в этой области деятельности был весьма умерен, но чего ему недоставало в технике, он компенсировал щедрым усердием и вниманием к деталям. Он ловил каждый стон Грантэра словно подсказку и в нужный момент повторял особенно приятное ему действие, от чего Грантэр дергался под ним, то и дело угрожая ощутимо задеть ногой.

С увлеченностью экспериментатора Анжольрас искал последовательность, способную довести Грантэра до исступления, но при всей вокальной щедрости тот демонстрировал поразительный контроль над собой в отдельных моментах. Даже когда Грантэр, уставший царапать матрас, переместил ладонь на затылок Анжольраса, его мелкая моторика оставалась безупречной – одну за одной он выпутывал заколки из влажного хаоса его волос. Недовольный, Анжольрас увеличивал усилия, забывая уже делать перерывы на дыхание. Это был азарт человека, привыкшего ставить перед собой цели и достигать их любой ценой, даже если целью была такая не особо глобальная в масштабах мира проблема как оргазм Грантэра. Особенно если учесть, что сейчас, в мире, ограниченном их телами, эта проблема была _весьма_ глобальной. Первостепенной, можно сказать.

\- Анжольрас… - это был не сумбурный стон, но вполне конкретный призыв, заставивший Анжольраса нехотя прерваться и подняться, чтобы снова оказаться на одном уровне с Грантэром, чуть-чуть не касаясь носом его носа.

Грантэр улыбнулся ему, радостно и бесшабашно.

\- Привет, - выдохнул он, но Анжольрас уже целовал его, прежде чем он успел развязать полномасштабную дискуссию (Грантэр смог бы, Анжольрас не сомневался). Влажный и властный, поцелуй казался интерлюдией, связывающей две темы композиции, и потому Анжольрас не спешил его прервать – вторая часть всё равно никуда не могла деться, пока они были вдвоем в этом великолепно узком мирке.

Обнимая ладонями его лицо и выглядя при этом всё ещё непристойно счастливым, Грантэр выглядел почти подростком, столько буйного, азартного задора было в его взгляде. Голос его при этом звучал предельно серьезно.

\- Ты весьма инициативен, - он кивнул, подтверждая собственные слова. – Ну, знаешь, _для мрамора_.

\- Прежде, чем ты возомнишь себя Бернини, - Анжольрас выразительно опустил глаза, - я могу закончить? Пожалуйста?

\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу тебе отказать, когда ты так вежливо просишь.

Анжольрас подумывал ответить тяжеловесной благодарственной формулировкой, но решил, что действия будут красноречивее слов. Грантэр с ним, судя по всему, был вполне согласен.

*

Маленький красный флажок на циферблате рухнул, отмечая истекшее время, и Комбефер взглянул на Эвариста, который всё ещё рассматривал доску отрешенным взглядом, даже не замечая, что превысил лимит своего хода. Это происходило уже не первый раз за партию, что вызывало у Комбефера объяснимое беспокойство.

\- Тяжелый день на работе? – спросил он негромко, но и этого хватило, чтобы Эварист дернулся, стряхивая сонное оцепенение.

\- Прости, - он потер виски, улыбаясь одновременно виновато и немного болезненно. – Я давно не высыпался, а сегодня к нам обратилась ещё одна семья, пришлось разбираться, что там с уровнем языка.

Эварист преподавал французский. Обычными его клиентами были беззаботные студенты-иностранцы, приезжавшие не столько подтянуть язык, сколько отдохнуть, но своим подлинным призванием он считал образовательную деятельность иного рода. Свободное от основной работы и дел Друзей азбуки время он посвящал благотворительной организации, занимавшейся преподаванием языка детям тех иммигрантов, которые стремились как можно скорее раствориться во французском обществе. Как человек, владеющий арабским, последние несколько лет Эварист был весьма востребован, занимаясь семьями, бегущими из содрогающейся в конвульсиях революций Северной Африки. Не жалея себя, он мог заработаться до такой степени, что даже Анжольрас, тот самый Анжольрас, который терял сознание и не замечал этого, считал необходимым вмешаться. Делал это он с несколько удивленным выражением лица, как будто не мог поверить, что из них двоих именно он оказывается более благоразумным, и только тогда Эварист позволял себе сделать паузу и ради разнообразия пойти спать до полуночи, а не после.

\- Такими темпами я поставлю тебе мат через четыре хода, - Комбефер не видел смысла скрывать очевидное, за годы знакомства они сыграли достаточное количество партий, чтобы разучить стиль соперника и перейти к игре больше завязанной на попытках найти свежие, неопробованные комбинации, нежели на стремлении выиграть.

\- А если я сделаю так? – Эварист сдвинул пешку.

Комбефер просиял, восхищенный тем единственным ходом, который он не предусмотрел. Пока он просчитывал множество вариантов, опережая любого оппонента на несколько шагов, Эварист действовал куда более импульсивно. Он обладал особым чутьем, блестящей интуицией, когда дело касалось шахмат. Не пытаясь строить логические комбинации, Эварист подчинялся вдохновению и порыву. Единственной стабильной чертой его игры была особая забота о пешках – над ними он трясся больше, чем над любыми другими фигурами, и к тому моменту, когда Комбефер практически израсходовал свои, Эварист всё ещё оперировал полным набором и подчас выигрывал именно за счет них. Причину такой стратегии он раскрыл ему не так давно, смущенно признавшись, что имеет привычку давать имена каждой пешке, тем самым лишая восемь идентичных фигур обезличенности, позволяющей пускать их в расход.

По мнению Комбефера это звучало вполне в духе Анжольраса, если бы тот, конечно, согласился играть. Ещё с лицейских времен Комбефер не терял надежды превратить своего друга в идеального шахматного партнера, поскольку все задатки были на лицо, но осуществлению этого плана мешала одна-единственная проблема: Анжольрас, презиравший монархическую составляющую игры, напрочь отказывался учить правила, норовя в первую очередь избавиться от короля («Ты не можешь жертвовать королем, Анжольрас». – «Только им и можно жертвовать».) и свести партию к освобождению несчастных пешек противника от гнета других фигур. При этом он поощрял Комбефера делать то же самое, и когда Курфейрак в первый раз увидел этот альтернативный вид шахмат, он смеялся так долго, что Анжольрас встал и больше за доску не возвращался. Уже почти отчаявшийся, Комбефер нашел постоянного оппонента в Эваристе, который, в отличие от Анжольраса и к его не особо скрытому недовольству, игру любил и с радостью уделял ей редкие свободные вечера, когда Комбефер приходил с доской и старомодными шахматными часами, кнопки которых были изрядно стерты и время от времени застревали, чтобы погрузиться на несколько часов в мир, где для свержения короля было достаточно шестнадцати фигур.

Комбефер продумывал свой очередной ход, когда Эварист вновь отвлекся, на этот раз поворачиваясь к двери и прислушиваясь.

\- Анжольрас, - просто сказал он. Раздался звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза, - Анжольрас выглядел рассеянным, но это была не усталая рассеянность, приходящая от недостатка сна и вызывающая неестественную бледность и без того светлой кожи, а совсем иной её вид: рассеянность, следующая за эмоциональным всплеском. Нервический румянец оттенял лицо Анжольраса, а его взгляд, обычно яркий и внимательный, был словно поддернут туманом. Анжольрас смотрел _в себя_ , и для Комбефера, знавшего его уже много лет, перемена была очевидна. Эварист, если и заметил, вида не подал, тепло приветствуя Анжольраса и пододвигая ему стул.

\- Я совершенно забыл, что у вас сегодня вечер, - Анжольрас помахал рукой над доской, - монархических амбиций.

Эварист улыбнулся, но Комбефер был готов поклясться, что за мгновение до того на его лице мелькнул плохо объяснимый испуг.

\- Можешь пока что продолжить за меня. Я практически уверен, что слышал, как звонил мой телефон.

Проводя Эвариста удивленным взглядом, Анжольрас простонал:

\- Он ведь это не всерьез?

Комбефер уклончиво пожал плечами. Он резко ощутил себя единственным нормальным человеком в квартире, вынужденным столкнуться с этим новым, плохо понятным поведением друзей, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Когда дело касалось двоих столь разумных (в отдельных моментах безбожно упрямых, но в целом очень разумных) людей как Анжольрас и Эварист любые перемены были опасным сигналом, потому что даже совсем недавно, когда Анжольрас ещё злился на Эвариста, они всё равно не были такими _неправильными_. Комбефер уже хотел поинтересоваться, не случилось ли у них новых разногласий, когда неестественно яркое для Анжольраса пятно привлекло в его внимание.

\- У тебя что-то в волосах, - автоматически, Комбефер протянул руку и выудил обыкновенную детскую заколку, зацепившуюся каким-то образом за волосы Анжольраса. Как это могло произойти – здесь фантазия Комбефера давал сбой и буксовала.

\- Действительно, - вот такого Анжольраса, фальшиво спокойного и собранного, Комбефер знал хорошо. Ему потребовались считанные секунды, чтобы превратить лицо в невозмутимую маску и убрать заколку в карман с таким равнодушием, словно подобные конфузы происходили с ним каждый день. Вопросительный взгляд Комбефера он игнорировал с не меньшим мастерством. – Чей сейчас ход?

Комбефер вздохнул и взялся за ладью.

*

Партия закончилась ничьей.

*

Здание фабрики, впоследствии ставшее Галереей, от улицы с четырех сторон отделял высокий забор из добротного кирпича, который даже спустя десятилетия после своего возведения выглядел практически нетронутым временем. Незаметные щербинки в паре мест, да тщательно заделанные повреждения в той части северной стены, куда где-то в середине восьмидесятых влетела машина, – вот и все отпечатки, какие жизнь смогла оставить на его поверхности. Можно было подумать, что забор создавался с большей любовью и усердием, чем само здание, которому потребовались серьезные ремонтные работы, чтобы засиять во всем своём галерейном великолепии.

Три незаметные калитки, предназначавшиеся для персонала, тщательно запирались, кроме одной, западной, замок на которой был внушительным ровно в той же степени, в какой фальшивым. Калитка эта, как не сложно догадаться, была ближайшей к той части здания, куда вел выход с мансарды Грантэра, любившего кратчайшие пути. Для посетителей же предназначались большие ворота, за которыми открывался двор, украшенный вычурными скульптурами, некоторые из которых были на самом деле хорошо замаскированными фантазией художника скамейками.

В ту ночь над одной из них вспыхивала и гасла искра, крошечный огонек, практически незаметный со стороны улицы, особенно случайному прохожему, стремившемуся как можно скорее оказаться дома. Если прислушаться, можно было услышать щелчки, предшествующие появлению огонька.

Это была Эпонина, крутящая в руках зажигалку не столько от желания курить, сколько от скуки. Дрожащий язычок пламени отражался в её темных, по-детски любопытных глазах. Она сама толком не могла объяснить, чего ждала, но точно знала, что идти к Монпарнасу с отчетом ей точно пока что не хотелось.

Днём, когда Монпарнас только попросил её найти человека, которого она приводила к нему прошлой ночью, он не проявлял ни капли беспокойства, но стоило Эпонине уточнить, кого из троих он хотел видеть, Монпарнас просто взвился, схватил её за руку и не отпускал, пока она не описала ему, насколько возможно подробно, всех троих. В тот момент Эпонине было почти страшно – она чувствовала, что облажалась, а Монпарнас был не из тех, кто снисходительно относился к подобным промахам. Мрачнее тучи, он потребовал как можно скорее отыскать ему темноволосого ( _«Грантэра»_ ,- она несколько раз проговорила это имя, мысленно соединяя его с лицом) и пообещал двойную цену, если она справится до рассвета. Эпонина выторговала у него предоплату и убежала.

Найти место жительства Грантэра не составляло для неё особого труда - стоило лишь обнаружить его светлого приятеля, а тот уже, сам не подозревая, привёл её к Галерее, - куда сложнее было переварить удивительное совпадение, что тот жил в единственном месте во всём городе, куда Монпарнас не сунулся бы ни за какие деньги. Она не знала имени владельца галереи, но прекрасно помнила, как ломался голос Монпарнаса, когда он говорил о нём, и за ненавистью слышался неприкрытый страх. Думая всякий раз, каким неприятным сюрпризом это для него окажется, Эпонина не могла сдержать мелкого, злорадного хихиканья.

Телефон в её кармане завибрировал. Это был уже третий звонок от Монпарнаса, чьё терпение явно подходило к концу. Темноту двора разрезал луч света фонаря охранника, но Эпонины там уже не было.


	11. no one will understand

Грантэр никогда не был поклонником закатов. Конечно, он мог оценить их эстетическую прелесть и понимал, почему столь многие пейзажисты питали к ним слабость, но у него прячущееся за горизонтом солнце вызывало лишь мрачную тоску по очередному бездарно прожитому дню. Да и с художественной стороны он мысленно соглашался с тем писателем, который заметил, что вместо того чтобы копировать Арпиньи, закаты лучше бы подражали Моне. Нет, одержимость закатами Грантэр решительно не понимал и не стремился понять, спокойно ждавший, пока последние лучи сменятся сероватыми сумерками, а потом наступит блаженная темнота, создающая иллюзию застывшего времени, и тем страннее он чувствовал себя теперь, пересекая мост Турнель и невольно отмечая, как славно смотрится Нотр-Дам, подсвеченный уходящим солнцем.

Теплый майский вечер окутывал Париж своей дымчатой золотистой вуалью, и город словно выдыхал с облегчением, отбрасывая дневную суету, не замедляясь, но приобретая то кокетливое самодовольство, которое отличает деловую походку от прогулочной. Фиолетовые воды Сены почти ласкали набережные. Держащиеся за руки парочки тихо хихикали над чем-то, понятным только им одним. Вся эта вечерняя романтика, которую Грантэр благополучно игнорировал последние двадцать с лишним лет жизни, теперь врывалась в его сознание, безудержная и радостная, чтобы закрутить в своем пылающем водовороте, и Грантэр даже не старался бороться, принимая новые ощущения с ворчливым смирением.

В его кармане лежал сложенный несколько раз листок, на котором почерком Анжольраса было оставлено напоминание непременно явиться в эту среду на то, что он называл «открытым вечером». Об этом мероприятии Грантэр уже был наслышан: раз в два месяца Друзья азбуки проводили открытые собрания, на которых в максимально неформальной атмосфере объясняли всем желающим, в чем именно состоит их деятельность. Судя по рассказам, открытые вечера были невероятно популярны и, как ни странно, вовсе не из-за неограниченного количества легких закусок. Грантэр и так намеревался появиться, искренне заинтригованный подобным событием, но Анжольрас все равно посчитал нужным ему напомнить, да ещё и в рукописном виде – перед уходом он незаметно прикрепил записку к мольберту. Это было необъяснимо трогательно, хоть Грантэру и понадобились добрые десять минут, чтобы разобрать его почерк.

Грантэр особо не спешил, но всё равно каким-то образом путь вдоль шумного бульвара Сен-Жермен занял у него намного меньше времени, чем обычно, и уже совсем скоро он пересекал мелкие улочки, ведущие к кафе, на которых хозяева многочисленных магазинчиков уже запирали двери, а на их лицах читалось единое мечтательное предвкушение семейного ужина. Грантэр улыбался себе под нос и не понимал, почему прежде никогда не замечал прелесть таких вечеров.

Закатное солнце раскрашивало окна «Мюзен» пятнами теплого персикового цвета, а дверь кафе хлопала с такой частотой, что тихий звон колокольчика не успевал прерваться надолго, наполняя переулок своей хаотичной мелодией. Возле лавки зеленщика напротив стоял человек, перебиравший апельсины с таким вниманием, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, в то время как продавец уже почти кипел от злости, готовый вот-вот взорваться и посоветовать нудному покупателю определиться и дать ему спокойно закрыть магазин. Грантэр уже собирался войти в кафе, когда прозвучавший совсем рядом голос заставил его замереть перед порогом.

\- Ты мне так и не перезвонил.

Этот голос, спокойный и певучий, мог обмануть любого своей выразительной доброжелательностью, но Грантэр знал, насколько ошибочным было думать, что Монпарнас способен на искреннее дружелюбие. Он перекатывал в руках апельсин, наблюдая за Грантэром с ленивой уверенностью человека, знающего, что преимущество на его стороне. Всё в нем – от кончика отполированных до блеска ботинок до приталенного жилета глубокого винного цвета – подсказывало, что Монпарнас подготовился к встрече с особой  тщательностью, какую он проявлял только в двух случаях: в случае свидания и в случае убийства.

Грантэр не строил иллюзий на свой счет.

\- Не было времени, - он старался говорить ровно и избегать прямого, пронзительного взгляда Монпарнаса. – У меня и сейчас его нет, как ты можешь видеть.

Он потянулся к двери, но Монпарнас ядовито улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Если ты зайдешь, я тоже зайду.

\- Чтобы тебя скрутили? Не думаю, - фыркнул Грантэр, но двинуться всё же не посмел.

\- Скрутят или нет, я успею достать хотя бы нескольких, и мы оба знаем, кто будет первым, - Монпарнас перестал улыбаться. – Готов проверить, блефую ли я?

Конечно, он не был готов. Эта битва была проиграна с самого начала, потому что Монпарнас откуда-то вызнал его слабое место и теперь ощущал себя в полной власти над ситуацией. Единственное, что оставалось Грантэру, это следовать за ним и надеяться выяснить, как много Монпарнас знает на самом деле.

Они ушли недалеко – Монпарнас довел его до переулка, на который выходила задняя дверь «Мюзен» и расслабленно прислонился к стене противоположного дома, жестом предлагая Грантэру располагаться. Тот остался стоять, пряча руки в карманы и готовый в любой момент обороняться, даже если исход такой стычки был вполне очевиден.

\- Врать нехорошо, - почти мурлыкающий голос Монпарнаса эхом отзывался в его движениях. Он просто не мог оставаться на месте и, словно питон, медленно расправляющий тяжелые кольца своего тела, то склонял голову, то неопределенно водил рукой по телу. – Я человек недоверчивый, это правда, да и кто бы не стал, когда каждый день ждешь подставы. Но ты, Грантэр, казался мне последним человеком, которому это было бы выгодно. Признаюсь, я даже купился, когда ты, такой искренний и взволнованный, сообщил, - на «сообщил» Монпарнас поморщился, - что моей персоне угрожают люди, связанные со Стариком.

Грантэр упрямо смотрел себе под ноги, краем глаза отслеживая каждое движение Монпарнаса. Его ложь, родившаяся от отчаянного озарения и хрупкая с самого начала, рассыпалась у него на глазах, оставляя беззащитным не только его самого, но, что важнее, Анжольраса. Мифические «люди», существование которых было целиком и полностью плодом фантазии Грантэра, спугнули Монпарнаса однажды, но теперь он едва ли был готов поверить единому его слову, а слова в этой ситуации были его единственным оружием.

\- Представь моё удивление, когда я узнал, что в тот памятный вечер ты приходил не один. Но и тут я решил не делать поспешных выводов, нельзя же исключать безумного варианта, что ты каким-то образом узнал о нависшей надо мной опасности, втерся в доверие к этим людям и предупредил меня, рискнув собственным благополучием, - Грантэр с трудом сдержал судорожный выдох. Монпарнас откровенно играл с ним, словно кошка, поймавшая добычу и подбрасывающая её в воздух, решая, с какой стороны начать есть. – Какое благородство, подумал я. Вот только всё было не так, не правда ли?

Стальные нотки в голосе Монпарнаса не предвещали ничего хорошего.

\- Из всех твоих новых друзей, ты единственный, кто связан со Стариком. Не потрудишься объяснить?

Во мраке безвыходного, как казалось прежде, положения показался просвет, и Грантэр видел в нем свою, возможно, единственную лазейку. Знание Монпарнаса о его связи с Друзьями азбуки усложняло положение, зато слепая уверенность в том, что он работает на человека, одно имя которого вызывает у Монпарнаса позывы к бегству, было блестящим преимуществом, правильная эксплуатация которого могла ещё спасти жизнь если не ему, то всем остальным. Грантэр заставил себя уверенно выпрямиться, что немедленно привело к едва заметной, но бесконечно важной перемене опорной ноги со стороны Монпарнаса: поза осталась расслабленной, но теперь он был готов в любое мгновение броситься вперед, что по-хорошему должно было пугать Грантэра, но в тот напряженный момент стало лишь свидетельством, что его начали воспринимать всерьез.

\- Ты поэтому не участвовал в том, что случилось возле Галереи, верно? Хотя должен был, ведь двое твоих помощников там были, - теперь это было не просто попыткой отвадить Монпарнаса, но и шансом узнать больше о его работодателе и, в случае особого везения, его дальнейших шагов. Изображая уверенность в выдаваемых им фактов, Грантэр молился всем известным богам, чтобы эта рискованная игра выиграла ему хотя бы толику доверия Монпарнаса. – Скажи, с каких пор ты эксклюзивно работаешь на больших шишек?

\- Я работаю на себя.

Раздражение, с каким Монпарнас это произнес, показалось Грантэру на удивление искренним. Идея Монпарнаса в роли постоянного наемника Леграна, порожденная напуганным коллективным сознанием, теперь уже не казалась столь безупречной и непоколебимой.

\- Если ты не связан долгосрочными обязательствами, я могу лишь посоветовать тебе не соглашаться на следующую сделку. _Она_ , - Грантэр произнес это с такой интонацией, чтобы не оставалось сомнений, о ком идет речь, - теперь всегда будет рядом с ними, и любой твой выпад против Анжольраса будет выпадом против неё. Ты однажды наставил на неё пистолет, не усложняй свое положение.

Непроницаемое выражение лица Грантэра сейчас не раскусил бы даже прожженный игрок в покер, привычный к многомиллионным ставкам. Для Грантэра ставкой было нечто несоизмеримо большее, и всё это зависело от того, насколько выданный им клубок правды и лжи покажется Монпарнасу убедительным. Тут волей-неволей станешь идеальным лжецом.

\- Она сама  влезла.

Грантэр был готов рухнуть в обморок от счастья. Невероятно, но Монпарнас, похоже, принимал его предупреждения за чистую монету, раз начинал спорить.

\- Ты думаешь, это важно? Работодатель мог пообещать тебе защиту от закона, но от отцовского гнева тебя не спасет никто.

\- Угрозы, исходящие от тебя, звучат нелепо, - отмахнулся Монпарнас, но Грантэр видел, что тот уже сдался, просчитывая что-то в голове. В своей задумчивости он походил позой и чертами лица на поэта викторианской эпохи, как их любят изображать излишне романтичные художники, и только холодный, колючий взгляд выдавал его направление мысли, весьма далекой от поэзии и прочих высоких сфер.

\- Я всего лишь пытаюсь тебя предупредить. Не сомневаюсь, что ты уже разгадал причину моей особой заинтересованности в этом вопросе. Твоё благополучие не является моей заботой, и защита его лишь побочный эффект желаемой цели, но раз уж мы оба нуждаемся в нём, зачем рисковать?

В эту минуту дед Грантэра, известный карточный шулер, который любил хвастаться тем, что ни разу в жизни не платил за ужин, мог бы гордиться своим внуком: он действовал согласно всем принципам, выученным в детстве. Правда, маскирующая ложь и приукрашенная ненавязчивым комплиментом, возымела свой беспощадный эффект. Монпарнас вновь расслабился, но на этот раз это было расслабленность побежденного, который осознает и принимает свое положение, зная, что проиграв сейчас, он выиграет больше в дальнейшем.

\- Досадно, - Монпарнас стряхнул невидимую пылинку с жилета и взглянул на болтающиеся на цепочке часы. Грантэр удержался от комментария, - что ты проявляешь верность к людям, в наименьшей степени её заслуживающим. Мне бы не помешал кто-то вроде тебя.

\- Возможно, тебе стоило бы убивать поменьше, - предложил Грантэр и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Монпарнас мгновенно дернулся и одним быстрым движением, больше похожим на щелчок хлыста, оказался рядом, вжимая его в стену. Брошенный апельсин покатился по брусчатке.

Случайный наблюдатель этой сцены мог бы принять их позу за (чрезмерно) страстные объятия и пройти мимо, стыдливо отводя взгляд, так и не разглядев тонкие пальцы Монпарнаса, сжимающиеся на незащищенном горле. Грантэр же не шевелился. Банальная логика подсказывала ему, что захоти Монпарнас задушить его по-настоящему, он давил бы иначе, поэтому Грантэр терпеливо ждал, пока сладкая улыбка и мечтательно затуманенный взгляд сменятся на чистое, рациональное самодовольство, и ждать ему пришлось не так уж и долго.

\- Плохо получается, - пробормотал Монпарнас ему на ухо и разжал руку.

Человек редко склонен ценить кажущиеся ему естественными мелочи жизни. Так, Грантэр никогда особо не задумывался о том, какое это счастье, - просто дышать, не отказывая себе в кислороде. Конечно, испытывать благодарность к Монпарнасу за это невероятное открытие было сложно, но он её и не ждал, довольный уже тем, как Грантэр судорожно хватал воздух, не падая лишь потому, что стена за спиной обеспечивала ему поддержку.

\- Мы ещё увидимся, - обещание Монпарнаса повисло в воздухе, оседая ледяным потом на коже Грантэра. Ему повезло на этот раз, но перспектива следующей встречи едва ли могла служить поводом для радости. Биение сердца заглушало любые звуки, и когда Грантэр обрел относительный контроль над своим предательски сдававшим телом, Монпарнаса в переулке уже не было.

Он не помнил, как обогнул дом и дошел до дверей «Мюзен». Мир, ещё недавно такой яркий и пульсирующий, теперь сузился до кипящего в груди страха, причем страха запоздавшего, до того оттесненного адреналином и необходимостью держать лицо, а теперь занимающего своё законное место и удушающего, волна за волной. Трусость никогда не была одним из пороков Грантэра (возможно, это единственный порок, которого он избежал), но неумолимая реальность произошедшего с беспощадным упорством разъедала его естественную равнодушную броню. Под руку со страхом шел гнев: на Анжольраса – за его нездоровый энтузиазм в поисках Монпарнаса, на Баореля – за помощь в этих поисках, на самого себя… За что Грантэр злился на самого себя, он сформулировать не мог, но это чувство было, пожалуй, сильнее прочих.

Ступеньки, ведущие в «Мюзен», сейчас казались ему практически непреодолимым препятствием, и Грантэр тяжело привалился к стене, выжидая, пока ноги перестанут дрожать. В таком неустойчивом положении его обнаружил Эварист, потому что, _разумеется_ , Грантэр был до такой степени невезучим, чтобы быть пойманным в минуту слабости единственным человеком, принимая помощь которого, он чувствовал себя намного, намного хуже.

\- Что-то случилось, - Эварист не спрашивал, а констатировал факт, пока его обеспокоенный взгляд терзал Грантэра своей сочувственностью. Через несколько мгновений его глаза расширились в подобии шока, и Эварист неуверенно протянул руку, чуть-чуть не касаясь шеи Грантэра.

Тот, совершенно не подумавший о возможных последствиях близкого знакомства его горла с пальцами Монпарнаса, мысленно выругался.

\- Я упал, - свой запас лжи он исчерпал на месяц вперед, поэтому отговорка вышла еще менее правдоподобная, чем он ожидал.

\- В таком случае тебя кто-то очень удачно поймал.

Грантэр понимал, что Эварист так легко его не оставит, не тот у него был склад характера. Его нервная, упрямая забота об окружающих была последовательной и педантичной, он не удовлетворялся полумерами, и успокоить его могла лишь правда (или что-то достаточно убедительное, чтобы сойти за правду), вот только в этой ситуации правда требовала слишком подробных пояснений, которые вели к секретам, принадлежавшим не Грантэру. Ему нужно было время подумать.

\- Всё намного лучше, чем кажется, - честно признался Грантэр. – И это, - он мазнул пальцем по шее и поморщился, - касается не только меня, поэтому лучше обсудить всё после вашего большого мероприятия. Я не хочу отвлекать внимание от Анжольраса.

При упоминании Анжольраса Эварист сразу же посерьезнел, немного прикусывая нижнюю губу в задумчивости. Потом, он кивнул и протянул свой шарф – легкий кусок ткани, не имеющий никакой функции, кроме эстетической, - который Грантэр был вынужден принять, видя рациональное зерно в этой идее. Эварист улыбнулся:

\- Тебе нужно опереться?

Грантэр только вздохнул, смутно догадываясь, что он уже никогда не будет способен ощущать благодарность, не испытывая одновременно чувства вины.

*

За последние полчаса Комбеферу наступили на ногу как минимум двадцать пять раз, и он было невероятно доволен этим фактом. Анжольрас высказывал предсказуемые опасения, что после апрельских событий люди побоятся участвовать, пусть даже и столь косвенно, в их деятельности. Как оказалось, если произошедшее и повлияло как-то на их популярность, то лишь в сторону её увеличения: к моменту официального начала собрания в «Мюзен» уже было не протолкнуться от желающих узнать, что было причиной двух катастроф, в которые превратились последние протесты. Комбефер мог только представить, насколько тяжело было Анжольрасу сдерживаться и, стиснув зубы, спокойно объяснять, что этот вопрос ещё находится в процессе расследования, а пока что они сосредотачиваются на других проблемах. Но и после такого однозначного отказа развивать тему, пришедшие, к великому удивлению доброй половины Друзей, не расходились, позволяя затянуть себя в увлекательную беседу, связанную с тем или иным вопросом, подчеркнуто не касавшимся Леграна.

Прувер, вызвавшийся помогать девушкам-официанткам, никак не успевавшим следить за столь большим количеством посетителей, с заслуживавшей восхищения ловкостью лавировал в толпе, держа поднос высоко над головой, пока не зацепился за край ковра (того самого, который появился после инцидента с Баорелем) и не потерял равновесие. К счастью, Комбефер успел вовремя подхватить поднос с клубничными тарталетками и безапелляционно потребовал, чтобы Прувер взял перерыв. Тот послушно забился в угол с ноутбуком, отрываясь от него лишь когда кто-нибудь подходил к нему с вопросом. Тогда Прувер скромно улыбался, предлагал присесть и ухитрялся за пять минут уговорить человека принять участие в половине планирующихся мероприятий. Конечно, магия его обаяния работала не на всех, но когда она действовала, это была непобедимая и пугающая сила.

Неподалеку Баорель о чем-то яростно спорил с двумя мужчинами средних лет, которых Комбефер хорошо помнил – они не пропускали ни одного открытого вечера и всегда вызывали особое недовольство со стороны Анжольраса по той простой причине, что работали в полиции. Обостренное чувство справедливости не позволяло ему запретить кому-либо приходить, но всякий раз при виде этой парочки Анжольрас мрачнел и старался занять себя разговором, чтобы отвлечься. Комбефер же был куда более склонен доверять Баорелю, который и привел их сюда, в вопросе надежности людей. Он уже собирался присоединиться к ним, когда в поле его зрения появились припозднившиеся Эварист и Грантэр. Оба – необычно взволнованные. Оба – ищущие взглядом Анжольраса.

Да, Комбефер выделял отдельный вид взгляда, с каким люди искали Анжольраса. Объяснить, как это работает, он не смог бы при всем желании, он просто _знал_ , на кого смотрит человек, чьи глаза приобретали такое (опять же – труднообъяснимое) выражение. С Анжольрасом он этим наблюдением делиться не планировал, потому что догадывался, что тот либо не поймет, либо начнет чрезмерно анализировать своё окружение.

\- Анжольрас там, - обратился Комбефер к обоим, забирая у Эвариста коробку, в которой он принес листовки. – Что-то важное?

Грантэр покосился на Эвариста, предоставляя ему возможность ответить.

\- Надо будет задержаться после того, как все разойдутся, - кивнул Эварист и, не оглядываясь, направился туда, где Анжольрас разговаривал с компанией студентов-медиков. При этом напряжение, от которого его плечи казались сведенными судорогой, таяло на глазах по мере его приближения к Анжольрасу, и Комбефер не готов был поверить, что дело в тяжелой коробке.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что у вас сегодня не вечер трезвенности, - попросил Грантэр _таким_ голосом, что Комбефер испытал острое желание бросить коробку и немедленно его обнять, просто на всякий случай.

\- Мы заперли бар, но я практически уверен, что Жоли и Легль успели вытащить пару бутылок, - Комбефер ободряюще улыбнулся. Грантэр попытался ответить тем же, но у него вышла скорее кривая пародия на улыбку.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу в сторону столика, за которым раздавалось отчетливое звяканье бокалов.

Дальше вечер тек своим чередом. Люди приходили и уходили, но все в тот или иной момент обязательно оказывались возле Анжольраса, притянутые силой его речей и сиянием его взволнованного лица. Анжольрас говорил много и щедро, прерываясь только для того, чтобы обменяться парой слов с Эваристом и сделать глоток воды. Он был в своей естественной стихии, и даже в условиях, когда ему приходилось пресекать любые разговоры о самом остром вопросе, Анжольрас не переставал быть искренним в своей страсти к любому другому сюжету, и эта страсть заражала окружающих, ободряя и чаруя одновременно. Эварист, казалось, забыл о том, что его тревожило, и наблюдал за Анжольрасом со своей обычной нежной улыбкой, которая для Комбефера была первейшим признаком, что все _нормально_ , что его подозрения в начале недели были не более чем разыгравшимся воображением, что хрупкому равновесию их компании не грозит катастрофа масштабов ядерной бомбы.

Он действительно хотел в это верить.

*

К тому моменту, когда последний из посетителей покинул «Мюзен», Грантэр ощущал себя практически живым. Принятой дозы алкоголя было недостаточно, чтобы превратить гипнотизирующую улыбку Монпарнаса в страшный сон и стереть двусмысленные угрозы из памяти, но Жоли дружелюбно похлопывал его по спине, доливая последние капли из бутылки, и в такой атмосфере сложно было волноваться о чем-то, кроме насущных вопросов вроде неправильного по их коллективному мнению привкуса вина.

Всё это время он, конечно, следил краем глаза за Анжольрасом, просто физически не мог прекратить, поэтому, когда Эварист наклонился к его уху и что-то прошептал, Грантэр немедленно ощутил холодную хватку реальности на его опьяненном сознании. Дожидаться, пока Анжольрас окликнет его, он не стал, подошел сам и сообщил, стараясь говорить как можно тише, но не до конца уверенный в контроле над своим голосом:

\- Для этого разговора нам нужна Козетта. Остальным лучше уйти.

Анжольрас, к его чести, переспрашивать не стал и, подозвав жестом посматривавшего на них Комбефера, громко объявил, что на сегодня все могут (причем _могут_ звучало как _должны_ ) быть свободны, кроме Козетты, которой, наоборот, стоило бы задержаться. Грантэр невольно поморщился от недостатка у Анжольраса такта.

\- Я? – уточнила Козетта на всякий случай. Мариус и Курфейрак посмотрели на Анжольраса не то что бы сердито, но с определенной подозрительностью, и Грантэр поспешил вмешаться, зная, что у него больше шансов их успокоить.

\- Это связано с моими условиями проживания, - он улыбнулся, довольный, что это в определенном смысле даже не было ложью. – Мы не задержим вашу даму надолго.

«Дама» в этот момент оглядывала обеспокоенную компанию из Анжольраса, Комбефера и Эвариста с легким, но всё же заметным волнением. Грантэр понимал её прекрасно – на её месте он давно бы уже сбежал, а Козетта держалась молодцом и даже улыбалась, пусть и больше по инерции.

Как только за последним человеком закрылась дверь, Грантэр набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и начал говорить. Его рассказ, недолгий, но, несмотря на это, сумбурный ограничился лишь последним столкновением с Монпарнасом, да и то отдельные детали были упущены: Грантэр знал Анжольраса достаточно хорошо, чтобы догадываться, что тот не поделился с Эваристом подробностями их с Баорелем ночного путешествия, а он сам, как бы иронично это ни звучало, не собирался вскрывать эту маленькую ложь. Портить отношения между Анжольрасом и Эваристом больше, чем он ухитрялся уже самим фактом своего существования в их жизни, Грантэр не хотел.

\- Я сделал тебя гарантом нашей безопасности, и я прошу за это прощения, - закончил он хрипло, сжимая холодную ладонь Козетты. Та покачала головой.

\- Не стоит.

Последовало неловкое молчание. Грантэр не знал наверняка, о чем думали остальные, но он в эту минуту мечтал переиграть прошлое. Сейчас Грантэр скорее предпочел бы быть задушенным Монпарнасом, чем видеть напряженную грусть в глазах Козетты и понимать, что он сам стал этому виной. А ещё ему хотелось пнуть хорошенько Анжольраса, который смотрел на него с выражением плохо скрытого ужаса, - не того человека он жалел.

Козетта деликатно кашлянула, и все тут же повернулись к ней.

\- Я не знаю о прошлом моего отца ничего, что могло бы быть вам полезным, и спрашивать у него я не намерена, - от слова к слову её голос становился всё крепче и увереннее. – Если моё имя может служить вам щитом, то я буду только рада, но вы должны мне пообещать, - она сделал выразительную паузу, глядя в глаза Анжольрасу, - что не будете рыться в прошлом моего отца.

Анжольрас не медлил ни секунды перед тем, как протянуть руку.

\- Даю слово, - сказал он с той тяжеловесностью, какую себе позволял только тогда, когда был абсолютно, предельно серьезен.

За их рукопожатием Грантэр наблюдал не дыша.

*

\- Я сдаюсь, - Анжольрас повернулся к Грантэру и развел руками. – Я не могу найти в этом смысл. Нет, забудь, я не хочу делать автору одолжение и искать смысл, вложенный туда постфактум, чтобы придать этому преступлению против искусства глубокое содержание.

Грантэр, судя по широкой улыбке, наслаждался ситуацией. Эта нелепая игра была его идеей, разумеется, и теперь он мог с удовольствием наблюдать за тем, как Анжольрас пытался идентифицировать _идею_ за очередной абстрактной мешаниной из стальных труб и проводов.

Когда Анжольрас почти моментально согласился на предложение совершить еще одну ночную вылазку в галерею, Грантэр хоть и постарался скрыть удивление, но особо в этом не преуспел, слишком уж выразительным было выражение его лица, обращенного к Анжольрасу, который только пожал плечами со спокойным «почему бы и нет?» и сказал, что придет вечером в субботу.

Анжольрас пообещал Козетте, что они не будут лезть в дела её отца, и он намеревался сдержать это обещание: очередная авантюра с галерей выступала в роли прохладного компресса, облегчавшего зуд, порожденного желанием разобраться в головоломке, которой ему представлялась вся эта ситуация. В темных стенах галереи Анжольрас не ожидал найти ответы, но надеялся на какие-нибудь подсказки. Грантэр это, скорее всего, понимал, но деликатно вопрос не поднимал, служа в меру болтливым гидом, следившим, чтобы Анжольрас не размахивал особо фонарем, и ловко протащившим его мимо зала с портретом-который-лучше-не-упоминать.

\- Нелепая трата материала – переводить его на предмет, который не несет ни смысловой, ни эстетической ценности. Это не искусство, а деградация стандартов. Понижение планки, если желаешь.

\- С твоей заботой о материале, мне страшно спрашивать, что ты думаешь о «Семенах подсолнечника». Сто пятьдесят тонн фарфора, и ради чего? – Грантэр насмешливо покачал головой.

Анжольрас застыл в немом возмущении. Сознательно или нет, Грантэр попал в единственного представителя современного искусства, чье творчество вызывало у Анжольраса эмоции, выходящие за пределы вежливого интереса или раздраженного недоумения.

\- Ты не можешь всерьез сравнивать то, что делает Ай Вэйвэй с _этим_ , - нервным движением он взъерошил себе волосы и даже не заметил. – Он безупречен и с эстетической, и с идейной стороны. Вся его жизнь – это история борьбы в условиях, понять которые мы едва ли способны. Я уже не говорю про то, что создание «Семян» обеспечило огромное число людей рабочими местами на несколько лет, - Анжольрас прервался, чтобы перевести дух, и взглянул на Грантэра с недоумением. – Но к чему ты упомянул его? Я думал, что ты не любишь политизированное искусство.

\- Терпеть не могу, - легко согласился Грантэр.

Искушение развязать пылкую дискуссию было велико, но Анжольрас успел вовремя себя сдержать. Он сам, в конце концов, не раз выдавал нелестные отзывы о людях, чьим творчеством Грантэр с высокой долей вероятности мог восхищаться, и тот терпел эти выпады с достойным подражания спокойствием, только усмехаясь и пожимая плечами. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы развязать очередной спор, в котором их противоречия обнажились бы до неблаговидной подкорки, Анжольрас переложил фонарь в другую руку и кивком предложил идти дальше.

Следующий зал был посвящен творчеству какого-то молодого дарования, мнившего себя последователем Брака и Гриса. Анжольрас должен был признать, что картины недурны на вид, а талант художника к подбору цветов был очевиден даже в белесом свете фонаря, но он все равно не смог сдержать зевка. Грантэр согнулся в беззвучном приступе смеха, который, однако, прервался так же резко, как начался, когда телефон в заднем кармане джинсов Грантэра издал негромкий, но вполне различимый звук.

\- Нам стоит вернуться, - отобрав у Анжольраса фонарь, Грантэр потянул его за собой. – У охранника начался обход.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Когда дело касалось работы Галереи, Анжольрас даже не пытался с ним спорить, давно признав его превосходство в этом вопросе. Но то, что он беспрекословно следовал за Грантэром, еще не значило, что он не собирался спрашивать.

\- Он делает обход дважды, в полночь и под утро. Я иногда пользуюсь этим, чтобы спускаться и трогать шедевры. Минут десять-пятнадцать всего получается, но до знакомства с тобой у меня было не так много радостей…

До Анжольраса не сразу дошло, что Грантэр имел в виду, но когда он наконец понял, его изумлению не было конца.

\- Хочешь сказать, что никто не следит за мониторами в это время? – Анжольрас перебил становившееся все более неразборчивым бормотание Грантэра.

\- Именно это я и сказал.

Голос Грантэра прозвучал на удивление плоско, в нем не было ни одной из эмоций, каких можно было ожидать в этой ситуации: ни насмешки, ни раздражения – ничего. Словно пожалев о последних нескольких минутах их диалога, Грантэр теперь пытался казаться как можно равнодушнее, откровенно пытаясь сменить тему, что Анжольрас воспринял как хороший момент, чтобы замолчать и хранить это молчание вплоть до того момента, когда Грантэр закрыл за ними дверь чулана и вопросительно взглянул на Анжольраса.

\- Мне надо идти.

Возможно, ему тоже стоило бы поаккуратнее выбирать слова, потому что видеть, как Грантэр леденеет буквально на глазах, бормочет «да, разумеется, конечно» и отворачивается, было мукой достаточной, чтобы Анжольрас ощутил боль физическую. Он хотел извиниться, но Грантэр не дал ему этой возможности.

\- У тебя есть планы на завтра? – спросил он озабоченно, словно ничего и не произошло.

Планы у Анжольраса были, но объяснения сейчас о том, чем именно он собирался заниматься с Комбефером и Курфейраком, и почему они никого не приглашали, казались перегруженными и неуместными, да и сам он успел порядочно устать, поэтому он только кивнул, ожидая, что Грантэр объяснить неожиданный интерес в его расписании.

\- Помнишь, я оставил твоей матери номер телефона? – Анжольрас кивнул ещё раз. – Она звонила с утра, спрашивала, могу ли я подъехать в воскресенье. Я надеялся, что ты мог бы пойти со мной?

Вопросительная интонация на конце фразы была едва заметна, но в сочетании с несчастным выражением лица Грантэра она создавала впечатление – которое, Анжольрас был уверен, было недалеко от истины, - что Грантэр боялся оставаться с Франсуазой наедине.

\- У моей матери есть недостатки, - вздохнул Анжольрас, - но каннибализм к ним не относится.

Шутка вышла плоская, Анжольрас и сам это понимал, но не знал, как ещё успокоить Грантэра, поэтому сделал то, что у него получалось лучше всего: притянул его к себе, сжимая в объятиях так крепко, что неестественно быстрое биение сердца Грантэра эхом прокатывалось по его телу.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - пообещал он, говоря не столько о завтрашнем дне, сколько о _будущем_.

Совсем как Комбефер, он очень хотел в это верить.


	12. all right, the panic recedes

То, что Анжольрас богат, Грантэр знал с самого начала. Конечно, на первый взгляд это было не столь очевидно, но стоило им заговорить, и Грантэр просто _знал_ : все те мелкие детали, которые поодиночке вовсе необязательно свидетельствовали об определенном статусе, сочетались в Анжольрасе так, что не оставляли сомнений о среде, в какой ему пришлось расти. Это едва ли могло повлиять на отношение Грантэра к нему (будучи художником, он находил крайне непрактичным презрение к богатым людям, ведь те были единственными, кто на деле платил за искусство), тем более что Анжольрас не страдал по-своему отвратительным стремлением отвергнуть своё положение в обществе, принимая данные ему возможности с тем, чтобы использовать их на благо целей, которые он считал достойными. Нет, Анжольрас относился к своим финансовым возможностям с должным прагматизмом, первейшим свидетельством которого было «Мюзен», но в то же время проводил определенную черту, диктуемую гордостью и идеалами, и эта черта отделяла использование от эксплуатации. За полтора месяца Грантэр настолько привык к этой стороне Анжольраса, что научился почти её не замечать, оставив призрачные различия теоретикам.

А потом он познакомился с Франсуазой. Эта женщина, столь похожая на Анжольраса, казалась порождением другого мира, в который Грантэру случалось лишь подглядывать, наблюдая за высокопоставленной публикой, посещающей помпезные мероприятия в той или иной галерее. Совсем как её сын, Франсуаза одним своим появлением наполняла комнату, становясь её смысловым центром, отвернуться от которого было при всем желании невозможно, но если в Анжольрасе Грантэр мог найти незаметные на первый взгляд изъяны и использовать их как оружие против собственного трепета перед ним, то Франсуаза не давала ему такой возможности: она была безупречна в понимании своих недостатков. Если деньги были недостаточной броней, она компенсировала это непроницаемой насмешкой над самой собой, и Грантэр склонял голову в благоговейном ужасе. Тот факт, что это была _мать Анжольраса_ , делал только хуже. Женщина, не только воспитавшая его, но и ухитрявшаяся поддерживать с ним хорошие отношения, несмотря на принципиальную разницу во взглядах на жизнь, не могла не вызывать уважение, смешанное со страхом. Для Грантэра естественной реакцией на страх была наглость, поэтому в воскресенье он надел злополучную футболку с портретом Анжольраса и не стал бриться. Назойливый голос в голове подсказывал, что он вел себя, мягко говоря, по-детски, но Грантэр редко прислушивался к голосам. Особенно назойливым.

Ему потребовалось несколько минут топтаний перед старым четырехэтажным домом, выходящим окнами на набережную Анжу, пара раундов внутренней борьбы и одна попытка к бегству, чтобы собраться с духом и всё-таки нажать на кнопку звонка напротив нужной фамилии на медной табличке со списком жильцов, который был настолько коротким, что не оставлял сомнений – каждая квартира занимала отдельный этаж. Лестница была под стать дому: высокие мраморные ступени, покрытые неправдоподобно чистым ковром, вились вокруг лифта, который явно был дополнением более поздним. Грантэр, слишком дерганный, чтобы ждать, лифт проигнорировал, но уже через два этажа об этом пожалел, потому что обманчиво короткие лестничные пролеты моментально сбили ему дыхание, и оставшееся расстояние Грантэр проделал уже вдвое медленнее, стиснув зубы и дыша через нос.

Дверь открылась ещё до того, как он успел найти звонок. Франсуаза стояла на пороге, скрестив руки на груди и рассматривая Грантэра уже знакомым ему пристальным взглядом. Его запыхавшийся вид остался без каких-либо комментариев, куда больше Франсуазу заинтересовала его футболка, которую Грантэр автоматически одернул, убирая складку, мешавшую в полной мере рассмотреть рисунок. Секундное удивление на её лице сменилось удовлетворенной улыбкой.

\- Они должны отлично продаваться, - заметила она, сопроводив свои слова легким кивком.

Грантэр осклабился:

\- Это эксклюзив.

\- И напрасно.

В этом ни к чему не обязывающем диалоге было нечто, заставлявшее Грантэра расслабиться и напрячься одновременно. Тон Франсуазы был неизменно насмешливым, но не нес при этом ни капли той снисходительности, которую Грантэр привык слышать от людей её положения, и он, не привыкший к подобному обращению, разрывался между желанием поддаться её обаянию и зажаться сильнее, на случай, если это окажется лишь выхолощенным двуличным спектаклем. Не подозревавшая о его внутренней борьбе (или просто предпочитавшая в неё не вмешиваться), Франсуаза жестом предложила ему войти.

Разумеется, Грантэр споткнулся об порог. _Разумеется_.

Он ожидал ехидного замечания, но вместо этого Франсуаза казалась искренне обеспокоенной.

\- Вам следует себя беречь, - сказала она почти что грустно, и Грантэр окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

Следуя за Франсуазой по длинному коридору, он старался не разглядывать квартиру со слишком уж наглым вниманием, но мысль – _Анжольрас жил здесь_ – разжигала его любопытство и оставляла откровенно пялиться на высокие потолки, очерченные лепниной, благородно потрескавшейся со временем. Этот дом никак не мог быть построен позднее эпохи Реставрации, и хозяевам удалось найти идеальный баланс между уважением к историческому прошлому здания и современным комфортом, который лишал помещение ощущения нелепой музейности, какой столь часто страдали старые квартиры в руках излишне сентиментальных владельцев. В этом тщательно выверенном пространстве, устраивать какое могут позволить себе лишь люди с огромным запасом времени и денег, Грантэр чувствовал себя лишним – пятном на стене, залетевшей молью, гостем, которого никто не звал, но даже это не терзало его так сильно, как образ ровно противоположный: он мог буквально _увидеть_ Анжольраса здесь. Грантэр со своим развитым визуальным воображением теперь был не в силах перестать представлять его в этих стенах, и то, что Анжольрас смотрелся здесь органичнее, чем даже в «Мюзен», вызывало у Грантэра приступы нервной тошноты. Он уже жалел, что согласился на эту работу.

Комната, в которую Франсуаза его привела, была под стать остальной квартире. Две стены были заняты стеллажами из темного дерева, заставленными книгами до самого потолка, ещё одна была украшена вполне рабочим на вид камином, а массивный стол посередине подпирал ножками идеально чистый ковер.

\- Я могу что-нибудь вам принести, прежде чем мы начнем? – вежливо предложила Франсуаза.

\- Чай, - автоматически ответил Грантэр и с трудом подавил смех, когда её лицо дрогнуло в выражении тщательно сдерживаемого отвращения.

\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

Франсуаза исчезла на пятнадцать минут, за которые Грантэр успел изучить корешки всех книг, находившихся на уровне его роста. Вернулась она с подносом, на котором стоял великолепно дымящийся чайник и одна чашка, явно из того же сервиза. Хоть Грантэр и не слышал, чтобы входная дверь хлопала, он был практически уверен, что Франсуаза посылала кого-то за чаем в магазин, и невольно восхитился подобной оперативностью.

Оставив поднос на столе, она прошла к окну и опустилась на кушетку, поворачиваясь к Грантэру с улыбкой, которая вызвала в нём желание немедленно схватиться за карандаш и перенести её на бумагу, пока это миниатюрное произведение искусства, не испарилось с мимолетным движением губ. Жажда эта была столь сильна, что он даже не стал спрашивать разрешения, чтобы подтащить стул и установить его ровно напротив, едва не споткнувшись в спешке. Падавший из окна свет золотил волосы Франсуазы, и Грантэр сделал неопределенный жест над головой, не в силах словами попросить то, что он видел необходимым. Он был уверен, что Франсуаза поймет, и, разумеется, так и случилось – удивленно приподняв брови, она вытащила удерживающие строгий пучок шпильки, позволяя едва заметно вьющимся локонам упасть на плечи. Её улыбка при этом не дрогнула.

Минут двадцать прошли в шорохе карандаша по твердой бумаге блокнота, и всё это время Франсуаза не то что не шелохнулась – она едва дышала, застыв в великолепном спокойствии. Казалось, что это состояние не стоило ей ни малейших усилий: где самые стойкие из моделей Грантэра начинали хотя бы чуть-чуть, но двигаться, сбрасывая накопившееся в теле напряжение, Франсуаза безмятежно улыбалась, что постепенно начинало сводить Грантэра с ума и заставляло уже его дергаться и ерзать на стуле. Наконец, он отложил блокнот и подошел к столу, чтобы налить себе чая; его внимание при этом привлекла небольшая фотография в строгой рамке – единственная фотография, замеченная им в квартире. В молодой женщине на снимке, одетой по моде начала девяностых, безошибочно узнавалась Франсуаза, а значит светловолосый мальчик рядом…

\- Это первая наша фотография в Париже, - объяснила Франсуаза, заметив его интерес. В её глазах блеснуло сентиментальное тепло.

Грантэр, должно быть, выглядел удивленным, потому что она усмехнулась и поспешила объяснить:

\- Мой дорогой супруг родом с юга. Первые пять лет после рождения сына мы провели в Эзе.

Образ маленького, улыбающегося Анжольраса с выгоревшими на солнце волосами, который бегает по узким улочкам старинного городка, подбирает бездомных котят и прячется с книгой под пышной сенью платана от дневного зноя, был настолько ярким, что Грантэр сделал себе мысленную заметку в свободную минуту попробовать это нарисовать. Он никогда прежде не задумывался, что Анжольрас мог не быть коренным парижанином, но сама идея южного происхождения казалось теперь правильной и органичной – она ему шла, точно так же, как шли ему высокопарные речи и страстный блеск в глазах.

\- Он и в детстве был одержим идеями всеобщего равенства? - ухмыльнулся Грантэр, вновь устраиваясь на стуле, чтобы продолжить набросок.

К его удивлению, Франсуаза отрицательно качнула головой.

\- Чувство справедливости не может быть врожденным, оно приобретается со временем. Сопереживание – дело совсем другое. Он был очень жалостливым ребенком, и это невероятное сострадание стало благодатной почвой для уроков, извлекаемых из учебников истории. Стоило ему начать читать, и остановиться он уже не смог.

Легкая печаль в её голосе заставила Грантэра нахмуриться.

\- Вы бы предпочли иное развитие событий? – он понимал, что нарушает все границы приличий, но искренность Франсуазы, все больше и больше казавшейся ему человеком, умевшим при необходимости забывать о приличиях, не давал остановиться, подстегивая интерес, смешанный со странным желанием защитить Анжольраса от осуждения, пусть и мнимого, его собственной матери.

\- У каждого родителя есть какие-то иллюзии по поводу своего ребенка, - начала она спокойно, словно они с Грантэром обсуждали погоду, а не Анжольраса. – Это даже ожиданиями назвать нельзя, скорее просто мечты, которые никак не влияют на наше отношение к нему. Ещё до рождения мы думаем о поле. Я, скажу вам честно, ждала девочку, но разочаровываться в несовпадении мечты с реальностью было бы глупо, не правда ли? Потом мы представляем его первые слова и первые шаги, которые, разумеется, тоже никогда не оказываются именно такими, какими мы их воображали, - она убрала прядь волос, упавшую на лоб и улыбнулась, глядя в глаза Грантэру. – Затем идут более серьезные достижения – окончание лицея, университет, блестящая карьера, семья… Мы радуемся успехам ребенка, не можем не радоваться, но когда раз за разом он выбирает для себя то, что нам кажется неподходящим, приходится себя одергивать и напоминать, что счастье ребенка важнее всего. Пускай он не стал политиком или адвокатом, пускай он не хочет продолжать семейное дело, это его жизнь, и его выбор, кто я такая, чтобы вмешиваться? – когда нейтральное «мы» превратилось в куда более конкретное «я», Грантэр почти перестал дышать, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. – Я не позволяю своим представлениям о том, как должно быть, своим _мечтам_ влиять на его решения, не в важных вещах. А то, что у меня эти мечты есть… это ведь не делает меня эгоисткой?

Это не было риторическим вопросом - Грантэр чувствовал, и он понимал, что Франсуаза ждет от него честного ответа. Помедлив, он покачал головой.

\- Нет. Я верю, что вы не попытались бы изменить Анжольраса против его воли, даже если бы у вас появилась такая возможность.

Франсуаза рассмеялась.

\- Разве что его привычку называть себя по фамилии, - она сделала короткий вздох и вновь замерла. Её улыбка теперь казалась почти коварной. – Но вы правы, я действительно не стала бы его менять. Как и вы, я полагаю – в конце концов, будь он кем-то, кроме себя, вы вряд ли бы пали жертвой его сурового очарования. Про любовь я и вовсе молчу.

То, что Грантэр не проколол бумагу карандашом, было результатом чистого везения. Кончик обломился, осыпав рисунок графитовой пылью, и Грантэр использовал это как возможность засуетиться над блокнотом, бережно очищая испачканное место, и тем самым избежать необходимости смотреть Франсуазе в глаза.

\- Я видела достаточное количество человек, влюбленных в моего сына, - ответила она на невысказанный вопрос. – В вашем случае достаточно было одной картины.

Произнеся это, он умолка, давая Грантэру время справиться с панической атакой и перестать тереть бумагу ластиком с усердием, которое могло кончиться дыркой. Только приступая к портрету Анжольраса, он не задумывался, что краски и холст могу выдать его нездоровую одержимость изображенным человеком, и у него было на этот счет вполне разумное оправдание: прежде он никогда не писал людей, к которым был бы не равнодушен, а Уайльду в вопросах отношений художника и портрета Грантэр не доверял, и теперь расхлебывал последствия своего недоверия, краснея и бледнея, не в силах найти уместный ответ.

Когда Франсуаза вновь заговорила, её голос звучал почти отрешенно, потеряв какое-либо сходство с тем уверенным и деловым тоном, к какому Грантэр успел привыкнуть.

\- Вам следует быть осторожнее в своих привязанностях. Даже самые искренние чувства порой не стоят сопровождающего их риска.

Не зная, что ответить, Грантэр взглянул вместо этого на законченный набросок, впервые оценивая его целиком. С шероховатой бумаги на него смотрела улыбающаяся женщина с печальными светлыми глазами.

*

\- Уронит, - безапелляционно заявил Комбефер, поправляя очки на переносице. – Обязательно уронит.

Анжольрас, который последние несколько минут практически не моргал, не был настроен столь пессимистично: упорства Курфейраку было не занимать, и пока что он проявлял себя как весьма недурной жонглер, особенно для человека, впервые попробовавшего жонглировать несколько дней назад и использующего в качестве реквизита сырые яйца (это были единственные условно округлые объекты в квартире Комбефера, помимо шаров для петанка, использовать которые не решился даже Курфейрак).

\- Спорим, что дойдет до четырех?

Уловив намек, Курфейрак немедленно прервался и потребовал четвертое яйцо. Комбефер подчинился с тяжелым вздохом.

\- Это мог бы быть мой завтрак.

\- Я, - начал Курфейрак, отмечая каждое слово новым броском, - ещё-ничего-не-уронил. И-не-уроню.

Из всех хобби, которые появлялись у Курфейрака за годы их знакомства, это заслуживало звание самого странного, в первую очередь потому, что оно не имело, казалось, под собой никаких оснований. Во всяком случае, так Анжольрас думал, пока Курфейрак не пробормотал, всё ещё чеканя слова:

\- Козетта-может-делать-так-с-пятью-шарами. Я-должен-побить-этот-рекорд.

\- Иногда я перестаю понимать, - Анжольрас покачал головой, усмехаясь, - тебе нравится Козетта или ты с ней соревнуешься?

\- Почему одно должно исключать другое?

Курфейрак на секунду оторвал глаза от яиц, чтобы взглянуть на Анжольраса, и это стало его роковой ошибкой.

\- Бумажные полотенца на столе, швабра в кладовке, - сообщил Комбефер удовлетворенно и откинулся на стуле, допивая остатки кофе. Если бы Анжольрас не знал его так хорошо, он мог бы подумать, что тот спланировал всё это, чтобы получить бесплатно вымытый пол.

Надо отдать ему должное, Курфейрак принял свою участь покорно, честно отмывая то, что так и не стало завтраком Комбефера, от пола и собирая скорлупу. Если он и порывался один раз вытереть руки об штаны Анжольраса, то это было лишь мелким шуточным выпадом, обойтись без которых полностью Курфейрак уж точно не мог.

\- Тебе не следует быть таким жестоким, - театрально вздохнул Курфейрак после того, как Анжольрас в кратких, но ёмких выражениях объяснил ему, что так делать не стоит. – В конце концов, я здесь носитель ценной информации по поводу одного конкретно взятого лица, которое нас всех крайне интересует, хоть мы и старательно делаем вид, что это не так.

Анжольрас нахмурился, краем глаза замечая, что Комбефер тоже выглядел напряженно-удивленным, в то время как Курфейрак торжествующе улыбался.

\- Когда вы выгнали нас в среду, чтобы посекретничать с Козеттой, - судя по недовольной тени, скользнувшей по его лицу, Козетта так и не поделилась с ними подробностями того разговора, - Прувер в свою очередь решил посекретничать со мной. Он собирался сам рассказать это тебе, но ты же был _занят_.

Легкая обида в его голосе заставила Анжольраса переглянуться с Комбефером. Ни один из них не чувствовал себя комфортно в ситуации, когда им приходилось что-то скрывать от друга, но если Козетта сама ничего не сказала, то они тем более не имели права обсуждать чужие секреты.

\- Хватит меня жалеть, - Курфейрак фыркнул, закатывая глаза. – Я большой мальчик и понимаю значение слова «нет».

\- Что тебе рассказал Прувер?

Возможно, это был не самый деликатный способ повернуть разговор в желанную сторону, но терпение Анжольраса имело свои пределы, а когда дело казалось вопросов столь значимых (или предположительно значимых), пределы эти становились значительно уже.

\- Галерея Дианы де Полиньяк устраивает благотворительный аукцион. Финальный список лотов ещё не объявлен, но у Прувера есть основания предполагать, что с молотка может пойти и портрет Леграна.

Анжольрасу показалось, что он упустил какой-то момент разговора и оттого не мог понять, как второе вытекает из первого. Нет, Пруверу в этом вопросе он однозначно доверял – выросший в семье страстных коллекционеров, в мире закрытых аукционов тот ощущал себя как рыба в воде, посещая их с почти мазохистическим удовольствием и наблюдая, как бесценные подлинники исчезают в частных коллекциях навсегда. Несостыковка, терзавшая Анжольраса, заключалась в другом.

\- Какое отношение эта галерея имеет к портрету?

Курфейрак посмотрел на него не без снисхождения.

\- Совсем незначительное – они всего-навсего являются его владельцами, которые временно одолжили его для выставки, имея при этом полное право в любой момент потребовать полотно назад и, если понадобится, пожертвовать на благое дело.

Медленно и осторожно, Анжольрас попытался уложить в голове сказанное Курфейраком. К его собственному удивлению, эта новость вовсе не вызвала в нем сильных эмоций, даже напротив – он был пугающе равнодушен, и это не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Комбефера.

\- Ты выглядишь спокойным.

\- Я устал переживать из-за теорий, - ответил Анжольрас, запоздало понимая, насколько честным был этот ответ. – Но даже если это окажется правдой, почему мы должны волноваться? Деньги всё равно пойдут на благотворительность, так пусть хоть раз Легран послужит хорошему делу.

Комбефер казался успокоенным этими словами, но спокойствие это не продлилось долго, сменившись напряженной сосредоточенностью; он прикусил нижнюю губу, взглянул на Курфейрака, едва заметно кивнул и вновь повернулся к Анжольрасу.

\- Это не единственный важный вопрос, который мы должны обсудить сегодня.

Сказать, что Анжольрасу это не понравилось, было бы преуменьшением. С самого начала такие их встречи, только втроем – традиция, установленная ими после окончания лицея, когда они поняли, что их дальнейшие образовательные пути расходятся, но упрямо стремились побороть неумолимую машину жизни, столь часто раскидывающую бывших друзей, - не подразумевали серьезных бесед. Второй важный вопрос за один вечер в эту традицию ну никак не вписывался. Когда Комбефер поставил перед ним кружку, до краев наполненную кофе (третью по счету), Анжольрас уже был готов запаниковать.

\- Я никогда не думал, что позволю себе столь нагло лезть в твою жизнь, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах это видится мне необходимым, - Комбефер поморщился, как если бы этот разговор причинял ему физическую боль, но его голос не дрогнул. – Всего один вопрос, Анжольрас. Ты спишь с Грантэром?

Анжольрас предельно осторожно поставил чашку на стол и взглянул на свои подрагивающие руки, как будто не мог поверить, что те могли так бессовестно предать его. Смотреть на руки сейчас было безопаснее, потому что он не мог найти в себе сил, что бы хотя бы осмыслить заданный ему вопрос. Биение собственного пульса стало практически невыносимым, и Анжольрас сделал глубокий вдох, ощущая, как потихоньку выравнивается ритм сердца.

\- Да, - ответил он быстро, боясь, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он соврет. Анжольрас не хотел врать.

Комбефер ещё раз переглянулся с Курфейраком, и Анжольрас ощутил внезапную жгучую злость, сдерживаемую лишь пониманием, что любое её проявление сейчас будет неуместно.

\- Мы не пытаемся заставить тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь, - тихо произнес Комбефер, накрывая ладонью пальцы Анжольраса, которыми тот отстукивал нервную дробь по столу. – Мне бы и в голову не пришло осуждать любые отношения, основанные на доброй воле партнеров, но добрая воля подразумевает знание всей ситуации, которого, я так понимаю, в этом случае нет.

Анжольрасу хватило сил только на то, чтобы дернуть головой в отрицательном жесте. Стыд – перед Комбефером в той же степени, в какой перед Эваристом, - душил его своими липкими объятиями, и избавиться от этого чувства уже казалось невозможным.

\- Мы поддержим любой твой выбор, но сперва нужно, чтобы ты _выбрал_ , - Комбефер звучал почти виновато, что лишь сильнее проходилось по совести Анжольраса. – Ложь не может быть компромиссом.

В повисшей тишине собственное дыхание казалось Анжольрасу слишком шумным. Последние несколько недель «ложь» виделась ему эфемерным концептом, больше игрой, чем реальностью, она принадлежала к миру, в котором он растворялся всякий раз, когда оставался наедине с Грантэром, и мир этот имел лишь условное отношение к настоящему. Но теперь, когда всё то, что существовало лишь в самых затаенных из его мыслей, было высказано Комбефером, Анжольрас видел, как выстроенная им иллюзия рассыпается стеклянными осколками, и пытаться подобрать её сейчас значило бы бессмысленно исколоть руки в кровь.

Он понял, что снова начал дрожать только тогда, когда Курфейрак издал звук, полный страдания, сорвался со стула и обнял его, нежно гладя по голове и бормоча что-то неразборчивое, но успокаивающее.

\- Я расскажу ему, - пообещал Анжольрас, и его слова, хоть и приглушенные объятием Курфейрака, звучали болезненно разборчиво. Понимая, что не выдержит дольше этого разговора, он выразительно вздохнул. – А теперь мы можем поговорить о чьей-нибудь ещё личной жизни?

Расчет на то, что этот недвусмысленный намек будет понят и использован с немедленным энтузиазмом, вполне оправдался. В конце концов, Курфейрак был отличным другом.

*

Анжольрасу долго пришлось убеждать Комбефера, что он совершенно спокоен и не представляет угрозы для самого себя, прежде чем тот всё же согласился его отпустить. Волнение его было вполне объяснимо – Анжольрас и на ясную голову не был особо внимателен при переходе улиц, а стрессовое состояние только ухудшало его бдительность, - и тем тяжелее Анжольрасу было изображать кристальное спокойствие в минуты, когда его разум, отягощенный неизбежным решением, превратился в пережатый комок нервов и сожалений. Видимо, последний месяц многослойной лжи пошел ему на пользу, потому что Комбефер, мудрый, внимательный Комбефер, который знал Анжольраса лучше, чем кто-либо другой, поверил ему и отпер дверь, обнимая на прощание с тем молчаливым, но пронзительным ободрением, на какое способен был лишь он один.

Ничего удивительного, что на контрасте с теплым и понимающим Комбефером холод одиночества посреди оживленной улицы казался особенно невыносимым. Неожиданно сильный ветер, какой обычно был первым предвестником грозы, безжалостно трепал ему волосы и заставлял щуриться, но эта беспомощность перед стихией, наоборот, придала Анжольрасу трезвой решимости и погнала вдоль бульвара к ближайшей свободной скамейке, где он мог совершить телефонный звонок без риска врезаться в случайного прохожего или, ещё хуже, машину. Пока в трубке звучали монотонные гудки, он аккуратно вытирал глаза, чуть слезившиеся от попавшего в них песка, и заставлял себя дышать ровно, потому что Анжольрас чувствовал: любой сбой сейчас может кончиться тем, что он выбросит телефон на проезжую часть и постарается внушить себе, что все случившееся за день было не более чем страшным сном.

Он почти хотел, чтобы Грантэр не ответил.

\- Ты так проявляешь беспокойство? – его голос, немного искаженный динамиком, звучал сварливо, но бодро, как будто Грантэр был приятно удивлен его звонку и теперь собирался получить максимум удовольствия, дразня его. – Я тронут, искренне тронут, но если ты думаешь, что это удержит меня от пересказа всех твоих неловких детских историй нашим общим друзьям, то ты серьезно ошибаешься.

\- Грантэр, - попытался перебить его Анжольрас, но Грантэра было не так-то просто остановить.

\- Тебе придется _серьезно_ поразмыслить над способами купить моё молчание. Да, ты абсолютно прав, это бессовестный шантаж, но любой бы на моем месте…

\- Грантэр, пожалуйста, - Анжольрас понял, насколько умоляюще это звучало только тогда, когда Грантэр моментально умолк, выдержал напряженную паузу, откашлялся и после этого уже и не думал шутить.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он сухим от напряжения голосом. Если бы Анжольрас не был в равной степени взволнован, он мог бы заметить нотки страха.

\- Комбефер знает.

Продолжать фразу было выше его сил, но Грантэр, к счастью, понял и так, прерываясь на очередную невыносимо долгую паузу.

\- Остался ли вообще кто-то, кто ещё не знает? - неразборчиво пробормотал он и сразу же добавил, прежде чем Анжольрас успел переспросить. – Неважно, забудь, сейчас не это важно. Комбефер не в восторге, я так понимаю?

Горечь, с какой Грантэр это спросил, вызвала в Анжольрасе смутный протест против того, что казалось ему несправедливым упреком в сторону Комбефера, но у него сейчас не было сил спорить, объясняя, с какой деликатностью тот подошел к этому щекотливому вопросу. Дело было совсем не в Комбефере, что Анжольрас и поспешил сообщить Грантэру.

\- Так больше нельзя, - каждое слово срывалось с языка свинцово-тяжелой каплей. – Я…

Грантэр терпеливо ждал, пока Анжольрас набирал побольше воздуха в легкие.

\- Я собираюсь всё рассказать.

Больше всего на свете Анжольрас сейчас боялся, что Грантэр задаст вполне законный вопрос – а что будет потом? - ответа на который тот сам ещё не знал, но Грантэр, вопреки ожиданиям, вовсе не собирался его торопить; ему самому, по всей видимости, требовалось время, чтобы переварить сказанное только что Анжольрасом.

\- Хорошо, - произнес он, наконец. – Не хорошо в смысле _хорошо_ , но в смысле _я понял_. Я понял, Анжольрас. И я знаю, что ты считаешь, что у меня тоже есть в этом вопросе право голоса, но это не так, поэтому ты должен поступать, как считаешь нужным, а я буду ждать, ладно?

И, разумеется, Грантэр был прав – Анжольрас действительно так считал. Открывая правду, он ставил под удар не одного себя, и ему казалось естественным, что у Грантэра могло быть своё мнение по поводу этого решения. Мнение, к которому он был обязан прислушаться, даже если Грантэр утверждал обратное.

\- Ты можешь сказать «нет», - сказал Анжольрас упрямо.

\- Тебе прекрасно известно, что я не особо хорош в этом деле, - Грантэр заговорил тише, и Анжольрас был готов отдать что угодно, чтобы увидеть его в эту минуту, взять за руку и просто молчать, давая себе короткую передышку. – И я тоже устал лгать.

Они вновь замолчали. Грантэр – ожидая ответа Анжольраса. Анжольрас – не уверенный, что может дать ответ, который не заставит их обоих чувствовать себя ещё хуже.

\- Увидимся завтра, тогда? – предложил он, выбирая наименее ужасный из всех вариантов, какие пришли ему в голову, и Грантэр это явно оценил, если легкий смешок, дошедший до него скорее дыханием в динамике, нежели реальным звуком, мог служить тому доказательством.

\- Я приду в «Мюзен», - пообещал Грантэр, и повесил трубку.

Металлический грохот первого раската грома, раздавшегося вдалеке и вызвавшего у проходившего мимо ребенка радостный взвизг, показалось Анжольрасу до неприличия уместным звуковым сопровождением. Он поднялся со скамейки и быстрым шагом направился к метро – вымокнуть под дождем после всего произошедшего было бы совсем уж отвратительным клише.


	13. all right, everyone bleeds

Утро двенадцатого мая выдалось восхитительно свежим и столь же восхитительно сырым. Словно вымокшая под дождем птица, город отряхивался после ночной грозы и распушал перья, подставляя себя выглядывающему из-за облаков солнцу и нежась в его лучах. Конечно, уже к полудню от этой обновленной чистоты не должно было остаться и следа, но пока что каждая лужа служила зеркалом, в котором город любовался своим сверкающим отражением. Деревья еще хранили на листве остатки капель и при каждом порыве ветра роняли их на неосторожных прохожих, и их раздраженные вскрики (или, от случая к случаю, многоэтажная брань) вплетались в своеобразную утреннюю мелодию, услышать которую городскому жителю никогда не представляется возможным просто потому, что он сам является её частью. Оттого-то жалобы приезжих из городков поменьше на шум воспринимаются им с таким непониманием – он ничего подобного не слышит, а если уж он не слышит, значит, такого точно не может быть.

Для Курфейрака утро началось с едва заметных шорохов за дверью, тех шагов и покашливаний, которые служат зыбкой границей между сном и явью и становятся верными спутниками медленного пробуждения, когда в этот хрупкий процесс не врывается вездесущий звон будильника. Не озаботившись предшествующим вечером зонтом, Курфейрак ввалился в их с Мариусом квартиру промокший насквозь и медленно поддающийся холоду, предательской дрожью пробегавшей по всему телу. Горячий душ, под который он был немедленно отправлен, его не только согрел, но и разморил, так что у Курфейрака хватило сил лишь на то, чтобы доползти до своей комнаты и рухнуть на кровать, моментально погружаясь в крепкий, здоровый сон, который можно было бы назвать сном младенца, если допустить, что младенцы могут громко храпеть и норовят спрятать голову под подушкой.

\- Завтрак на столе, - донеслось до Курфейрака сквозь плотную преграду из подушки и натянутого сверху одеяла.

Искушение притвориться спящим и остаться в уютном коконе на весь день было велико, но, как Курфейрак удивленно заметил, ему совершенно не хотелось спать. Впервые за долгое время он ощущал себя настолько выспавшимся, что медленно пробуждавшаяся энергия пульсировала сквозь его тело и все сильнее выпихивала из кровати. Курфейрак приподнял подушку, чтобы взглянуть на Мариуса прищуренным глазом.

\- Ты посыпал круассаны сахарной пудрой?

Конечно, ощущать это по-настоящему он не мог, но его воображение успешно домысливало запахи, и Курфейраку казалось, что от Мариуса пахло свежей выпечкой, и ментоловым шампунем, и _домом_.

\- Я посыпал круассаны сахарной пудрой, - терпеливо повторил он.

Курфейрак улыбнулся.

Для Комбефера утро началось на пару часов раньше и без привилегий в виде готового завтрака. Тишина, в которой происходила его каждодневная рутина – от зубной щетки до кофеварки, - дробилась на отрезки, отсчитываемые секундной стрелкой часов, и Комбефер с легкой меланхолией вспоминал тот недолгий период, когда они с Анжольрасом делили апартаменты. С их ненормированными графиками они пересекались не так часто, но даже их молчаливые столкновения (в буквальном смысле) возле ванной комнаты и записки, оставленные на холодильнике, создавали комфортное равновесие, которое никогда не давало Комбеферу даже на мгновение почувствовать себя в одиночестве.

Сейчас, когда он мог лишь переживать за Анжольраса на расстоянии, это чувство нагоняло, словно отыгрываясь за все время не-одиночества, и тем сильнее сводило с ума, чем больше раз он ставил единственную кружку в раковину. Нуждавшийся в человеческом тепле в не меньшей степени, чем в научном знании, Комбефер ощущал, как тоска, от природы ему несвойственная, становилась постоянным спутником, словно пустая квартира пришлась ей по духу и она решила остаться здесь надолго.

Комбефер всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы завести кошку.

Для Анжольраса утро никогда не наступало. Вместо этого оно стало продолжением ночи, переплетаясь с ней через растянувшийся на целую вечность рассвет. Он так и не смог уснуть, проворочавшись до двух часов ночи, пока Эварист, заканчивавший верстку с упорством человека, который отрубается каждые пять минут, но продолжает работать на чистой силе воли, не присоединился к нему, обнимая за талию и засыпая в попытке пожелать спокойной ночи (дальше первого слога он не продвинулся). Анжольрас замер и больше не двигался. К утру всё его тело ломило от напряжения, но ещё хуже приходилось сознанию, которое полыхало безжалостным огнем, опаляя каждую случайную мысль горьким напоминанием о том, что ему предстоит сделать утром. Близость Эвариста только способствовала нелегким размышлениям, поэтому звонок будильника Анжольрас использовал как предлог выскочить из постели с неприличной скоростью и закрыться в ванной до того, как Эварист проснется в достаточной степени, чтобы удивиться его поведению.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, спустя одно неадекватно долгое принятие душа, Эварист еще не поднялся: он сидел, оперевшись спиной об изголовье и сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел на него с дрожащим беспокойством на еще немного сонном лице, и Анжольрас не мог, не хотел начинать этот разговор сейчас. К счастью, Эварист потянулся и, выглядя уже куда менее взволнованно, предложил:

\- Завтрак в «Мюзен»?

Анжольрас задержал дыхание и кивнул.

*

По утрам Мариус и Курфейрак ждали Козетту на углу бульвара Генриха IVи улицы Серизе, куда выходил торец светлого дома османовской постройки. Из него-то Козетта и появлялась, неизменно улыбаясь и целуя их в обе щеки. После этого они неспешно направлялись обратно на левый берег, где уже расходились, каждый в свою сторону.

Традиции этой не было еще и месяца, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Курфейрак заметил перемену в настроении Козетта. Нет, она все так же смеялась над его шутками и даже комично округляла глаза, когда он рассказывал о своих подвигах в области жонглирования (опуская, в прочем, фиаско на кухне Комбефера), но когда её смех затихал, легкий вздох и то, как она опускала глаза, сильнее сжимая ладонь Мариуса, выдавали непонятное волнение, словно мысли Козетты были где-то далеко, и Курфейраку это совсем не нравилось. Терпение его лопнуло на мосту: одним скачком он оказался перед Козеттой и, не обращая внимания на прожигающий взгляд Мариуса, положил руки ей на плечи.

\- Если тебя что-то беспокоит, то ты можешь нам сказать, хорошо? – произнес он с интонациями нежными и доверительными. Обычно после них человек, к которому они были обращены, пересказывал Курфейраку всю свою биографию, начиная с младенческого возраста, а потом рыдал на его плече.

Козетта подняла на него глаза с таким удивлением, словно видела его впервые в жизни. В сочетании со шляпкой-колокольчиком, под которую она сегодня спрятала волосы, и старомодными в самом правильном значении этого слова чертами лица это придавало ей облик актрисы из немого кино – облик, который ей парадоксально шел, так что Курфейрак уже всерьез успел задуматься, как здорово было бы сделать несколько фотографий в соответствующей стилистике, и начал высчитывать, как привлечь к этому Мариуса, но Козетта перебила его мысли.

\- Дурное предчувствие, - сказала она просто. Её печальная улыбка заставила Курфейрака отпустить её плечи и сжать, вместо этого, свободную ладонь. Козетта в его представлении была девушкой того типа, дурные предчувствия у которых были чем-то противоправным, если не сказать греховным.

Они двинулись дальше: Козетта молчала, что-то обдумывая, а Курфейрак краем глаза посматривал на Мариуса, который выглядел так, словно был близок к обмороку, от незнания, что делать и как помочь Козетте. То, что помощь Козетте была не нужна, ему ещё только предстояло понять, и Курфейрак с определенным нетерпением ждал момента, когда это понимание снизойдет на бедного Мариуса.

\- Вы знаете, что портрет Леграна будет продан? – спросила она неожиданно. Мариус и Курфейрак синхронно кивнули. – А куда пойдут эти деньги, вы знаете?

\- На благотворительность? – предположил Курфейрак без особой уверенности. Зная Козетту, он ну никак не мог подумать, что она могла иметь что-то против благотворительности, а если её нынешнее настроение было как-то связано с упомянутой продажей, то, значит, там присутствовал какой-то подвох.

Следующие несколько слов, произнесенные Козеттой, заставили Курфейрака споткнуться на ровном месте, замереть, неловко балансируя, и достать телефон прежде, чем он успел подумать, что это надо было бы сделать.

\- Я должен сказать Анжольрасу, - прошептал он.

Теперь и у Курфейрака появилось дурное предчувствие. Очень дурное.

*

Если бы существовала премия за самое вдумчивое оттягивание неизбежного разговора, Анжольрас стал бы лауреатом. На тарелке перед ним лежала булочка, растерзанная до такой степени, что признать в ней, собственно, булочку смог бы только тот, кто видел её до того, как она попала в руки Анжольраса. Он отщипывал по крошечному кусочку, внимательно его разглядывал, только потом клал в рот и ещё долго пережевывал, словно следуя всем медицинским заветам о правильном пережевывании пищи. Эварист, который давно уже закончил со своим завтраком, смотрел на него почти испуганно, но прерывать не решался. Так что да – как способ оттягивания разговора эта техника работала идеально, пусть и с определенными недостатками, вроде неизбежного желания окружающих вызвать врача, просто на всякий случай.

\- Если Жозефина увидит это, тебя ждет страшная кара, - заметил Эварист серьезно. – Она даже не посмотрит на то, что ты формально являешься её начальством.

Анжольрас, который в этот момент только-только отщипнул очередную крошку и уже собирался приступить к её разглядыванию, вздрогнул. Весь этот спектакль абсурда не был чем-то, что он планировал, скорее, его навязчивое желание отложить момент истины как можно дальше, привело к столь неадекватному поведению с его стороны, и теперь Анжольрас неловко краснел, отряхивая руки и вытирая губы салфеткой.

\- Ты сказал до завтрака, что должен о чем-то со мной поговорить, - Эварист улыбнулся, незаметно отодвигая тарелку от Анжольраса, чтобы тот снова не вцепился в остатки булочки (он мог).

И он действительно так сказал, зная, что Эварист точно не забудет ему напомнить, а значит, у него не будет возможности сбежать от этого разговора. Анжольрас знал свои слабые места и знал, как отрезать себе пути к отступлению, даже если от этого у него перехватывало дыхание, а сердце, пропустив пару ударов, начинало пульсировать сильнее, только ухудшая невольную панику. Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, он сделал большой глоток воды, а потом взглянул на Эвариста так, словно это был его последний шанс оставить воспоминания на подкорке о том времени, когда Эварист ещё не успел разочароваться в нем.

\- Я уже некоторое время кое-что от тебя скрывал, - начал Анжольрас, мысленно ругая своё косноязычие, которое приходило на смену его хваленому красноречию, стоило делу дойти до области межличностных отношений. Особенно если эти межличностные отношения существовали между тремя личностями, причем без ведома одной из них. – Что это было неправильно с моей стороны, я даже говорить не буду, мы оба можем с этим согласиться, и признание мной вины здесь будет звучать как мольба о прощении, а я не хочу взваливать на тебя ещё и это. Я не буду оправдываться, потому что, как и прощения, оправдания я не заслужил. Своим молчанием я только делаю хуже остальным: и тебе, и тем, кто имел несчастье быть замешанным в этой лжи, - Анжольрас сделал глубокий вдох. – Это касается Грантэра.

Опьяненный собственной смелостью до такой степени, что бешеный пульс уже не мог его остановить, знающий, что до обрыва остался всего один шаг и уже готовый его сделать, Анжольрас совершил серьезную ошибку, единственную ошибку, способную заставить его замереть перед метафорическим обрывом, одной ногой в воздухе. Он посмотрел на Эвариста.

Эварист, бледный и непонимающий, вцепился в край стола так, что вены на тыльных сторонах ладоней нервно натянулись под кожей. Его светлые глаза буквально блестели страхом перед знанием, обладать которым он никогда не хотел, не должен был и никогда бы и не стал, если бы только Анжольрас был чуточку мудрее. Если бы Анжольрас, адепт справедливости и нравственной чистоты, больше внимания уделял своему поведению, чем поведению остальных. Если бы Анжольрас был честным с самого начала, с самого первого дня, когда пересек порог мансарды Грантэра.

\- И Монпарнаса, - выпалил Анжольрас. То был плод порочной связи милосердия с малодушием.

Он немедленно об этом пожалел, но свою первичную функцию слова выполнили: теперь Эварист выглядел обеспокоенным, но это было его _обычное_ обеспокоенное лицо, которое Анжольрас порой видел по нескольку раз за день. Это было «о чем ты говоришь?», смешанное с «почему я только сейчас об этом узнаю?» и приправленное «пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не натворил ничего безрассудного». Анжольрас снова мог дышать ровно.

\- Когда Грантэр рассказывал о своем столкновении с Монпарнасом, он кое о чем умолчал, Анжольрас говорил, потому что теперь говорить было проще, чем молчать, потому что подмена одной правды другой, совершенная столь быстро, что ему удалось временно обмануть даже себя самого, внушив, что именно в этом он и хотел признаться с самого начала, могла держаться лишь так долго, как он продолжал говорить. Стоило ему замолчать, и хрупкая иллюзия рассыпалась бы песком у его ног, оставляя лицом к лицу с настоящей правдой, которая была тем отвратительнее, что её вновь отодвинули на задний план. – Он стремился сохранить секрет, который был больше моим, чем его. Грантэр знал, что Монпарнас пришел его искать не просто так, а потому что они встретились незадолго до того, когда мы… когда _я_ самонадеянно пошел искать Монпарнаса, а Грантэр опередил меня и спугнул его прежде, чем я успел с ним поговорить. Он меня спас, я думаю, - Анжольрас грустно рассмеялся. – А потом ещё и согласился никому не рассказывать о моем безрассудстве.

Эварист моргнул.

\- Мне кажется, что назвать попытку встретиться с имеющим на тебя зуб преступником – это уже не просто «безрассудство», - тихо заметил он. Анжольрас знал этот тон – Эварист изо всех сил боролся с желанием схватить его и тряхануть посильнее, вопрошая, о чём он вообще думал. Даже не ложь Анжольраса беспокоила его теперь, а его необдуманный поступок, и чувство вины понемногу возвращалось, готовое с ехидством напомнить, что даже такой реакции Анжольрас в действительности не заслужил.

Как всегда в минуту волнения, Эварист нуждался в физическом контакте, чтобы убедиться, что с Анжольрасом все в порядке, и он уже потянулся, к нему, когда Анжольрас сделал шаг назад, зажмуриваясь, чтобы не видеть, как лицо Эвариста дергается в неловкой попытке скрыть обиду. Необычайно остро Анжольрас понимал, что либо он говорит всё сейчас, либо, в духе брачных союзов и прочих чрезмерно пафосных клятв, умолкает навечно. Ему было проще подставить грудь пулям, чем посмотреть в глаза Эваристу и сказать, что последний месяц он не был особенно ему верен. Прежде, чем остатки решимости ускользнули от него, прежде чем снова поддаться малодушию, он должен был…

Раздался звонок телефона. Технически говоря, это был даже не звонок, а сигнал, оповещавший о пришедшем сообщении, но Анжольрас, зная свою привычку забросить телефон подальше и пропускать важные сообщения, намеренно использовал для сигнала самую длинную мелодию, какую смог найти, чтобы уж наверняка ничего не пропустить. Это имело свои недостатки, конечно: иногда он мог забыть телефон в гостях, и, если ему посреди ночи приходило сообщение, бедный хозяин был вынужден отыскивать трубку и отключать её, если только он не хотел ещё десять минут наслаждаться однотипной и очень громкой мелодией. Или, например, сейчас, когда Анжольрас так и не успел открыть рот, когда ему пришлось лезть в карман за телефоном, испытывая радость и ужас одновременно.

\- Это Курфейрак, - пробормотал он извиняющимся тоном, но слова застыли на языке, когда он вчитался в текст сообщения.

\- Что такое? – обеспокоенно спросил Эварист, слишком вежливый, чтобы читать через плечо, но, вполне очевидно, очень этого хотящий.

Анжольрас потряс головой, передавая ему телефон. Карусель мыслей прекратила свой бег, потому что никакая личная драма не могла перебить нескольких коротких предложений, которые, судя по паре опечаток, Курфейрак отправлял ему в неестественной даже для него спешке (Курфейрак был гением быстрых смс-ок и никогда прежде не опечатывался). Никакая вина не была способна отвлечь Анжольраса от того неумолимого факта, что пока он беззаботно упивался перипетиями своих отношений, Легран действовал. Будь здесь Грантэр, он только пожал бы плечами и сказал что-нибудь об умении проигрывать. К счастью, Грантэра здесь не было.

\- Деньги с продажи его портрета пойдут в фонд поддержки будущих юристов? – медленно повторил Эварист, и его голос едва заметно дрожал в праведном гневе, который Анжольрас так хорошо знал и любил. – Я правильно понимаю, что это значит?

\- Что вся сумма пойдет в фонд Леграна? Что сумма будет большая? Что он, вероятнее всего, спланировал это давно? – Анжольрас стукнул кулаком по столу в бессильном отвращении. – Да, ты правильно понимаешь.

Эварист молчал некоторое время, а потом взглянул на Анжольраса со спокойствием человека, уверенного в своем решении.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, и считаю, что ты прав, - легкая улыбка скользнула в уголках его губ. – Мы больше не можем оставаться в стороне. Пиши всем, сегодня вечером у нас собрание.

И в этот краткий момент воинственного торжества ничто уже не имело значения. Правда ушла в отставку за ненужностью, потому что сейчас для них существовали вещи важнее правды.

Боги жаждали.

*

Грантэр пришел в «Мюзен» за полчаса до назначенного собрания. Он хотел поговорить с Анжольрасом до того, как шумная толпа друзей отвлечет его внимание, а их с Эваристом _ситуация_ станет объектом всеобщего достояния. Была и другая причина, куда более банальная и даже в чем-то неловкая, во всяком случае, для Грантэра – он просто очень сильно хотел его увидеть. Эти естественные человеческие сантименты были для Грантэра чем-то новым и загадочным. Всю свою жизнь он чурался надежды, потому что мало что могло принести большее разочарование, чем _желание, соединенное с мнением, что желаемое будет достигнуто_ , а разочарований Грантэру хватало и так, без всякой надежды. Но Анжольрас, искренний и пылающий, не просто приносил в его жизнь надежду – он был её воплощением, причем работало это на всех уровнях: от вещей серьезных и масштабных до маленьких личных радостей, в возможность которых Грантэр впервые поверил. Словно одних надежд было мало, у него появилось совсем уж невозможное – мечты. Конечно, это пока что случилось только один раз и там, возможно, был замешан косячок, потому что только так можно было объяснить светлый образ Анжольраса, убегающего с ним в закат, отпечатавшийся на памяти Грантэра в кислотных тонах, но это было начало.

Как и ожидалось, в задней комнате кафе «Мюзен» не было никого, кроме Анжольраса, уткнувшегося в экран ноутбука и даже не пошевелившегося, когда Грантэр хлопнул дверью. Его волосы были взъерошены, словно он много раз пропускал через них пальцы в нервной задумчивости, и Грантэр испытал настолько неконтролируемый приступ нежности, что быстро пересек комнату и, не дожидаясь разрешения, повернул голову Анжольраса к себе для поцелуя. Если бы Грантэру кто-то сказал, что ему предстоит умереть в ближайшие десять секунд, он бы не возражал: сорвать последний вздох с губ Анжольраса сейчас казалось ему перспективой крайне заманчивой. Только отстранившись, добрых пять минут спустя, Грантэр запоздало понял, что Анжольрас на поцелуй не отвечал.

\- Ты рано, - сказал Анжольрас, нет, не холодно, но с искренним удивлением, которое было ещё страшнее.

\- Как всё прошло? – спросил Грантэр, очень надеясь, что его голос не дрожит.

Недоумение, каким Анжольрас ему ответил, словно осветило его лицо прожектором, заострив тени и подчеркнув неумолимую истину – сейчас перед Грантэром был Анжольрас в его пылающем режиме. Тот Анжольрас, которого он своими руками запечатлел на холсте, воин-крестоносец и судья-пуританин. Он мог улыбаться, но эта улыбка была столь всеобъемлюща, что никогда не предназначалась для одного-единственного человека. Анжольрас полыхал, словно солнце, и любое прикосновение к нему сейчас могло совершаться только на свой страх риск – в конце концов, можно ли винить светило в том, что он испепеляет тех, кто приблизился к нему?

И всё же за этой маской скользило что-то хрупкое и неуверенное, похожее на чувство вины, выглядывающее из-за угла и сразу же прячущееся обратно. Сомнение, почти незаметное в блеске увлеченности.

\- Ты ему не сказал, - выпалил Грантэр, подчиняясь предчувствию.

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что Анжольрас сейчас спросит, что и кому он должен был сказать, и тогда Грантэру точно ничего не осталось бы, кроме как умереть, но он моргнул, его лицо дрогнуло, и Анжольрас отвел глаза, не совсем виновато, но с определенным раскаянием в жесте.

\- Не получилось.

Грантэр, только что успешно подавивший обиду, был очень собой горд. Он вовсе не собирался давить на Анжольраса, особенно в таком щекотливом вопросе, потому что он не сомневался, что рано или поздно Анжольрас должен дойти до признания, иначе и быть не могло. И всё это время Грантэр собирался проявлять терпение и понимание, начиная с этого самого момента.

\- В честь чего собрание сегодня?

Понял Анжольрас, что это была попытка вежливо сменить тему или нет, но он ухватился за вопрос со всей своей страстью, широко улыбаясь и разворачивая к Грантэру ноутбук.

\- Портрет Леграна уходит с аукциона за предположительно огромную сумму, и эти деньги перечисляются в его же фонд. Мы должны придумать, как этому помешать.

По спине Грантэра пробежал неприятный холодок. Все это было известно ему ещё давно, он, в конце концов, _жил_ в Галерее, и всё это время он лелеял надежду, что до Анжольраса это дойдет не раньше, чем портрет уйдет с молотка, и им удастся избежать того неприятного разговора, во время которого Грантэру пришлось бы убеждать Анжольраса, что пытаться что-либо сделать с портретом – это очень плохая идея, а Анжольрас его, разумеется, отказывался бы слушать.

Жизнь в очередной раз доказала, что надежды себя не оправдывают.

Анжольрас продолжал говорить о том, насколько необходимо было вмешаться сейчас и как мило было со стороны Эвариста пойти ему навстречу и пересмотреть своё мнение относительно противостояния Леграну, но Грантэр уже не слушал. Подозрение, ещё не до конца оформившееся, закрадывалось ему в душу, оставляя липкие следы.

\- Анжольрас, - начал он как можно спокойнее, молясь, чтобы он оказался неправ, - подумай как следует и ответь мне честно, пожалуйста: ты ничего не сказал Эваристу, потому что решил, что это помешает делу Леграна?

Отсутствие немедленного ответа было ответом само по себе. То, что Анжольрас задумался, нахмурившись, только подтолкнуло Грантэра к тому, чтобы напомнить ему простую истину, которую, как Грантэру казалось, Анжольрас забыл.

\- Послушай, - Грантэр улыбнулся, - не могу поверить, что именно я должен тебе об этом напоминать, но для Эвариста это дело значит не меньше, чем для тебя. Вместе вы или нет, он не позволит этому стать помехой. Даже если вы расстанетесь…

Со стороны Грантэра было большой ошибкой думать, что Анжольрас мог забыть об этом, но едва ли его можно было винить в попытке найти разумное объяснение. Истина, которую Грантэру предстояло узнать уже в следующую секунду, была куда менее приятна.

\- Кто сказал, что я хочу с ним расстаться? – перебил его Анжольрас недоуменно. Сначала перебил, а потом понял, как это должно было звучать со стороны. Округлившийся рот Грантэра и его удивленно распахнутые глаза стали неплохой подсказкой. – Я не это имел в виду, - попытался объяснить он, но Грантэр уже не слушал. Надежда подгнивала на глазах и обращалась в прах. Мечты на проверку оказались миражом в пустыне жизни.

\- Тебе стоило сообщить мне заранее, - Грантэр ещё не чувствовал гнева, но он закипал потихоньку, прорываясь мелкими пузырьками на поверхность, - что я являюсь запасным вариантом. Всего одно предупреждение, и нам бы сейчас не пришлось это обсуждать. Думаешь, я возмутился бы, предложи ты мне секс на таких условиях? – каркающий смех вырвался из горла Грантэра. – Думаешь, я смог бы тебе отказать?

Анжольрас выглядел так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но Грантэр не дал ему такой возможности, бесцеремонно зажимая рот ладонью.

\- Ты мог бы сказать _мне_ правду с самого начала и усидеть на двух стульях. Но ты предпочел врать, а я был настолько очарован, что решил поверить тебе. Моей ошибкой было поверить в тебя, Анжольрас, а твоей – позволить мне поверить.

Грантэр отнял дрожащую ладонь от лица Анжольраса и вместо этого поднес её к своему, целуя место, которого касались губы Анжольраса. Тот ответил судорожным вздохом, не в силах оторвать глаз от этого отчаянного и в чем-то мученического жеста.

\- А хуже всего, - прошептал Грантэр горько, - что я всё равно радуюсь твоему удачному выбору. Ты его заслуживаешь.

Больше на Анжольраса он не смотрел, и тот позволил ему уйти, что было в своём роде облегчением – слишком уж легко было бы простить его, попытайся он сказать хоть что-нибудь в своё оправдание. Врезавшись в кого-то в зале «Мюзен», Грантэр только и смог, что пробормотать судорожные извинения, прежде чем почти выбежать за дверь.

Он надеялся, что расстояние сможет сделать боль чуть менее невыносимой.

*

\- Мы даже не знаем, такая ли большая сумма на кону.

Пожалуй, из всех собравшихся именно Комбефер проявлял наибольшие сомнения в серьезности проблемы и в том, стоит ли вообще начинать активные действия. За эту практичность Анжольрас его обычно и ценил, но сейчас, находясь в приступе лихорадочной активности, подгоняемой волнениями совсем иного рода, он не мог не злиться на отсутствие столь необходимой поддержки.

\- Они выложили эстимейт, - сообщил Прувер мрачно. – С шестью нулями.

Фейи выглядел так, словно его хватил удар.

\- Кто в своем уме выложит столько за _картину_? – в его представлениях о мире картины, особенно современные картины, просто не могли столько стоить. Ничто, если подумать, не могло.

Анжольрас, который провел весьма познавательные несколько часов в объятиях поисковиков, художественных сайтов и страниц аукционов, вздохнул с усталым отвращением.

\- Художник, написавший его, умер совсем недавно, и, как это бывает, цены на его работы немедленно взлетели, - он расхаживал по комнате, перемещаясь от одного стола к другому. Его беспокойная мысль вилась и изгибалась, стремясь коснуться всех сразу и каждого по отдельности. Это была его стихия, место и время, которому он принадлежал, и Анжольрас давно не чувствовал себя настолько живым, пусть даже ненависть и затуманивала ему глаза. – К Леграну придраться нельзя, формально он имеет к портрету не больше отношения, чем ночное небо к картине Ван Гога. Его портрет лишь часть цикла, который художник сделал несколько лет назад и который разошелся после его смерти по разным галереям. Даже если Легран будет тем, кто купит его, какие к нему претензии? Более чистого способа перевести грязные деньги и придумать нельзя.

Гул голосов наполнил «Мюзен». Если прежде среди Друзей оставались колебавшиеся, то теперь – Анжольрас не сомневался – все заразились его возмущением.

\- У тебя есть идея, - в голосе Эвариста не было ни капли сомнения, и эти слова подействовали как заклинание: все немедленно замолчали, оборачиваясь к Анжольрасу.

Тот кивнул благодарно, но идею озвучить не спешил, потому что в ней была определенная невозвратность, от которой само обладание представлением об этой идее налагало определенные обязательства, и Анжольрас видел своим естественным долгом предупредить тех, кто мог быть не готов взять на себя эти обязательства.

\- Мариус, - произнес он спокойно и серьезно, - то, что я собираюсь сказать, напрямую затрагивает интересы Козетты, поэтому если ты не готов хранить от неё секрет, то ты волен уйти, и я не буду осуждать тебя за это.

Мариус побелел, сжал руки в кулаки, нервно сглотнул, но, не отводя взгляда и не моргая, мотнул головой.

\- Я останусь, - почти прошептал Мариус, и Анжольрас кивнул, благодарно улыбаясь.

\- В таком случае… - неспешно, он вышел на середину комнаты. Его обычно легкие шаги сменились тяжелой поступью судьи, готовящегося вынести смертный приговор. Смотреть на него в эту минуту было почти больно, но ещё больнее было бы отвернуться. Торжественным голосом Анжольрас объявлял приговор и Леграну, и самому себе. – Мы должны уничтожить картину.

Можно было подумать, что в «Мюзен» взорвалась бомба: восемь голосов одновременно всколыхнулись и столкнулись в какофонии криков, споров, аргументов и возмущенных попыток уговорить его одуматься. Только Эварист молчал, сохраняя то безмятежное (и немного пугающее) спокойствие, в каком он пребывал весь вечер с самого момента своего прибытия в кафе, которое случилось буквально через минуту после того, как Грантэр ушел. Анжольрас для себя истолковал это как ободрение и поэтому встал рядом с ним, чтобы в неизбежном споре иметь поддержку.

\- Ты с ума сошел? – выдохнул Комбефер, который потерял свое обычное мирное расположение духа где-то между «уничтожить» и «картину». – Я даже не говорю о последствиях, но как ты собрался это в принципе осуществить?

Несколько человек кивнули, согласные с Комбефером, и Анжольрас пожал плечами с легкостью человека, который уже всё для себя решил.

\- Пока портрет остается в Галерее, я могу до него добраться, - он выдержал паузу, необходимую, чтобы вновь установилась тишина. – Мансарда Грантэра имеет ничем не защищенный выход во внутренние помещения. Ночью можно подгадать момент, когда охранник совершает обход, и этого времени будет достаточно, чтобы добраться до картины, испортить её и сбежать.

\- Что насчет камер? – Комбефер, как обычно, дорывался до самой сути.

Это был простой вопрос, ответ на который Анжольрас отточил в своей голове до совершенства, изгнав все возможные сомнения, использовав которые кто-то мог попытаться отговорить его от этого предприятия.

\- Моё лицо останется на записи, если ты спрашиваешь об этом, но так и должно быть. Что-то подсказывает мне, что это не в интересах Леграна - устраивать из этого большой скандал, но если он будет настолько самонадеян, - Анжольрас положил руку Комбеферу на плечо, заговорщицки ухмыляясь, - то нам только лучше. Если он решит преследовать меня со всей подвластной ему машиной правосудия, то у вас, я не сомневаюсь, будет достаточно поводов привлечь к этому внимание, а чем больше внимания, _негативного_ внимания, будет на Легране, тем сложнее будет ему крутиться. При любом раскладе мы выигрываем.

Краем глаза Анжольрас заметил, как Эварист дернулся, словно хотел что-то вставить, возможно, возразить, но он не успел ничего сказать, потому что Жоли спросил громко:

\- И Грантэр позволит тебе это сделать?

Эварист окаменел, но Анжольрас был слишком погружен в себя, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Этот вопрос был уже сложнее – ответ на него хоть и существовал, в равной мере отрепетированный, но он был по сути своей неопределенным, задающим вектор мысли, но не развивающим её.

\- Нет, - мрачно признал Анжольрас. – Он вряд ли согласился бы и в других обстоятельствах, но сейчас он особенно на меня зол. Поэтому мы должны найти способ проникнуть туда вопреки этому неприятному обстоятельству.

\- Мне показалось, или Анжольрас только что назвал Грантэра «неприятным обстоятельством»? – прошептал Курфейрак. Это замечание предназначалось исключительно для ушей Мариуса, но, как это случалось с Курфейраком, шепот вышел чересчур суфлерский.

Анжольрас нахмурился.

\- Я имел в виду не Грантэра, а его нежелание нам помогать.

\- То есть, нам нужно придумать, как переубедить Грантэра? – Курфейрак приподнял бровь. – А это вообще возможно?

Вся эта дискуссия скользила по тонкому льду этических норм, готовому треснуть в любой момент, и Анжольрас это понимал. Какое решение они бы ни приняли, Грантэр в любом случае оказывался в невыгодном, если не сказать унизительном, положении инструмента, ключа, открывающего доступ к картине. И все же, даже осознавая, что в дальнейшем он имеет все шансы возненавидеть себя за это, Анжольрас не собирался останавливаться или даже притормаживать – ничто не могло заставить его споткнуться на пути к Цели.

То есть, он так думал. Пока Эварист всё с тем же отрешенным спокойствием не предложил:

\- Ты можешь сказать ему, что мы расстались.

Никогда ещё «Мюзен» не знало такой тишины. В основном зале люди продолжали болтать, и смеяться, и _жить_ , но здесь, в задней комнате, время словно замерло, и никто не смел даже вздохнуть.

Анжольрас сперва подумал, что это шутка, но ему было достаточно одного взгляда на Эвариста, чтобы отбросить любые сомнения по поводу его серьезности. Эварист выглядел как человек, который добровольно подставился под удар ножом, но в самую последнюю секунду, когда острие ещё не проткнуло кожу, но уже уткнулось в неё, пожалел об этом. Он не колебался, не пытался взять слова назад, но в его глазах было столько незамутненной боли и обиды, что Анжольрас предпочел бы самостоятельно наткнуться на метафорический нож, чем смотреть на Эвариста и понимать, что _это его вина_.

Но самое страшное для Анжольраса было в том, что у него всё ещё был путь назад: если бы сейчас он отмахнулся, фыркнул, покачал головой и возмутился, что Эварист думает о чем-то не о том, тот закрыл бы вопрос и не поднимал его снова. Эварист принял бы это как законный ответ не потому, что он ему бы поверил, но потому, что он хотел в это верить. Он позволил бы себе быть обманутым и был бы благодарен за эту ложь. Всё, что требовалось от Анжольраса, - это солгать один-единственный раз, и правда стала бы никому не нужна. Ценой драгоценного мира стал бы отказ от того, что было сейчас их лучшим шансом завоевать если не доверие, о доверии здесь и речи идти не могло, но хотя бы временное расположение Грантэра, всего на одну ночь, достаточную, чтобы осуществить высшую справедливость. Это не был выбор между Эваристом и Грантэром. Это был выбор между Эваристом, и Грантэром, и тем, во что Анжольрас верил и к чему стремился. Выбрав одно, Анжольрас неизбежно терял остальное.

Если подумать, у него никогда не было выбора.

\- Я сделаю это, - сказал Анжольрас твердо.

Собственные слова прозвенели в его голове, словно опустившийся нож гильотины.


	14. all right, i get what i need

На Париж опустилась ночь. Это событие, имевшее ежесуточный характер и способное удивить разве что очень впечатлительных личностей, едва ли заслужило бы упоминания в иных обстоятельствах как нечто регулярное и само собой разумеющееся, но ночь, о которой идет речь, не была обычной. Вместо того чтобы накрыть город своей темной пеленой, способной утешить безутешных, усыпить бессонных, вдохновить ищущих вдохновения и спрятать влюбленных от всего мира, эта ночь, наоборот, оголяла улицы, выставляя их на всеобщее обозрение, словно под микроскопом, и каждому несчастному, имевшему неосторожность не уснуть вовремя, она мстила со всей безжалостностью, на какую была способна. В такую ночь всякий, кто не принял её естественный дар - сон, - был обречен на то, чтобы ворочаться в постели до рассвета, раздираемый мыслями и страстями, похороненными в самых глубинах души. Тех же, кто смел и вовсе не отличать ночи от дня, используя её темный покров для осуществления не менее темных дел, ночь коварно окутывала, сперва даруя фальшивое чувство защищенности, а потом всё больше сгущаясь, как змея, обвивающая плечи человека, выбранного ей в качестве жертвы, готовая в любой момент задушить. И всё же, на каждую ночь найдется человек, которого даже её гнетущее объятие не сможет остановить. Анжольрас задыхался, но шёл вперед.

Темнота поглощала звуки только затем, чтобы с задержкой вернуть их эхом, оглушающе вторящим скачущему биению сердца. Отсчитывая секунды, Анжольрас перекатывал баллончик с краской в левой руке, пока правая цепко удерживала фонарь. Анжольрас справился бы и в темноте – он помнил путь от двери чулана до портрета наизусть, - но тусклый свет придавал уверенности, которая сейчас была столь ему необходимо. Сосредоточившись, Анжольрас мог заставить себя отмерять каждый шаг, отбивая всякую попытку задуматься о взгляде, каким встретил его Грантэр в тот вечер.

_Усталый до равнодушия, измученный до озлобления – Грантэр открыл дверь и, Анжольрас был благодарен за это, не захлопнул тут же ему в лицо. Зайти тоже не пригласил, но ожидать слишком многого в этой ситуации было просто глупо. Так они и стояли молча, пока Анжольрас набирался смелости заговорить, а Грантэр давал ему возможность это сделать, пусть и без особого энтузиазма. Слова, когда они прозвучали, оказались легче и естественнее, чем он мог ожидать:_

_\- Я расстался с Эваристом, - выдохнул Анжольрас отчаянно и не удержался, зажмурился на несколько секунд, впитывая эту жестокую правду, бесповоротность которой только-только начала до него доходить. Он не жалел о своем решении, но это не значило, что он не мог чувствовать боль._

_Когда Анжольрас открыл глаза, Грантэр всё ещё не двинулся с места, но что-то дрогнуло в его лице и медленно, мучительно медленно, он кивнул._

Оказавшись в нужном зале, Анжольрас осторожно опустил фонарь, чтобы вытащить из кармана телефон. Цифры на экране мигнули, меняясь на нули, но Анжольрас выждал для надежности ещё несколько минут, прежде чем вновь поднялся и двинулся к лестнице.

Если он и замер в секундном колебании перед первой ступенькой, рядом никого не было, чтобы это заметить.

_Даже зайдя внутрь, Анжольрас не знал, как начать разговор, как попросить то, что он хотел попросить. Недружелюбное молчание Грантэра слабо вдохновляло на признания, а его колючий взгляд и нервно изогнутые уголки губ лишь сильнее доказывали эфемерность первоначального плана. Анжольрас нуждался в новой стратегии, и он нашел её в том, как, несмотря на общую враждебность, Грантэр отчетливо сдерживал себя, чтобы не качнуться в его сторону._

_Анжольрас несмело улыбнулся, а больше ничего и не требовалось – вихрь движений подхватил их обоих и завертел в своем непрекращающемся потоке. С момента их последнего поцелуя прошло всего лишь несколько часов, но столько всего успело произойти в этом промежутке, столько решений было принято и столько сердец разбито, что для Анжольраса от одного прикосновения губ до следующего прошла маленькая жизнь, короткая и болезненная, но единственно правильная и возможная. Вечноблуждающие руки Грантэра взъерошили ему волосы, скользнули ниже по плотной ткани блейзера, сминая, задирая и ища, и ещё ниже, пока не коснулись заднего кармана джинсов, где замерли одновременно с тем, как замер сам Анжольрас, так и не успев прервать поцелуй._

_Грантэр отстранился ровно настолько, сколько требовалось, чтобы вытащить из кармана Анжольраса тяжелый и опасно большой складной нож, блеснувший на свету самым краешком лезвия, чуть-чуть выглядывающим из рукояти. И, проследив тот зачарованный взгляд, с каким Грантэр разглядывал ножик, Анжольрас определился – быстро и крепко схватил Грантэра за запястья и, не дожидаясь, пока он очнется и попробует сопротивляться, сделал пару шагов вперед, практически в ритме танца, если представить, что существовал такой танец, в каком требовалось поддеть щиколотку партнера, роняя его на матрас и надежно придавливая сверху. Нож отлетел в сторону._

_Теперь Грантэр смотрел только на него._

Он не спешил, неожиданно предельно спокойный и собранный. Теперь, когда от цели, его финальной цели, которая де-факто делила его жизнь на две половины, до и после, осталось всего несколько шагов, Анжольрас чувствовал почти безмятежную легкость, краем глаза косясь в тот угол, где, как он предполагал, была закреплена камера.

Луч фонаря выхватил край портрета, фрагмент фона, светло-синего, совсем как краска на руках Грантэра в тот день, когда они впервые…

_Никогда Анжольрас ещё не видел лица Грантэра так близко, точнее, никогда прежде он не вглядывался в него с таким вниманием. Темные ресницы очерчивали блестящие в чем-то подозрительно похожим на испуг глаза, следившие за Анжольрасом с загипнотизированной пристальностью. Это застывшее равновесие не могло удержаться надолго, и Анжольрас, не ослабляя хватки на запястьях, наклонился к Грантэру, замирая на расстоянии одного вздоха._

_Грантэр так и не произнес ни слова, но страх в его глазах сменился жадным и тягучим вожделением, бороться с которым он даже не собирался, а руки, прежде напряженные под пальцами Анжольраса, расслабленно упали на матрас. Если он и помнил ещё о ноже, это не имело больше значения. Анжольрас не желал делиться своим будущим преступлением и вместо этого предпочитал делиться воздухом._

_В полной тишине они дышали друг другом._

Анжольрас отмахнулся от мимолетного укола совести и, мысленно извинившись перед мертвым художником, чью работу он собирался уничтожить, снял колпачок с баллончика с краской.

_Когда-то Грантэр пошутил, что Анжольрас, наверное, весь мир видит красным. Сейчас, в этой ловушке из тел и эмоций, эта полузабытая шутка казалась пророчеством. Красный, как блейзер, давно отброшенный в сторону. Красный, как лихорадочный румянец, окрашивающий щеки Грантэра. Красный, как следы от ногтей, которые неизбежно должны были остаться у Анжольраса на спине, чуть ниже лопаток._

Красный, как неаккуратные с непривычки пятна, которыми Анжольрас замазывал миллионный шедевр. С особым удовольствием он дрожащей линией перечеркнул улыбку на портрете, а затем сделал шаг назад, чтобы окинуть результат сосредоточенным взглядом. Получившееся месиво из цветов было ужасно, но всё равно недостаточно, чтобы потушить огонь, так долго разгоравшийся в груди Анжольраса, постоянно подпитываемый ненавистью, какую Легран в нём пробуждал. К тому же, как он слышал, слой краски можно было снять, спасая картину, а допустить такого Анжольрас никак не мог.

Отражение, мелькнувшее на мгновение в свете фонаря по поверхности раскрытого ножа, обожгло Анжольраса своей жестокостью: его собственное лицо больше напоминало сумрачный ветхозаветный лик Михаила, прекрасный в своей праведной безжалостности. В другое время его бы это напугало, но сейчас Анжольрас существовал лишь своей целью, своим предназначением, исполнение которого виделось ему единственно возможным путем развития событий. Кто-то из них должен был перестать существовать, и судьба портрета была предрешена.

_\- Ты думаешь, что у тебя нет выбора, но это не так, - прошептал Грантэр ему на ухо, пальцами удерживая за шею. Его хриплый голос дрожал и прерывался всякий раз, когда Анжольрас двигался, но каждое слово звучало звеняще ясно. – Ты говоришь, что я должен верить, но тебе самому пора научиться доверять._

_Анжольрас запнулся, сбиваясь с ритма, словно эти слова напомнили ему о чём-то, что уже давно было похоронено под завалами памяти, а теперь вновь появилось, ещё более яркое и требовательное, чем прежде._

_\- Что? – переспросил Анжольрас, задыхаясь в неловкой попытке поймать эту мысль прежде, чем она вновь от него ускользнет._

_Грантэр ничего не ответил._

Лезвие входило в холст куда легче, чем он ожидал. На то чтобы оставить три длинных диагональных разреза у Анжольраса ушло меньше минуты, и теперь, когда его сердце колотилось в испуганном-радостном-взволнованном ритме свершенного благодеяния, пора было уходить. Ему казалось, что в дальней части верхнего этажа галереи уже раздавались неспешные шаги охранника.

_Грантэр уснул, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо и едва ощутимо цепляясь за запястье. Анжольрас, слишком уставший, чтобы спать, а потому не боявшийся нечаянно задремать и упустить нужный час, лежал на спине, смотрел на косой потолок мансарды и чувствовал себя совсем как в первый день их знакомства, даже голова болела почти так же, а птичье гнездо с одной из балок так никуда и не делось. Сейчас он ненавидел то, что собрался сделать, но эту ненависть он принимал со смирением и пониманием, не столько гордый, сколько довольный своим жертвенным выбором._

_Выждав ещё полчаса, он осторожно выскользнул из недообъятия Грантэра, тихо оделся, нашел отлетевший в сторону нож и взглянул на часы. До полуночи оставалось не более десяти минут. Всё его тело пульсировало болью желания разбудить Грантэра, рассказать ему обо всём и просить если не помощи, то прощения, но именно потому, что ему так сильно этого хотелось, Анжольрас понимал, что как раз этого делать ни в коем случае нельзя._

_Рядом с фонарем стояло несколько баллончиков с краской (слово «порядок» было Грантэру незнакомо), и, подумав, Анжольрас схватил красную. На Грантэра он уже не оборачивался._

Выскальзывая за дверь, Анжольрас позволил себе один быстрый последний взгляд на Грантэра – тот всё ещё спал, накрывшись одеялом с головой и мерно дыша. Новое, похожее на скорбь чувство комком засело в горле Анжольраса, но он упрямо сглотнул и закрыл дверь, возможно, с большей силой, чем требовалось. По лестнице он уже бежал, перескакивая через несколько ступенек и цепляясь за ветхие перила на поворотах: ему нужно было обогнать охрану и собственные сомнения, а потому, когда уже на последнем пролете он забыл про особо коварную выемку в ступеньке и, споткнувшись на ней, пролетел до самого низа, Анжольрас не позволил себе ни секунды промедления, даже чтобы проверить, не торчит ли у него из спины кусок металла (что, по его собственным ощущениям, было вполне вероятно). Боль только подгоняла его бежать быстрее.

Эту боль, Анжольрас думал, он заслужил.

*

К тому моменту, когда Анжольрас дошел до «Мюзен», он не спал уже больше сорока часов, и усталость, до этого отгоняемая адреналином, волнением и страхом, теперь пропитывала всё его тело, соревнуясь лишь с острой болью в спине. Он не мог пойти домой, потому что их с Эваристом квартира перестала быть домом в ту минуту, когда Анжольрас произнес «я сделаю это». Он не мог пойти к Комбеферу, потому что его жалость только усилила бы душащее жжение в груди. «Мюзен» сейчас казалось ему убежищем, в котором он мог спрятаться ото всех и отсрочить необходимость смотреть в глаза реальности на остаток ночи. Вот только Анжольрас не подумал, что не он один в ту ночь искал убежища. Идущий на одной силе воли и нежелании уснуть прямо на улице, он не обратил внимания на то, что кафе было закрыто лишь на один замок, а дверь, отделявшая зал для собраний не была заперта вовсе. Когда же его сознание медленно зацепилось за эту странность, пробуждаясь и готовясь запаниковать, было уже слишком поздно.

Эварист сидел за одним из столов, уткнувшись в книгу, в слабом свете нескольких зажженных ламп – даже в нелегкие минуты душевных страданий он не забывал экономить электричество, а точнее, делал это автоматически, как нечто, зашитое на подкорке. Они ещё давно обсуждали замену всего освещения в «Мюзен» на максимально энергосберегающее, но руки всё не доходили, а теперь…

Неловкая пауза затянулась, и Анжольрас думал уже развернуться и уйти, но, представив себя в одиночестве в квартире, где он теперь чувствовал себя чужим, вздрогнул от прокатившегося по телу ощущения безысходности. Уж лучше было остаться здесь, в стенах, впитавших в себя столько искренней любви и не меньшее количество вины, наедине с Эваристом, от которого его теперь отделяло несколько столов и обломки рухнувшей стены лжи. Смирившийся, Анжольрас устало опустился на ближайший стул, уже предвкушая нервный сон, прерываемый иголками в затекших руках и железной скованностью в шее, но, стоило ему коснуться защищенной лишь футболкой спиной (блейзер он в спешке оставил у Грантэра) спинки стула, он не смог сдержать шипения, вырвавшегося у него сквозь зубы. Что, в свою очередь, не могло не привлечь внимания Эвариста.

\- У тебя кровь, - пробормотал он. Анжольрас, не в силах повернуться, слышал, как опустилась книга на стол с легким стуком, а затем быстрый шорох шагов, сначала отдаляющихся, а потом, наоборот, приближающихся. Ножки стула скрипнули по полу, и Анжольрас мог различить дыхание Эвариста, неравномерное, на какое он сбивался, когда волновался.

Он вновь заставил Эвариста волноваться и ненавидел себя за это.

\- Сними футболку, - негромко попросил Эварист, и слишком легко сейчас было представить, что кошмара последних суток не случилось, а это была одна из тех ночей прошлой осени, когда Анжольрас неудачно упал, и Эварист в течение двух недель с неугасаемой преданностью менял ему бинты перед сном. – Где ты так? – боль в его голосе звучала как эхо боли в спине Анжольраса.

\- Споткнулся на лестнице, - отозвался он, отрешенно разглядывая смятую белую футболку, на которой расплывалось бесформенное кровавое пятно. На последней гласной он поперхнулся, цепляясь за стол и морщась от первого прикосновения антисептика к ране.

\- Прости, - извинился Эварист автоматически. Его руки при этом ощутимо дрогнули. – Лестница там действительно опасная.

Подавив желание обернуться, Анжольрас только чуть скосил глаза, безрезультатно пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица Эвариста.

\- Ты там был?

\- Один раз, - Эварист скользнул рукой по его спине, по нетронутой её части, замирая в области лопаток, и Анжольрас покраснел, вспоминания ранения иного рода, украшавшие его кожу. После краткой паузы Эварист продолжил говорить, с той легкой ностальгией, какая обычно сопутствует воспоминаниям о детских заблуждениях, таких смешных и печальных с высоты прожитых лет. – После того голосования, помнишь? Я ходил к Грантэру, чтобы попросить его иллюстрировать наши материалы карикатурами, и между делом заметил, что это могло погасить твой гнев.

Он улыбался, Анжольрас это _слышал_ , но эта улыбка лишь подхлестывала то давящее чувство стыда, которое терзало его всё это время. Терять ему уже было ничего, и, возможно, именно это подтолкнуло Анжольраса спросить:

\- Ты знал тогда?

Эварист не спешил с ответом, осторожно обрабатывая края раны и не забывая дуть, и Анжольрас уже было решил, что он не расслышал и собрался повторить, когда Эварист, наконец, заговорил.

\- Нет, - он вздохнул, позволяя себе мимолетно ещё раз коснуться костяшками пальцев неповрежденной кожи на спине Анжольраса. – Но тогда я впервые начал задумываться.

Тут Анжольрас уже не выдержал, обернулся, несмотря на предупреждающий вскрик и неприятное покалывание в спине. Глаза Эвариста были сухие, какие бывают только у тех людей, которые так долго отказывали себе в слезах, что под конец просто разучились плакать, даже если переполняющие эмоции грозили им нервным срывом.

\- Дай мне закончить, - мягко попросил Эварист, не уточняя, что он имел в виду – обработку раны или объяснение. Анжольрас решил, что и то, и другое, и не ошибся. – Портрет должен был быть подсказкой, на самом деле, но я настолько привык видеть тебя _таким_ , что даже не подумал удивиться, что кто-то ещё видит тебя так же. Я не вспоминал об этом, пока дело не дошло до голосования, и тогда, - Эварист поставил антисептик на стол и потянулся за бинтом. – Я не буду ничего заклеивать, только перевяжу, чтобы ты смог футболку надеть, хорошо? Пусть Жоли завтра решит, что с этим делать.

\- И тогда? – вырвалось у Анжольраса против его воли.

Эварист тяжело вздохнул, словно он пытался сменить тему, а Анжольрас ему в этом помешал, но продолжил.

\- И тогда я начал приглядываться. Грантэр обращался с тобой иначе, чем с остальными, но и ты вёл себя по-другому. Ты словно… - Эварист замолчал в поисках подходящих слов, одновременно прикладывая на пробу бинт и аккуратно делая первый оборот, - ждал от него большего, понимаешь, о чем я?

Анжольрас, сглотнув, заставил себя кивнуть. _Теперь_ он понимал усталость и разочарование, копившиеся в Грантэре и несколько раз прорывавшиеся наружу эмоциональными, пусть и быстро обрывающимися, всплесками. Иронично, что только в объяснении Эвариста Анжольрас смог в полной мере понять, сколько ошибок он совершил в отношениях с Грантэром.

\- Разумеется, я сразу пресек эти мысли, потому что оскорбить тебя подозрением или, того хуже, прямыми расспросами было выше моих сил. И какое-то время я действительно ни о чем не думал, пока ты не пришел домой с этой чертовой заколкой в волосах.

\- Розовой, - выдохнул Анжольрас, автоматически касаясь затылка, словно свидетельство его преступления ещё болталось там, и зажмурился, пока запоздалое понимание заполняло пазл отсутствующими до того деталями. – Ты тогда запаниковал.

\- Запаниковал – это мягко сказано, - Эварист добродушно хмыкнул. – Это были уже не просто мои подозрения, а что-то гораздо более реальное. Я испугался сперва, но потом мне всё же удалось убедить себя, что у тебя могло быть множество причин позаимствовать заколки у Грантэра, почему бы и нет? Если бы существовало что-то, о чем мне следовало бы знать, ты бы сказал мне, ведь правда? А пока ты ничего не говорил, пока я ничего не спрашивал, можно было верить, что ничего не происходит. Что всё _хорошо_ , – прикосновения теплых рук Эвариста, столь знакомые и естественные, действовали на Анжольраса почти убаюкивающе, но его слова, горькие, полные насмешки над самим собой, вторгались в эту плавную мелодию движений, словно пронзительные трели скрипок. – Можешь представить мой испуг вчера, когда ты сказал, что тебе надо рассказать мне о чем-то, связанном с Грантэром?

\- Но тут вмешался Курфейрак, - пробормотал Анжольрас. Бордовые пятна на футболке расплывались у него перед глазами.

\- И как я был ему благодарен, - Эварист кивнул, закрепляя бинт. Лбом он при этом почти коснулся плеча Анжольраса, словно гравитация тянула его вниз, и у него уже не было сил сопротивляться. Когда он заговорил, каждое слово пробегало щекочущим потоком воздуха по оголенной коже. – Ты так увлекся этим делом, совсем как раньше. И я тоже поверил, что всё может быть по-старому, если только я буду молчать.

\- Что заставило тебя передумать?

Это был не тот вопрос, который стоило задавать, но это был последний вопрос, тот единственный фрагмент, которого Анжольрасу не доставало, чтобы понять, в какой степени он облажался. Медля с ответом, Эварист отрешенно потерся щекой о его плечо, возможно, не в полной мере осознавая своё действие.

\- Когда Грантэр пришел к тебе этим вечером, - грусть в его голосе была уже до такой степени разбавлена смирением, что почти не ощущалась, - скажем так – звукоизоляция здесь не самая лучшая. И тогда, стоя под дверью, я понял, что моё молчание намного эгоистичнее твоего. Ты не хотел причинять боль мне, я же… - он усмехнулся, - и я тоже не хотел причинять себе боль. В тот момент я знал больше, чем ты, и не использовать это знание для разрешения ситуации было бы преступно.

С самого момента их знакомства Анжольрас понимал, что Эварист часто бывает слишком добр во вред себе, но никогда он не мог подумать, что эта самоуничижительная доброта может приобретать такие масштабы. Если бы Эварист винил во всём его, было бы куда проще смириться, стиснуть зубы и перетерпеть ту болезненную стадию, когда стыд цепляется к каждой мысли и не отпускает надолго, но _он этого не делал_ , что заставляло Анжольраса ненавидеть себя за двоих.

\- Постарайся уснуть, Анжольрас, - прошептал Эварист, тяжело вставая и наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться его лба целомудренным поцелуем. Пока Анжольрас натягивал футболку, он успел вернуться за свой стол и снова уткнуться в книгу, как будто ничего не произошло.

Анжольрас хотел поблагодарить его, но вместо этого у него вырвалось:

\- Ты не спросил, как долго это продолжалось.

Эварист быстро взглянул на него. В приглушенном свете кафе на таком расстоянии его выражение лица было сложно разобрать, но то, как он поморщился, упустить было невозможно.

\- Если я спрошу, как давно ты в него влюблен, ты не сможешь ответить. А если сможешь, то тогда я точно не хочу этого знать.

И, оставив Анжольраса медленно впитывать в себе эту безумную в своей простоте мысль, Эварист перевернул страницу.

*

Анжольрас проснулся от осторожного прикосновения к плечу, ощущавшегося неестественно далеко, словно сквозь несколько слоев ткани. Он с трудом оторвал голову от стола и попытался аккуратно распрямить руки, онемевшие за время сна. Увлеченный этой непростой задачей, он не сразу заметил, что с его спины при этом соскользнула куртка, которой кто-то бережно его укрыл.

\- Который час? – спросил он, находясь в той механической стадии пробуждения, когда вопросы задаются лишь силой привычки, без большого участия мозга в процессе.

\- Девять утра, - отозвался Эварист, забирая куртку.

Память захлестнула Анжольраса своей безжалостной волной, и он застыл, так и не выпрямив руки до конца, уставившись на Эвариста взглядом почти шокированным, словно теперь, после семи часов сна, не мог поверить в то, что совершил совсем недавно. Это состояние длилось недолго и сменилось более спокойным принятием произошедшего, но и этих минут хватило, чтобы резкая боль стрельнула в голове Анжольраса дразнящим намеком на возможный скорый приступ. Анжольрас от неё отмахнулся.

\- Мариус звонил, - Эварист положил перед Анжольрасом его телефон и извиняющеся пожал плечами. От мысли, что теперь им предстоит изживать привычку отвечать на звонки друг за друга, у Анжольраса неприятно закололо сердце. – Он скоро будет здесь. Судя по всему, что-то началось.

Его голос дрогнул, выдавая глубоко затаенный страх и запоздалые сожаления о том, что было его собственной идеей. Анжольрас знал Эвариста достаточно, чтобы представить, что сейчас происходило у него в голове, и поэтому он улыбнулся, надеясь, что его уверенности будет достаточно для двоих.

\- Этого мы и хотели.

Мрачная решимость прошлого вечера возвращалась к нему. Он не колебался тогда и не собирался начать колебаться теперь, когда было сделано всё, что требовалось, и оставалось лишь принять последствия, какими бы они ни были. Анжольрас не боялся, и, что важнее, он верил, и эта вера позволяла ему дышать ровно даже тогда, когда ответная улыбка Эвариста дрожала, не в силах скрыть его сомнений.

\- Я надеюсь, оно того стоило, - произнес он так тихо, что Анжольрас не сразу уловил звенящую искренность этих слов, сочетание которых должно было быть горьким и саркастичным, но в устах Эвариста становилось робкой мольбой и пожеланием удачи сквозь беспомощность и отчаяние.

Анжольрас, ведомый немедленной потребностью уверить Эвариста в правильности их решений, поскольку это было единственным утешением, предложить какое он был способен, уже потянулся к нему, когда в кафе ворвался Мариус, и всё полетело к чертям.

Красный блейзер, который Мариус ему протянул, не оставлял сомнений в том, с кем он уже успел пересечься, но то, что занимало левую руку Мариуса, волновало Анжольраса куда больше. _Пугающе_ больше.

\- Грантэр просил передать и при этом обязательно использовать точную цитату, - начал Мариус неуверенно, опуская на стол что-то подозрительно похожее на свернутый холст. Раскрашенный свернутый холст. Раскрашенный свернутый холст, который кто-то исполосовал ножом, - что ты можешь засунуть его себе…

Мариус подавился словами и замолк. Дрожащими руками Анжольрас развернул рулон, уже не сомневаясь в том, что он обнаружит на внутренней стороне. При свете дня какофония красок и разрезов смотрелась ещё отвратительнее, чем ночью, но Анжольрасу сейчас было не до гордости от хорошо проделанной работы - он отчетливо понимал, что что-то упустил, что-то невероятно важное, и теперь, он чувствовал, всё пойдет совсем не так, как они планировали. В поисках ответов он перевернул холст, и на задней его стороне, между двумя разрезами, нашел надпись, оставленную быстрым почерком Грантэра: «недоверие рождает недоверие», - гласила она. Ещё один след маркера чернел в нижнем левом углу, там Грантэр только расписался, словно глумясь над Анжольрасом, мучившимся над бессмысленной загадкой, условия которой никогда не были до конца сформулированы. Анжольрас еще раз перевернул холст, уставившись на синеватые мазки, оставшиеся нетронутыми краской или ножом, пытаясь соединить слова Грантэра с изуродованным полотном на столе. А потом он забыл, как дышать.

Анжольрас знал этот оттенок синего, потому что он видел его вблизи, и не только на картине, но и _ещё_ ближе. Он отмывал его с собственного тела.

Эварист пытался что-то у него спросить, но Анжольрас уже не слышал, опрокидывая стул и выбегая за дверь. Подозрение, острое и безжалостное, гнало его вперед.

*

Расстояние от кафе до галереи Анжольрас преодолел бегом, игнорируя боль в потревоженной спине и попытки Мариуса, последовавшего за ним, хоть как-то его замедлить. Только на мосту он позволил себе замереть на полминуты, тяжело дыша и цепляясь за прохладную и немного влажную ограду, но после краткой паузы рванулся с ещё большей скоростью, лишь чудом ни в кого не врезаясь.

Мариус нагнал его только у входа в галерею, где Анжольрас застыл с запоздалым пониманием, что денег у него в карманах не было, а шансы, что охранник бесплатно пропустил бы запыхавшегося мужчину с совершенно безумным взглядом и отчетливыми кровавыми пятнами на спине (накинуть блейзер он как-то не подумал), были крайне невелики. Едва дождавшись, пока Мариус купит им билеты, Анжольрас выхватил свой, пробормотав смазанное обещание вернуть деньги, и побежал в сторону лестницы, ведущей на верхний этаж. Редкие посетители в этот ранний час косились на него с откровенным испугом и старались спрятать детей за спины, но Анжольрас их даже не замечал. Последний пролет он преодолел в несколько скачков и едва не поскользнулся на свежевымытом полу. С трудом он заставил себя замедлить шаг, краем сознания ожидая, что его вот-вот остановят и попытаются арестовать.

Его никто не остановил – он сам замер, когда дошел до нужного зала, уже ничего не слыша за ватной тишиной, сменившей в его голове назойливый звон и бешеное биение пульса. Мир резко сжался до одного цвета.

Синий, чистый, нетронутый, синий.

\- Ты совсем уже с ума сошел? – раздался рядом громкий голос, и Анжольрас не успел обернуться, когда Козетта сжала его запястье неожиданно сильной для хрупкой девушки хваткой и потащила его за собой. Анжольрас, растерянный и почти полностью деморализованный, не сопротивлялся. Портрет Леграна, строгий и безупречный, ни капли не отличавшийся о того, каким он был меньше суток назад, казалось, смеялся ему в лицо.

Выйдя во двор галереи, Козетта не замедлила шаг, пока не дошла до металлического уродца, чуть в стороне от центральной дороги, в котором Анжольрас узнал то самое стилизованное дерево, где когда-то сидел Грантэр в своих нелепых темных очках и рисовал – он потом признался – его. Мимолетно Анжольрас задумался, не специально ли она привела его именно сюда, но долго цепляться за эту мысль у него не было времени, потому что Козетта грубо пихнула его в сторону металлического дерева, и никогда прежде он не видел её в таком гневе. Скрестив руки на груди, она смотрела на него взглядом, от которого самые смелые из мужчин испытали бы непреодолимое желание спрятаться в ближайшем бомбоубежище. Усталость, проглядывавшая сквозь этот гнев – отчетливые темные пятна под её глазами и то, как она периодически утыкалась в рукав, чтобы сдержать очередной зевок, -  невольно приводила Анжольраса к мысли, что бессонная ночь Козетты имела вполне конкретную причину или, если точнее, виновника.

\- Ты хоть представляешь… - Козетта взмахнула руками в бессильном жесте, слишком много ей хотелось одновременно высказать, и она, вполне очевидно, не знала, с чего начать, и стоит ли вообще начинать, если ни одно из слов, уже готовых сорваться с её языка, не будет приятным. Даже сейчас она оставалась, пусть и против своей воли, фундаментально доброй. Анжольрас приходил к мысли, что количество таких людей в его жизни было куда большим, чем он заслуживал в последнее время. – Я очень сильно хочу тебя ударить, - призналась она, наконец, тихо и устало. – Но даже в таком случае ты не поймешь, за что.

\- Я очень многого сейчас не понимаю, - Анжольрас кивнул, не столько извиняясь, сколько признавая вину, - и поэтому я надеялся, что Грантэр может мне объяснить.

Глаза Козетты блеснули, и на мгновение Анжольрасу показалось, что она сейчас выполнит своё обещание и ударит его, но вместо этого она повернулась к Мариусу, который неотступно следовал за ними всё это время, и строго на него взглянула.

\- Проследи, чтобы он никуда не ушел, - выпалив это, она убежала.

Ожидание было неловким. Мариус искоса посматривал на Анжольраса, словно не зная, что сказать, а Анжольрас был слишком переполнен собственным волнением, чтобы извиняться перед Мариусом, чью жизнь он тоже, судя по всему, ухитрился подпортить. Да и что он мог предложить в качестве извинения? За последние сутки он всё больше убеждался, что не в силах никого утешить. Даже себя самого.

Когда Козетта вернулась, держа Грантэра за руку и не отрывая от него внимательного и обеспокоенного взгляда, Анжольрас не мог не заметить, насколько похоже они выглядели: тени под глазами Грантэра были глубже, а скулы острее, но в целом печать бессонной ночи оставила на них идентичный след, что-то вроде напряженной деятельности, общего секрета, разгадать который Анжольрасу только предстояло.

Во взгляде Грантэра не было враждебности. Он только проводил удалившихся Козетту и Мариуса меланхоличной улыбкой, довольно хмыкнул, постучав костяшками пальцев по металлическому стволу, явно помня, что именно с него началось их знакомство, и выжидающе посмотрел на Анжольраса. Никаких моральных терзаний, впрочем, он тоже не проявлял, и, возможно, именно это подтолкнуло Анжольраса спросить довольно резким тоном:

\- Ты планировал всё это с самого начала?

Грантэр пожал плечами.

\- Если под «планировал» ты подразумеваешь «делал свою работу», то можно выразиться и так, - ничем не убранные волосы Грантэра казались вьющимся хаосом, и Анжольрас не без дрожи подумал, что он приложил к этому – вполне буквально – руку. Раздраженно, он откинул их со лба. – Помнишь, что я сказал тебе в тот день, когда ты свалился на мою голову? Я отлично копирую, и если ты об этом забыл, моей вины в этом нет. Хозяин галереи был так напуган событиями того дня, что предпочел принять меры предосторожности в отношении картины, которая ему не принадлежала. Кто мог подумать, что его опасения сбудутся?

В памяти Анжольраса пронеслись те долгие вечера, когда он гневно рассуждал о несовершенной системе власти и о том, как люди, подобные Леграну, используют её для укрепления собственного положения, а Грантэр внимательно слушал, смеялся и в чём-то возражал, но никогда, _никогда_ не пытался защищать идеи ровно противоположные. Вот только теперь эти воспоминания сливались с образом Грантэра, кивавшего его словам, а потом уходившим, чтобы продолжить работу над копией, созданной, ему сейчас казалось, с единственной целью - обмануть его, Анжольраса. Давно отмытая краска теперь фантомно липла к телу, словно пятна дегтя.

\- И за всё это время, - он чувствовал, как гнев подбирается к горлу, и даже не собирался с ним бороться, - ты ни разу не задумался, не стоит ли мне об этом сказать?

Гнев гневом, но ядовитая хлесткость вырвавшихся слов удивила его самого. Грантэр тоже казался несколько ошарашенным, но быстро обретал контроль над собой, переходя из уклончивой пассивной защиты во всё более напористую с каждым новым словом атаку.

\- Как ты не задумался, не стоит ли сказать мне, что ты собираешься прокрасться ночью в галерею и уничтожить картину? Нет уж, прости, как-то в голову не пришло. Но знаешь, что самое смешное, Анжольрас? Если бы не твой приступ вандализма, всё могло пройти без запинки, потому что да, я _планировал_. И это был замечательный план, лучшее, что ты мог получить, если бы только умел отступить в ситуации заведомо проигрышной, - Грантэр тяжело дышал, закусив губу и намеренно избегая смотреть на Анжольраса. – Но я надеюсь, что тебе понравилось кромсать мою скромную работу, потому что теперь воспоминания об этом – это всё, что тебе останется.

Анжольрас невольно схватился за виски. Боль в голове становилась невыносимой, мешая говорить, думать и жить, но у него ещё остались вопросы, и черта с два он собирался прекратить этот разговор лишь потому, что его организм решил в очередной раз предательски сдать.

\- О чем ты? – выдохнул Анжольрас сквозь зубы.

\- Я сделал копию бесплатно, но под одним условием. Это была сделка, своего рода. Я создаю идентичное полотно на случай, если человек, которому я покажу тайный проход в галерею, окажется спятившим ангелом божественной справедливости и решит что-либо сотворить с портретом, а взамен после того, как оригинал уходит с аукциона, я могу повесить на освободившееся место то, что, на мой взгляд, должно было висеть там с самого начала, - протянув руку, Грантэр коснулся его щеки в жесте слишком нежном и оттого настолько не сочетавшимся с его жестокими словами. – Я мог повесить туда тебя, Анжольрас. Но ты решил не доверять мне.

Устало прислонившись к скульптуре, Грантэр закрыл глаза и продолжал говорить уже спокойнее, с определенной монотонностью, от которой голова Анжольраса болела чуть меньше, зато сердце – чуть больше.

\- Знаешь, когда я понял, что влюбился в тебя? – и Анжольрас только и смог, что мотнуть головой. Он не знал и боялся этого знания, потому что с ним приходила ответственность и, что ещё хуже, понимание, как много он успел потерять меньше, чем за сутки. – Я сейчас говорю не о болезненной одержимости, какую, посмотрим правде глаза, я питал с того момента, как увидел тебя. Но потом ты рассказал мне ту историю, про Комбефера и Леграна, помнишь? Тебе пришлось выбирать между шансом обыграть Леграна и безопасностью Комбефера, и твой выбор, - даже в этих обстоятельствах Грантэр не смог сдержать мечтательной улыбки, - твой выбор был правильный. Тогда-то я и понял, что крупно попал, но мне не было страшно. Я верил в тебя и в твою способность выбирать.

Мелкая дрожь как-то незаметно охватила тело Анжольраса, и, чтобы продолжать стоять ровно, ему тоже пришлось опереться об нелепую скульптуру. Металл казался ему обжигающим, но лед в лениво приоткрывшихся глазах Грантэра был куда страшнее.

\- Глупо с моей стороны было сравнивать себя с Комбефером, правда? – Грантэр улыбался, и даже для Анжольраса, успевшего увидеть множество фальшивых улыбок Грантэра, этот искаженный изгиб губ был чем-то новым и ужасающим. – Комбефер заслуживает быть защищенным, а я должен радоваться, если мне удастся объяснить Козетте по телефону после полуночи, почему ей необходимо как можно скорее попросить отца связаться с охраной галереи и убедить их не вызывать полицию.

\- Я этого не просил, - вырвался у Анжольраса отчаянный полу-вскрик. В словах Грантэра было слишком много правды, чтобы их игнорировать, но Анжольрас чувствовал, что, если на его плечи свалится ещё хоть немного вины, он упадет и больше никогда не поднимется. Никогда ещё он не ощущал себя настолько слабым.

\- У меня много вредных привычек, - медленно проговорил Грантэр, отходя на несколько шагов и нагибая голову в пугающе ненасмешливом поклоне, - и спасать тебя – одна из них. Но знаешь, что? – Грантэр развернулся, как будто боялся, что не сможет довести мысль до конца, если будет смотреть на Анжольраса. – Я завязываю.

Глядя, как он уходит, Анжольрас думал, что смотреть Грантэру в спину не так больно, как смотреть ему в глаза, и немного ненавидел себя за это.


	15. all right, it's over, it's done

Комбеферу понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы привыкнуть готовить завтрак на двоих. Его утренняя рутина была уже до такой степени механизирована, что не раз и не два он отходил от кофеварки с одной чашкой только для того, чтобы увидеть отрешенное выражение лица Анжольраса, мысленно выругаться и заново включать аппарат. Анжольрас если и обращал внимание на его перманентный промах, то никак не комментировал: его сейчас, казалось, не интересовало вообще ничего. Мрачный и молчаливый, Анжольрас выглядел опустошенным, словно события последних дней выжали его до последней капли, оставив только боль и сожаления. Там, где совсем недавно полыхало пламя, теперь едва-едва тлели угли, и то Комбефер не был уверен, что их затухающий блеск не был порождением его отчаянной надежды.

Он не удивился, когда, вернувшись домой во вторник, обнаружил в квартире Анжольраса, свернувшегося под одеялом и глухого к окружавшему его миру. Комбефер этого скорее и ожидал, ругая себя за пессимизм, но не в силах представить себе иного финала с того самого момента, когда Анжольрас сделал свой выбор. Его сердце дрогнуло от жалости, стоило ему увидеть брошенную у подножья кровати небольшую дорожную сумку, которая могла означать лишь одно: всё случилось именно так, как он предсказывал.

Комбефер мог только предполагать, какое количество человек пострадало от действий Анжольраса, но сейчас ему не было до этого дела, потому что он знал: никто в эту минуту не ненавидел Анжольраса больше, чем он сам. Его кажущееся безучастие было лишь следствием того, что Анжольрас чувствовал этот мир гораздо острее, чем любой из их друзей. За свою страсть он платил эхом чужих страданий в голове, проходящих в ней сквозь бесконечное увеличительное стекло. Ему могло потребоваться время, чтобы осознать чужую боль, но за пониманием следовало _ощущение_ , а за ним – ответная реакция, неизбежная, словно обратное движение маятника. Сколько Комбефер его знал, Анжольрас всегда был оголенным нервом, и с годами это восприятие ничуть не притупилось, лишь реакция стала сдержаннее и незаметнее, оставляя эхо боли под кожей, вместо того, чтобы позволять ему прорываться наружу. Но если тыкать в рану раскаленным прутом, есть ли на деле разница, свежая она или успела затянуться по краям?

Страшась того дня, когда Анжольраса будет глодать изнутри рикошет им самим причиненной боли, Комбефер надеялся, что в его силах будет предотвратить такой исход событий, и теперь неподвижный силуэт Анжольраса, забывшегося на его постели в тяжелом сне, дробился перед глазами Комбефера ранящими осколками, оставшимися от разлетевшейся в пыль надежды. Он хотел защитить Анжольраса, но Анжольрас не позволил себе быть защищенным.

В ту ночь Анжольрасу снились кошмары, и Комбефер еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным, как в минуты, потраченные на безуспешные попытки разбудить его, пока Анжольрас задыхался во сне, цепляясь за его руку. Утром он сказал, что ничего не помнит, и Комбефер сделал вид, что поверил.

Если забыть о такой мелочи, как приготовление завтрака, их совместный быт принял отрепетированную монотонность с такой скоростью, что на следующий же день могло показаться, что они жили вместе как минимум последние несколько лет, и для этого им даже не требовалось толком разговаривать. Единственной пригодной для сна мебелью в квартире Комбефера помимо кровати был старый диван, но они с Анжольрасом слишком давно друг друга знали, чтобы разводить формальный церемониал, и вечер за вечером падали в одну кровать, к счастью, достаточно широкую, чтобы вместить их двоих. Кошмары Анжольраса всё ещё будили Комбефера по ночам, но он решил больше не поднимать эту тему, следя только, чтобы Анжольрас выглядел хотя бы немного выспавшимся.

Кафе «Мюзен» закрылось на ремонт, как объявил Анжольрас уже в среду с, возможно, чересчур живым, а от того фальшивым энтузиазмом. Подлинная причина столь поспешного приближения мероприятия, которое Анжольрас откладывал последний год, казалась Комбеферу предельно очевидной, и поэтому-то он не спешил уточнять, чего так боится Анжольрас, что стремится использовать все возможные средства лишь бы не проводить очередное собрание Друзей азбуки. Ответ на этот вопрос пришел сам, когда вечером пятницы за их уже привычно молчаливым ужином Анжольрас отодвинул тарелку и глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как тихо произнести:

\- Я боялся, что они не придут. До сих пор боюсь.

Комбефер постарался улыбнуться.

\- Надеюсь, ты не станешь из-за этого затягивать ремонт на несколько месяцев? То, что произошло, поверь мне, никак не повлияет на _их_ , - акцент на слове вышел мягким, но безусловно отчетливым, - отношение к общему делу.

Анжольрас резко встал. Это судорожное, но вместе с тем грациозное движение было настолько старым и знакомым, что Комбефер не мог сдержать невольного восхищенного выдоха.

\- Но оно должно! – в голосе Анжольраса слышалась мольба. – Должно! Ведь всё, чем мы занимаемся, основывается на доверии ко мне лично, а что я могу предложить теперь, нарушив его? Комбефер… - в отчаянном порыве наказать себя он ударил кулаком по столу, и боль на его лице смешалась с удовлетворением, - я не жалею о поступках, совершенных мной за последние два месяца, и даже будь у меня такая возможность, я не попытался бы ничего изменить. Кроме одного.

Опершись о стол и мелко дрожа, Анжольрас, казалось, забылся в мыслях, мелькавших за опущенными веками. Деликатное прикосновение Комбефера послужило сигналом к медленному пробуждению, и свою мысль он закончил мерным, лишь чуть-чуть срывающимся на концах фраз голосом.

 - Я не стал бы лгать. Всё то же самое, только без лжи, и я был бы сейчас, - он прикусил губу, выдавливая последнее слово с неестественным отвращением, - _счастлив_.

\- Ты не знаешь наверняка, - заметил Комбефер в тщетной попытке утешить Анжольраса.

\- Знаю, - прошептал он, садясь за стол. – Знаю.

Остаток ужина прошел в тишине, и только в самом конце Анжольрас вновь всколыхнулся, на этот раз – неожиданным вопросом.

\- Как ты думаешь, - почти пропел он, вертя в руках опустевший бокал, - я плохой человек?

Вопрос этот застал Комбефера врасплох. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что сейчас Анжольрас ищет не утешения, но правды, и у него была лишь одна попытка представить правду такой, какой Комбефер хотел, чтобы Анжольрас её увидел.

\- Нет, - уверенно произнес он. – Но ты так отчаянно стремишься быть хорошим человеком, что порой забываешь, что это вообще значит.

Анжольрас засмеялся, впервые за эту неделю: легко, беззаботно, искренне.

\- Что бы я без тебя делал? – выдохнул он, и Комбефер просто не мог перестать улыбаться.

Впервые их вечер не был тихим.

*

Когда-то Грантэр думал, что не существовало человека, который выглядел бы более чужеродно в косых стенах его мансарды, чем Анжольрас. Как оказалось, он был неправ.

\- Вам определенно идет это место, - протянула Франсуаза с задумчивостью человека, чье сознание больше занято запоминанием окружения, чем разговором. Некоторое беспокойство в её взгляде мелькнуло при виде тяжелых балок, поддерживающих потолок, но в остальном она никак не выдала своего возможного дискомфорта от необходимости находиться в месте столь отличном от привычной для неё среды обитания.

Каким-то чудом Грантэр ухитрился выдавить из себя несколько звуков, заменяющих уместное вежливое приветствие. Он всё ещё был слишком поражен её появлением у его порога: ранее тем днем он сообщил Франсуазе по телефону, что картина, которую он завершил в вынужденной спешке, должна высохнуть к вечеру и он будет готов её принести, на что Франсуаза в самых непререкаемых выражениях возразила, что никой речи о «принести» быть не могло, и пообещала прислать шофера.

Уточнить, что с шофером приедет и она сама, не показалось ей, по всей видимости, важным.

\- Как вы… - начал Грантэр, но осекся, наткнувшись на ставшую уже привычной насмешливую и несколько покровительственную усмешку Франсуазы. – Почему вы не хотели, чтобы я пришел? – спросил он вместо этого.

Если прежде он не был уверен, что предусмотрительное обещание прислать шофера было вызвано нежеланием Франсуазы видеть его у себя, то теперь у него не осталось ни малейших сомнений. Но в то же время в том, как она держала себя, не было ни капли враждебности, и Грантэр терялся, не понимая, чем заслужил этот визит.

\- Могу я говорить прямо? – вежливо уточнила Франсуаза, переступая через порог. Её каблуки щелкали по полу с умиротворяющей мелодичностью. – Вам срочно понадобились деньги, иначе вы не настаивали бы на том, чтобы принести картину именно сегодня. Разумеется, зачем они вам нужны – это не моё дело, но сам тот факт, что вы предпочли ускорить совершение этой, - она чуть поморщилась перед тем, как произнести последовавшее слово, - _сделки_ , говорит о том, что обратиться к кому-то из друзей вы не могли. А это, в свою очередь, не могло не навести меня на мысль, что затруднения, которые не позволяют вам искать их финансовой помощи, имеют довольно… _персональный_ характер.

\- Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните, - честно сказал Грантэр, ежась от того, с какой точностью Франсуаза разбирала его, слой за слоем.

\- Тогда выражусь кратко, - Франсуаза вздохнула. – Сегодня вечером мой сын ужинает у нас. Я предположила, что случайное столкновение сейчас не в ваших интересах.

\- Предположили или знали?

Франсуаза пожала плечами. Этот был красивый жест, элегантный до отрепетированности, не без капли самодовольства.

\- Если я оказалась права, есть ли разница?

\- Действительно, - согласился Грантэр со сдержанной, но искренней улыбкой.

Завершенный портрет стоял на мольберте практически посередине мансарды, и Франсуаза долго разглядывала его с нечитаемым выражением лица, прежде чем обернуться к Грантэру и кивнуть.

\- Кажется, вы взяли за традицию льстить всем в нашей семье.

При всей своей расплывчатости это все же был однозначный комплимент, что позволило Грантэру перевести дух. Он искренне боялся, что Франсуазе не понравится, и дело было не только в деньгах – само одобрение в устах этой женщины имело весь не меньший, чем когда его проявлял Анжольрас.

\- Мне ещё осталось польстить вашему супругу, - пошутил он.

\- О, это было бы славно, - Франсуаза оббежала мансарду внимательным взглядом, и изгиб её губ дрогнул в сдержанной печали. – Жаль, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах это невозможно.

Она догадалась (или _знала_ , с ней никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка) – это было ясно как день, и Грантэр, который надеялся сохранить свои дальнейшие планы в относительной тайне, нервно дернулся. К счастью, Франсуаза не имела ни малейшего стремления развивать тему и вместо этого вновь улыбнулась.

\- У вас действительно чудесные апартаменты.

Грантэр не сдержал хриплого смешка.

\- С вашей стороны очень вежливо назвать эту дыру апартаментами.

\- Почему бы и нет? Словарь Французской академии использовал бы именно это слово в отношении вашей мансарды, а кто мы такие, чтобы спорить с бессмертными?

\- У вас, должно быть, много знакомых в Академии? – спросил Грантэр, неожиданно искренне заинтересованный.

\- Достаточно, - кивнула Франсуаза. – Было больше, но с тех пор, как у моего сына сломался голос, многие перестали приходить к нам в гости. По всей видимости, они не могли его переспорить и боялись быть уличенными в этом факте.

Хорошая знакомая волна тепла накрыла Грантэра. Эта история была настолько в духе Анжольраса, что даже горькое жжение, не отпускавшее его уже несколько дней, не могло помешать разливавшемуся по телу чувству нежности. Как обычно, это не укрылось от зоркого взгляда Франсуазы, который немедленно смягчился, лишаясь привычной острой насмешки.

\- Я желаю вам удачи, - она протянула руку, которую Грантэр принял с невольным трепетом.  – И надеюсь, что принятое вами решение окажется верным.

Сжимая хрупкую ладонь в твердом рукопожатии, Грантэр зажмурился.

\- Я тоже на это надеюсь.

Он больше не сомневался.

*

Утро понедельника Анжольрас встретил в самой затертой из своих футболок, закатанных до колена джинсах и пятнах желтой краски на руках. Выбрав этот цвет для покраски стен «Мюзен», он познавал новый вид деятельности с упрямым энтузиазмом человека, ищущего, чем себя занять. Компанию ему в этом благородном начинании составлял (и одновременно следил, чтобы Анжольрас «не натворил глупостей» по осторожному выражению Комбефера) Фейи, для которого малярный валик не был чем-то незнакомым.

Анжольрас находил в его присутствии не только ценную помощь, но и столь необходимую поддержку: из всех его друзей никто не подходил на эту роль лучше, чем Фейи. Не пытаясь разговаривать с ним, о чем он говорить не хотел, Фейи просто был рядом, верный и молчаливый, только изредка отпуская исключительно дельные комментарии, которые неизменно заставляли Анжольраса улыбаться, даже когда они касались его хронического неумения держать ручку валика правильно дольше двадцати минут подряд.

Компания Фейи была для него передышкой, комфортной паузой между двумя точками во времени, отмерявшими промежуток, в который он мог позволить себе не думать о вещах, заставлявших его нервно сглатывать и бороться с пробегающей по телу дрожью, как, например, необходимость завтра впервые за последнюю неделю встретиться лицом к лицу с Эваристом, чтобы отдать ему подарок. Они никогда не праздновали дни рождения шумно, но подарки были закрепившейся традицией – их покупали заранее, будь то в порыве вдохновения или руководствуясь чистой логикой, и хранили в квартире Комбефера, чтобы избежать нечаянно их обнаружения. Этот конкретный подарок лежал там уже полгода, и даже паника, охватывавшая Анжольраса при одной мысли о завтрашнем дне, не могла бы заставить его нарушить привычный ритуал. Анжольрас цеплялся за старые привычки как единственное, что у него осталось от жизни, которую он с ледяной безжалостностью сломал; необходимость движения вперед подкреплялась у него постоянным оглядыванием назад, на тот определенный идеал, вернуться к которому не представлялось возможным, зато можно было брать за образец.

Валик скользил вверх, и вниз, и вверх, и вместе с ним мысли Анжольраса укладывались в голове спокойной мерной волной.

Они начинали красить стену с двух сторон, превратив это в негласное соревнование, кто успеет проделать большую работу до того, когда они встретятся. Вполне предсказуемо, на момент, когда они приступили к третей стене, Фейи вел с разгромным два-ноль и, по всей видимости, собирался выиграть и в этот раз. Их прервал стук в дверь, запертую внешнюю дверь кафе, и Фейи вызвался открыть, аккуратно опуская валик и поворачиваясь к Анжольрасу с предельно серьезным выражением лица:

\- Даже не думай сжульничать, у меня фотографическая память.

И с этими словами он вышел.

За долю секунды до того, как дверь снова открылась, Анжольрас мог с пророческой уверенностью сказать, кем окажется новоприбывший. Это знание почти зудело у него под кожей, не столько предчувствие, сколько надежда, в оправдании которой он не сомневался. Кто-то назвал бы это интуицией, но Анжольрас откинул бы это слово как неуместное и слишком грубое, не подходящее для того тонкого ощущения, которое наполнило его сознание страхом и предвкушением.

\- Уж не знаю, как ты справляешься с практической частью, но весь этот малярный облик тебе весьма идет, - хрипло усмехнулся Грантэр, глядя Анжольраса прямо в глаза.

\- Ты пришел спасти меня? – вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел подумать и сдержать вопрос, сама формулировка которого слишком сильно резонировала с их последним разговором.

По тому, как помрачнело лицо Грантэра, Анжольрас убедился, что лучше ему было держать язык за зубами. Впрочем, неловкая пауза длилась недолго, Грантэр откашлялся и снова улыбнулся, перехватывая прямоугольный сверток, в котором – Анжольрас знал наверняка – была очередная картина. Чтобы подавить болезненное чувство дежа вю, ему пришлось зажмуриться на несколько секунд, прикусывая губу изнутри.

-Я тут разбираю мансарду, что-то продаю, что-то дарю, что-то вовсе выбрасываю, и не знаю, что делать с этим безобразием, - Грантэр качнул картиной в руках. – Не знал, то есть, а потом вспомнил, как Эварист мне как-то сказал, что она точно должна тебе понравиться, и я решил – почему бы и нет? Всё лучше, чем выбрасывать.

Анжольрас не слушал. Уже знакомым движением, он вцепился в края холста, дергая на себя и заставляя Грантэра сделать шаг вперед, чтобы избежать падения. Последовавший поцелуй оставил их обоих бездыханными и держащимися за холст как единственный якорь между ними.

\- И у кого ты только научился этому трюку? – пробормотал Грантэр, уткнувшись взглядом в то место на свертке, где их пальцы почти соприкасались. Медленно, он разжал ладони и отступил, давая Анжольраса крепче сжать картину, почти прижимая её к груди.

\- Зачем ты разбираешь мансарду? – это был невинный вопрос, попытка поддержать непринужденную беседу, но неожиданная реакция Грантэра – он дернулся, словно Анжольрас его ударил, и попытался отвернуться, - заставила его напрячься, повторяя вопрос с большим нажимом. – Грантэр, _зачем ты разбираешь мансарду_?

Теперь Грантэр выглядел разозлившимся: не на Анжольраса, на себя. На его лице отчетливо проступало сожаление, что он вообще решил сюда прийти, и с каждой минутой сердце Анжольраса все больше сжималось в невольном страхе. Наконец, Грантэр взъерошил волосы чуть дрогнувшей рукой и выплюнул, подчеркнуто не глядя на Анжольраса:

\- Я уезжаю, если тебе так интересно. В Париже сейчас слишком много тебя, и это единственный разумный выход, так что…

\- Куда? – тихо перебил его Анжольрас. Картину в его руках от падения спасала лишь сила трения, потому что о никакой цепкости в том, как он её держал, и речи быть не могло.

\- Милан, - ответил Грантэр так же тихо.

Анжольрас никогда не испытывал проблем с географией, но сейчас он даже под дулом пистолета не смог бы представить себе карту Европы, и когда Грантэр говорил «Милан», он слышал «очень, очень далеко». И в этом «далеко» было некого винить, кроме его самого.

\- Мне предложили там работу некоторое время назад, - продолжил Грантэр, пока Анжольрас хватал ртом воздух и старался не упасть. – Я не думал её брать, разумеется, но в этой ситуации предложение оказалось как нельзя кстати.

Выдержки Анжольрасу хватило ровно на то, чтобы аккуратно опустить картину на пол, а не уронить её. Он вцепился в рукав Грантэра, словно это могло как-то его удержать, и выдохнул, с трудом не срываясь на отчаянную мольбу:

\- Что я могу сделать, чтобы это исправить? – умоляющие нотки всё же исказили его голос, но Анжольрасу ещё никогда не было настолько наплевать. – Что я _должен_ сделать, чтобы ты меня простил?

Нежность, с какой Грантэр провел кончиками пальцев по его напряженным костяшкам, обжигала кожу, и когда Грантэр заговорил, он звучал устало, как будто не мог понять, почему до Анжольраса никак не может дойти простейшая из истин.

\- Тебе не нужно искать моего прощения, Анжольрас, потому что проблема не в нем. Я знаю, что ты не любишь клише, но сейчас единственный, кто должен тебя простить – это ты сам, - Грантэр казался _сочувствующим_ , и единственным, что удерживало Анжольраса от отчаянного крика, была легкая ткань его рукава между пальцами. – Пока этого не случится, любые твои отношения обречены на провал, потому что каждый твой поступок в них будет продиктован чувством вины.

Удивительно, как Грантэр превращал жестокие слова в почти убаюкивающую мантру, трепетное разъяснение, проговариваемое лишь из желания помочь, желания спасти.

Что бы там Грантэр ни говорил, он не мог прекратить спасать Анжольраса, даже если он этого не заслуживал.

\- На это уйдет время, а я, - Грантэр запнулся, - я не готов быть рядом и впитывать эту самобичевательную фальшь, в которую ты непременно будешь скатываться время от времени. Как оказалось, я тоже могу быть эгоистом, - его улыбка была грустной, но в то же время в ней не было горечи, способной отравить даже самые ласковые слова своим непреходящим цинизмом. – Всё же забавно, что из нас двоих именно ты упорно стремишься притвориться, что у этой истории может быть счастливый конец.

Они молчали некоторое время. Анжольрас медленно переваривал услышанное, а Грантэр терпеливо ждал, пока его хватка на рукаве ослабеет достаточно, чтобы высвободиться и вместо этого обнять Анжольраса в утешительном и одновременно неумолимо прощающемся жесте.

\- Сделай мне одолжение, - пробормотал Грантэр ему на ухо, - зайди завтра в Галерею и посмотри, чем они заменили портрет Леграна. Я слышал, что отвратительная мазня, но, может, тебе понравится.

В эту минуту Грантэр мог попросить его спрыгнуть ласточкой с ближайшего моста, и Анжольрас ответил бы точно так же: судорожным кивком. Он ловил последние мгновения в теплом и надежном кольце рук, отсчитывая собственное неровное сердцебиение и пытаясь дышать такт в такт с Грантэром. Если всё, что ему оставалось, - это воспоминания, Анжольрас собирался сделать их хорошими, а что сейчас могло быть лучше разделенного ритма дыхания?

Кажется, Грантэр прошептал что-то ещё, но Анжольрас уже не слышал. Он дышал.


	16. i wrote a story and we changed the ending (epilogue)

Для буднего дня Галерея была неожиданно многолюдной. Не последнюю роль в этом, вероятно, сыграла жара, продержавшаяся всю неделю, загоняющая и парижан, и туристов в хорошо охлаждаемые помещения и удерживающая их внутри дольше, чем они пробыли бы там в иных погодных условиях. Зал, который искал Анжольрас, не оказался исключением, но вокруг того места, где раньше висел портрет Леграна, словно была мертвая зона в несколько метров, пересечь которую посмел только один человек, загипнотизировано уставившийся на новую картину.

И Анжольрас прекрасно понимал, почему.

Он успел забыть, как хорошо черно-белые газетные вырезки смотрелись поверх триколора. Коллаж, когда-то поселивший смятение в душе Анжольраса и заставивший его сбежать в тот первый раз, напуганного злыми и несправедливыми обвинениями Грантэра, сменившимися не менее горькими признаниями, теперь заменил на этой стене картину, без которой он никогда не был бы создан. Грантэр мог бы сказать что-то про замкнутость искусства, но для Анжольраса это было уже не важно, куда важнее был человек, который не смел отвести взгляда от этого печального шедевра.

Анжольрас больше не боялся.

\- С Днем рождения, - произнес он негромко, чтобы не спугнуть Эвариста своим появлением, но тот не дрогнул, все еще погруженный в холст.

\- Ты знал об этом? – растерянность в его голосе звучала по-детски наивно.

\- О том, что эта… _вещь_ существует – да. О том, что он вывесит её здесь – нет, - Анжольрас встал рядом с Эваристом и скрестил руки на груди. Вдвоем они представляли сейчас, наверное, довольно забавное зрелище. – А что она должна значить, и вовсе загадка для меня.

\- Одержимость, - быстро ответил Эварист. – Обсессия. Вера столь глубокая, что затягивает глаза пеленой и подменяет идеальным образом реального человека, - он усмехнулся, пожимая плечами. – Мой обычный набор грехов.

Пораженный таким простым и подозрительно подготовленным ответом, Анжольрас чуть нахмурился.

\- Это он сам тебе сказал?

Анжольрас не верил в совпадения, и присутствие Эвариста в галерее в этот день было для него достаточным доказательством того, что Грантэр встречался и с ним. Выяснять, как прошла встреча, впрочем, моральных сил у Анжольраса не было, да и едва ли это было сейчас уместно.

\- Я здесь довольно давно, так что у меня было время поразмышлять. Какая-то пожилая японская туристка даже попросила у меня автограф.

Этот мысленный образ не мог не вызвать у Анжольраса улыбку. Легкость, которая всегда сопутствовала их общению, ещё не вернулась, и не факт, что она должна была вернуться вообще, но между ними сейчас установилось комфортное молчаливое равновесие, и это было куда больше, чем Анжольрас смел надеяться ещё вчера.

\- Я меняю в «Мюзен» все лампы на те, о которых ты говорил, - уверенно предложил Анжольрас, не позволяя себе на этот раз лишних секунд сомнений. – Когда ремонт закончится, зайдешь на них взглянуть?

Смех Эвариста оказался неожиданностью, но неожиданностью приятной (пусть и вызвавшей пару недовольных взглядов со стороны других посетителей). В том, как вздрагивали его плечи, как он немного морщил нос и пытался вежливо прикрыть рот, но пальцы все равно соскальзывали, открывая широкую улыбку, было столь много _обещания_ , что Анжольрас зажмурился, мысленно благодаря Грантэра за его почти шпионские комбинации по организации этой встречи. Когда он открыл глаза, Эварист уже не смеялся, только улыбался, нежно и привычно.

\- Ты так усердно заманиваешь меня лампами, как будто думаешь, что у меня нет других причин прийти.

Тяжесть ладони Эвариста на его плече, еще недавно показавшаяся бы ему давящим и невыносимым напоминанием о собственной вине, теперь уже ничем не отличалась от ободряющих прикосновений Комбефера, чьи слова - _никак не повлияет на их отношение к общему делу_ – звенели сейчас у него в ушах.

\- Я приду, Анжольрас, - пообещал Эварист просто. – Я приду.

Это было начало.


End file.
